


A Dance With Deceit

by MonsterCupcake71167



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Good Deceit Sanders, Heavy Angst, Loceit - Freeform, Logan & Deceit, M/M, Romance, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 84,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterCupcake71167/pseuds/MonsterCupcake71167
Summary: Logan isn't just Logic, he's also facts, knowledge, truth.Deceit is his exact opposite, lies, deception, falsehoods.Logan wants nothing to do with the Dark Side who seems to thrive off of causing trouble for him and his fellow Light Sides, but all of that changes one night when an unexpected encounter with Deceit causes Logan to start questioning whether he's the villain they've all made him out to be.





	1. A Dance With Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of, Deceit is in this but he isn’t being evil. Just kind of mischievous.

Logan was usually not one for indulging in late snacks. However, there was one particular treat he simply could not resist. He hummed quietly to himself as he searched for his favorite food, the light from the fridge illuminating the dark kitchen. His eyes darted from the strawberry Jell-O Patton had made earlier that day to Virgil’s private stock of dark chocolate bars (that he really should do a better job of hiding due to a certain creative trait with a fondness for chocolate) but Logan could care less about these desserts. 

_ Where is my Crofters? _

Logan could practically taste the sweetness of his favorite fruit spread. He already had a spoon in one hand, all he needed now was the grab the jar and retreat to his room to enjoy his treat in peace. After several more seconds of searching, it soon dawned on him that what he was looking for wasn’t in the fridge. 

_ Well, that is odd…  _ Logan frowned and peered inside the fridge.  _ I know I put another jar in here the other day. Patton even assured me this morning that none of them had touched it… _

He moved various food items aside. Perhaps Patton had moved it this afternoon in order to make room for the Jell-O. Sadly, this was not the case, and his search turned out to be fruitless. 

_ Where did it go? _

Logan stood up and huffed. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but when it involved Crofters his own logic was usually thrown out the window. 

_ I don’t believe this! One of them stole my Crofters! Why?! Who?! _

Patton would never steal from anyone, so he was immediately ruled out as a suspect.

Virgil liked Crofters, but not enough to where he would steal Logan’s special jar. 

Roman also liked Crofters and was guilty of stealing food from the others before. However, he’d been holed up in his room all day. Logan hadn’t seen him at all except for at dinner when Patton insisted he eat with the rest of them. After that, he’d disappeared into his room again.

Logan sighed and closed the fridge.  _ So much for a midnight snack… _

“Looking for something, Logan?” 

He whirled around to see a shadowed figure leaning against the counter across from him. Despite the dark, Logan didn’t need to see him in order to know who he was.   
“What are you doing here, Deceit?” 

“I _wasn’t_ hungry, and _wasn’t_ thinking about finding myself a late night snack.” His yellow eye flashed in the dark for a brief moment. “I _haven’t_ found something more interesting though…” 

Logan narrowed his eyes. “I am not in the mood to play your games, Deceit. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed now.” He walked past him and headed for the stairs only to stop when he felt a gloved hand wrap around his arm. 

“What’s your hurry? Why not stay and talk for a while?” 

“I am going to bed.” Logan yanked his arm free from Deceit’s grasp and stormed towards the stairs. “If you don’t leave, I’ll have no choice but to wake the others, and I can assure you Deceit, Roman and Virgil will have no problem with driving you away again.” 

“Aw, but Logan…”    
The Logical Side let out a startled grunt as he walked into Deceit, who was standing in front of him somehow. “I  _ don’t  _ want to spend time with you…” 

Logan adjusted his tie, trying to mask his rapidly growing frustration with the Dark Side. “Deceit. I will not ask again. Leave, now.” 

“Oh, very well… I  _ won’t  _ leave.” 

Logan nodded. “Thank you, goodnight.” He stepped around Deceit and began making his way upstairs. No sooner had he placed his foot down on the first step did a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

“What-” He was unable to finish as he was suddenly swung off the stairs and spun around. It didn’t take him long to realize what was happening, or who was holding him. 

“De-Deceit! Put me down!” 

Deceit chuckled and set him on the floor. Logan sighed in relief and smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt before turning to confront the Dark Side. 

“Deceit-” Again he was cut off by his hand being grabbed. Without warning, he was pulled forward, the sudden action causing him to lose his footing and fall against Deceit. 

“Come on, Logan. You could at least  _ try  _ and keep your balance.” Deceit grinned. 

_ I’ve had enough of this.  _ Logan pushed Deceit away from him but that plan backfired almost immediately when he latched onto his wrists. He was pulled forward again, his face inches from Deceit’s.    
“Care to dance?” 

“D-Dance…?” Logan stammered. Deceit’s eye flashed again and with a snap of his fingers, the living room was transformed. Logan found himself inside of a ballroom. A chandelier hung from the ceiling lit by dozens of candles, providing enough light for him to see but not enough to illuminate the room completely. He looked down and realized with a jolt that he was now wearing a black and white suit, complete with gold buttons, a bowtie, and white gloves.

“Shall we?” 

Logan turned to see Deceit extending a hand to him. Unlike himself, Deceit was wearing his usual outfit.    
“Sh-Shall we what?” 

Deceit smiled and took his hand. “Shall we dance?”    
Logan’s throat felt dry. He wasn’t used to being in this setting. This was definitely Roman’s department, not his. 

 

“Something wrong, Logan?” Deceit asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“I-I-I don’t… I don’t dance…”    
“Oh?” Deceit pulled him closer.    
Logan nodded, unable to say anything else.    
“Well then,” Deceit took his other hand, “we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?”   
  
Logan opened his mouth to object, only to stop when he heard the distinct sound of a piano.    
Deceit hummed. “It’s our song.”    
“De-Deceit,” Logan finally found his voice again, “I told you, I don’t dance.” 

“Why? Because you don’t like to? Or because you don’t know how?” Deceit asked slyly. 

“There’s no logical reason for me to know how to dance.”

“Ah, so you  _ don’t  _ know how. Worry not, I’ll teach you.” 

Logan sighed. “Deceit, that won’t be-”   
“First, you put one arm here,” Deceit took Logan’s arm and wrapped it around his waist, “and I do the same.” 

Logan’s eyes widened in surprise.    
“Then, I hold your hand like this.” Deceit laced their fingers together, white mixing with yellow.    
“Deceit…”    
“Now, I lead.”

Before Logan knew it he was slowly waltzing across the ballroom floor with Deceit. He had no idea what he was doing and could only do his best to keep up with Deceit’s movements. 

“Just follow the music,” Deceit closed his eyes, “let it guide your steps.”    
“How can music guide my steps?” Logan frowned. “It is music.”

“Exactly.” Deceit opened his eyes and smiled. “What better teacher to have than music?” 

“I-I thought you were teaching me…”   
“I am merely a helper.”    
“Well, your methods don’t appear to be working. I am merely being dragged around by you.”   
“It’s only your first lesson, Logan.” Deceit chuckled softly. “You can’t possibly expect to learn everything right away.” 

“I suppose that’s true- Wait what do you mean first lesson?” 

Deceit grinned and, instead of answering, lifted his arm above his head and spun him. Logan slipped almost immediately and fell backward, only to be caught by Deceit. “Balance is key, Logan. Remember that.” 

“I-” 

Deceit stood him up and resumed their waltz, the music picking up speed. Logan was at a loss for what to do. He looked at his hand which was still intertwined with Deceit’s, then down at the arm wrapped around the Dark Side’s waist. 

_ What would the others think if they saw me now…? _

He glanced at Deceit to see that his eyes were closed again. 

_ Why is he doing this? What goal is he trying to accomplish? _

Was it a trap? Was he trying to distract him from something? Mess with his head? 

“Something on your mind, Logan?” Deceit inquired.    
“I am trying to figure out what you are planning.” 

“I thought it was rather obvious.” Deceit opened his eyes. Not faltering once in his step as they continued their dance. 

“Why have you brought me here?” Logan tripped over his feet. Deceit steadied him. 

“Don’t think about it too much.”

“I think I have a right to know what’s going on.”    
“I’m talking about the dancing. Don’t think about it.” 

Logan blinked. “Deceit-” 

Deceit grinned sheepishly before spinning both of them around the room. Logan could only cling to him as they glided across the ballroom floor. Everything moved past him in a blur. He felt Deceit’s arm tighten around him slightly and went to question him. 

“Just helping you keep your balance,” he answered before he could even ask. 

Logan’s eyes widened as the dance picked up speed. He didn’t think it was possible to be moving this fast, but they were. It became rather evident that this was Deceit’s dance and he was merely a part of it. Unable to really do anything else, he allowed Deceit to lead him in the dance and observed.

The Dark Side was surprisingly graceful. Every movement he made was smooth and calculated. As if he pictured everything in his head in perfect detail before carrying it out. Being this close he could clearly see Deceit’s scales, and how the faint candlelight was reflected in them, giving him an otherworldly look.

Speaking of which, Deceit seemed to be lost in his own world. His eyes remained closed and a look of serenity was on his face. Gone was the lying, manipulative snake that Logan was so accustomed to. In his place was a mysterious, captivating stranger. 

 

And, despite his better judgment, he found himself becoming drawn to him with every passing second. 

  
A smile appeared on Deceit’s lips. Before Logan could say a word both were spinning, then he was falling. Logan braced himself for impact, only it never came. Instead, he felt Deceit’s arm wrap around his waist, catching him mere inches from the floor. 

The music stopped, and everything was quiet. Logan gasped, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He was currently standing on one leg, the other one was left suspended due to the position he was in. Holding him was Deceit, his face mere inches from his own.

 

Logan’s face turned bright red. “De-Deceit…”

“You did well.” Deceit’s other hand rested on the back of Logan’s head, guiding his face closer. 

“I…”

_ This is it! He’s been waiting for this moment! For me to lower my defences so he can- _

 

Deceit stood him up. “Thank you for the dance, Logan.” He bowed and kissed his hand. “I look forward to our next lesson.”    
A shiver ran up Logan’s arm. His heart was pounding and for reasons unknown to him, he couldn’t form one cohesive word to say. 

Deceit smiled and tipped his hat. “Goodnight.” With a snap of his fingers, everything disappeared. Logan found himself back on the stairs, wearing his black polo and necktie.

“Deceit?”    
The Dark Side was nowhere to be found. 

_ Was-Was all of that in my head? _

Logan stood motionless on the steps for a moment, waiting to see if he could catch a glimpse of him in the dark, but there was nothing. He sighed and walked up the stairs. There was no point in watching for someone who wasn’t there. 

 

_ I’ll just go to my room, eat this jar of Crofters, and then- _

He came to a stop.  _ Crofters? _

Logan looked down at his hand, his eyes widening when he saw a jar of Crofters. 

_ But… how? _

 

Again he looked down at the living room only to find it empty just like before.

Had it all been his imagination?    
Logan shook his head.  _ Preposterous, I never have daydreams that vivid. And why on earth would I daydream about Deceit of all people? _

Which meant, it had been real. He had been whisked off to someplace and had danced with Deceit, but why did it all feel like a dream? 

 

Shaking his head once more to clear it, he walked up to his room and closed the door. Left to ponder the night’s events alone over a jar of Crofters.


	2. Shouldn't Feel This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is Logic, he doesn’t have room for feelings. Especially romantic feelings.

His first thought was that he was coming down with a fever. Thus, he took the necessary precautions. Drinking plenty of water, washing his hands frequently, and keeping his distance from the others so they wouldn’t catch it as well. 

 

However, after several days of this and experiencing no sickness whatsoever, Logan came to the conclusion that he  _ wasn’t  _ coming down with a fever. 

 

Well, if it wasn’t a fever, perhaps it was some other malady plaguing him. He ran through a mental checklist of his symptoms.

_ Slightly increased heart rate, check. Sweaty palms, check. Dryness of throat, check. Loss of focus, check. Spontaneous humming, check. Ditzy, Roman-Like airheadedness, check.  _

 

Logan frowned. When he’d first begun experiencing these symptoms he wrote them off as nothing. Once he realized he was beginning to act like Roman, he knew that something was seriously wrong. Standing up from his bed he walked over to his desk and turned on his laptop. When in doubt, there was always the internet, despite how misinforming it could be at times.    
  
Logan typed all of his symptoms into the search bar and hoped for the best. He was met with articles about heart problems and dehydration. The latter couldn’t be the cause, he was drinking the proper amount of water every single day. As for heart problems, he wouldn’t rule that out  _ quite  _ yet. 

 

He decided to narrow down his search by typing:  **Increased heart rate caused by another person.**

Again, nothing helpful. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. This was getting him nowhere… 

Straightening himself he tried another search.

**Symptoms of possible attraction toward another individual.**

 

One of the first things he saw was  _ 5 Signs You’re Attracted to Someone. _

He clicked the link and read through the list.

**You act differently when they are around** _.  _ “He’s never around enough for me to notice a change in behavior. "Even so, I don’t see myself acting differently around  _ him  _ for any reason.” 

**They’re on your mind, a lot.** “Well, I suppose I think about him often. Not that that means anything.” 

**You want to be where they are and if they aren’t there you feel disappointed.** “I’d rather not be wherever it is he disappears to. However, I’ll admit that I find myself pleasantly surprised whenever he happens to shows up. As for disappointment, I’ll come back to that one later...”

 **You analyze every interaction.** “I do that with everyone I come across in every situation. That’s simply in my nature as Logic.” 

**You start taking care of your appearance.** “Hmph, I always strive to keep myself presentable.” 

 

Logan closed out of the website and drummed his fingers on his desk. Well, he’d certainly ruled out  _ that _ possibility. There had to be some logical reason for his symptoms, one that didn’t involve  _ feelings. _

 

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. “Logan! Lunch is ready!”    
“I’ll be down in a moment, Patton.” Logan stood and pushed in his chair. He adjusted his tie and smoothed down his hair before going downstairs. Patton was filling Virgil’s cup with water, the Anxious Side was already seated at the table, phone in hand. 

 

“Heya Logan! I made grilled cheese and tomato soup!” Patton smiled and filled another glass (which Logan assumed to be his) with water.   
“Thank you, Patton.” Logan sat at his usual seat across from Virgil. “Kiddo, wanna put your phone away and eat?” Patton sat down next to him.    
“Hm? Oh, sure.” Virgil shut off his phone and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket. Patton beamed and began to eat.   
  
Logan frowned when he noticed the chair next to him was unoccupied. “Where is Roman?”

“He’s eating in his room,” Virgil replied while stirring his soup.    
“Again?”    
Patton sighed. “He’s going through another Daydreaming Episode.”    
“Another episode? Didn’t he go through one just a few weeks ago?”    
Virgil shrugged. “Maybe he was struck with a bolt of creative lightning.”

 

“How long do you think this one will last?”    
“I don’t know,” Patton looked towards the stairs, “it’s already been a week… they usually end around this time…” 

“I’m sure he’ll come out of it soon.” Virgil laid a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “No need to worry.”

Logan looked down at his plate. He could tell that Virgil was just saying that in an attempt to comfort Patton, he knew perfectly well that he was just as worried about Roman as the rest of them were. 

 

“Anyway, what have you been up to Logan? You’ve been spending a lot of time in your room recently,” Patton commented.    
“Oh, I thought I was coming down with a fever and did not wish for the rest of you to catch it,” Logan replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“You were sick?” Patton’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have made you some soup! Or made your bed extra comfy for you, given you some books to read, or-”

 

“I wasn’t sick, Patton. I only  _ thought  _ I was sick.”    
“Oh, well that’s good!” Patton beamed. 

“Why would you think you were sick?” Virgil asked. 

“I was experiencing some rather odd symptoms and believed that I was coming down with a fever.” 

“What symptoms?” Patton looked at him in concern. 

 

Logan shrugged, seeing no harm in sharing his list with them. “Slightly increased heart rate, sweaty palms, dryness of throat, loss of focus, spontaneous humming, and ditzy, Roman-Like airheadedness.” 

“You consider acting like Roman a sign of sickness?” Virgil quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Huh, those sound pretty serious, Logan.” Patton rested his chin on his hand. “You’ve been drinking plenty of water?”

“Fifteen cups a day.” 

“Sleep?”

“Eight hours.” 

“Have you been eating too much Crofters?”    
“Actually, I haven’t had any since last week.” 

 

“Whoa, slow down Lo.” Virgil put his hands up. “An entire week  _ without  _ Crofters? Patton, I’m pretty sure he’s dangerously ill.”    
Logan frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t recall Crofters being that nutritional, but if it is crucial to my health-”   
“It was a joke, Logan.” 

“Oh, my apologies.” 

 

“Hm…” Patton stood and walked over to Logan, laying a hand on his forehead. “You don’t feel warm.” 

“I have taken my temperature several times, it’s always ninety-seven degrees.” 

“Gee, I don’t know what’s going on Logan.” 

“Me neither.” Virgil shrugged. 

“I attempted to research the symptoms in hopes that I would find an explanation, however all I found were articles concerning heart problems and-” He cut himself off. 

 

“And?” Patton tilted his head to the side. Logan waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, it was nothing. Just childish nonsense.” 

“Are you sure? What if it’s something serious?”    
“It really was nothing, it merely suggested that “attraction” could be a cause.” 

 

“Attraction?” Virgil snorted. “As in,  _ romantic  _ attraction?”    
“I suppose so, why is that funny?” 

Virgil didn’t answer. He was too busy trying to hide his laughter. Logan’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t understand, did I miss another joke?”

Virgil shook his head as a burst of laughter escaped him. “I-I need a minute!” He ran upstairs and barricaded himself in his room. Logan’s brow furrowed. “Well, that was peculiar.” 

Patton giggled.    
Logan turned to him. “Oh great, not you too…”

“Sorry! I can’t help it! It’s just, it’s adorable!” 

“What is?”   
“You! You’ve got a crush on someone!”

 

Logan stared. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean, I suspected something was up but, knowing that it’s really real and not just in my head… Eeeee! This is so cute!”    
“Patton. I do not have a  _ crush _ on anyone. It is illogical for me to have one.” 

 

“Why’s that? You have emotions just like we do!”   
“Falsehood. I am Logic. I do not deal with emotions.”    
“Sure you do! You get excited over things you enjoy, angry and frustrated at times, and right now you’re in love! Or at least, feeling something a bit like love.”

 

Logan narrowed his eyes. “Again, falsehood.”    
“I falsehood your falsehood!”    
“What? Patton that’s not how that works-”   
“I falsehood all and any future falsehoods!” Patton declared triumphantly. Logan let out a long sigh. “Alright, let’s say that I hypothetically have a “crush” on someone, what am I supposed to do about it?”

 

“Well, do they like you back?”    
“I-I’m unsure…”   
“You should tell them! Or if you’re not comfortable with a direct approach, you can leave little hints to show that you’re interested!”

“I was hoping you’d have advice for how to get rid of these feelings…” 

Patton’s face fell. “W-Why would you want to do that?”   
“I told you, I am Logic. I don’t have time for feelings, especially romantic.” 

“But… Logan… if you like someone, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

 

Logan lowered his head.   
Patton held his hand. “Logan, are you afraid of these feelings?”    
“I-I suppose that’s part of it…”   
“Logan, if you really like this person, you don’t have to be afraid! Just talk to them, it’ll be okay.”

 

“It’s not that simple Patton…” Logan rubbed the back of his neck.    
“What’s wrong? You can tell me, it’s okay.”    
“I-I can’t…” 

Patton smiled softly. “Well, if you need more advice, I would suggest talking to Roman. He’s good with this sort of thing.”   
“Isn’t he stuck in a Daydreaming Episode?”

“Maybe this’ll snap him out of it?” Patton suggested. “If there’s one thing Roman can’t resist, it’s romance.” 

 

Logan nodded slowly. “I suppose I could…”    
Patton smiled. “I’m rootin’ for you Logan! Good luck!” He patted him on the head then went to start cleaning up after lunch. Logan watched him for a moment before glancing at the stairs. Was going to Roman in his current condition a good idea? There was no telling how the prince would respond to being dragged out of a daydream…

 

Logan shook his head before going upstairs. No, he wouldn’t disturb Roman. It would be best to wait until he came out of his episode. As he walked to his room he was surprised to see Virgil standing in the hallway.    
“I see you’ve managed to compose yourself,” Logan observed.    
“Yeah, sorry about that. It was just so unexpected.” Virgil grinned. “So, who is it?”   
“Who is what?”

“Your crush,” Virgil leaned casually against the wall, “who is it?”

Logan gulped. “I-I’d rather not share that information…”

“Logan, come on. There’s only three of us, we’ll find out eventually.” 

“I can’t tell you, I can’t tell anyone!”

 

Virgil’s grin faded into a look of concern. “Logan, are you okay?” 

“No! I am Logic! I shouldn’t feel this way!” He stormed past Virgil and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.  _ How dare they?! How dare any of them assume that I am actually attracted to someone? And romantically of all things! _

 

Logan stomped over to his bed only to find a folded up piece of paper lying on his pillow. He picked it up and unfolded the paper, finding writing on it. 

 

_ I’m looking forward to our next lesson, see you at midnight~  _

 

Logan’s breath hitched.  _ M-Midnight? _

He clutched the note tightly with both hands, causing it to crinkle slightly. He was going to see him again, they were going to dance…

Well,  _ he  _ would dance, Logan was still learning. 

His heart began to race at the thought of returning to the ballroom, of the dim candlelight and enchanting music. 

 

He closed his eyes and imagined his arms wrapped around him… Guiding his steps, always keeping him from falling...

 

Logan’s eyes snapped open.  _ What am I doing?! I’m not supposed to feel this way! _ He looked down at the note still clutched in his hand.  _ He’s trying to cloud my logic with emotions! This is all his fault!  _ Logan stood and crumpled the note in his hand.  _ I won’t fall for his tricks. I’m far too smart for him. _

 

He walked to the wastebasket that was beside his desk and dropped the note inside.  _ I won’t be playing your games anymore.  _ He turned on his heel and headed for the door.  _ I need to tell the others that all of this was just a misunderstanding. I don’t feel “romantic” attraction towards anyone. Least of all someone like him... _

 

His hand rested on the door knob.  _ He’s nothing but a liar, and a snake! A scheming, charming snake- _

Logan’s hand tightened around the door knob until his knuckles turned white, his face completely flushed.  _ I-I meant conniving! Not charming, simple mistake… I-I must actually be ill… Yes, yes that’s it. I just need to rest and clear my head.  _

 

He immediately turned around and walked to his bed, but something caused him to stop. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the wastebasket, and the note he had thrown away. 

 

_ No… You-you’re Logic… You don’t feel… You don’t feel… _

He couldn’t stop staring at the note. 

_ You don’t care… It’s a trap… He-He’s tricking you… _

He slowly walked over and retrieved the note.

_ I-I don’t want to see him again…  _

 

Logan smoothed out the note the best he could and reread it, letting his fingers trail over the words. He went over to his bed and laid down, holding the note against his chest. 

 

_ I do want to see him again… _

 

He closed his eyes and hummed softly. 

_ I’ll see you at midnight, Deceit… _


	3. Questioning Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan attempts to question Deceit and figure out what his true motives are, but it doesn’t go according to plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild panic attack

Three more lessons.

 

There had been three other lessons since the first, and each one only added to Logan’s ever growing confusion. Why did he look forward to these lessons every week? Why was the presence of a Dark Side no longer disconcerting? What was Deceit’s ultimate goal with bringing Logan to the ballroom and teaching him how to dance? 

 

Really, that’s all that ever happened. Deceit would arrive precisely at midnight, bring Logan to the ballroom, and then they would dance. He never spoke of anything else and whenever Logan tried to bring up a topic for conversation, he simply told him that he needed to focus on the lesson. 

 

_ What on earth is he trying to do? He isn’t attempting to draw information from me, doesn’t ask about the others or myself, he hasn’t harmed me in any way, I do not understand!  _

He hadn’t dared to go to the others with this. Patton and Virgil were still convinced he had a “crush” on someone while Roman remained locked away in his room. Logan frowned slightly. The Creative Side hadn’t been seen by any of them for days. The last time Logan saw him was last week during dinner, and that was only for a few seconds as he’d just come down to grab some food before retreating again. 

 

His appearance had unsettled all of them. His uniform was wrinkled, his sash missing, hair a tangled mess, and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. 

 

Patton tried begging him to take a short break but Roman was out of the kitchen before he could get a single word in. 

 

Logan flopped onto his bed and let out a long sigh. First the Deceit dilemma, then the so-call “crush” he was supposedly going through, and now all of them were concerned with Roman’s well being. 

 

_ Speaking of this crush, is it truly possible for me to have one? For Deceit?  _ Logan closed his eyes. He wished he could talk to someone about this. He didn’t understand emotions, least of all love.    
_ Of course, it isn’t really love. A crush is nothing but a brief infatuation for someone. And I am  _ **_not_ ** _ infatuated with  _ **_anyone._ **

 

A knock brought an abrupt end to his thinking. He sat up and smoothed out his shirt before fixing his hair. “Come in.”    
No one entered.

_ Odd… _ Logan cleared his throat and tried again, slightly louder this time. “Come in.” 

Still, no one entered.

He frowned before walking over. Was someone pulling a prank on him? Patton wouldn’t do something like this, except on April Fool’s. Virgil might, but it was unlikely. Roman, of course, was out of the picture at the moment. Just as he rested his hand on the doorknob he noticed a slip of paper on the floor. 

 

A note.

 

He immediately reached down and picked it up. Unfolding the note he saw that there was a single word written down.

 

_ Midnight. _

 

Logan blinked. Midnight? He’d already had a lesson with Deceit earlier this week, why would he tell Logan to expect him at midnight? 

_ Maybe the note isn’t from Deceit?  _

He checked the handwriting and it didn’t match Patton’s, Virgil’s, or Roman’s. Of course, Deceit wrote in a different style every time he sent a note, and he’d never seen this handwriting before.

 

_ It has to be from him, but what does he want? _

Logan bit his lip.  _ Did-Did I do something wrong? Is he going to tell me that he doesn’t want to see me anymore? Or what if he shows his true colors…? _

 

That last thought scared him. 

 

What if Deceit came for him tonight and revealed that all of it, had just been part of some scheme against Logan and the others? 

_ Deceit  _ **_is_ ** _ a Dark Side… Can he really be trusted?  _ Logan shivered and rubbed his arms.  _ Have I been falling for his tricks this entire time…? _

 

Logan looked at the clock hanging on his wall. 

_ Eleven… One hour until he comes… _

 

Logan began to pace back and forth.  _ Do I wait for him or do I go to one of the others? Should I risk falling into Deceit’s trap? What would happen to the others if I wasn’t able to warn them? _ _   
_ He gripped the sides of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

_ Think logically… Think logically… What can you do to ensure that Deceit doesn’t get away with his plan? But what if there isn’t one? _

 

Logan stopped midstep. What if there  _ isn’t  _ one? Could-Could it be possible that Deceit  _ wasn’t  _ plotting something? He shook his head.

_ Impossible! He’s Deceit! All he ever does is lie and manipulate! I-I shouldn’t have ever gone with him that first night! Look what he’s done to me already! I can’t think straight!  _

 

Logan stopped his train of thought for a moment. “Literally…” He looked down at the note still grasped in his hand.  _ Do I really have a, mild infatuation, with Deceit? _

 

He glanced at the clock again. He’d been pacing for exactly ten minutes. Fifty minutes still stood between him and seeing Deceit again. Logan focused on the note again.  _ Fine, this is what I am going to do. When Deceit comes, I will demand answers. I will not leave this room until I receive them. _

 

With a nod of affirmation Logan sat down on his bed, folding the note up he slid it inside his pocket. Crossing his arms, he waited for midnight to arrive. 

 

_ \--- _

 

**11:59**

 

Deceit would be arriving in exactly sixty seconds. Say what you will about him, he never failed to arrive on time. Logan counted down the seconds in his head. The one thing he could never predict was where or how Deceit would show up. 

 

Sometimes he’d just “appear” in front of Logan without warning, always whisking him off before he could scream in shock. The only thing worse than that was when he appeared  _ behind  _ him. He’d always wrap his arms around his waist before he took him to the ballroom. While Logan had gotten used to physical contact due to the dancing, he still wasn’t exactly used to it. 

 

Now that he thought about it, Deceit was very Touchy-Feely (a term he’d once overheard Patton use and assumed meant someone who would engage in affectionate, physical contact with another person) towards him. 

 

Any chance Deceit got to hug him or hold his hand he would do so without hesitation. Even while dancing, Logan noticed that he would intentionally pick up speed or do something unexpected in order to cause him to trip, just so Deceit could catch him and hold him.

 

While Logan found this behavior odd, Deceit never did anything to make him feel uncomfortable. But again he had to wonder, why did he do it? What was he trying to accomplish? Logan sighed and leaned back on his bed, watching and waiting.

 

_ Ten seconds… _

 

Logan counted each one. His eyes darting from one point in the room to the next.

 

_ Five seconds… _

His leg began to bounce, his fingers traced random patterns on his blanket.

 

_ Three… _

 

He held his breath. 

 

_ Two… _

 

His eyes strayed towards the clock. 

 

_ One…  _

 

The hour hand moved one space over. 

 

_ Midnight. _

 

Logan’s eyes widened in shock when he felt a gloved hand clamp over his mouth, muffling his cry of alarm.    
“It’s alright Logan,” a voice whispered, “it’s only me.” 

Logan’s heart was pounding. He felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, despite knowing that such a thing was impossible.    
“I’m going to uncover your mouth, promise you’ll be quiet?”    
Logan nodded. 

  
As soon as his hand was removed Logan stood from the bed and turned around. “What was that for?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

“Fun.” Deceit smiled. “I love sneaking up on you.”

“I’d rather you didn’t… Especially if you want to keep the others from finding you.” 

“Do you think I’d let them catch me? I could disappear in a snap.” He snapped his fingers and both of them vanished from the room.

Logan’s eyes widened when he found himself once again in the ballroom, except now it was completely dark. 

_ I wasn’t supposed to leave with him!  _ Logan huffed in annoyance.  _ So much for that idea… _

“Too dark for you?” Deceit asked. Logan opened his mouth to respond when he saw Deceit’s eye flash yellow for a split second.    
  
There was  _ whoosh  _ and dozens of curtains were blown from the walls, floating through the air like ghosts. Logan watched in astonishment as the room was bathed in moonlight. The curtains floated overhead, weaving and twisting as if they themselves were dancing. 

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”    
Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the enchanting sight above him. “It-It’s illogical…” 

“Really?” Deceit crossed his arms. “That’s all you can say about it?”   
“Well… I suppose it is possible… If they were able to somehow catch air currents blowing through the building…” 

Deceit rolled his eyes. “You’re missing the point. Besides, there are no air currents in here, and the wind has already stopped blowing.” 

 

Logan turned to him. “Then how… They can’t move on their own!”   
Deceit smirked. “Is that so?”    
Any argument Logan would have made died on his lips when Deceit moved over to him in one stride.    
“Deceit-”    
“I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here after we’ve already had our lesson for the week.” Deceit’s eyes met Logan’s. His breath hitched. “Y-Yes… I was…” 

 

“Well, I noticed that during our lessons, you’ve been trying to engage in conversation with me.” Deceit stepped closer to him.    
“I have… I-I wanted to know-” He let out a startled yelp when Deceit stood against him, both of their chests were touching. 

“Know what? Why I bring you here every week? Why I teach you how to dance and nothing more?”    
Logan swallowed. “Yes…” 

Deceit held his tie loosely in his hand, slowly wrapping it around his wrist. “You want to know the answer?”    
  
Logan’s ears went hot. All he could manage was a small nod.    
“It’s simple Logan,” Deceit smiled, “you need to loosen up.” With one fluid motion he loosened the tie and pulled it off. 

That snapped him out of it. “D-Deceit! Give that back!” 

“What? This?” Deceit swung the tie in front of him. 

“Deceit, I am not in the mood for this.” 

 

“Hm, you didn’t do anything to stop me from taking it.”    
Logan narrowed his eyes. “Deceit, will you please return my tie?” 

“If you want it so badly then take it.” Deceit held it out. Logan stared at the tie skeptically. “This is a trick.”   
“Is it?” Deceit tilted his head to the side, a look of pure innocence on his face. Logan wasn’t convinced. “Deceit, I want to know the truth.”

  
“The truth?” Deceit chuckled and tossed the tie from one hand to another. “You do realize who you are talking to, right?”

“What are you hoping to gain from this? Why bring me here every week? Alone, without the others knowing?”   
Deceit hummed. “If you retrieve your tie, I’ll tell you.” He held it out to him.

 

Logan looked at the tie. It was lying flat in Deceit’s hand, the other one behind his back. “No tricks?”    
“None.”    
He reached for it and glanced at Deceit who only smiled at him. His fingers curled around the tie. Still, nothing happened.

Logan lifted it out of Deceit’s hand and began putting it on.    
“See? Nothing happened, I kept my word.”    
“What was the point of that? You take my tie only to give it back?”    
“I was proving a point.”    
Logan adjusted his tie. “What point?”   
“That I am capable of telling the truth.”

 

Logan stared at him. 

Deceit smiled softly. “So, you want to know why I bring you here?”    
Logan nodded. “Please.”   
“I told you, it’s to loosen you up.” Deceit spun on his heel and began walking away. Logan blinked once before running after him. “That can’t possibly be the reason!”

“Why not? You’re so stiff, loosening up will be good for you.” 

 

“Deceit! Answer me truthfully! Please!” Logan begged. Deceit glanced over his shoulder, he stopped walking. 

“I-I have to know… I need to know…”    
“Why?”   
Logan trembled.  _ Do I dare tell him?  _

Deceit watched him in silence. 

 

“I… I’ve been feeling… strange…”    
Deceit quirked an eyebrow. “How so?”

“I-I don’t know… I just know that it all started shortly after our first lesson…” 

Deceit hummed before walking over. Logan backed away slightly. “Don’t come too close, that makes it worse.” 

  
“Makes what worse?” Deceit stopped walking.    
“I can’t think clearly whenever you’re near… I freeze up…”   
“Hm, I see. Are you afraid of me?”

“I-I do not believe it’s fear…” 

“Hm, then what could it be?” Deceit took a step closer. Logan backed away. “Are-Are you doing something to my mind…?” 

“Intentionally? No, I haven’t done anything.” He took another step causing Logan to take one back.

“Then what is happening to me?!” Logan’s breathing picked up. “I-I don’t know what’s happening… This isn’t-this isn’t logical… Logic… Logan… You don’t… I don’t… Can’t…” He gripped the sides of his head and gasped.  _ Can’t breathe… can’t breathe… _

 

Deceit ran over and gently grabbed Logan’s hands. “Logan, look at me.”    
“Can’t…” Tears fell from Logan’s eyes.    
“Then listen to me, breathe. Just breathe…” 

“C-C-Can’t…” 

“Follow my breathing,” Deceit took a deep breath, “In…”   
Logan took in a shaky breath.   
“Out…” He breathed out.    
Logan breathed out, he couldn’t stop shaking.

 

“Again, in… and out…” He slowly moved Logan’s hands away from his head. Logan closed his eyes and breathed along with him. Focusing on only his breathing, and Deceit’s voice. 

“In… and out… you’ll be okay…” 

_ I’ll be okay… _

Deceit held both of his hands, rubbing small circles on the back of them with his thumbs. “In… out… in… out…” 

 

Logan’s breathing evened, his tears stopped falling.    
“That’s it, you’re doing great Logan…” Deceit kissed one of his hands. “I’m sorry…”   
“For what?” Logan asked softly, yet he received no answer. He frowned. “Deceit?” He opened his eyes. 

 

Deceit was gone.

Logan whirled around, he was in his room again. His shoulders slumped. “Deceit…” 

The room was silent, save for the ticking of the clock. Logan wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.  _ I ruined it… I ruined everything… _

Logan walked over to his bed and froze. 

 

A yellow rose was laying on his pillow. 

_ Yellow…?  _ He reached down and picked it up, surprised to discover that there were no thorns on it. He looked around the room but as usual, there was no one there. 

 

What did this mean? Did Deceit leave this here for him? Logan looked at the rose, he brushed his finger over the petals. 

 

_ I didn’t get any answers from him… I became overwhelmed and panicked… I ruined whatever evening Deceit had planned… Why would he leave me a rose? Unless… He still cares? _

 

He shook his head.  _ Falsehood! He’s Deceit! He doesn’t care about anyone!  _ Logan closed his eyes. He could still hear Deceit’s voice, quiet and calming and he comforted him. His hands had been so gentle, Logan had felt safe with him...

 

_ Could… Could he actually care about me…? _

 

Warmth filled Logan’s chest, he didn’t know why, but he liked it. Logan smiled to himself before laying down on his bed, holding the rose against his chest. 

 

_ I think… I think I’m in love…  _


	4. Things Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan struggles to come to terms with his new found feelings, Patton tries to help, and misunderstandings are planted when a certain prince enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mania, Starvation

_ I must be out of my mind!  _ Logan paced frantically back and forth across his room.  _ Deceit? Deceit?! You-You can’t be in love with Deceit! You are Logic! You don’t feel! You don’t love! And DECEIT?! He! Is! A! Dark! Side! He cannot love you or anyone else!  _

 

Logan suddenly yelped when he heard a knock on his door.    
“Logan? It’s Patton, can I come in?”    
“Erm, yes.” Logan adjusted his tie. “You may come in.” 

“Sorry to bother you,” Patton stepped inside, “Virgil and I were getting worried.”   
“Worried? Why?”    
“You’ve been in your room all day… You didn’t even come down for breakfast…” Patton fiddled with his hoodie sleeves. “Is everything okay?”

 

Logan gripped his head. “No. Everything is not okay…”   
“Can I help?” Patton smiled hopefully.    
“I don’t see how you could…” 

“Well, maybe if you talked about it, I could find a way to help.” Patton held his hand. “Come on Logan, you shouldn’t feel like you have to go through this alone. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.” 

 

Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It-It’s this… Crush…”   
Patton squealed before slapping a hand over his mouth. Logan turned away. “Why did I even bring it up…?

“No! No! No! Logan it’s okay, I’m sorry, that was just me being, ya know, me! I’m the feelsy guy who loves to feel!” Patton was trembling in excitement. “I mean, I’ll try to tone it down for your sake.”

 

Logan shook his head. “No, it’s alright. Let’s forget I said anything.”    
“Aw, Logan. You don’t have to be embarrassed! Love is a wonderful thing!” 

“It’s not embarrassment…” Logan mumbled.

“Oh?” Patton cocked his head to the side. “Are you confused?”    
“Slightly…”    
“Nervous?”   
“A bit…”   
“Scared?”   
  


Logan swallowed before nodding slightly. Patton’s eyes flooded with concern. “Logan,” he gently held his shoulders, “what’s going on? Please, tell me.”

“I can’t…” Logan pulled away.    
Patton gestured to himself. “You can tell  _ me.  _ I’m here for you, I’m here for all of you. And there isn’t anything you can say or do that would make me love you any less.”  

 

Logan averted his gaze. “I-I want to tell you Patton… I don’t want to keep it to myself… But…” 

“You don’t feel like you can?” Patton said quietly. Logan glanced at him. He chuckled softly and rubbed his arm. “Believe me Logan, I know what it’s like. You wanna open up to someone, anyone, but every time you try there’s something stopping you.”

 

Logan was taken aback. “Patton…”

“There’s always an excuse. They have their own problems, you’d just be bothering them, he’s had a rough day don’t cause him anymore trouble, you’ve been able to deal with it for this long a few more days won’t hurt you…” 

 

“Patton.” Logan gently gripped his shoulder. Patton shook himself before smiling. “Whoops, sorry Logan. Kinda went on a little emotional spiel…” 

“Is that how you feel?”   
Patton’s smile faded slightly. “Well, sometimes. But not all the time!”   
“Patton,” Logan’s voice became stern, “you said you wouldn’t do this anymore.” 

 

Patton’s smile vanished. “I said I was learning…” 

“Why haven’t you said anything? You didn’t even have to tell us specifically what was bothering you, all it would have taken was you voicing that something was wrong. At least we could have started helping you.” 

“Yeah but, I didn’t wanna bother you guys. Virgil’s been more relaxed lately, Roman’s been busy in his room, and you’ve been going through this. The last thing any of you need right now is to be bothered by me…” 

 

“You are never a bother, Patton.” Logan gripped both of his shoulders. “We-We care about you. You are important to us, to Thomas, we all need you.” 

Patton sniffled. “Huh, allergies… Is there a cat in here?” 

“Patton, have any of us done something, intentionally or not, to make you feel as though your voice isn’t allowed to be heard?”

“No! Of course not!” Patton smiled brightly. “All of you are wonderful! You couldn’t ever hurt me!” 

Logan frowned. “Hurt you?”

“Oh, gee, this is awkward but, I left cookies in the oven! I need to take them out before they burn! Bye Logan! Thanks for talking!” Patton nearly bolted out of the room but Logan managed to grab his arm. 

“Patton please… This-This isn’t healthy…”    
Patton looked down. “I know… I just, I can’t say anything right now.” 

 

Logan sighed. “I understand,” he let him go, “but please promise me that you’ll come talk to me when you are ready. Or any of us. You cannot keep going on like this.” 

Patton nodded. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

“Thank you. That’s all I-” Logan froze when Patton suddenly engulfed him in a hug. 

“Same goes for you too, promise me that you’ll talk to me once you’re ready?” 

 

“I-I-I suppose…”    
Patton smiled. “Love you Lo.” He walked out of Logan’s room and headed downstairs. Logan blinked and tried to process what had just happened. There were too many emotions stirring around inside of him. At the top of them all was worry. 

 

_ First Deceit… Then Roman… and now Patton? What else do I have to add to my list of things I need to stress over?! _

 

“Oh… my… Disney…” 

 

Logan stiffened before slowly looking up, his eyes immediately widening in shock. “Roman-”

“You?! Patton?! I DO NOT BELIEVE IT!” Roman ran over and engulfed Logan in another unwanted hug. “BUT AT THE SAME TIME I DO! I DO BELIEVE IT! IT IS TOO PERFECT!” Roman spun him around. 

 

“Ro-Roman stop! Stop!” Logan pushed against him. “Keep your voice down!”    
“Oh of course! I’m sorry! You must be wanting to keep it a secret! Don’t worry we can talk in private!” Roman dragged Logan with him as he ran to his own bedroom and shut the door. 

 

“Roman! What on earth are you-” Logan cut himself off when he saw the state of Roman’s room.  _ What happened…? _

The floor, his walls, they were completely covered in sheets of paper all scribbled in Roman’s handwriting. 

 

“Roman what-what is this?!” Logan bent down and picked up several sheets of paper. There were so many he could bury his feet in them! “Is this what you’ve been doing all this time?!” 

“Yes!” Roman beamed. “Are you proud of me?!” 

“Proud?! This-This-I don’t even know what this is!” He shook the papers in his hands for emphasis. 

 

“Oh! Well I was doing some thinking in my room one fine evening when an idea so grand struck me that I simply could not ignore it and had to begin working immediately!” Roman’s eyes were wide, a little  _ too  _ wide, as he walked closer to Logan. 

“W-What idea was that…?” He took a step back. 

“Well answer me this Logan what is the one thing Thomas needs in order to create?” Roman’s words tumbled out of his mouth in a muddled mess. He barely stopped to take a breath in between sentences. 

 

However, Logan was able to catch most of what he was saying. “I suppose he needs an idea?”

“Exactly he needs an idea and who is responsible for giving him those ideas me!” 

Roman kept getting closer. Logan could see that his eyes were bloodshot, and the circles around them had become darker. “Yes, you generally are the one who gives Thomas his ideas. When was the last time you’ve slept?” 

 

“Can’t recall not important what is important is making sure that Thomas never ever never ever ever never never runs out of ideas!” Roman’s clothes were hanging off him. Alerting Logan to how the Creative Side was. “Roman, when was the last time you ate?”

 

“Who cares all that matters is that I came up with a way to ensure that our dear beloved sweet wonderful delightful Thomas never runs dry of ideas ever again!” Roman flashed a toothy grin, his head tilted at an angle that caused him to look uncanny. 

 

“Roman are you even listening to-” He stopped when a sheet of paper fell on top of his head. “Me…?” He grabbed the paper before looking up at the ceiling. His jaw immediately dropped. 

“Oh yeah I ran out of room on the walls then the floor then the bed then my desk so I had to use the ceiling!”    
“W-What even-”    
  
“They are my ideas!” Roman grabbed an arm full of paper and tossed it into the air. “My amazing spectacular one of a kind all Roman all me all for Thomas ideas!” He laughed before grabbing Logan’s hands and skipped around in a circle with him. “He’ll never run out of ideas again once I’ve supplied him with every idea I have!” 

 

“What do you mean? Roman stop for just one second!” Logan yanked his hands away and narrowly avoided slipping on the stacks of paper. “Can’t stop stopping means no ideas no ideas means Thomas has no ideas meaning Thomas can’t create and that’s bad Thomas has to create so I must make sure he always has ideas!” 

 

“Roman it’s okay to not have ideas! There are plenty of creators like Thomas who have hit creative blocks, it isn’t a bad thing.” 

“We need to be better than the others Thomas needs to always be at the top of his game and he can’t do that without ideas ideas ideas ideas ideas ideas!” 

 

“Well, how many ideas does Thomas need?” 

“Infinity and beyond and beyond beyond and beyond infinite infinity and beyond!” Roman danced around while humming to himself.    
“You-You are just going to stay in here and continue coming up with new ideas…?” 

 

“Yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep!” Roman let himself fall onto the floor and hugged his ideas. Logan, while being absolutely terrified of this behavior, managed to keep a level head.    
“Roman, this has gone on for long enough.” He stood up tall and adjusted his glasses.   
“What’s gone on for long enough Lololololololo?” He giggled to himself.    
  
“This!” He gestured to the entire bedroom. “You are causing severe harm to yourself! You are not sleeping, you are not eating, and to top it all of you have cut yourself off from the rest of us! Have you not stopped to consider how this has affected Patton and Virgil?” 

 

Roman chuckled lightly. “They won’t mind they’d understand that the ideas were important and needed to be completed.”

“Oh? Then why don’t I bring them here now and we can see what they think about this?” Logan started towards the door when Roman’s hand latched around his ankle. 

 

“No Logan you’ll ruin it you’ll ruin everything I have to create I have to I have to!”    
“When will you stop?” Logan tried to pull away but Roman managed to hold on.    
“I can’t stop I have to keep going have to keep creating the ideas for Thomas it’s all for him I can’t let him down!” 

 

“And what would he think about this? Do you honestly think that Thomas would want you overworking yourself? Foregoing taking care of yourself to pursue this pointless goal?” Logan attempted to shake Roman off but this only resulted in him latching on with both hands. 

“Not pointless I know what I’m doing I know when it’ll end it’ll end when I’ve come up with all the ideas I have then I’ll stop I’ll stop!” 

 

“Roman the probability of you being able to write out every idea that you will ever have is almost nonexistent. Just when you’d think you were nearing the end, all it would take is a sudden burst of inspiration to launch an entire myriad of new ideas! It is an endless spiral and any attempt to bring an  _ end  _ to that spiral will prove to be pointless.” 

 

Roman’s grip faltered slightly before tightening again. “No I can do it I can do it all I’ll work hard for it then I can rest at the end.” 

“There is no “end” Roman. And I apologize, but there is no way you or anyone else can prevent a creative block. It is inevitable.” 

 

Roman’s smile faded. “But I’ve been working so hard to avoid that…” 

“Roman this,” Logan knelt down and held up a piece of paper, “this isn’t good for you.”    
Roman stared at the paper, struggling to decipher his own crazed handwriting. 

“Locking yourself away, trying to reach a goal that simply doesn’t exist, working yourself  _ literally  _ down to the bone, is madness.” 

 

Roman shook his head slightly. “No… it isn’t…”

“Roman, look at me.” Logan carefully lifted his head. Tears glistened in the prince’s eyes, though he was desperately trying to hold them back. “You don’t have to prove anything to us. You are creative, you are talented, and you come up with the most unique ideas I’ve ever seen. You try to do your best, and that’s good enough for me. And I know for a fact that the others feel the same way, including Thomas.” 

 

Roman trembled. “Logan…” He sat up and slowly looked around his room. “Oh… oh what have I been  _ doing _ ?”    
Logan said nothing. Giving Roman a chance to sort himself out.    
“I’ve pushed all of you away, and for what? This?” Roman crumpled up one of the ideas. “These aren’t even  _ good  _ ideas! Why one earth would i want Thomas to use any of these? I wouldn’t even use them!” 

 

“It seems that in your rush to create as many ideas as possible you didn’t stop to look over them and make sure that they were ideas that could be used.”   
“No kidding… Ugh, how embarrassing…” 

“You made a mistake, Roman. It happens to everyone at one point or another.” Logan laid a hand on his shoulder.   
“Well, this mistake is going to take forever to clean up…” 

“Perhaps we could ask Patton and Virgil to help us?”

 

“Um, heh, about that…” Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “I was hoping we’d be able to keep this little incident between us?” 

“Roman, not only will cleaning this mess up by ourselves take an excruciatingly long amount of time, but in your current condition we might as well build you a new room. Besides, Patton could nurse you back to health better than I could.” 

 

“Logan please. I don’t want them seeing me like this…” 

He sighed. “Roman-”

“You can bring me my meals. And I promise as soon as my room is restored to its former splendor I will join the rest of you.” 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “What happens if Virgil or Patton begin to question why I’m the only one you will allow in your room?” 

“Just-Just tell them that you’re helping me come out of it…” 

 

He sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I won’t tell Patton or Virgil about this. I’ll bring you your meals and aid you in cleaning these ideas out of your room.”   
“Oh, what a relief!” Roman fell back on the mound of papers. “Where should we start?”   
“I think you mean  _ when. _ ” Logan stood him up and draped one of his arms over his shoulders.    
“Well, I assumed we’d be starting now…”   
  
“No.” Logan helped him over to his bed. “We start once you have regained some of your strength.” 

“Logan I’m fine! Why waste time resting when we could be getting to work? Besides my bed is a mess.” 

Logan had him lean against the bedpost and began shoving papers off of his bed. Knowing that there were probably more stored on top of the canopy, but he’d deal with those later. 

 

Once the bed was clear he pulled the comforter back and fluffed the pillows.   
“Logan I don’t need to sleep right now!”    
“Falsehood.” He pulled him over and laid him down.    
“But-”    
“If you don’t need to sleep then why aren’t you fighting me?” Logan asked calmly as he covered him up.

 

Roman couldn’t argue with that as his eyes began to close on their own, despite his best attempts to keep them open. 

“Roman, when was the last time you’ve laid down?”    
“Don’ ‘member…” He yawned. 

“Exactly. Sleep, I’ll make sure no one comes in here.”   
Roman nodded slightly, the action causing his eyes to close. 

 

“Goodnight, Roman.” Logan began making his way out of the cluttered room.    
“G’night… Lo…” 

Logan crept over the papers while trying to make as little noise as possible. Once he was out of the room he locked it from the inside before closing the door, letting out a long sigh of relief. 

 

“He actually let you in?”

Logan jumped and whirled around to see Virgil, who was staring at him in shock. “Erm, yes. Yes he let me in.”   
“I-I’ve been trying to get him to open that door for weeks! And he never responded once! How did you get inside?” 

“I was dragged inside…”   
“He  _ brought  _ you in there?” 

“Well, yes?”

 

Virgil blinked. He didn’t say anything else.   
“Virgil? Are you well?”    
He shook himself before answering. “Yeah, sorry it’s just… Is he okay?”    
“He’s tired, he’s been working hard lately. I managed to convince him to take a break and sleep.” 

“Is that what he’s doing now?”    
Logan nodded. 

 

“Did he happen to mention anything about when he’d be leaving his room again?” 

Logan shrugged. “I don’t know, he told me that he will once his work is completed.” 

“What is he even working on? He’s been in there for almost a month!” 

He shrugged once more. “Again, I don’t know the answer to that.” 

 

“Well I’m just glad that he finally talked to someone, being alone for that long isn’t good for anyone.”

“I agree.” Logan nodded. 

“Are you doing alright?”   
“I suppose so, why do you ask?” Logan crossed his arms. 

“Patton’s been worried, he’s afraid that we might’ve overreacted to hearing about… you know… you’re crush.” 

 

“Oh…” Logan shuffled his feet. 

“I get that emotions and feelings aren’t really your thing Logan, but come on. It’s just a crush. No need to get so embarrassed over it.” 

“Why does everyone assume it’s embarrassment?” Logan snapped.    
“Whoa,” Virgil held his hands up, “calm down, I just assumed that’s what it was.” 

 

“Perhaps you should stop assuming and try to understand.” Logan pushed past him and stormed to his room.    
“I can’t understand if you won’t talk about it! Logan? Logan come on!”    
He ignored him and slammed his door shut.  _ I know he’s right. I’m being unfair to him and Patton by not telling them the truth. _ He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming. 

 

_ But how can I tell them when the truth is I may be in love with Deceit? None of them like him, and for good reason… Am I being foolish for entertaining romantic feelings for a Dark Side? _

Logan sighed before removing his tie and tossing it onto his desk. Normally, he would fold his tie and place it in his drawer, but he just didn’t care about being organized at the moment. 

 

He kicked off his shoes before falling into bed. Not even bothering to cover himself up. 

 

_ Are my feelings for Deceit even real? I don’t know much about his abilities but, what if he is capable of manipulating my-my thoughts towards him? _

 

Logan closed his eyes. 

_ When will I stop this back and forth? One moment I believe that I love him, and the next I doubt that I do because of what Deceit is… I just want the truth… _

 

As Logan drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but feel as if there was something he was forgetting… 

 

_ It’s probably nothing…  _

Rolling onto his side he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. The only place where his troubled thoughts couldn’t reach him. 


	5. Moonlight Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit takes Logan dancing again, but there’s something different about the dance this time…

Logan was exhausted. He’d been spending the past several days taking care of Roman and helping clean up the mess in his room. At the moment he was the only who could actually do the work, seeing as Roman was still recovering his strength. Of course, that didn’t stop the prince from constantly insisting he was capable of helping. 

 

This led to Logan’s work being interrupted by an argument between him and Roman which usually ended with him pouting and sulking on his bed while Logan resumed his task. The only time he ever willingly paused cleaning was when he brought up Roman’s meals. He hadn’t been able to eat with Patton and Virgil anymore since he needed to monitor how much Roman was eating. 

 

It was important to make sure he didn’t eat too much food at once, lest he become sick. Therefore, Logan would portion Roman’s meals once he brought them to his room. But this raised more problems as Patton and Virgil would take every opportunity they could to question him about Roman’s wellbeing. 

 

He assured them both that he was alright and was finishing up a project of his. This seemed to satisfy them but he knew that they were still worried, specifically, about him. 

 

_ I suppose I can’t blame them… _ Logan flopped onto his bed. Too tired to even remove his glasses or tie.  _ The last time I talked to Virgil I yelled at him… and Patton…  _ He sighed and closed his eyes. Something was wrong with Patton, which was another thing he had to worry about. Though he’d promised to talk to him once he was ready (and Patton never broke his promises) Logan feared that his situation would only grow worse during that time. 

 

_ I have to lie to them about Roman, while nursing Roman back to health. Patton needs help but he won’t come to any of us. Virgil and Patton are worried about me and though they haven’t brought it up, I know it involves these feelings I have. What they don’t know is that I may be developing feelings for Deceit, and if they found out…  _

 

Logan groaned and rubbed his face.  _ If was doomed to fall in love with anyone, why did it have to be Deceit? Patton wouldn’t be so happy for me if he knew, and Virgil would most likely hate me, and Roman would think I was out of my mind… _

 

He opened his eyes and frowned.  _ Logan, you are thinking illogically. Knowing Patton, he’d still be happy for you, just cautious about you having a possible relationship with Deceit. Virgil wouldn’t hate me, though it is likely he would turn his anger towards Deceit. And Roman- Alright Roman would certainly think you were out of your mind.  _

 

Logan rolled onto his side.  _ You need to know… You need to know once and for all if your feelings are real…  _ His eyes slowly began to close, despite his efforts to keep them open.  _ The next time… you see him… ask him…  _ Logan gave up the struggle and let them close.  _ Ask him… how… he feels…  _ He sighed and let himself fall into a much needed sleep. 

 

That was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Logan’s eyes immediately shot open and once he realized he had been awoken, he buried his face into his pillow and let out a frustrated groan.  _ I just want to sleep! Is that too much to ask?! _

 

The knocking continued. “Who is it?!” Logan shouted. There was no answer, just more knocking. He stood up and stormed over to the door, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind. He threw it open. “What do you want?!” 

 

No one was there. 

 

He stared blankly at the empty hallway and swayed slightly. “What…?” He looked down at the floor and that’s where he saw it, a note. With shaking hands he reached down and picked it up before unfolding it. Again, only a single word was written down.

 

**_Midnight_ **

 

Logan slumped against the doorframe. Deceit wanted to see him at midnight…? Why…?    
_ I-I can’t… I’m too tired… I just want to rest…  _ Logan closed his eyes, his legs shaking. One night, all he wanted was one night of sleep… 

 

“Logan?”    
He forced his eyes open and saw Virgil standing with Patton. “Oh… you two…” 

“Is everything okay?” Patton asked, his eyes filled with worry. He nodded, his eyes sliding closed again. “You look like you’re about to collapse,” Virgil said, “and we heard you shouting. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“M fine…” Logan’s legs gave out and he fell forward. Fortunately for him, Virgil’s quick reflexes saved him from an unwanted meeting with the floor as he caught him. 

 

Virgil held him upright before glancing at Patton.    
“Let’s get him in bed…” 

Virgil nodded before lifting Logan, gently cradling him in his arms. Patton walked into his room and pulled the blankets back. Virgil carried him over and laid him down. Patton removed his glasses and shoes while Virgil covered him up. 

 

Logan snuggled under the blankets to where only the top of his head was sticking out. Patton smiled softly. “Sweet dreams Lo.” 

“Come on.” Virgil took Patton’s hand and led him out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them. 

 

“Poor Logan, so tired he fell asleep standing.” Patton sighed and shook his head.    
“Yeah…” Virgil frowned, his eyes fixed on Logan’s door.    
“What’s wrong Kiddo?” Patton tilted his head to the side. 

“We both heard him shout, right?”    
Patton nodded. 

 

“So we come up here to check on him, find him standing in his doorway half asleep, then he just collapses?” 

“I guess that is weird… Maybe he was talking to Roman?” 

“Maybe, but Roman still hasn’t left his room. And we didn’t hear him, also why would Logan be shouting at him?”

“I-I’m not sure Kiddo…” 

 

Virgil lowered his head and spotted something on the floor. “What’s this?”    
“What’s what?” Patton followed his gaze and watched as he picked up a piece of paper.    


“A piece of paper with the word  _ Midnight  _ written on it. Where did this come from?”    
“Not sure Virgil. Maybe Logan dropped it?” Patton suggested.   
“If he did then where did he get it from?” Virgil turned to him. “I don’t like this.” 

 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve just got a bad feeling.” Virgil stuffed the note in his pocket. Patton frowned slightly. “What are you going to do?”   
“Probably watch Logan’s room tonight, specifically at midnight, and see if anything happens.”   
“You sure that’s a good idea Kiddo?” Patton fiddled with his hoodie sleeves. “What if Logan doesn’t like it?” 

 

“It’s just want to make sure he’s safe. And it’s only for one night, I promise.”    
“Well…” Patton bit his lip. “I guess it won’t hurt anyone…” 

Virgil smiled softly before hugging him. “It’ll be okay Patton. Who knows? Maybe it’s nothing and I’m just being my usual, paranoid self.” 

Patton hugged back. “You’re probably right,” he pulled away slightly, “promise me you’ll be careful though, just in case it  _ is  _ something.” 

 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

Patton glanced at Logan’s door again. “You… You don’t it’s one of  _ them _ , do you?”

Virgil’s eyes briefly flashed with anger. “It better not be.” 

Patton lowered his head. “I-I’m going to start dinner…”    
“Okay…” He watched as Patton walked downstairs.

 

Virgil sighed before turning back to Logan’s door. He watched it for a moment longer before going down to join Patton. He would be back at midnight. 

 

\---

 

Logan’s eyes opened slowly, his vision was hazy. 

_ What happened…? Why can’t I see? _

His second question was answered when he realized that he was laying in his bed, and that it was dark. After that it didn’t take him long to piece things together. 

_ I fell asleep. Wait, what time is it?  _

He quickly switched on his lamp and put on his glasses. He then looked to the clock. 

_ 11:45?!?! Oh no Roman! I never brought him dinner!  _

 

Logan tumbled out of bed, collapsing in a tangled heap inside his blanket. He freed himself and kicked the offending covers away before running to the door, not even bothering with his tie and shoes. 

_ I have enough time to get Roman something to eat before Deceit comes.  _

 

He ran out of his room only to run into Virgil. 

“Whoa!” Virgil’s arms flailed as he tried to keep his balance and in his panic latched onto Logan. Unfortunately for both of them, his attempts to keep himself upright backfired and he ended up bringing Logan down with him as he fell. 

 

Logan landed with a wince on top of poor Virgil, who could only grunt as he got his breath knocked out of him.    
“Virgil! My apologies…” 

“A-Apology… Ac-Aceppted…” He wheezed.    
“Are you alright?”    
“I-I think?” Virgil lifted his head to look at Logan, who pulled back just in time to avoid a head on collision. 

“I-I didn’t think you would be awake…”    
“You know I’m a night owl…” 

  
“Of course…” Logan swallowed. It was too dark to see but his face was completely red.  _ How embarrassing… At least the others will never see this. _

A light suddenly turned on causing both of them to turn and see Patton standing in the hall, his hand still on the light switch, and his eyes wide in surprise. 

 

Logan suddenly realized the position he and Virgil were in and his face only became redder. 

“Pa-Patton I… We-We can… It-It isn’t…” He frantically turned to Virgil with a look that clearly said: HELP ME

However, Virgil appeared to be in as much shock as he was, not only that it was difficult for him to talk with Logan still on top of him. 

 

“Er… Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt anything, Kiddos…” Patton chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just heard a loud noise and, well… I’ll leave you two alone…” He quickly turned around and went back to his room.   
  
“Pat-Patton wait!” Logan tried to go after him but ended up tripping over Virgil’s legs. Virgil, meanwhile, was still trying to figure out what had just happened. Logan turned to face him. “Virgil I-” He froze.  _ Midnight… Deceit!  _

 

He ran back into his room and shut the door, leaving Virgil alone in the hallway. He checked the time,  _ 11:56 _

 

He raced over to his nightstand and quickly put on his tie, not taking time to notice how sloppy it looked on him. He then searched frantically for his shoes.  _ Where are they?! _

 

_ 11:57 _

 

Logan threw his closet door open and searched everywhere, tossing just about anything that wasn’t his usual pair of shoes out behind him. 

 

_ 11:58 _

 

Logan darted out of the closet.  _ Where did I put them?! _

 

_ 11:59 _

 

Logan panicked.  _ What will Deceit think of me?!  _

 

_ Midnight _

 

“Looking for these?”    
Logan whirled around to see Deceit standing behind him, holding his shoes.    
“Um, yes…”   
Deceit smiled and handed them over. “My, my, all this stress over little old me?” 

Logan didn’t comment as he sat down on his bed and put on his shoes. He stiffened when he felt Deceit’s hands on his head. “It’s okay, I’ll help you get ready.”    
  
“W-What do you mean…?”   
“Well, first we’ll start by fixing your hair. You look like you were just struck by lightning.” He chuckled and began smoothing his hair down. Logan couldn’t help but find the action relaxing and closed his eyes. Deceit smiled and admired his work. “There we go,” he walked around to the front of the bed, “now let’s fix your tie.” 

 

Logan’s eyes opened slightly. He watched Deceit undo his tie and slowly pull it off, or perhaps he pulled it off at a normal speed and he was just delirious from exhaustion. Deceit hummed softly as put the tie on him. “Hm, there’s still something missing…” 

 

“Missing?”    
Deceit took his hand and stood him up. “Yes, there’s definitely something amiss.”    
Logan trembled slightly. What was wrong with him? 

“Ah, I know what it is.” Deceit snapped his fingers. 

 

Logan looked around, expecting to find himself in the ballroom again, only to find that Deceit had brought him somewhere completely different. 

“The setting was all wrong.” Deceit shook his head and tsked. “This is much better.” 

 

“Is your definition of “better” a field of grass at night?” Logan asked, then immediately wished he hadn’t.  _ Why would you say that to him?! _

Deceit, much to his surprise, seemed to find his comment amusing and laughed. 

 

“This isn’t just a field of grass, it’s a meadow.”   
“That-That’s what a meadow  _ is  _ Deceit…”   
“I know, isn’t it beautiful?”

“I suppose?” Logan honestly couldn’t find anything particularly interesting about a field of grass. He was also confused as to why Deceit would bring him  _ here  _ instead of the ballroom, it was much more enchanting than this place….

 

“Oh! Silly me, I forgot to turn on the lights.” 

Logan stared at him, perplexed by the comment. “Deceit, we are outside in a meadow.”    
Deceit turned to him and grinned. “Your point?”    
“My point is that there are no-” 

 

Deceit snapped his fingers, a explosion of light appeared overhead, dispersing millions of stars into the sky. Logan’s jaw dropped. He’d never seen this many stars before in his life…

 

Deceit watched him for a second before looking up at the sky himself. He waved his hand and a moon appeared, bathing the meadow in beautiful, silver light.    
  
“Deceit…” Logan breathed. “This is amazing…”    
“It is?” 

Logan nodded, unable to say anything else. Deceit smiled before waving his hand again. Shooting stars began flying across the night sky, leaving white trails behind them that weaved around the other stars like mist. 

  
“What-What is that?”   
“Stardust.” Deceit replied simply. 

Logan couldn’t take his eyes off of the myriad of stars. His eyes reflecting the night sky above him. Deceit watched him for a moment before looking up again. “You know, it might be more comfortable if you were to lay down.”   
  
“Lay down?” Logan glanced at him, not wanting to take his eyes off the stars for more than a second.    
“The grass is soft, go ahead and lay down.” Deceit did so without waiting for him to respond, letting his hands rest under his head. Logan sat down and felt the grass in surprise. It  _ was _ soft. 

 

He laid down and stared up at the sky, marveling at its beauty. “Deceit, how can you make all this?”   
“Now if I told you my secret Logan, it would spoil the wonder.”    
“Oh…” Logan’s brow furrowed. “Do you make it in the same way you create the ballroom?” 

“You just can’t help yourself, can you Logan?” Deceit chuckled. “Always asking questions, always wanting to know how the world works.” 

 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with being curious.”   
“Never said there was. I admire your curiosity.”    
Logan’s eyes were torn from the sky to Deceit in a second. “You-You do?”

“Of course,” Deceit turned his head towards him, “you’re so fascinated by the world we live in. So many people want to escape it for something better, but not you.” 

 

“I just don’t understand why anyone would want something else. I mean, look at this!” Logan gestured towards the stars. “It’s-It’s beyond words!” 

“Yes, but still, it isn’t real.” 

“Well, yes. However, there are stars in the real world. And they are just as beautiful as these.”

“You know Logan,” Deceit looked at the sky again, “there’s nothing wrong with wanting to escape from time to time.”

 

“What do you mean? You just told me that you admired how I didn’t  _ need  _ to escape.” 

“I do, but at the same time, I am assuring you that if you ever come to a point where you need to escape, it’s okay to do so.” 

Logan frowned before turning his attention back to the stars.    
“It’s all about balance, Logan.” 

 

He turned to him again. “Are you referring to dancing?”    
Deceit didn’t respond.    
“Deceit?”

  
“Wasn’t there something else you wanted to ask me?” Deceit didn’t look at him. Logan frowned slightly. Yes, there was something he’d been wanting to ask him, but should he? Now?

 

_ Yes. Ask him. You have to know the truth. _

 

Logan sighed before sitting up, Deceit mirroring the action. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”   
“Bringing me to places like this, the lessons, spending time with me, what is it all for?”

“Why do you want to know?”   
“I just have to know… please…”   
  
Deceit stared at him. Logan couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Suddenly he stood and extended his hand to Logan. Cautiously, he accepted it and was pulled to his feet. Deceit waved his hand and suddenly a forest appeared around them.    
  
Logan looked around in astonishment before realizing that he was wearing his suit again. “Deceit…?”

He said nothing as he walked over and took Logan’s hand, wrapping his other arm around his waist. 

_ I suppose we’re dancing… _

Logan put his own arm around Deceit’s waist. 

 

The light from the moon shone down on them, creating a silver spotlight. Deceit, as usual, took the lead as they slowly danced around the clearing. Logan had improved a bit since their first lesson, but he was nowhere near Deceit’s level. Still, the new setting and Deceit’s dancing were not enough to distract him from his goal, which was getting answers. 

 

“Deceit, please answer my question. What is all of this for?”    
Again, his question was ignored as Deceit started humming.   
“Deceit…” Logan trailed off as Deceit began to sing.

 

_ “I see shadow and light, stroking the mist. And I hear voices take flight, and send out our wish. Of peaceful dreams on a night, moonlight kissed.” _

 

Logan’s eyes widened as Deceit slowly danced with him. 

 

_ “Tendrils of smoke lash the street, and shamelessly court. Disguised honey sweet, to cater all sorts. And hushed tones all agree, and the world distorts.”  _

 

They spun around slowly, dancing to music that only Deceit could hear. 

 

_ “Wishing on a speck of dust in this, crazy ocean of fate. An echo of a memory and maybe just, a little too late…”  _

 

Logan couldn’t help but close his eyes as he listened to him sing, trusting Deceit to guide him in their dance.

 

_ “Fingers of blue on the snow, reaching to touch.The warm light still aglow, across the porch. We watch the scene die untold, outside our window.”  _

 

Logan shivered as Deceit’s hand brushed over his neck. 

 

_ “For my words are the salt of lust on that, ivory skin. Difficult to hear at all through the everyday din…”  _

 

Logan’s eyes opened slightly before widening in surprise as Deceit suddenly pushed him away, his voice rising as he sang, his eyes flashing in anger. 

 

_ “What is this if not some witchcraft? Wrapped up widdershins, to lead us all astray. Hook in mouth on through such webs of lies,”  _ He gestured to himself,  _ “truth’s a distant star in our eyes. Moonlight kissed…”  _ His eyes softened, the anger in them gone, and sorrow taking its place.

 

Logan was shaking as he stepped towards him. Deceit turned away and began singing again.

 

_ “New day comes again, and it laughs in your face…”  _ He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.  _ “Whispering secrets of pain, by all its names. What flame could burn out the stain, of a life misplaced?”  _

 

Logan stood beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something when Deceit suddenly hugged him, holding him tightly as he trembled. 

 

_ “But summer’s scent still lingers, in your hair. Despite the ache there’s magic, everywhere.”  _

 

Before Logan knew it they were dancing again, sweeping around the clearing in swift, flowing motions. 

 

_ “Out the window run rebellion, rapt with all you find for seeking something new. Play in the ponds like summer’s wind, dance with the trees melding with mist. Beyond their flower field like…” _ _   
_ __   
Deceit slowed their dance and stared into Logan’s eyes, leaning close enough to where their lips almost brushed together. 

 

_ “You’re moonlight kissed…” _

 

Logan’s lips parted slightly, he leaned closer to Deceit, only to feel disappointment well up inside his chest as he pulled away. And the only kiss he received was on the back of his hand.    
  
“Thank you, Logan.” Deceit looked up at him. “Next time.”    
Logan stared at him dazedly. “Next time…?”   
“You will get your answers next time. For now, rest. I’ll see you soon…”    
  
Logan’s eyes closed. When he opened them again he was laying in his bed, in his regular clothes and his room no longer a disaster. He sighed and rolled over, his fingers brushing against something soft. He picked it up and held it against his nose, breathing in the sweet scent of the yellow rose. 

 

Holding it in his hands, he closed his eyes. Deceit’s song lulling him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Deceit sings is called "Moonlight Kissed" by Poets of the Fall. It's a beautiful song and I highly recommend it.


	6. Confusion and Misunderstandings

“Oh! Logan! What about this?!” Roman sat up in bed and held out one of his ideas. Logan looked over from where he was kneeling on the floor, stuffing ideas into trash bags. “Roman, you know I can’t read that from here.”

 

“What if we did a video where we recreated fanart?! The Famders could submit their work and we can recreate it in real life! They would love it!” Roman hugged the idea against his chest. “It’s like combining the Voices of Unreason videos with Sanders Sides!” 

 

“Well… That would certainly be interesting…” Logan went back to sifting through ideas. “I’m going to show Thomas this!” Roman placed it on his right before picking up another idea. “Ooh! Cartoon Therapy/Sanders Sides crossover?!” 

“How would that even work within the canon that Thomas and Joan have already established for the series?” Logan asked. 

“That’s the beauty of crossovers Logan! They defy canon! It’s what makes them so amazing! Like when the Power Rangers teamed up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!” 

Logan paused for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am embarrassed for you…” 

Roman just giggled before placing the idea with the small pile on his right. “Alright, I’m done sorting this one!” 

“Good, because I have more for you to sort through.” Logan picked up a small stack of ideas and carried it over to his bed, setting it on Roman’s lap. 

“This is fun, isn’t it Logan?” Roman smiled and handed him the ideas he’d stacked on his right.    
“Oh, yes. Just wait until we get to the ceiling…” Logan took the ideas and carried them over to Roman’s desk. He pulled open a drawer and set them inside with the other ideas Roman wanted to keep. 

_ What? Not all of them are garbage!  _ Roman had said to him. So, instead of just disposing of the ideas, Logan had to go through all of them and find the ones that could possibly be good ideas for Roman, bring those ideas to Roman, let him sort through them and decide which ones he wanted to keep, then Logan would store the good ideas with the others.    
  
In the meantime, he would focus on saving the possibly good ideas and tossing the unintelligible ones into trash bags for Roman to dispose of once he was back to his full strength. Logan took a moment to asses his work. The floor was almost visible again and Roman’s desk and bed were clean. 

_ That just leaves the walls… And the ceiling… _ Logan sighed and got back to work.    
“Say, Logan?”    
“Hm?” He didn’t look up.    
“Do you think I’d be well enough to go downstairs and eat dinner with everyone?” 

Logan sighed before turning to see Roman’s eager face.    
“I don’t know about that Roman…”   
“Please? I miss being with you guys…” Roman attempted to win him over with his “Sad Prince Eyes” which had no effect. 

“If you are wanting to avoid Patton and Virgil discovering what happened to you, then eating with them is not the way to go about doing so.” 

“But I’m not as skinny as before! Honest!” Roman started to climb out of bed.    
“Roman!” Logan ran over to steady him before he toppled over.    
“You are treating me like a piece of glass! Come on Logan, I am a prince! I don’t need to be doted upon.” 

“Would you rather me let you fall?” Logan questioned before forcing him to sit back down on the bed. 

Roman crossed his arms and pouted.    
“Now Roman, I know you are frustrated with your current state, but if you want to return to being the strong, capable prince you once were then you have to rest.” 

“But Logan look!” He spread his arms out. “My pajamas don’t hang off me as much as they used to! I’m not as tired anymore either! Please, just for one night let me go down and eat with the rest of you!” Roman’s voice quivered slightly as he lowered his arms. “I-I don’t want to be alone anymore…” 

Logan’s eyes softened, just barely though.    
“Have I not been here for you?” He asked while crossing his arms.    
“Of course you have, and I couldn’t be more grateful. But I miss  _ us _ , all of us! You, Patton, Virgil and I… It’s not the same without all of us being  _ together. _ ” 

Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Patton and Virgil will ask questions…”   
“I’m prepared to answer them.” 

“What if they ask you to stop shutting yourself in here?”    
“Then I’ll stop.” 

“Roman-”   
“It’s not as if I’d be letting them  _ in  _ my room. I’d just be staying out of it less.”   
“Then how are we supposed to get this cleaned up?” Logan gestured to the room. 

“I’ll still help you…” 

“Roman, tell them the truth.”    
Roman’s face blanched. “I can’t!”

“Why not?! Don’t they deserve to know the truth?!”    
“It’s not that easy Logan!” Roman flopped back onto his bed. “What would they think of me?! And Logan I-I made you lie to them! What kind of prince forces another to lie for him?!” 

Logan’s shoulders slumped. _ Why do  _ **_I_ ** _ have to be the one to deal with this?  _

Roman grabbed Logan’s hands. “Please?”    
“Roman-”    
_ “Plllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?” _

Logan deadpanned. “You know that doesn’t work on me, right?”

Roman huffed and flopped back onto his bed. 

“However…”    
Roman immediately perked up.    
“I believe you have regained enough strength to go downstairs and eat with us.” 

Logan nearly fell over when Roman jumped into his arms and engulfed him in a hug. “Aw Specs! I knew you loved me!” 

“Well… I care about your wellbeing…” Logan patted him awkwardly on the back.    
“Oh! What should I wear?!” Roman attempted to stumble over to his wardrobe, he only got as far as the end of his bed before Logan had to go over and walk him the rest of the way. 

“How about your regular outfit?” Logan suggested.    
“Um… I was thinking something more, casual?”    
“What did you have in mind?” Logan opened the doors to the wardrobe and was startled to see a snow forest inside. Roman quickly slammed the doors closed and laughed nervously. “Nothing to see here…” 

Logan blinked. “What-”   
Roman opened the wardrobe again revealing his clothes. “Let’s see, how about that shirt,” he pointed to a white t-shirt, “that dark red jacket, and a pair of jeans.” 

“Alright.” Logan gathered the clothes and helped Roman over to his bed, laying the clothes out for him. “Do you need help getting dressed?”   
  
“I want to do it myself.” Roman began to unbutton his shirt, his fingers trembling slightly. Logan moved away and resumed cleaning up the ideas, glancing at Roman every so often to see if he needed help. 

To his surprise (and relief) Roman was managing to dress himself just fine. Sure, it was slow going, but he was able to do it on his own. Logan smiled to himself and returned to his task. Roman flashed a triumphant grin as he finished. “I did it!”    
  


Logan looked over and nodded in approval. “Well done.”

“Can we go down now?”    
“I suppose.” Logan stood and walked over to help him. Roman smiled and linked their arms together. Logan led him to the door and opened it.   
“I hope Patton doesn’t mind you spending all this time with me,” Roman said as they walked out. 

Logan’s brow furrowed. “Why would he mind?” 

“Oh, I just feel bad for taking time away from the two of you.” 

“I don’t understand, was I supposed to be doing something with Patton?” Logan walked him over to the stairs and slowly walked down. 

“Well, the usual I suppose. Cuddling, whispering sweet nothings to each other, you know, stuff that couples do.”   
  
Logan’s foot slipped on one of the steps and was only saved by Roman latching onto his arms and quickly setting them on the handrail.    
“Wha-What do you mean,  _ couples? _ ” Logan pulled himself up and gasped for breath. 

“Oh come on Teach, I saw you and Patton together. I saw you comforting one another and then you both hugging and then him saying he loved you while you looked on all embarrassed, it was so cute!” 

Logan’s face turned bright red.  _ Roman-Roman thinks that-that me-and Patton are-are-no! _

“I mean, I suppose it was only a matter of time.” Roman chuckled and linked their arms together again, guiding a stunned Logan down the stairs. “Aw, it’s so romantic! You two were practically  _ made  _ for each other!”

_ I-I’m not in love with Patton! Roman stop!  _ Logan opened his mouth to say something but, every time he tried to words seemed to die on his tongue. 

“Logicality is real! The Famders will be so happy! Have you told anyone yet? Does Thomas know? Ooh can I be there when you tell him?! I wanna see the look on his face when he hears the two of you are together!”

“B-B-But w-we-we ar-aren’t-”

_ WHY WON’T MY WORDS WORK?!?!? _

“Oh wait, you aren’t officially together yet?  _ Ooooh….  _ Is it a one sided thing?! Or are you both waiting for the right time to tell everyone?”   
Logan shook his head and held a finger to his lips.

“Ah, I see.” Roman lowered his voice and winked. “You guys are keeping it a secret for now. Well, worry not! Your secret is safe with me.”

“Th-Th-Tha-”   
“No need to thank me Logan, that’s what friends are for.” Roman smiled.    
On the inside, Logan was fuming.  _ THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY!!!! _

Roman sighed. “Oh Logan, my young Nerd has finally grown up and has accepted his feelings.” 

Logan frowned.  _ Nerd? Seriously?  _ He quickly shook his head.  _ That’s not important right now! You need to tell him that you and Patton are  _ **_not_ ** _ together!  _

However, before he could even open his mouth-

“Roman!” Patton came running over and engulfed both of them in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Roman laughed and hugged back. “I’ve missed you too Padre!” 

Logan stood awkwardly in the group hug. His arms were pinned to his sides so he couldn’t exactly hug back. His eyes wandered past Patton and suddenly locked onto Virgil. The Anxious Side was reclined on the couch, eyes closed with his headphones on. 

Neither had said anything about the night in the hallway and Logan had been purposefully avoiding the topic. 

“Oh Roman! I love the outfit!” Patton pulled back slightly and smiled at them both. “Are you two hungry? Dinner’s almost ready!” 

“Hungry? I’m starving!” Roman laughed while Logan didn’t find the comment amusing in the slightest. 

“Well you two sit down and I’ll serve everyone!” Patton turned to Logan and giggled. “Our first dinner together with everyone!”    
“Right…” Logan shuffled his feet.    
Patton giggled again before running into the kitchen. “Hey Virgil! Look who’s back!”    
  
Virgil opened one eye and looked over in Logan and Roman’s direction. His eyes widening when he saw Roman. 

Roman chuckled. “Greetings, Storm Cloud.”    
“Roman?!” Virgil threw off his headphones and shot up. “Where have you been?!” 

“Aw, did you miss me?” Roman teased. Virgil stormed over and punched Roman in the arm (not too hard of course) and glared at him. “Don’t ever leave us like that again!” 

“Heh, sorry Virge…” Roman rubbed his arm and smiled at him bashfully, but Logan could tell by looking at his eyes that Virgil’s playful punch had actually hurt him. 

Not only that, he knew how guilty Roman felt about the whole thing. His eyes softening, he laid a hand on his shoulder. Roman glanced at him and smiled gratefully. 

“Well, you’re here now,” Virgil stuffed his hands in his pockets, “that’s all that matters, right?”   
“That’s exactly right Kiddo!” Patton chimed in. “By the way, dinner is served! I made pasta bake!” 

“Excellent! Come Logan!” Roman linked their arms once again and walked into the kitchen. Logan noticed that he was trying not to lean on him too much.

Roman sat at his usual spot on Logan’s left while Virgil sat across from Logan. Patton served everyone a spoonful of pasta before filling their glasses with water. A basket of breadsticks had been placed in the center of the table. 

“Dig in everyone!” Patton beamed.    
“Thanks Dad.” Virgil grabbed a breadstick from the basket.    
“Yes, thank you Patton.” Logan took a bite of his food.   
“No problem Lo!” 

Roman picked at his food, opting for a breadstick instead.    
  
Logan glanced at him.  _ Of course… Pasta would be too filling for him right now… _

Roman took small bites of the bread, taking long drinks of water in between. It didn’t take long for Patton and Virgil to notice this behavior, but oddly enough, neither of them said anything.

Patton couldn’t stop smiling as he ate and Virgil kept glancing at all of them. Every time Virgil’s eyes passed over him Logan instinctively lowered his head. Part of him was glad that they were all together again, but another part of him was terrified that one of them had heard what Roman said on the stairs. 

_ So what if he has? If he says anything just tell him that it was a misunderstanding and you don’t love Patton that way!  _

_ I-I can’t… _

_ Why not?  _

_ Because if they find out that it’s not Patton then in their eyes that will only leave Virgil and Roman as my possible love interest!  _

_ Ah, I see… and if those two are ruled out… _

_ Then it’s only a matter of time before they find out who it  _ **_really_ ** _ is… _

“Logan?” 

“E=MC SCARED!” Logan jumped out of his seat, accidentally bumping the table and spilling his and Roman’s drinks. The others all jumped out of their seats, Roman just missing having water spilled onto his lap. 

“Logan?” Patton looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”    
Logan trembled before looking at all of them, each one mirroring Patton’s expression of worry. “My-My apologies… I-I’ll get a towel…” 

“Oh it’s alright Logan! I’ll clean it up!” Patton ran to grab some towels. 

Logan lowered his head.  _ Great… our first dinner together in almost two months and you ruin it… _

“Logan?” Roman laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s just water.” 

“I ruined it…” He mumbled.    
Patton walked back in and managed to catch what he said. “Oh Logan, you didn’t ruin anything.”

Logan shook his head before walking away.    
“Logan…” Virgil gently grabbed his arm but he pulled himself out of his grip and continued walking. 

“Logan wait! Please!” Roman stumbled after him, not caring if Patton or Virgil saw him.    
Logan stopped by the stairs, his hand resting on the handrail. Roman collapsed against him, unable to stand up anymore, and held on to him.    
  
“Logan please, stay with us. You didn’t ruin anything, we’re fine.”    
Logan sighed and helped him stand on his own. “Roman, I’d much rather just go up to my room.”    
“Then I might as well go with you…” Roman sighed, which only made Logan feel worse. Roman needed his help getting up and down the stairs, if he left now he’d have to go back up to his room. 

Roman smiled. “It’s okay, I’m tired anyway. A prince needs his beauty sleep after all.” Before Logan could object he looked over at Patton and Virgil. “Sorry to cut this short, I’ll see you both tomorrow!”    
  
“Okay! Night Roman!” Patton smiled.    
“See ya.” Virgil waved.    
Roman linked their arms. “Shall we?”    
Logan nodded and led him upstairs without a word. Once they were up and out of earshot from the others Roman spoke. “Logan, is there something wrong?”

“What do you mean?” He wouldn’t look at him.

“The Logan we all know wouldn’t become this upset over spilled water. And even before that you spaced out all of a sudden, we couldn’t get your attention. There’s clearly something on your mind.”    
  
Logan sighed and looked down. “It’s complicated…” 

Roman’s eyes softened as they neared his room. Logan said nothing as he walked him inside. He helped him into his pajamas before tucking him into bed. Of course, Roman knew he could have done this himself, but he knew that Logan needed a distraction. 

“Goodnight Roman.” Logan started to walk out of the room.    
“Logan?”   
He stopped in the doorway.    
“You helped me, please let me help you…” 

He closed his eyes. “I don’t think you can help me, not with this…”    
“Come on Logan, I thought  _ I  _ was supposed to be the dramatic one?” He teased. Logan didn’t respond and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

He headed for his own room hoping to have some time alone to clear his head. 

“Logan? Can we talk for a second?”    
  


_ Virgil… Why now?  _ Logan turned around and faced him. “Yes?”

“Patton and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you’ve been acting, off, lately.”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind…” 

“I can tell.” Virgil put his hands in his pockets. “Is it about Roman?” 

Logan sighed. That was part of the truth, it wouldn’t hurt to tell him, would it? 

“Yes, we’ve been working on some things. I suppose I’m just tired…” 

“Right,” Virgil looked down at the floor, “I promise I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but… I walked by Roman’s room on my way downstairs and-and I heard the two of you shouting at each other…” 

Logan stiffened. “How-How much did you hear…?”

“Not much. I had my headphones on but the sound was low. The only thing I managed to catch was Roman not being able to tell Patton and I the truth about something?” 

“Oh…” Logan lowered his head.  _ What am I supposed to say?! _

“Logan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Um,” Virgil shuffled his feet, “I know this is a really, _really_ bad time to ask but… Is Roman your crush?” 

Logan’s eyes widened and once again, his face turned bright red.    
“I’m sorry it’s just- he started his whole “Daydreaming” episode right when we found out you liked one of us, then you’re the only one he lets in his room, and even tonight the two of you were practically inseparable from each other!” Virgi looked up at him nervously. “I’m really not trying to pry or anything but, I’m worried.”

Again, Logan’s words appeared to be malfunctioning. “R-R-Roman? W-What do-do y-y-you me-mean? Worried…?” He swayed slightly.    
“Why doesn’t Roman want us to know? Is he making you keep it a secret from us? I-I know he’d never want to hurt any of us but, why doesn’t he want to say anything?” 

Logan stared at him before fainting. Virgil yelped in surprise and caught him as he fell forward. “Logan? Logan?!” He looked around frantically before carrying him over to his bed and laying him down. “Logan? Logan come on wake up!” He felt his forehead, he wasn’t warm, why had he fainted?

Virgil was shaking.  _ This is my fault… This is my fault! Why did I fall asleep the other night?! I should have been watching his room!  _ He ran out into the hall. “Patton!” He screamed. 

Patton was upstairs in a heartbeat, immediately going to console Virgil.    
“It’s okay, I’m here, what’s wrong?”    
  
“Lo-Logan… He fainted… I don’t know what happened… We were just talking… My fault…”    
“Shh, it’s okay Kiddo.” Patton rubbed his back and looked over at Logan.   
“It was them… It was the Dark Sides… One of them hurt him I know it…”    
“Easy Kiddo, we don’t know that for sure.” Patton kissed his head before walking over to check on Logan, Virgil following closely behind. 

Patton laid his hand over Logan’s heart, it appeared to be beating at a regular pace.    
“He isn’t warm…” Virgil wrapped his arms around himself.    
“I-I don’t know what happened Virge…” Patton looked over at him. “Do-Do you really think it’s a Dark Side?”

“I don’t know, but… He’s been acting so strange… Scared…” 

Patton lowered his head. Logan had told him that he was scared. Was he being targeted by a Dark Side? He noticed Virgil breathing heavily and pulled him into a hug.    
“Virgil, it’s going to be okay. We’ll find out what’s going, we’ll protect him.” 

“I-I should have been there last week… I should have guarded him…” Virgil sniffled. 

Patton frowned. “What do you mean? You said you were going to watch his room at midnight? I saw you out in the hall.”   
“W-What? I-I fell asleep in my room by accident… I never made it to his room to watch it…” 

Patton pulled away slightly and looked at him. “Virgil, you  _ and  _ Logan were in the hallway that night, I saw you.” 

“That-That never happened! I didn’t see Logan.” 

“But I remember! Logan looked like he’d just woken up and you were out there with him. Although, I didn’t understand why you were wearing your old hoodie.” 

“My old hoodie?” 

“I mean, I figured you put it on to help you hide in the dark better.”    
“Patton, I got rid of my old hoodie. I don’t have it anymore.”

“Then why were you…” Patton trailed off, his eyes widening.    
“Patton? What’s wrong?” 

“Virgil… You know how after Logan got me this cat hoodie, I stopped wearing my cardigan?”    
“Yeah,” Virgil nodded slowly, “I don’t see what this has to do with-” He cut himself off. “You ended up losing your cardigan, didn’t you?”   
  
Patton nodded. “It disappeared out of my closet… But then we found out that someone took it…”   
Virgil’s hands curled into fists. “Deceit.” 

“That-That wasn’t you I saw with Logan at all!” 

“I should have known that he was behind all this!” Virgil growled. 

Patton whimpered. “N-Now, hold on a-a minute K-Kiddo. We don’t know for sure if-”   
“Who else could it be? He disguised himself as me and was  _ waiting  _ outside of Logan’s room! At midnight! Who knows how many times he’s been going in there when we’re all asleep?!”

“I…” Patton played with his sleeves nervously. “What do we do…?”

“When Logan wakes up, we’ll ask him about it.” Virgil looked at the sleeping Side. “Then, we find a way to catch Deceit.”   
“How? He’s never around, and we don’t know where he disappears to.”    
“We’ll find a way. I’m not letting him hurt any of you. And I’m  _ not  _ letting him near Logan ever again.” 

  
Patton said nothing and kept his eyes on the floor. Virgil hugged him. “We’re going to stop him. Whatever Deceit’s planning, we’re not going to let him get away with it.”    
“What if he already did?” Patton whispered.   
Virgil looked over at Logan. “Then we’ll make him pay.” 


	7. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild panic attack

Logan had received a note exactly one week later from Deceit, telling him to once again be ready at midnight. While he should’ve been relieved that he’d finally be getting answers, a part of him still doubted Deceit’s reliability to tell the truth.

 

_ I want to trust him, but how can I when he is the personification of Deceit? All of this could still be an elaborate set up in whatever scheme he’s planning… _

 

He kept going over his last encounter with Deceit, he hadn’t detected any malice behind his actions. 

 

_ Still… He is Deceit… He could easily hide his true emotions… _

 

Speaking of hiding emotions, Logan didn’t seem to be the only one hiding his. He knew Patton was hiding something, and recently Virgil had been acting strange around him too. The only one who wasn’t hiding anything from him was Roman. Well, Roman  _ was  _ hiding things from Patton and Virgil. So really, everyone was keeping secrets, not just him. Which, in a strange way, made Logan feel slightly better about himself.

 

Then he remembered that Roman thought he was in love with Patton and that Virgil thinks he’s in love with Roman…

 

A part of him was screaming to tell the truth and clear everything up, but then another part shouted that it would only lead to them finding out about Deceit. 

 

Then there was Logan himself, who had all of his own reasons why telling them would be a bad idea.

 

_ If I told Roman that I didn’t love Patton, he’d most likely forget about the whole thing. He’s the only one who doesn’t know about my crush… However, he’s been spending more time with Patton and Virgil lately so it’s only a matter of time before one them tells him about it. And if he knows by then that it’s not Patton he’ll narrow it down to himself and Virgil… _

 

Logan began to pace back and forth. He’d been doing a lot of that lately. Especially once he realized that it was the only way for him to think about this situation without becoming overwhelmed. He had to keep moving. 

 

_ The same will happen with Virgil if I tell him that it’s not Roman. Except he’ll assume it’s himself or Patton. Then if Roman tells him that it’s  _ **_not_ ** _ Patton then… Then they’ll all think I’m in love with Virgil! And once  _ **_he’s_ ** _ ruled out then… Then maybe they’ll think I never had a crush at all?  _

 

Logan shook his head. 

_ Unlikely, I admitted to Patton that I had one. Besides, if I told them I no longer had one they’d all think I simply gave up on it because of my nerves… Then they’d all encourage me to pursue it even  _ **_more_ ** .

 

He gripped the sides of his head and closed his eyes.

 

_ Why did I ever say anything?! None of this would be happening if I’d just kept my thoughts to myself! I can’t think logically, all of these  _ **_emotions_ ** _ are clouding my judgment, what am I supposed to do?! _

 

He felt his heart beginning to pick up speed. He curled his hand into a fist and held it over his mouth. 

 

_ Breathe… Breathe… Do not panic… There is no reason to panic… Breathe…  _

 

Logan closed his eyes and kept pacing. As long as he kept moving, he’d be fine. Besides, it was almost midnight, Deceit would be here soon and he wouldn’t be alone. With that in mind Logan kept pacing and focused on taking deep breaths. Every time he checked his clock another minute had passed. 

 

_ Just one more minute… _

 

Midnight came and Logan looked around for Deceit, wondering where and how he’d appear this time. But after several seconds went by, and Deceit didn’t arrive, Logan began to worry.

 

_ Deceit is  _ **_always_ ** _ on time. He is  _ **_never_ ** _ late.  _

 

Logan kept pacing. It was still midnight, maybe he was just playing a joke on him. He could be mischievous whenever he wanted to be…

 

But then a minute passed, then two… Then three…   
  
Logan sat on his bed rocking slightly. Something was wrong, Deceit wouldn’t keep him waiting. He wouldn’t! Where was he?! 

He started shaking, he couldn’t stop. 

 

_ Wrong… Wrong… Deceit is supposed to be here… He’s supposed to be here… You need him… You need him… Help… Help… Deceit!  _

 

Logan curled in on himself before falling off his bed. 

 

_ Breathe! Breathe! You need to breathe! Can’t… Can’t… Deceit… _

 

His fingers were tingling, his face, his chest was tight, too tight. 

 

_ Air. Breathe. Can’t. Deceit. _

 

He tried to crawl towards the door, but his arms kept giving out. 

 

“Help…” He whimpered, but no one was close enough to hear him. Tears fell down his face. No one was coming for him… 

 

Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, lifting him off the ground.    
  


“Logan? Can you hear me?”    
Through his tears he could just make out the silhouette of a person wearing a bowler hat, and two mismatched eyes staring into his own.    
“Deceit…?”   
“Yeah, it’s me.”

 

Logan sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes, he didn’t want Deceit to see him cry.    
“Shh, it’s okay…” Deceit sat down on his bed, cradling him in his arms. “S-S-Sorry…”    
“Don’t be. It’s okay,” He wiped the tears from his eyes, “I got you.” 

Logan closed his eyes and laid his head against his chest. He listened to Deceit’s heartbeat and took deep breaths.    
  
“That’s it, match your breathing with mine.” Deceit laid his hand over Logan’s heart. “Deep breaths, you’ll be okay.” 

He felt himself becoming calmer. His eyes opened and met Deceit’s. The Dark Side smiled at him. “Feeling better?”    
Logan nodded. “Yeah… Thank you…”

 

Deceit kissed his forehead, instantly making Logan blush. He hummed and combed his fingers through Logan’s hair.    
“Um, Deceit, shouldn’t we go somewhere else?” Logan fiddled with his tie.   
“Hm? Oh, we will.”    
“But… What if someone comes in?”

 

Deceit didn’t answer.    
  
Logan frowned. “Deceit?” 

He kept brushing his fingers through his hair, his eyes had a faraway look in them.    
“Deceit, you promised me answers.”    
“I did.”    
  
Logan jumped slightly. He could never tell if Deceit was paying attention to him or not. Deceit went silent again causing Logan to sigh. 

_ I suppose he’ll tell me in his own time… _

 

He stiffened when he heard his door creak open. His eyes immediately went to the doorway and saw Virgil standing there. He flicked the lights on and his eyes flooded with anger.  **_“Deceit!”_ **

Logan jumped to his feet and stood in front of him. “Virgil wait! Please!” 

**_“What is he doing here Logan?!”_ ** Virgil’s voice had dropped and echoed as he spoke. 

“He isn’t doing anything wrong! Virgil please-” His eyes widened when he felt own hand clamp over his mouth, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Deceit had silenced him. 

 

“My, my, I  _ wasn’t  _ expecting to see you here, Virgil.” Deceit smirked and stood behind Logan. “So, you  _ haven’t  _ caught on to my little game…” 

  
Logan closed his eyes.  _ I knew it… I knew it… He was lying this whole time…  _

 

**_“Get away from him.”_ ** Virgil stepped forward. 

“Of course…” Deceit wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist and pulled him up against him. Logan trembled and fought back tears. 

 

_ How could I have been so foolish? You can’t trust Deceit… He can’t love… _

 

Virgil growled.  **_“I’ll get the others.”_ **

“Right, because I’m  _ so  _ afraid of them.” Deceit rolled his eyes.    
Logan looked at Virgil desperately, his eyes pleading for help. Virgil faltered for a moment. Logan rarely showed any of them his raw emotions, and the fear in his eyes was heartbreaking. 

 

“De-Deceit…” Virgil turned to face him again. “You-You can do whatever you want to me. I know I’m the one you’re after…”    
Deceit laughed. “Oh yes, I’m  _ definitely  _ after you, Virgil.” 

Logan’s blood ran cold. 

 

_ He has been after me… He’s been tricking me this whole time… _

 

“Deceit please! Logan hasn’t done anything! Let him go!”

“Hm…” Deceit ran his hand over Logan’s chest, making him shudder. Virgil was almost crying. “Please…”    
“Alright,” Deceit grinned wickedly at Virgil, “I  _ will. _ ” 

 

Logan’s scream was muffled under his hand as Deceit snapped his fingers, and Virgil could only watch in horror as they disappeared. 

 

“Patton! Roman!” Virgil ran to each of their rooms, screaming their names and pounding on their doors. Patton was up almost instantly and ran into the hallway in his light blue pajamas. “Virgil what’s wrong?”    
“He took him! He took Logan!” Virgil was shaking and sobbing. His tears had caused his eyeshadow to run down his face.    
  
Patton’s eyes widened and he immediately pulled Virgil into his arms.    
“Who-Who took him Kiddo…?”   
“Deceit! They just vanished! I’m sorry it’s my fault… it’s my fault!”    
“Shh, shh, it’s okay Kiddo…” Patton held him close and looked to Roman’s room. Where was he? 

 

“We-We have to save him… We have to…”   
“We will kiddo, we will.” Patton rubbed his back. 

Roman’s door suddenly opened and he stumbled out, wearing an oversized red-shirt with a white crown on it and black shorts.   
“Who took Logan…?”    
  
“Deceit…” Patton whimpered. “He took him from his room…”   
Roman’s eyes blazed in anger. “That snake…”    
Virgil clung to Patton, his fingers digging into his shirt. “How will we find him…?”

  
“I-I don’t know Kiddo,” Patton cupped his face in his hands, “but we won’t rest until he’s safe and at home.” 

Virgil sniffled and nodded.    
Patton smiled softly and kissed his head. 

 

Roman turned from them to Logan’s room, his hands curling into fists. 

 

_ We’ll save you. _


	8. Truth and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shouting, arguments, implied abuse

He had no idea where Deceit had taken him. At the moment he was being ushered down a set of stairs, too dark for him to make anything out. All he was aware of was his own hand covering his mouth and Deceit’s hand latched around his wrist as he dragged Logan behind him. Occasionally, Logan would lose his footing due to their brisk pace, but Deceit never let him fall. 

 

He always turned around just in time to catch him or help him regain his balance. But once he was no longer in danger of falling Deceit would immediately turn around and begin their descent once again. Logan couldn’t stop shaking. He was terrified, heartbroken. 

 

_ This is all your fault! If you had just listened to reason instead of giving yourself over to these feelings, then you wouldn’t be in this mess!  _

 

Logan’s foot slipped and once again he felt himself falling forward. Deceit immediately turned around to catch him. For a brief moment, their eyes locked. He tried desperately to read those mismatched eyes, to find anything that showed the Deceit he believed he’d fallen in love with was still there. 

 

_ Did you feel anything? _

 

The Dark Side’s eyes remained cold as ice. He shoved Logan in front of him and forced him down the rest of the stairs. He’d been brought to what Logan could only describe as a dungeon right out of Roman’s fairytales. Cold and damp with stone walls and floors, barred cells and lit by a single torch. Was this what Deceit had been planning all along? To trap him here in this prison? 

 

Deceit said nothing as he led him forward, dragging Logan further and further away from the light. He tried to pull his hand out of Deceit’s, but this only caused him to tighten his grip. Logan couldn’t even beg for Deceit to let him go since his own hand prevented him from doing so. 

 

Had he been in his right mind, he would never even consider to resorting to begging for his freedom. But Deceit had gotten inside his head and brought out these emotions, which had ended up being his downfall just as he’d feared. 

 

_ Why didn’t I listen to reason? To facts? To Logic… _

 

Logan fought back tears. He was already beaten, Deceit had won. The last thing he would give him was the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Deceit led him to the end of the hall, where it was almost completely dark. Logan could only see a faint silhouette of Deceit. He looked over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse of light, but even that seemed dark and cold.

 

Deceit opened one of the cell doors and forced Logan inside, backing him into a corner. Logan could stop his tears from falling, but he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. It was only made worse when Deceit gripped both of his shoulders tightly, although perhaps that was because he himself was shaking just as much as Logan was.   
  
“Listen to me, if you want to see your friends again stay here. Stay quiet. Don’t come out no matter what and do  _ not  _ make a sound. Understand?”    
Logan couldn’t have answered if he wanted to, or if his hand wasn’t covering his mouth. He was too afraid to really comprehend what Deceit was saying, and he didn’t understand what he meant. 

 

“Do you understand?!” Deceit hissed and dug his fingers into Logan’s shoulders. Logan winced before nodding frantically.    
“Good.” Deceit released him and stood up. “I’ll be back.” He walked out of the cell, shutting the door quietly behind him, before disappearing out of view. 

 

_ I’m alone. _

 

Logan couldn’t see anything. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart, and Deceit’s warning. 

_ Stay here, stay quiet. Don’t come out, don’t make a sound.  _

Why? What was going on? 

 

Logan tried to pull his hand off his mouth but it was no use. He hadn’t been silenced like this since Deceit was first revealed, and while that had unsettled him at least the others had been with him, and Thomas being there had kept things from escalating further. 

 

But no one was here to help him now… 

 

Virgil, Patton, Roman, Thomas, none of them knew where he was. A tear escaped one of his eyes and he quickly wiped it away with his free hand. 

_ No, I can’t cry. No… No more feeling… No more emotions…  _

Logan closed his eyes.

 

_ Think logically. You won’t be trapped here forever. Virgil saw Deceit take you, he would have gone to the others immediately and told them. They won’t rest until you’re found. There’s three of them and only one Deceit. He doesn’t stand a chance against them, especially if they go to Thomas and ask for his help. If he told Deceit to release me he’d have no choice. We can’t disobey Thomas.  _

 

Logan’s eyes shot open when he heard the door at the top of the stairs slam open. Was that Deceit? Why had he slammed the door? Was he angry? He pressed himself into the corner even more, as if hoping the walls themselves would swallow him up and hide him from whatever was to come. 

 

But the footsteps he heard, they were too loud to be Deceit’s. The Dark Side’s steps were light and, for the most part, completely silent. Even when he’d been hurrying Logan down here they were still quiet. No, this wasn’t Deceit coming down the stairs. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a voice that definitely was  _ not  _ Deceit. 

 

“You said that you could handle this Deceit! But guess what?! Everything we tell you to do, you manage to mess up!”    
  
Logan trembled at the voice as it echoed throughout the dungeon. 

_ Who-Who is that…? _

 

“Well, perhaps you  _ shouldn’t  _ have just dealt with it yourselves.” 

 

That was Deceit. Who was he talking to? And what were they talking about? 

 

“You’re the one who was bragging about  _ being best suited for the job,  _ well, you’ve certainly succeeded in screwing everything up! Why did you have to show yourself to them?! What the heck were you thinking?!” 

 

“Calm down, I  _ don’t  _ have everything under control.” 

  
“I’m starting to believe that…”    
  
“Well, since you’re  _ clearly  _ more capable than I am, perhaps I  _ won’t  _ just go.”    
  
Logan flinched when he heard a cry of pain. 

_ That-That wasn’t him… Was it? _

 

He couldn’t make out what else was said, the unknown Side having lowered his voice, but he was still afraid. It was quiet for a moment before a scream echoed throughout the dungeon, followed by cruel laughter. 

 

“See ya,  _ Deccy. _ ” Those same footsteps stormed up the stairs, slamming the door shut, then there was silence. Logan didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until a burning sensation in his chest alerted him that he was doing so. 

 

Was the other Side gone? What about Deceit? That-That hadn’t been his scream, had it…? 

 

Logan shook his head.

 

_ Why do you care? He betrayed you.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Betrayed me, or protected me? 

 

Logan cautiously walked over to the cell door. He tried to look down the hall but it was impossible from his current position. He strained to listen for Deceit and heard, crying? 

 

Logan frowned and tried to open the door but it was locked. 

 

_ So he  _ **_did_ ** _ trap you inside, you still think he’s good? _

_   
_ _ Maybe he wasn’t keeping  _ **_me_ ** _ in here.  _ Logan inspected the door and saw that it opened from the inside. He pulled it open and walked into the hall.  _ Maybe he was keeping someone else  _ **_out._ **

 

Logan turned his head and saw Deceit sitting against the wall underneath the torch. He was cradling his arm against his chest and trembling. Slowly, Logan approached, careful not to make a sound. As he neared he could see a faint, yellow glow surrounding Deceit’s hand as he cradled his arm.    
  
He hissed and Logan flinched as the sound of a sickening *pop* was heard. Deceit closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall, letting his arm fall limp at his side. Logan continued to move towards him, noticing the way Deceit was slowly breathing in and out as if he were trying to calm himself.

 

Logan purposefully tapped his foot, catching Deceit’s attention. He looked at him and narrowed his eyes. “I told you to stay.”   
Logan just shrugged before looking down at Deceit’s arm. He followed his gaze and quickly stood, taking Logan’s focus away from his arm. 

 

“You probably hate me now, don’t you? Why shouldn’t you though, I betrayed you didn’t I?” 

Logan said nothing, he couldn’t say anything. Deceit’s shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. 

“I’m sorry…” He waved his hand and Logan gasped as his mouth was uncovered. He looked to Deceit who refused to meet his gaze, he took a step back.    
  
“Deceit, why did you do this? Who was that Side?”    
“I had no choice,” Deceit fiddled with his gloves, “it was either this, or the alternative.”    
“Which was?”    
Deceit finally looked at him, his gaze once again revealing nothing about how he felt. “You getting hurt.” 

 

Logan frowned. 

 

_ So he  _ **_was_ ** _ doing this to protect me?  _

 

_ Falsehood! He’s trying to trick you again! You can’t let him! Keep him out!  _

 

“I see those gears in your head turning, what’s on your mind?”   
“I-I want to know what all of this is about… The lessons… You kidnapping me… That Side… I need to know what’s going on.” 

 

Deceit nodded slowly, he appeared to be thinking it over. When he didn’t say anything after a while he added, “Deceit, you promised me answers.” 

“So I did.” Deceit crossed his arms. “Very well, I’ll give you some answers.” 

 

Logan nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

_ As if he’ll tell you the actual truth.  _

 

“That first night I encountered you in the kitchen, it wasn’t to take you dancing.”    
  
_ I knew it! I knew you couldn’t trust him! _

 

“Then what was it for?” Logan ignored the voice in his head, and the sinking feeling that entered his stomach. 

 

“I was supposed to kidnap you.”    
  
Logan stiffened and backed away. “You-You were-”    
“Roman was already out of the way, having fallen victim to his insecurities and delusions. You were next.” 

 

_ I told you! I told you and you didn’t listen!  _

 

“Of course, I couldn’t trick you the same way I tricked him. So the best thing to do was get you out of the way.” 

 

Logan froze. His fear quickly turning to anger. “ _ You _ were the one who made Roman write out all those ideas?!” 

He sighed and lowered his head. “Yes.” 

“He nearly drew himself insane because of you! He was so weak he couldn’t stand on his own!”    
“I know.”    
  
Logan stormed towards him, jabbing his finger into his chest. “Do you feel  _ any  _ guilt for what you’ve done?! You hurt my friend!”    
Deceit said nothing.    
“Roman already struggles with his self-worth! This-This could have pushed him over the edge! Do you even care?!” 

 

“Of course I do…”   
“Falsehood! You don’t care! If you cared you wouldn’t have done this to him!” 

“I didn’t have a choice Logan!” Deceit snapped, his eye flashing yellow. Logan quickly backed away. “What do you mean?”

Deceit turned his head away, trying to cover his eye. Logan’s brow furrowed. Something wasn’t right here. “Deceit, what do you mean?”

 

“Nothing…”   
“Deceit. The truth. Now.” 

“I can’t tell you…”   
“Why not?”   
“Logan please!” Deceit’s head snapped in his direction. His eyes were glistening with tears, but he wasn’t letting them fall. “Just drop it… Please…” 

 

Logan was taken aback. He hadn’t been expecting this at all. “Deceit-”   
“If you ever cared about me, you’ll stop...” 

He froze. There was no denying it now, something was definitely wrong with Deceit, and he knew that the other Side he’d heard was somehow involved. 

 

“Deceit, why did you bring me here?”   
“To protect you, and the others.” Deceit closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. All traces of tears gone. “Logan, it’s important that Virgil, Patton, and Roman all view me as a threat. They have to believe that I’m the villain.”

 

“But why? Deceit I don’t understand!” Logan grabbed his hand. “Help me understand, please.” 

Deceit looked down at their hands.

“Deceit… Let me help you…”    
He pulled his hand away. “I can’t.”

 

Logan’s heart sank. “Please-”   
  


Deceit snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were back in Logan’s room. The door was shut and the lights were off, it was as if he’d never left.    
  
Logan turned to Deceit, their eyes meeting.    
“Deceit-”   
“They need to believe I hurt you. I don’t care what you tell them, just make it convincing.”    
“I can’t-” Logan stopped when Deceit took his hands into his. 

 

“If you want me to, I’ll stop seeing you every week. I’ll leave you alone.” 

 

Logan’s eyes widened. “What?”    
He pulled away and took a step back. “I-I’ll come back next week. I won’t leave you a note just, let me know in your own way what your choice is…” 

 

Logan blinked, and just like that, Deceit was gone.

 

He looked over his shoulder at the door. 

 

_ They’re probably worried about me… Should I go to them? _

 

He nodded. 

 

_ Yes, that would be wise.  _

 

Logan walked towards his door and rested his hand on the knob. 

 

_ They have to believe that I’m the villain. _

 

His hand tightened around the knob. Deceit wanted him to convince the others that he was the bad guy, but how could he when Logan could clearly see the truth? 

 

_ He’s being forced to do these things! He doesn’t want this!  _

 

_ How do you know? This could all just be another trick. And once again, you’re too clouded by your stupid emotions to see through it.  _

 

Logan shook his head.  _ No… no that’s not true… Deceit was hurt, he needs my help… _

 

_ He wants to use you. You’re nothing to him. Accept it already so we can move on. _

 

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his head.  _ Stop it! Stop it! _

 

_ I’m only stating the facts, Logan. It’s time you stopped fighting and embraced the truth. _

 

_ WHAT IS THE TRUTH?! _

 

There was no answer.

 

Logan trembled and backed away from the door, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn’t know what to do…    
  
Deceit was giving him the choice to be done with him. All it would take was Logan rejecting him, but where would that leave Deceit? What if he needed him?

 

Logan closed his eyes.

 

Then there was Patton, Roman, and Virgil. Didn’t they come first? What if cutting himself off from Deceit was the only way to keep them safe?

 

_ I don’t know what to do…  _ Logan sank to his knees and curled in on himself.

 

_ Somebody… Please… Tell me what to do…  _


	9. Tangled Webs

Logan groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding, he was almost tempted to lay back down on the floor and fall asleep again. Then he heard his door open and looked up to see Patton staring at him in a mixture of shock and relief.

 

“G-Guys! It’s Logan! He’s back!” Patton yelled down the hall before running to Logan’s side. “Are you okay? What happened? You’re not hurt are you?”

 

Logan couldn’t say anything, honestly, he felt sick to his stomach…

 

He felt Patton’s arms wrap around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. “I got you, it’s okay.”   
  
_ Deceit says that… _

 

He heard more footsteps running up the stairs and soon Virgil appeared, Roman staggering inside shortly behind him.

“Logan!” Virgil ran over and knelt beside him and Patton. “What happened?”    
“Are you okay?” Roman asked walking over and practically falling next to Virgil. 

 

Logan looked between them nervously. What was he supposed to tell them? Deceit wanted him to convince them that he was a villain, which wouldn’t be hard to do considering how they all knew Deceit had kidnapped him…

 

_ Any fabrication I come up with, they’ll most likely believe. That, and none of them expect  _ **_me_ ** _ to lie… _

 

“Logan?” Patton’s eyes were soft, filled with concern towards him. “You don’t have to tell us anything right now. Take all the time you need.” He smiled warmly at him.

 

“I…” Logan’s voice was hoarse. Patton frowned before turning to Virgil. “Could you please go get him some water?”    
He nodded before running downstairs.    
“Logan?”   
He turned towards Roman who was refusing to meet his gaze. “I-I’m sorry. I failed to protect you…” 

 

_ It isn’t your job to protect me. _

 

He wanted to tell him that, but an attempt to do so would most likely end in failure. He’d have to wait until Virgil returned with water. 

“Oh, Roman, you can’t blame yourself Kiddo.” Patton smiled, hoping to reassure him. “None of us could have known this would happen.”   
  
_ You might have if I’d told you the truth… _

 

Virgil returned before Roman had a chance to reply, a glass of water in hand. 

“Here, Lo.” Virgil knelt down again and handed the glass to him. Logan’s hands trembled as they took the glass. Patton sat him up and made sure he didn’t drop it.

 

While Logan was grateful for his help, he hated feeling so weak. He held the glass to his lips and drank. The cool water relieving his sore throat. The others watched him in silence and Logan felt uncomfortable under all of their collective stares. 

 

He knew they were all waiting for answers, and he supposed he couldn’t blame them. If any of them were in his position he’d want to know if they were alright and what had happened. Logan finished drinking the water before closing his eyes, taking a moment to just breathe before attempting to explain anything. 

 

“Logan?” Patton held his hand. “How do you feel?”    
  


_ The last question I want to be asked right now… _

 

Still, they deserved some kind of answer. 

“I’m well…” He sat up with Patton’s help, the Moral Side wrapping a supporting arm around him. 

“What did Deceit want?” Virgil asked. Logan couldn’t help but flinch when he heard Deceit’s name. His mind instantly going back to the dungeon, Deceit being hurt by another Side… 

 

_ Who cares? It’s what he deserved. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ No…

 

“Logan?” Patton’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. The voice in his head was becoming much louder lately… 

“What happened? What did Deceit do?” There was an unsettling glint in Virgil’s eyes, one Logan wasn’t used to seeing. He knew that Virgil and Deceit didn’t get along, and that there was definitely anger towards him from Virgil’s end. But he wouldn’t actually  _ harm _ Deceit, would he?

 

“Logan please…” Roman laid a hand on his shoulder. “Tell us…” 

“We want to help you,” Patton added.    
“But we can’t do that if we don’t know what’s going on,” Virgil concluded.

 

_ I don’t even know what’s going on myself… Other than Deceit is most likely being forced by another Side to harm us…  _

 

Logan looked at each of them. If he told him the truth about Deceit, all of it, then he could start helping Deceit. All four of them together could find out who this unknown Side was, they could stop him and get Deceit to safety. 

 

But… Deceit had asked him not to…

 

_ What if telling them the truth only ends up hurting Deceit more? And… There’s no guarantee that they’d believe the truth… _

 

Logan turned to each of them again. He had a choice: Tell them the truth about Deceit, or lie about what actually happened and make Deceit appear as the villain they already saw him as.

 

The latter was what Deceit wanted him to do, but was it the right thing?

 

“Logan?” Patton held his hand. He took a deep breath and stood up, the others standing with him.    
“I-I don’t really remember what happened…” Logan wrapped his arms around himself. Hoping to give off the impression of one who’d gone through a traumatic experience. So far, it seemed to be working as Patton instantly went to comfort him with a hug. 

 

Logan decided to lean against him and closed his eyes. “He brought me to a place I’d never seen before, it looked like a dungeon…”   
  
“A dungeon?” Roman’s eyes widened slightly. He nodded before continuing. “It was so dark… I could barely see anything… I tried to reason with him… I-I  _ begged  _ him to let me go… But he wouldn’t listen… He locked me inside a cell…” 

 

Virgil growled and shoved his hands into his pockets. For a brief moment Logan felt fear towards him, and was reminded that Virgil wasn’t just Thomas’s anxiety, he was also his “fight or flight” instinct. 

 

“Do you remember anything else?” Roman questioned. Logan turned to him and trembled. “I-I’m sorry… Roman… It was him… He was behind it…”    
“What do you mean?” Roman’s voice shook slightly.    
Logan just stared at him, expressing everything he needed to say in a single look. Roman’s hand went over his mouth, Logan could hear his sharp intake of breath. 

 

Virgil turned his attention to Roman, his eyes softening slightly, but not by much. “Roman? What is he talking about?”    
Roman didn’t respond. Instead he ran out of the room, all of them having just enough time to see that he was fighting back tears. 

 

Logan lowered his head. It pained him to say that, but Roman needed to know. 

_ It’ll also help to raise the others distrust towards Deceit…. _

Virgil turned back to Logan. He couldn’t tell for sure, but it seemed like Virgil’s eyeshadow had become darker than before. “Logan, what did Deceit do to Roman?” 

 

“Easy Kiddo…” Patton rubbed Logan’s arms comfortingly. “He’s been through a lot, both of them have.” 

“I know, I know. But I can’t do my job if I don’t know what’s going on!”    
“Of course you can Virge! You can protect us, like you always do.” 

“Yeah,” Virgil laughed dryly, “I’ve done a  _ great  _ job of keeping everyone safe.” 

 

Patton’s smile faded. “That isn’t true. Virgil-”    
He was out of the room before he could finish. Patton sighed and lowered his head dejectedly.    
“Patton?”    
“Sorry Lo… This shouldn’t have happened…” Patton walked Logan over to his bed and sat down beside him. Logan studied the Moral Side closely. It looked like Patton was carrying an invisible weight on his shoulders, and his eyes seemed to have lost their usual glow. 

 

_ He’s getting worse, you need to help him. _

 

_ But what if now isn’t the best time? _

 

_ You saw how Roman and Virgil leaving upset him! He’s falling apart before your eyes and you don’t even care! _

 

_ That’s not true- _

 

_ You’re so quick to forgive and help Deceit, someone who you barely know and could still be tricking you, but Patton? Who cares about Patton? The one who’s always been there for you even when you didn’t think you wanted him to be, the one who takes care of everyone, the one whom you’ve made fun of and ridiculed for  _ **_years_ ** _ for no reason, other than you think he’s beneath you. _

 

Logan trembled and bit his lip. Guilt washed over him in waves, smashing into him and threatening to sweep him away.    
“Logan?” Patton laid a hand on his shoulder which put a stop to his trembling. “Something wrong?”

 

“I…” Logan looked down at his hands.    
“You can tell me Lo, and if you want me to, I won’t tell Roman or Virgil.” He smiled warmly and Logan was overwhelmed by the desperate urge to tell him the truth. He wanted to spill everything that had been building up inside of him. 

 

He wanted to tell him about his feelings for Deceit, how he wasn’t as bad as they all thought he was, and how he was possibly a pawn in another Side’s game. 

 

_ Deceit. Doesn’t. Matter.  _

 

Logan’s head jerked up and he found himself staring into Patton’s eyes. 

 

_ Patton. Does. Matter. _

 

“Patton…”    
“Is everything okay?” Patton’s eyes studied Logan’s carefully, as if he were searching for the cause of his distress, and the answer could found somewhere inside of Logan’s eyes. 

  
“I-I’m worried…”   
“About what?” Patton gently rubbed the back of Logan’s hands with his thumbs, an action that Deceit had also done to calm him down…

 

**_Stop. Thinking. About. Deceit._ **

 

Logan had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from flinching. What was going on? 

 

**_Patton. Think. About. Patton._ **

 

“Patton…” Logan swallowed and wished that he had more water, his throat was so dry. 

“I’m here Lo, what do you need?” Patton’s smile never left him, it was comforting. 

 

**_He needs help. Help him. Confront the problem._ **

 

“Patton,” Logan cleared his throat, “Are-Are you ready to talk?” 

Patton’s smile faded and he shook his head. “No, not yet. But soon! I promise it’ll be soon.”   
“Patton please-”   
“It’s not about me right now,” Patton interjected, “It’s about you guys.”    
  


“None of us are more important than the other,” Logan gently squeezed Patton’s hands, “your feelings matter just as much as everyone else’s.”

“I know, just, not now they don’t…” 

“Patton-” 

“I’m sorry Logan.” He stood and pulled his hands away. “I-I’m just making things worse for you, aren’t I?”    
  
“You’re making things worse by not talking to me!” Logan flinched. 

_ Why did I say that?! _

“Exactly…” Patton sniffled. “I’m just a bother…” He began backing away.

“No Patton! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that!” Logan tried to stand up but his legs gave out and he only ended up falling back onto the bed. 

“I’ll just go before I make things worse…” Patton left the room, crying softly as he ran out. 

 

“Patton…” Logan closed his eyes. _ What a mess…  _

 

_ A mess that could have been avoided if you’d done the  _ **_smart_ ** _ thing and rejected Deceit the second you saw him in the kitchen that night. _

 

_ How was I supposed to know he was originally planning to kidnap me?!  _

 

_ Exactly, isn’t the fact that he confessed his true intentions that night enough to prove he can’t be trusted? _

 

_ Then why didn’t he kidnap me?! He’s had all these opportunities to do so but he hasn’t! Tell me why he hasn’t done what he said he was supposed to do in the beginning!  _

 

No answer.

 

Logan groaned in frustration and buried his face into his pillow. What was happening to him? To  _ all  _ of them? 

 

_ Roman was almost driven mad by what Deceit did, I’m being torn apart (figuratively of course) because of Deceit’s actions, Virgil is upset because he failed to protect us from Deceit, and Patton- _

 

Logan froze, his mind drawing the connections faster than he could process them. 

 

_ Roman, Virgil, Myself… We’ve all been affected by Deceit…  _

_ If-If he’s responsible for us breaking, what if he’s behind whatever Patton is going through? _

 

Logan closed his eyes. No, no it couldn’t be true, it couldn’t. Deceit wouldn’t hurt Patton, he wouldn’t…

 

_ Unless, he was being forced to? _

 

Logan opened his eyes before slowly sitting up. It could easily just be coincidence, but he couldn’t ignore how Deceit was at the center of everything plaguing him and the others. 

 

However, he couldn’t deny what he’d heard or saw in the dungeon. Another Side  _ was  _ involved and he had clearly harmed Deceit. When Logan tried to get answers Deceit had done everything in his power to avoid the subject, only giving him enough information to both satisfy and confuse him. 

 

_ I need to know what’s going on. For all of our sakes, including Deceit’s. And to do that… _

 

Logan glanced at his desk. 

 

_ I have to keep seeing him… _

 

**\---**

 

_ ~One Week Later~ _

 

At midnight Deceit appeared in Logan’s room. He wasn’t surprised to find all the lights off. He looked around for Logan, both eager and afraid to see him. His eyes lit up when he saw him in bed, only for them to dim when he saw that he was fast asleep. 

 

Deceit fought back tears as he slowly walked over. Logan looked so peaceful, probably due to not having to worry about  _ him  _ anymore. Deceit reached a hand out towards him only to pull it away. 

 

Logan had made his choice… It was time to let go…

 

Deceit took a shuddering breath and blinked back his tears. He wouldn’t cry.

 

Crying  _ never  _ solved anything.

 

Just as he was turning away his eyes caught sight of something lying on Logan’s nightstand. 

 

A yellow rose, and a note.

 

Deceit picked up both items, noticing that the rose was wilted slightly, meaning it was one that he’d given to him. He held the note close, his snake eye glowing so he could read in the dark.

 

_ I’m looking forward to our next lesson.  _

 

Deceit’s eyes widened, both the note and rose slipping from his hands. It-It couldn’t be, could it?

He turned to Logan, still fast asleep on his bed, covered up to where only the top of his head was sticking out.

 

Deceit smiled and bent down to retrieve the note and rose. He walked over and planted a gentle kiss on Logan’s head, laying the rose beside him. 

 

“Soon, my love…”

With those words he vanished from the room, and in there in the dark, Logan smiled softly in his sleep.  


	10. One Step At A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood

Logan sat patiently in his room, waiting for midnight to come, and for Deceit to arrive along with it. He wished he could be more enthusiastic for their meeting, but his worry for the others nearly smothered any amount of happiness he might’ve been feeling that night. Almost all of them had become reclusive. The only thing they all did together these days was eat their three meals in the dining room, and even those seldom held any conversation. 

 

Roman was well enough to where he could handle cleaning up the rest of his ideas without Logan’s help, so they spent less time together. Virgil took to hiding in his room all day and spending his nights out in the living room. Occasionally, Logan was able to engage in some small talk with him while going to get a glass of water, but he could always tell that Virgil would rather just be left alone. 

 

Patton tried to make an effort to still be there for all of them, which was hard when Roman was busy and Virgil was avoiding everyone. For his sake, Logan would spend as much time with Patton as possible. He’d help clean around the mindscape, prepare meals, and sometimes the two would engage in a game of chess. 

 

Patton was certainly grateful for his company and honestly, so was Logan. However, there was still an awkwardness between them due to Logan knowing that Patton was hiding something from him and the others. He vowed not to bring it up so as to not upset Patton (who was already suffering from the lack of interaction between the four of them) but at the same time, he only became more worried for him. 

 

Normally, he’d see his upcoming time with Deceit as an escape from these worries. This time though, Logan wasn’t looking for an escape. He was determined more than ever to get answers from Deceit. He needed to know once and for all if Deceit was solely responsible for what he did to Roman (and possibly Patton) or if he was truly being forced to do these things by another Side.

 

_ I need to be careful with how I approach the topic. _

 

Logan glanced at the clock, one more minute. 

 

_ When I tried to question Deceit about the other Side he refused to answer and avoided the question entirely. He also begged me not to ask him about it. So, if I want to get answers… _

 

He looked at the clock again, Midnight.

 

_ Then I have to gain his trust. _

 

“Logan?”    
He turned around to see Deceit standing there, his sudden appearances no longer startling him as much as they used to. A brief study of Deceit told Logan that the Dark Side was nervous, his usual confidence gone.    
“Good evening, Deceit.” Logan stood and walked over to him. “I’m ready for our lesson.”   
“Oh, alright.” Deceit extended his hand and Logan took it. The two vanished from Logan’s room and reappeared in the ballroom, once again Logan found himself in his familiar suit and looked to Deceit for instruction.

 

“We don’t have time for a long lesson tonight, so I’m going to let you lead the dance and show me what you’ve learned.”    
Logan could tell from the quietness of Deceit’s voice that there was something wrong with him, but he didn’t comment on it. 

“Very well, shall we begin?”    
Deceit nodded and the two assumed their beginning stance, arms around each other’s waists and both hands clasped together. 

 

Once the music started Logan led them in a slow waltz across the room, taking the dance one step at a time. This was his first time taking the lead in a dance and he was going to stick to what Deceit had taught him. While he was far from being as skilled as Deceit, he’d certainly come a long way from simply being dragged along to the dance. 

 

Logan secretly wondered what Deceit thought of his dancing, but his teacher didn’t seem to be paying attention. His eyes had a distant look in them, he wasn’t even looking at Logan.    
  
_ Well, Deceit usually does “space out” during our dances. But this? This isn’t normal. _

 

“Deceit?”    
He didn’t respond.    
Logan frowned and tried again, using a slightly louder voice this time. “Deceit.” 

“Hm?” He blinked before facing Logan. “Did you need something?”

“I wanted to know how I was doing.”    
“Oh, you’re doing fine.” That blank look returned to Deceit’s eyes. Logan wanted to stop the dance then and there and ask what was clearly bothering him, but he knew if he did that he wouldn’t get any answers.

 

_ My best option is to finish the dance and, hopefully, I can spend some time talking with him. _

 

Logan remained silent until the song was over. He released Deceit and stood quietly, waiting to hear his thoughts.    
“You did well.” That was all Deceit said as the lights in the room faded.    
“Is there anything in particular that I need to improve on?” Logan clasped his hands together behind his back. 

“Balance,” Deceit replied simply.

 

Logan’s brow furrowed slightly. “My balance?”    
“There isn’t enough balance, it’s causing dissension.”   
“I fail to see how that applies to my dancing…”    
Deceit just sighed and looked up at the ceiling, acting as if there was some obvious point that Logan just wasn’t getting. 

 

“What now? Shall we practice more?”    
“No, that’s enough for tonight.” Deceit offered his arm to him.”Shall we walk?”    
“I suppose…” Logan linked their arms together and allowed Deceit to lead him. They left the ballroom and entered a long hallway lined with windows, the curtains were pulled back revealing a starry sky.

 

Logan couldn’t help but be drawn to the windows, the stars here were much brighter than the ones in the real world, seeing them filled him with wonder and awe. Deceit remained silent as they walked, occasionally glancing at Logan.    
  
At one point Logan managed to catch Deceit looking at him only for the Dark Side to quickly turn away. Logan smiled softly at Deceit’s shyness. Deceit glanced at him again and noticed him smiling. “What?” 

 

“Hm? Oh, nothing.”    
Deceit stared at him for a second before averting his gaze once again. Logan looked out the window again. “It’s a beautiful night.”    
“Would you like to walk outside?”    
“I would.”    
Deceit nodded before leading him further down the hall. They came upon a door and he led him out.    
  
Logan’s eyes widened as they entered a garden. Everything was illuminated by the moonlight, giving everything a silvery sheen. There was a fountain in the center of the garden and the air was filled with the sounds of crickets chirping, but the sound was almost melodious, as if they were performing a song. 

 

Deceit started walking ahead of Logan leaving him to catch up, but he kept becoming distracted by the flowers growing in the garden, he couldn’t identify any of them. 

“What flowers are these?” Logan asked.    
“Mine.” Deceit didn’t stop walking. 

“What do you mean?” Logan trailed behind him. 

 

“I created them,” Deceit let his hands brush over a bush covered in small, black and white flowers.    
“All of them?”    
Deceit nodded. 

“I was unaware that you were so creative.”

“You never took the time to find out.” Deceit picked one of the flowers and looked at Logan. “None of you ever took the time to get to know me.”

 

Logan frowned slightly. “You never exactly  _ gave _ us a chance to. Every time you showed up you made it seem as if you couldn’t care less about us.” 

“You’re right. I have mistreated all of you in the past, I won’t deny that. However, when I’ve tried to show you all that I’ve changed, I am rejected.” He walked over to Logan. 

 

“Well, you have tricked us into believing you had changed in the past. We simply stopped falling for it.” 

“And is this not a trick now?” Deceit gestured to the garden. “Am I not fooling you this very moment?   
“I-”    
“Exactly, you don’t know. You  _ can’t  _ know. Why? Because I’m Deceit. Everything I do could be an act of deception. There’s no trusting me, is there?”

 

Logan said nothing. He didn’t know how to counteract Deceit’s accusations.    
Deceit sighed and looked at the flower in his hand. Logan followed his gaze and saw how the flower was mostly black, but it looked as if someone has splattered white paint on its petals. 

 

“There are many people who see the world in black and white,” Deceit mused, “if only it were that simple.”

Logan glanced at him. “What do you mean?”   
“If the world wasn’t grey, everyone would truly know what was right and what was wrong. Two sides: Dark and light, with nothing in the middle.” Deceit’s eyes met Logan’s. “Ponder that for a while.”

 

Before Logan could say anything else Deceit was walking again and he had no choice but to follow. He walked up to the fountain and slid off one of his gloves. Logan watched as he let the water pour over his hand, he spared a brief glance at Deceit’s face before turning back to his hand. 

And that’s when his entire body froze, his eyes locked on the stream of red that was flowing from Deceit’s hand. 

 

_ That-That’s blood… That’s blood… _

 

Deceit’s expression was calm. He didn’t look at his hand or the blood, he just stared ahead at the water falling.    
“De-Deceit…” Logan could barely speak. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the water that was slowly turning red. 

Deceit remained silent and motionless until he gradually drew his hand out of the water. Logan could see a cut on Deceit’s palm, still bleeding slightly but not as much as before. 

 

“Deceit…”   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold the illusion any longer.” Deceit sat down on the edge of the fountain. He took his cape and wrapped it around his hand.    
“Illusion...?” Logan sat down beside him. 

“I cut my hand earlier,” Deceit explained, “I couldn’t get the bleeding to stop but I was supposed to meet with you. So, I used an illusion to cover up the injury.”

 

“You can hide your injuries?” Logan perked up slightly.

“Minor injuries, such as a cut or bruise. However, I can’t hold the illusions for long.” 

“Why would you want to hide your injuries?” Logan inquired, moving a little closer to him.    
“Well, in doing so, it removes any pain they might cause. It also slows down the bleeding. Really, I just use it to slow down the effects of the injury until I can properly treat it.” 

 

“That’s amazing! Does it only work with minor injuries?” Logan’s eyes were alight with wonder, he leaned closer to Deceit. 

“If I answered that, I’d be implying that I’ve had worse injuries than cuts and scrapes.” 

Logan met his gaze. “Have you?”

Deceit stared back at him. His mismatched eyes wavering slightly. Logan found himself staring at Deceit’s snake eye, he’d never truly studied it before. 

 

“Can you blink?” He asked suddenly.    
“Excuse me?” 

“Are you able to blink? Snakes cannot blink, I was wondering if the same applied to you.”    
“Logan, just because I have some snake features, doesn’t mean that I inherit all the traits of a snake. And, haven’t you seen me blink before? I am clearly able to close both of my eyes.” To prove his point, he blinked. 

 

“Interesting,” Logan moved even closer to him.    
“Are there any other questions you’d like to ask me?”   
“You said that you don’t have _ all  _ the traits of a snake, does that mean you do have some?”

“Besides my eye and scales?” Deceit grinned slightly. 

 

“Yes. Oh, while we’re on the subject of your scales, may I ask you a question?”   
“I thought you already were,” Deceit chuckled. 

“Are your scales slimy?” 

 

“What?” Deceit seemed genuinely confused by this question. 

“I am hoping to prove a point to someone.” 

“I see…” Deceit nodded slowly.    
“So, are they?” Logan pushed his glasses up. 

“Why don’t you find out?” 

 

Logan tilted his head slightly. “Um, I was hoping you’d just tell me…” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Deceit’s smile was innocent, but his eyes were glittering with mischief. 

“Er, well, I suppose I could just…” Logan studied his scales, but the moonlight caused them to shimmer and he couldn’t really make anything out in the dim light. 

 

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Deceit leaned forward slightly. Logan felt his face go red.   
“Um, that’s alright Deceit I-I wouldn’t want to intrude on your personal space…” 

“I don’t mind, go ahead.” Deceit moved even closer, they were only inches apart. 

 

Logan swallowed nervously. His curiosity was taking over, his need to simply  _ know  _ the answer to his question burning in his mind. He slowly raised his hand. He glanced at Deceit who nodded. Taking a deep breath he brushed his fingers over Deceit’s scales. 

 

His eyes widened. “They-They’re smooth…”    
“Of course they are. Since when do snakes excrete slime?” Deceit grinned teasingly at him.    
Logan chuckled and gently ran his hand over his scales, marveling at the pattern they made on Deceit’s face.    
  
Deceit closed his eyes and leaned into Logan’s touch, catching him off guard. He went to pull his hand away only for Deceit to lean forward more so as to not lose contact. Logan frowned slightly and ended up cupping Deceit’s face with his hand, the action seemed to please Deceit as he smiled softly. 

 

“Deceit?”    
“Hm?” He didn’t open his eyes, in fact his body seemed to be relaxing, and before Logan knew it Deceit was leaning against him. 

_ What is he doing? Falling asleep? _

 

Logan looked down at Deceit’s head which was resting against his chest, he didn’t appear to be in a very comfortable position, but he didn’t seem to mind. Logan’s brow furrowed as he carefully positioned Deceit to where his head was laying on his shoulder instead of his chest, the two sitting side by side next to the fountain. 

 

Logan kept one arm around Deceit, holding him so that he wouldn’t fall. It was evident by now that he was asleep, seeing as he no longer responded when Logan said his name. 

 

_ Odd, Deceit never falls asleep whenever we’re together… _

Logan looked around the garden. 

_ How am I supposed to get back? _

 

He sighed before looking down at Deceit. 

_ I don’t want to wake him but, if I’m not back in my room by morning and the others see that I’m gone… I don’t want them to worry because of me… _

 

“Deceit,” Logan said quietly while gently shaking him. “Deceit, I need you to wake up.”    
He moved slightly but didn’t wake up. 

“Deceit, please, I need to go back…” He shook him again only to stop when he heard him whimper. He moved closer to Logan, his body shaking.

 

“Deceit?” His only response was more trembling, and whether it was real or just a trick of the light, Logan could have sworn that he saw a tear roll down his face. 

 

_ What am I supposed to do? I can’t stay here, but…  _

Logan looked at Deceit’s face. 

_ I can’t leave him… _

 

His eyes softened as he gently laid Deceit down, letting his head rest on his lap. He took off his hat and set it aside, noticing with a light chuckle that his hair was a floofy (A term he’d once heard Roman use to describe hair that is both fluffy and poofy) mess. 

 

He gently combed through his hair with his fingers. The slow, repetitive movements seemed to calm Deceit as his body started to tremble less. 

“I’m here,” he murmured, “you don’t have to be afraid.” 

 

With that, Deceit’s trembling was reduced to nothing more than quiet, steady breaths as he slept peacefully. 

 

Logan felt warmth flood his chest once again, only this time the feeling was much more noticeable, it burned but not in a painful way. 

 

_ What is this? _

He placed a hand over his chest, almost certain that he could feel the heat on his skin.    
_ Is this… Love? _

 

Logan looked down at Deceit, smiling softly as he brushed his fingers over his scales. 

 

_ If this is what love feels like… Then I want it…  _

 

He kissed Deceit’s head. 

 

_ I won’t run away from this.  _


	11. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief mild language

A couple of weeks passed by and the four Sides found themselves eating breakfast together. As usual, it was quiet and awkward between all of them. Virgil stared at his food without looking at the others while Roman appeared to be distracted with his own thoughts, ignoring Patton’s attempts to engage in conversation, and Logan…

 

Well, Logan was happy. 

 

He hummed a tune to himself while he sipped his coffee and did a crossword puzzle, pausing occasionally to take a bite of the scrambled eggs and bacon Patton had made for them.    
  
“Um, want some Crofters for your toast?” Patton asked.    
“Oh yes, thank you.” Logan didn’t take his eyes off the crossword. Patton smiled (albeit a confused smile) and went to grab a jar out of the fridge. The fact that Logan hadn’t retrieved the jar himself was slightly concerning to Patton.

 

Not once in his life since discovering Crofters did Logan fail to have a jar with breakfast. Still, he supposed that even Logan forgot things sometimes. He got a jar out and set it on the table beside Logan. “Here ya go!” He chirped.   
  
“Thank you Patton.” Logan didn’t even glance at the jar.    
“You’re welcome Lo!” Patton managed to keep smiling, even though he was truly starting to worry about Logan. He glanced at Roman and Virgil and wondered if either of them noticed, but both were still trying to avoid interacting with anyone. 

 

Patton sighed and slumped dejectedly in his seat. What was the point of pretending to be happy if no one was paying attention to him anyway?

 

Logan finished his coffee and went to clear his dishes. “Thank you for breakfast, Patton.”   
“No problem!” Patton beamed. Logan continued humming to himself as he retrieved his crossword from the table. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in my room.”   
  
“Oh, okay Logan. Have fun!”    
Logan nodded before heading upstairs, and Patton didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but he could have sworn that there was a light skip in Logan’s step. 

 

Patton turned to Roman and Virgil and cleared his throat. When neither responded he did it again, only this time much louder and even banged his hand on the table. Virgil let out a startled yelp and Roman grabbed his fork off the table and wielded as a sword while looking around wildly. 

 

“Sorry kiddos! Just needed to get your attention!” Patton smiled sweetly before propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the back of his hands. “Have either of you noticed anything, different, about Logan lately?” 

“What do you mean Padre?” Roman asked, glancing at the fork in his hand and slowly lowering it onto the table. 

 

“Are you talking about how he’s been uncharacteristically chipper while the rest of us have been sulking around feeling sorry for ourselves for whatever reason?” Virgil leaned back in his chair with his hands in his pockets. Still not looking at anyone.    
  
“Exactly!” Patton, while concerned for Logan, couldn’t hide how happy he was to be talking with the others again. “I mean, whenever we spend time together, he’s always so happy! Not this it’s a bad thing but, he also seems distracted at the same time. He didn’t even touch his jar of Crofters this morning! I even got his favorite flavor!”   

 

“Hm, I don’t know what could be causing him to act this way.” Roman glanced at Patton. “Unless…”    
“Unless?” Virgil still didn’t look at him.    
“You said he’s been spending time with you, Patton?” Roman leaned forward slightly. 

“Yep!” Patton nodded. 

 

“I see…” Roman grinned. “Well, I think I’ve figured out the cause.”    
“You have?” Virgil asked skeptically.    
“What is it?” Patton leaned forward eagerly. 

“Sorry, I can’t say.” Roman rose dramatically from his seat. “I am under oath.” 

  
“Under oath? Roman just tell us!” Virgil finally looked at him. 

“My apologies, Dark and Dreary and all things Weary, but when a prince has made a promise to a friend, he cannot break it.” 

“Ooh, is it about Logan’s crush?” Patton gasped. “Did he tell you who it is?!”

 

Roman frowned. “Wait, you know about the crush?”    
“Um, yeah? We were the first ones he told,” Virgil crossed his arms, “what he didn’t tell us was who he had a crush  _ on _ .”    
“We’ve been trying to figure it out for weeks!” Patton was shaking in excitement. “I mean, we thought it’d be easy since it’s just the three of us, but it’s actually a lot more difficult…”

 

“Well,” Roman puffed his chest out slightly, “I’ll have you both know that Logan told me himself who his crush is.”  

“Are you serious?” Virgil couldn’t hide his disbelief. “He couldn’t tell me or Patton, but he told  _ you?! _ ” 

“He either trusts me more than either of you, or he couldn’t say because his crush was in the room.” Roman realized what he just said and clamped his hand over his mouth. 

 

“I…” Virgil looked at Patton. “I honestly did not think of that…” 

“Does that mean it’s you or… me?” Both turned to Roman who was in the process of inching towards the stairs.    
“Roman-”    
“Hark! The sound of a damsel in distress! I must go to their rescue! Prince Roman away!” With that he charged upstairs, accidentally tripping on the last step and letting out a not-so-nice word before stumbling into his room.

 

“Well then…” Virgil glanced at Patton. “We’ve finally narrowed it down…”   
“I mean, have we?” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, for all we know Logan just told Roman it was either you or me so  _ he  _ wouldn’t find out. I mean, they both spent a lot of time alone together…” 

 

“Patton, we both know Logan wouldn’t do something like that. He’d rather withhold information than spread falsehoods.” 

“Still… I don’t think it’s…” Patton played with the sleeves on his cat hoodie nervously. 

Virgil’s eyes filled with concern and he stood up. “Patton? Are you okay?” 

 

“Just nervous about… You know… What’s been going on lately…” Patton looked down. “This is the first time we’ve talked in so long Virgil…”   
The same realization dawned on Virgil and before he knew it, he was engulfing Patton in a hug. 

 

“Patton I’m-I’m so sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I didn’t!” Virgil trembled as tears began to fill his eyes.    
“Oh, Kiddo, it’s okay.” Patton smiled and rubbed his back. “I understand that you were going through a lot, you needed some time alone.”

Virgil shook his head. “No, no it’s not okay. I had no right to ignore you like that. Especially after all you’ve done for me.”

 

“Kiddo, it’s fine. I’m alright honest!” Patton kissed his head. “I’m just happy that we get to talk again!”    
Virgil sniffled and looked up at him. “Are you sure you’re okay? It-It’s okay if you’re not…” 

“Virgil, if something was ever wrong with me, I’d tell you. I promised not to hide anymore! Remember? You guys helped me with that.”

 

“Yeah,” Virgil chuckled, “I guess we did.” 

Patton giggled and hugged him again. “I love you Storm Cloud.”    
“Love you too, Dad.” 

 

\---

 

Logan sighed as he stared up at the clouds floating overhead. He was lying down on his back in the same meadow Deceit had brought him to before, hands folded comfortably on his stomach. 

“Everything alright?” Deceit asked from where he lay beside him.   
“Hm? Oh, yes.” Logan looked at him and smiled. “Everything is perfect.” 

 

“Of course it is, I made it.” Deceit grinned at him in his usual mischievous way to which Logan responded by rolling his eyes. They both fell silent again as they watched the clouds. Occasionally, they would take the shapes of animals and behave as such. For example, one cloud turned into a herd of horses and galloped across the sky before vanishing into wisps of cloud. 

  
He noticed Deceit’s hand laying on the grass beside him and reached over to hold it in his own. They both glanced at each other and smiled. 

“Logan, are you happy being with me?” Deceit asked, lightly brushing his thumb over the back of Logan’s hand. 

“I always experience feelings of happiness whenever we are together, if that’s what you mean.” 

 

Deceit looked at their hands. “So, you don’t mind us meeting twice a week now?”    
“Not at all. In fact, I wouldn’t have minded if we’d started meeting this often earlier.” Logan moved closer to him. “I enjoy your company.” 

“As do I.” Deceit rolled onto his side and faced him.    
  
Logan ended up mirroring his position, the two still holding hands. 

“If I may,” Deceit mused, “why do you enjoy being with me?”    
“Well, if I’m being honest, I started to feel drawn towards you after our first meeting. When you began teaching me how to dance.” 

 

“Oh? Was I that enchanting?” Deceit grinned slyly causing Logan’s face to turn red. 

_ What is it about Deceit’s smile that causes me to become flustered? Is that another symptom of love? _

 

Speaking of which, Logan  _ still  _ hadn’t told Deceit about his feelings towards him. They’d been meeting each other twice a week for almost three months now, and there was no denying it anymore.

 

Logan loved Deceit, and he wanted to tell him, he just didn’t know how.

 

And, there was one other thing in his way…

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

_ If I want to tell him how I feel, I have to talk to him about what he said to me in the dungeon… _

 

He opened his eyes again and stared at Deceit. He studied those mismatched eyes he’d come to love for their uniqueness, how they hid so many secrets, yet revealed so many at the same time.    
  
To him, Deceit was a mystery, and it was that aspect of Deceit hat caused Logan to be drawn to him.

 

“Logan? Is something on your mind? Besides me?” He added, chuckling slightly. 

Logan blushed slightly, forgetting how much he loved Deceit’s laugh. 

 

_ Focus. This is no time to be distracted. _

 

“Deceit, I need to ask you something.”   
“What is it?”

He took a deep breath before answering, “Why didn’t you kidnap me?” 

Deceit’s smile disappeared in an instant and Logan wished he could take those words back.

 

_ No, I have to know. If I want to possibly pursue a relationship with Deceit, I need to know what is going on. _

 

“I suppose it was rather foolish of me to hope that you’d forgotten about that.” Deceit plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between his fingers. 

“Deceit, you told me that you were supposed to kidnap me that night, but instead you took me dancing,” Logan narrowed his eyes, “Who told you to kidnap me? Why did you disobey?” 

 

“Whoever said someone told me to?” Deceit snapped. “How do you know I wasn’t acting on my own? 

“Because if you were, you wouldn’t have told me that you were  _ supposed _ to kidnap me. You would have said that you were  _ going _ to kidnap me. Either way, something happened which caused you to either disobey or change your mind. And I’d like to know the truth.”

 

“The truth?” Deceit laughed dryly. “Again, you want  _ me  _ to tell you the truth? Have you forgotten who I am?”   
“No, I am aware of who you are. However, as you have proven in the past, you are capable of telling the truth.”

 

They both stared at each other, Logan looking down and Deceit looking up. A battle of wills was being fought. Either Logan would give up searching for answers and leave Deceit alone, or Deceit would give in and confess everything to Logan.

 

“Deceit,” Logan sighed, “if you care about me, you’ll tell me.” He hated to do this to him, and it hurt seeing Deceit openly flinch, but it was necessary. 

 

_ I’m doing this for both of us Deceit… _

 

Deceit looked at the ground, watching the blades of grass sway in the breeze.    
“Deceit-”   
“You’re right, there is someone else…” Deceit murmured.

 

Logan nodded slowly and allowed him to continue.   
“He wanted me to get you out of the way, so he told me to kidnap you. But, I couldn’t do it. No matter how much I tried to talk myself into just doing it and getting it over with, I couldn’t do that to you...” 

 

“So, you took me dancing instead?” Logan’s eyes darted back and forth as he tried to piece everything together.    
“He’s used to me not always following orders. I figured that as long as you were out of the way, it would be enough for him. And, he never has to know the truth…”

 

“Which is?” Logan didn’t know why his heart started beating so fast, or why his hands were shaking. 

“The truth is,” Deceit’s eyes met his, “I love you.” 

 

_ I love you... _

_ He loves you... _

_ He loves me... _

 

_ Deceit _

_ Loves _

_ Me _

 

“I have loved you for a while now, but I chose to keep my feelings to myself for obvious reasons. So when he told me to kidnap you I couldn’t bring myself to because I had to protect you. I took you dancing every week in hopes to keep you safe but, I also hoped that by spending time with you, I could show you that I  _ wasn’t  _ the villain… That-That I could be good…” 

 

Deceit’s own hands started shaking. “Logan I-I understand if you don’t feel the same way towards me and-and  _ damn  _ it how could I be so stupid?!” He slammed his fist into the ground.    
  
“Deceit…”   
“What?!” Deceit glared at him with tears in his eyes.   
“How long have you loved me?”   
“Almost a year now,” Deceit muttered, “stupid, I know. You probably already love one of the others…” 

 

“Well,” Logan pushed up his glasses, “you are right about one thing, I am in love with someone.”

“I knew it…” Deceit wiped his eyes.    
“And that someone is you.”

  
“What…?” Deceit stared at him in disbelief. 

“After spending so much time together I-I’ve seemed to have developed romantic feelings towards you…” Logan looked down as he began blushing again. “I-I know it’s illogical for me to feel this way but, I can’t help it. This feeling just feels… right.”

 

He felt Deceit’s glove under his chin as he gently lifted his head up, their eyes meeting once again.    
“You really love me?”

Logan didn’t hesitate. “Yes, I do.” 

 

Deceit looked like he was about to cry again which caused Logan to worry.    
“Is something wrong De-”

 

Logan’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt Deceit’s lips press against his own, the Dark Side wrapping his arms around him and pulling Logan against him.

 

_ I-I’m being kissed?! What do I do?!  _

 

Deceit pulled away slightly, still holding Logan in his arms. “Don’t think,” their lips brushed together as he spoke, “Just feel.” 

 

Logan nodded slightly, his own arms going around Deceit, and before he knew it they were kissing again. 

 

It felt strange and foreign, yet absolutely wonderful. Logan closed his eyes and melted into Deceit’s embrace. He was vaguely aware of Deceit running his fingers through his hair, and barely noticed that he had his own hand on the back of Deceit’s head, keeping him close. 

 

When the two finally pulled away from each other, only because they needed to catch their breath, Logan felt as if he might burst from pure joy. 

 

No words could describe what he was feeling, which worried him somewhat because he believed that he needed to say something to Deceit, but all he could do was smile at him.

 

However, it seemed that Deceit was in the same predicament, because all he could manage to say was, “Wow.”

 

Logan laughed before covering his mouth, but his laughter escaped through his hand. Deceit laughed with him and lowered his hand.    
“Logan?”   
“Y-Yes?”   
“I love you.” 

 

Logan felt warmth fill his chest once again, only this time it seemed to spread throughout his entire body. 

“I love you too, Deceit.” 


	12. Hide Our Love

“We can’t tell anyone about this.” There was no lightness in Deceit’s voice, no fear or worry either. It was cold, emotionless, and Logan didn’t understand.    
“What do you mean? Deceit, we’ve accepted our feelings for each other, why must we keep it to ourselves? There’s nothing to hide anymore.” 

“Is that so?” Deceit crossed his arms. “Tell me, do you think that Virgil, Roman, and Patton will accept this? That one of their own has fallen for a Dark Side?”   
Logan’s brow furrowed. “One of their own? What are you talking about?” 

 

“There is a division between us Sides, Logan, don’t act as if you haven’t seen it. There are the Light Sides, the  _ good  _ aspects of Thomas’s personality, or at least the parts of himself that he’s accepted. Then you have the Dark Sides, we’re the  _ bad  _ aspects of his personality. The parts of himself that he refuses to acknowledge. The parts of himself that he’d rather pretend don’t exist.” 

 

Deceit’s tone became bitter and he turned away from Logan. “And, if Thomas wants nothing to do with us, then neither do his Light Sides…” 

Logan was at a loss for words. Yes, he was perfectly aware that Thomas wasn’t exactly a fan of the Dark Sides. However, he also knew that Thomas wouldn’t intentionally drive any Side away. He wasn’t aware of all his Sides yet. 

 

_ And who’s fault is that? Whose job is it to hide things away? To withhold information? _

 

Logan closed his eyes. He’d thought the voice had been silenced…

 

“Besides, Virgil doesn’t like me. And after he saw me take you, he’s probably on his guard more than ever.”    
Logan shook his head and tried to focus on the subject at hand. “Deceit, that was a misunderstanding. If I explained what happened Virgil would have no reason to remain suspicious.”

 

“Roman sees me as a villain,” Deceit continued, “he sees things in black and white. I am Deceit, deception is seen as bad, therefore I’m an enemy in his eyes.” 

“Roman also saw Virgil as a, villain, when we first met him. Over time, he began to see that Virgil was only trying to protect Thomas just as we all were. He came to accept him as one of us, and I’m certain he would do that same for you.”

 

“Patton is against lying. It goes against his own morals. I embody lies, I pass them off as acceptable and good. While Patton would never openly show dislike towards me, he will never trust me.” 

“He is also the most open and accepting out of all of us. He was the first of us to treat Virgil as an equal, not as an outsider who only wished to cause us trouble. He would be willing to take the time to get to know you if you simply allowed him to.”

 

Deceit nodded slowly, as if he were processing Logan’s words. “All very good points, Logan.”   
“Thank you.” He dipped his head and accepted the compliment.   
“However…” Deceit drummed his fingers on the ground. “Virgil _won’t_ simply take your word for it. He’ll believe that I’ve tricked you into trying to convince himself and the others that I did you no harm. His suspicions won’t go away, they will only grow.” 

 

“I don’t think that-” 

 

“Roman wouldn’t  _ dare  _ to give me a chance. Virgil used to be the antagonist in his own story, but now that he isn’t and has been accepted, he is a hero without a villain. Who has he put in that role? Me. And because every prince needs a foe to battle, he won’t be so keen on losing yet another enemy. Especially when his pride demands he has one.” 

 

Logan was certainly troubled by that remark. “Roman can get, carried away by his fantasies, at times. But I doubt he’d go so far as to force you into being his personal villain.” 

 

“And Patton? Patton knows what I am. He knows what I’ve done. He may not hate me but unlike Virgil, whom he knew from the beginning was there to  _ help  _ Thomas, he doesn’t think it’s possible for  _ Deceit  _ to even contemplate wanting to help him.” 

 

“If you would just give him a chance-” 

 

“It’s too late, Logan. The damage has already been done.” Deceit looked at him again. There was no sorrow in his eyes, no regret, there was nothing. “I’ve accepted my place, there’s nothing that can be done to change it.”

  
“You don’t know that.” Logan held his hand. “Perhaps this will help you. If they see us together, and see that I trust you and love you, they will come to the realization that you are not who they villain they have made you out to be.” 

 

“Or, they’ll think I’m tricking you for my own selfish gain. Making you think you are in love with me so I can get you on my side.”

 

Logan sighed. This was going nowhere. For every argument he made in favor of helping Deceit, he always found a way to shoot it down, by making himself the bullet. 

 

“Answer me truthfully,” Deceit cupped Logan’s face, “when I first began seeing you, did you believe I was planning something behind your back? That everything I did was a trick?”

 

“Well, yes. In my defence however, you made it seem as though you intended to to harm me. Seeing as you crept up on me in the dark and wouldn’t let me return to my room then proceeded to lift me off the stairs-”

 

“You’ve made your point. It doesn’t help that I also make myself out to be evil and malicious.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t say malicious. However, invading one’s personal space can lead to one feeling uncomfortable or afraid.”

 

Deceit mumbled something under his breath.    
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that…” 

“You weren’t meant to.” 

Logan sighed. “Deceit, I want to help you. And I cannot do that if you are not honest with me.” 

 

Deceit looked down at their hands. Logan smiled softly and brushed his thumb over Deceit’s glove.    
“I love you. I want you to feel safe, and that you belong.” 

“I don’t need to belong with them,” Deceit met Logan’s gaze, “only with you.” 

 

Logan’s heart fluttered in his chest, the warm feeling returning once again. “Deceit…” 

“Logan, I’m fine with this,” Deceit held both of his hands, “I’m fine with  _ us _ . Just us, I don’t need anyone else. As long as you love me, that’s all that matters.”

 

“If-If that’s really what you want…” 

 

_ Are you serious? Wake up Logic! He’s clearly hiding something! There’s another reason why he doesn’t want you telling the others! Stop being blindsided by these foolish emotions and think rationally!  _

 

Logan flinched and pulled his hands back as if he’d been burned. Deceit looked at him in confusion, but mostly with concern. “Logan, are you alright?”

“Yes, just, troubled…” 

“What’s troubling you?” 

 

_ Demand answers!  _ **_Now!_ **

 

“De-Deceit,” Logan cleared his throat and sat up straighter, “is there any other reason for you wanting to keep our relationship a secret?”

Deceit appeared to be unphased by this sudden shift in attitude and calmly answered, “Yes, there is.” 

 

“Well, what is it?”   
“I can’t tell you.”

 

_ What a surprise, Deceit is refusing to tell the truth. _

 

_ No, he’s simply withholding information from me, and I think I know why. _

 

“Deceit,” Logan laid a hand on his shoulder, “is it because of the other Dark Side?”    
He said nothing in response, confirming Logan’s suspicions. “Deceit, are you afraid of what he would do if he found out that we harbored feelings for one another?”

 

Deceit hesitated before answering with a quiet, “Yes.” 

Logan’s eyes softened. “Deceit, may I hug you?”   
He nodded and allowed Logan to pull him into his arms. Of course, Logan had never really been one for hugging, but with Deceit, he didn’t mind it as much.

 

“Logan,” Deceit’s voice trembled slightly, “if he finds out that I love you, he’ll hurt you…” 

“I see, that is why you wish to keep our relationship a secret. If the others don’t know about us, the chances of  _ him  _ finding out are lessened?” 

Deceit nodded. 

  
Logan smiled. “Deceit, come live with us.”    
“W-What? Live with you…?” 

“Well, it’s the only logical solution to this problem. We want to be together, but you don’t want this Dark Side finding out because of what he could possibly do to me. You’re wanting to protect me.” 

  
Deceit nodded slightly, still looking somewhat confused. 

“There are four of us, five counting you, we can protect each other from him. You’d be safe, we could live together and enjoy each other’s company in peace.” 

 

“It’s not that simple Logan…” Deceit pulled himself out of his arms.    
“What do you mean? It’s the only logical solution. There is safety in numbers and we wouldn’t have to hide from the others.”

“Don’t you remember anything I said?” Deceit narrowed his eyes. “Virgil, Roman, and Patton would  _ never  _ allow this. They wouldn’t accept it!” 

 

“Do you remember what  _ I  _ said? You don’t know that.” 

 

“How do  _ you  _ know that they’d give me a chance? Can you prove that to me?”    
  
Logan didn’t miss a beat. “Yes.” 

 

Deceit still seemed skeptical and crossed his arms. “How?”   
  
“Give me time, I’ll show you that they would be willing to give you a chance.”   
  
Deceit was quiet as he considered his offer. Logan tapped the ground with his fingers, hoping that he would agree.

 

“No, I’m sorry Logan, I won’t risk that.” 

 

“Risk what?”   
  
“Being rejected. Being found out. Losing the one I love.” 

 

Logan sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

 

_ There’s just no reasoning with the emotional types. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Be quiet. He’s afraid, there is nothing wrong with that. Besides, we don’t know what this other Side is capable of.

 

“Logan? Are you alright?”   
  
Logan blinked. “Hm? Oh yes, I’m fine.” 

“Right…” Deceit looked up at the sky. “I should probably get you home before they realize you’re gone.”   
Logan felt his heart sink. He didn’t want to leave, not now. 

 

Deceit turned to him again. “I’ll see you later this week? For our lesson?”   
Logan couldn’t help but smile at the thought of dancing with Deceit again, and his brief moment of sadness faded at the thought. “I can’t wait.”

 

Deceit smiled and cupped his face. “May I?”   
“Of course.”   
Deceit leaned forward and kissed him. Logan was tempted to pull him into his arms but wasn’t given the chance as Deceit ended the kiss.    
“Ready to go?”   
  
_ No. _

 

Logan nodded and allowed Deceit to help him stand. With a snap of his fingers, he found himself back in his own room, Deceit nowhere to be seen. 

 

He sat down on his bed and tried to process everything that had happened.

 

_ Deceit and I confessed our feelings for each other, we are apparently in a relationship now, we can’t tell anyone about it, and he’s afraid of a Dark Side who will most likely hurt me if he were to find out about our relationship. _

 

Logan sighed and flopped backward onto his bed, feeling almost as dramatic as Roman for a moment. 

 

_ I love Deceit, he loves me, would they all truly be so against it? _

 

He didn’t want to believe that, he wanted to believe that they would be accepting and give Deceit a chance to prove himself. 

 

_ And if they don’t?  _

 

Logan didn’t answer.

 

_ Tell me, what will you do if they find out and they reject Deceit? What if they force you to stay apart? _

 

He ignored the voice and took off his glasses before setting them on his nightstand. It was late, he should get some sleep.

 

_ They won’t accept him because they know what he is. Unlike you, who’s been blinded by his emotions, they won’t be fooled by him. _

 

Logan laid his head on his pillow before covering himself up, and as he drifted off to sleep he thought about Deceit, and how much he loved him. 

 

_ You’re making a mistake. _


	13. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, implied emotional abuse

“Logan!” Patton knocked on the Logical Side’s door. “I brought you some cookies!”    
There was no answer.    
Patton tried knocking again. “Lo! Cookies! Can I come in?”    
Still nothing.    
He frowned slightly before looking both ways down the hall. Neither Virgil or Roman seemed to be around.    
  
Shifting the plate of cookies to balance on one hand, he opened the door and stepped inside. “Been working hard Lo-” He stared at Logan’s desk in surprise, he wasn’t there. A brief search of the room revealed that he wasn’t in there at all. 

 

Patton sighed before walking over to the desk. He’d just leave the cookies here for Logan to have when he got back from, wherever he was. He didn’t spend as much time with Logan as they used to, and while he understood his need for silence and a time to unwind, he missed his company. 

 

Not wanting to linger around in his room for longer than necessary, Patton turned to go when he noticed something laying on Logan’s desk.

 

A yellow rose.

 

“Well, that won’t do.” Patton placed his hands on his hips. “Flowers should be kept in vases.” He looked around the room in search of one, but there didn’t seem to be any, and he wasn’t about to go poking around Logan’s room without his permission.   
  
A solution came to Patton and he quickly ran down to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.    
“Here you go little guy!” Patton smiled and set the glass on the desk before carefully setting the rose inside. “You must’ve been thirsty! Maybe that’s where Logan went, to find you a nice vase.” Patton gently patted the rose’s petals. “Hope this will make you happy until he gets one!” 

 

The rose seemed to brighten a bit, much to Patton’s delight.    
“I wonder where Logan found you. You’re such a pretty flower!” He imagined having a bouquet of yellow roses in the living room, they’d be so pretty! 

 

Giggling to himself he turned to leave when he once again, noticed something odd on Logan’s desk.

 

A folded up piece of paper.

 

Patton’s mind immediately went back to the note he and Virgil had found outside of Logan’s room. Was this another one? He tugged on the sleeves of his cat hoodie nervously. It would be wrong for him to read something that belonged to Logan, but what if it was something bad?

 

What if it involved  _ him _ ?

 

Patton glanced over his shoulder and, with shaking hands, reached for the note. He quickly read the few words that were written there. His eyes widened and he accidentally crinkled the paper. As fast as he could without causing more damage, he folded the note up again before returning it to its previous spot on Logan’s desk before backing away. 

 

What did it mean? Who sent him that?    
  
Patton quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind him. What was he supposed to do? Tell the others? No, he couldn’t do that. Virgil would start worrying again and Roman would bombard Logan with questions. He shook his head and made his way downstairs. He’d just have to keep this to himself. 

 

Coming down to the living room he saw Virgil reclining on the couch, phone in hand and headphones on. Roman was sitting at the table, writing something on a piece of paper.    
“Hiya kiddos!” Patton chirped. 

“Hey Padre.” Roman didn’t look up from whatever he was working on while Virgil waved.    
  
“Who’s hungry? I’m making a pasta bake for dinner!” Patton announced happily.    
“Sounds lovely, Patton.” Roman still didn’t look up. Patton chuckled softly before heading into the kitchen. He got out a pot and began boiling water.    
  


As he moved around the kitchen prepping his ingredients he kept glancing over Roman and Virgil. While he was glad that the two weren’t secluding themselves in their rooms anymore, he wished they’d go back to interacting with each other. He missed their playful banter, and Roman’s passionate singing that Virgil pretended to be annoyed by. 

 

Patton sighed and absently grated some mozzarella cheese into a bowl. Things would go back to normal eventually, wouldn’t they? 

The sound of someone humming lifted Patton’s spirits almost immediately. Was Roman about to sing again? He turned around only to see that the prince hadn’t looked up from his work, and he certainly wasn’t humming. 

  
Movement on the stairs alerted him to the source of the cheerful humming. Logan was walking (more like hopping) down the stairs, his eyes bright and smile on his face. So far, neither Roman or Virgil had noticed him. Patton watched him stride into the kitchen, swinging his arms gaily while humming his song. 

 

“Hey Lo!” Patton smiled. “You look like you’re in a good mood.” 

“I am.” Logan went to the fridge and grabbed a jar of Crofters.    
“Now Logan, don’t eat too much, I’m making dinner!”    
“Oh, I’m merely bringing this to my room to save for later.” Logan closed the fridge and smiled at him. “The chances of me missing out on your cooking are im _ pasta _ ble.” 

 

Roman’s hand slipped causing him to accidentally draw a line across his writing.    
Virgil (who’d just so happened to turn off his music) dropped his phone onto his face.  

Patton just stared at Logan in a mixture of pride and shock. 

 

Logan just smiled at him before heading back upstairs. 

 

“You-You both heard that, right?” Roman stood up from his chair. “You both heard what I think I heard, I’m not crazy, right?”   
“He… He just… He…” Virgil kept stuttering, unable to form one cohesive sentence. 

“HE MADE A PUN!” Patton jumped up and down and squealed in delight. “He made a pun! And it didn’t involve Crofters! I mean, he was holding a jar of it, BUT IT WAS A PASTA PUN!” 

 

“But it’s  _ Logan!”  _ Roman shouted. “Logan  _ never  _ makes puns intentionally!”   
“Perhaps he didn’t wanna  _ pasta  _ up this opportunity.” Patton giggled. 

“I mean… Yeah he’s made puns before…” Virgil stood and walked over to them. 

“Never intentionally!” Roman repeated. “Unless Crofters is involved, yet as our dear Patton pointed out, it wasn’t a fruit or jam related pun.”

 

“Well he seemed to be happy!” Patton looked between them both. “Maybe he was feeling so cheerful he just couldn’t resist!” 

“What could’ve made him so happy that he’d willingly make a pun?” Virgil asked. 

“I don’t know Virgil,” Roman glanced at both him and Patton, “unless it involves certain feelings towards a certain someone?”

 

“Not this again…” Virgil groaned.    
“What? I thought you two were  _ dying  _ to know who Logan had a crush on!” 

“Yeah, that was before I found out it was either me or Patton.” Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets. “And honestly, I don’t see how it could be me.”

 

“Why do you think that Kiddo?” Patton asked. 

“Sure, we get along just fine and I will admit that he understands me better than most. But as far as romantic feelings go? Yeah, there’s honestly nothing I could have done recently to make Logan feel so happy that he’d go off making puns and skipping around the house like Roman.”

 

“Hey!” Roman huffed. “There is nothing wrong with my manly skipping.” 

“Whatever. My point is, I personally feel nothing towards Logan. We’re friends and that’s about it.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean Logan can’t feel differently towards you…” Patton said quietly. 

“You think Logan would be this happy if he knew I didn’t return his feelings?” Virgil tilted his head to the side. “And are you alright? You’re acting really nervous all of a sudden.” 

 

“Me? Nervous? What do you mean?” Patton quickly flashed a bright smile. 

“Oh my goodness,” Roman covered his mouth. “This is happening.” 

“What is?” Virgil looked between them both before realization sunk in. “Oh…”

 

“Wait, what do you guys mean?” Patton’s face wrinkled in confusion. 

“Roman, you said Logan told you who it was, so it’s not you.”   
“Nope,” Roman shook his head, “and while I do value Specs as a part of our little unit here, there is no romantic interest from me whatsoever. And as Twenty One Emos over here stated: I doubt Logan would be as cheerful if he was aware that I didn’t return his feelings.”

“And since that rules both of us out…” Virgil stared pointedly at Patton. 

 

Patton took a step back. “Um, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying, are you?”

“It’s real!” Roman started bouncing up and down. “The ship is real!”    
“Honestly, I’m disappointed with myself for not figuring it out sooner.” Virgil shook his head.

 

“But… I… We…” Patton kept backing towards the stairs.

“It’s okay Padre!” Roman followed him and gently grabbed his arm. “You guys don’t have to hide anymore! I’m not entirely sure why you both kept it a secret in the first place, but considering how open Logan seems to be about his feelings for you, well all we need is for the two of you to make it official!”

  
Patton blinked. “Official?”    
“Of course! The two of you must proclaim your love in front of the entire world!” Roman made a dramatic sweeping gesture with his arm.    
“Or you know, just Roman and I. Eventually Thomas.” Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman’s theatrics. 

 

Patton didn’t say anything. He only looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet.   
“Patton?” Roman frowned slightly. “What’s wrong?”   
“Dad? You okay?” Virgil walked over and went to lay a hand on his shoulder, only to flinch when Patton pulled away before he could.

“I-I need a minute kiddos…” Patton walked upstairs, head down and looking as though he carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

 

Virgil glanced worriedly at Roman who shared a look of matching concern. 

Patton, meanwhile, trudged down the hall. He passed by Logan’s room and stopped when he heard Logan’s voice, singing softly.

 

_ “I’m helpless, I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless, I’m down for the count and I’m drowning and I’m, helpless…”  _

 

Patton blinked, slightly unnerved by the almost melancholy way Logan sang the normally upbeat song. He could sense longing and sorrow in his voice, emotions he’d usually keep hidden were as clear as day within the song. He backed away from the door and continued to his room before he was caught eavesdropping. 

 

Once he was safe within his room with the door closed, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his pillow, hugging it against his chest. Yes, it was a cliché thing to do in this situation, but it was the only thing he could think of to make himself feel better. 

 

Hug away all the sad feelings. 

 

He closed his eyes and allowed a tear to escape from his eye, falling onto his pillow which he hugged closer. 

 

_ Helpless… _

 

Patton sniffled as the song filled his head, but it was slightly different from the one Logan sang.

 

_ And I know… I am… Helpless… And my heart… Is just…. Helpless…  _

 

Patton buried his face into his pillow to muffle his sobs. 

 

_ I know his feelings and I know his mind… You will never find anyone as smart or as kind…  _

His hands clutched the pillow tighter, his body shaking violently.

 

**_Oh, Patton, what’s wrong?_ **

 

Patton shot up. 

 

**_Crying again? Oh dear… Patton, how many times have I told you? Crying only makes you weak._ **

 

Patton immediately wiped his eyes, forcing his tears to stop falling.

 

**_What’s made you so sad? I thought we talked about this, you are not supposed to be sad. Do I need to come over for another visit?_ **

 

_ No! No I’m fine!  _

 

**_Tsk, you shouldn’t lie to me. Lying is wrong._ **

 

_ I’m-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I promise! _

 

**_That’s what you said last time. I don’t think you’re learning._ **

 

_ I am! I am learning! Please I’m sorry! I won’t cry anymore! I won’t lie! I pro- _

 

**_Patton, Patton, Patton… You disappoint me._ **

 

Patton trembled and clung to his pillow, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

**_I’ll see you soon, my dear Morality, we have some important matters to discuss in person._ **

 

“No…” It came out as a whimper, a silent plea for help that would go unanswered. Patton looked around his room. The once bright, colorful place was now cold and dark. It was no longer his place of refuge, it was a cage.

 

And he was trapped.


	14. Cold As Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Warnings: Blood, injuries, arguments, shouting, just an overall warning that things are gonna start getting a bit intense from here on out… Nothing too bad I hope but I’ll keep you all informed.

“Okay but what about this: The  _ Sides _ play horror games!” Roman was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. “The Famders could see how each of us would respond to a horror situation! I obviously wouldn’t be afraid one bit, but imagine how fun it would be to see our own reactions to scary video games!”    
  
“As much as I love the idea Roman…” Thomas scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know if I can handle that much horror again…”   
“But it’s October Thomas! The month of horror and spooks! Combining that with Sanders Sides would be Spooktacular!”    
  
“Boo…” Virgil gave a thumbs down from the stairs.    
“I mean, I’m all for celebrating Halloween,” Patton chuckled nervously, “but I’m gonna  _ Side  _ with Thomas here. Besides, I don’t like horror games!” 

 

“Well we have to do  _ something  _ for Halloween!” Roman huffed. “We did a video for New Year’s, and for Valentine’s Day,  _ and  _ for Christmas! What about Halloween?!” 

 

“That’s why I called you guys here,” Thomas gestured to all of them, “I wanted help brainstorming ideas for a Halloween related video. It doesn’t have to be anything too elaborate, maybe just a little short skit involving you guys like the Crofters video?”

 

“Hm, I do enjoy skits…” Roman tapped his chin thoughtfully.    
“Virgil? Any ideas?” Thomas asked. 

“Well, the easy and obvious thing to do would be to make a video where we all dressed up in costumes.”    
  
Patton squealed in excitement.   
Thomas smiled and nodded, his eyes lighting up. “Yeah, that could be fun! So many people have been drawing you guys in costumes and they look so cool! Joan and Talyn could help design some cool outfits for you guys and-”   
  
Virgil held a hand up. “If you did that, it’d be predictable, most likely bland, and what’s the point of doing it if people are just doing it themselves?” 

 

“Aw Kiddo, it would be fun!”    
“Fun? Sure, but after having three whole videos dedicated to holidays, wouldn’t just one short video showcasing all of us dressing up seem a little underwhelming?” 

“Right… Thank you for bringing that up Virgil…” Thomas’s shoulders slumped. 

 

“What are you doing Virgil?” Roman looked at him in annoyance. “You’ve been doing so well with not making Thomas back out of his ideas, what gives?”

  
“What are you talking about? I’m always anxious when discussing new ideas…”   
“But not to the point where Thomas gives up on it entirely! I mean, you used to in the past, but you’ve been doing so well with just letting him embrace his ideas! Why the sudden change?”    
  
“Hey, it’s okay Roman,” Thomas assured him. “I didn’t back out of the idea, I’d love to do it, but Virgil does make a good point. We have based three videos around holidays-”   
  
“Four. If you count  _ Way Too Adult  _ where Thomas’s entire dilemma in that video was not knowing how to cook for Thanksgiving,” Logan pointed out.   
“I almost forgot you were here Logan,” Thomas commented, “you’ve been really quiet.”

“You know that I normally offer little input into what videos you make.” He shrugged dismissively. “Roman and Patton are the ones who help come up with ideas for a video, and Virgil and I handle making a plan for getting the video done and uploaded” 

 

“Eh, I usually just make you stressed out because you’re not putting out any content.” Virgil shrugged.   
“Still, you motivate him to get the work done.”

“All of you contribute a lot to making the videos,” Thomas smiled and looked at all of them, “I’m glad to have you all helping me.” 

 

Patton beamed. “Aw, we love helping you out kiddo!” 

“I’m just grateful that you’re actually creating and  _ finishing  _ projects instead of abandoning one while in the  _ middle  _ of working on it to go pursue another one!” Roman huffed and crossed his arms. “All those unwritten stories, half-finished drawings… Gone to waste…” 

“I was like five years old Roman,” Thomas muttered, “give me a break for having a short attention span like pretty much all other kids at that age.” 

 

“I thought we were discussing ideas for a Halloween themed video,” Logan raised his voice slightly, hoping to get them all back on track. The sooner they came up with an idea the sooner he could return to his room. 

“Do you have any ideas Logan?” Patton asked cheerfully.   
“I told you, I rarely play a part in coming up with the ideas for videos.” Logan adjusted his glasses.   
“Rarely doesn’t mean never! Come on Lo, surely you’ve got something!” 

 

He sighed. “Patton, I appreciate you trying to include me, but I am perfectly content with being an observer.” 

“Oh, okay then!” Patton chuckled lightly. 

“Ugh, I am at a loss here!” Roman threw his hands in the air. “Nothing is good enough! And we’re running out of time! Halloween is just around the corner!”    
  
“Hey, we’ll figure something out!” Thomas tried to reassure the distraught prince. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be anything spectacular-”   
“Spooktacular,” Patton corrected.

“Right, spooktacular. Maybe it can be something simple. Like a little skit where we all dress up in costumes?”    
“You mean the Halloween vlog but with us?” Virgil sighed. “You’re recycling old ideas Thomas…”

 

“Well I don’t see  _ you  _ coming up with any ideas Count  _ Drab _ ula!” Roman crossed his arms and pouted.    
“Maybe I’m not feeling the best Roman. Did you ever think about that?” Virgil snapped.

“Whoa, let’s calm down for a second,” Thomas shot a quick warning glare at Roman before turning to Virgil, “is something wrong?” 

“I’ve been under a lot of stress lately, it’s nothing to concern yourself with.”   
“Actually, Virgil, seeing as you are Thomas’s anxiety, it is something he should concern himself with. Seeing as you have a direct effect on him,” Logan gestured to Thomas, “If something is causing you distress, it could end up making him feel the same way.”

 

“Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Patton’s smile was replaced by a look of fatherly concern. 

“I’ve just been on edge…” Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets.    
“Why?” Thomas asked. 

“I don’t  _ want  _ to bring it up but,” he lowered his voice, “let’s just say it involves a snake.” 

 

“Oh Virgil, if you’re going to talk about me please,  _ don’t  _ use my name.”   
  
Everyone jumped as Deceit appeared in the living room. He stood in between Patton and Roman, hands clasped together and chuckling mischievously. 

 

Patton yelped and immediately went to stand beside Thomas. Virgil stood up and was on the defensive immediately, his eyeshadow becoming darker as he glared at Deceit. “Get out!” 

 

“Why? I only wanted to help with the video.” He smiled innocently, charmingly. 

“Yeah, right.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “You must think we’re really stupid, don’t you?”

“I  _ don’t  _ think that all of you are stupid,” Deceit grinned, “There’s at least one of you who has a sliver of common sense.” 

 

Virgil and Patton both glanced briefly at Logan, who was standing like a deer in headlights, staring at Deceit. Thomas was looking from Virgil, to Deceit, to Patton and Virgil, and then to Logan while trying to figure out what was going on. 

 

Roman was the only one who didn’t take his eyes off of the Dark Side. 

 

“So, what ideas have you come up with?” Deceit turned to each of them, waiting for an answer.    
“As if you even care,” Roman spat, “you’ll just try to ruin whatever it is we decide to do.” 

“Easy Roman…” Thomas sent another warning look his way. 

 

“You’d better listen to your master, Princey.” Deceit smirked.    
Roman was seething. “Get. Out.”    
“C-Come on guys!” Patton smiled nervously. “We don’t have to get mad at each other… Maybe Deceit really  _ does  _ wanna help us out!” 

“And I want to go back to being an outcast again,” Virgil muttered before saying in a much louder voice, “Open your eyes Patton! He doesn’t want anything but trouble!”

 

Patton flinched slightly. The action went unnoticed by everyone save Thomas who was standing beside him. He didn’t say anything aloud but held the Moral Side’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“Let’s see,” Deceit mused while inspecting his gloves, “Virgil  _ obviously  _ wants me here, Roman does as well, and though neither has voiced it aloud I know that both Patton and Thomas are  _ perfectly  _ comfortable with my presence here. That just leaves you, Logan.” 

 

Logan stiffened but kept his face emotionless. Carefully hiding everything beneath a mask.    
“Well? What do you say?” Deceit’s eyes met his own and he immediately felt an odd, fluttering sensation in his chest where his heart resided. He loved it, and cursed it at the same time for nearly giving him away as he now had to fight the urge to blush.

 

“I stand with the others,” he stood a bit taller, “you are not welcome here. What we are discussing doesn’t concern you.”

“Are you sure? You are wanting to make a new Sanders Sides video, and last I checked, I am a Side.” 

“You were not summoned, therefore, you are not welcome.” 

“Ah Logan, always the logical one.” He winked before turning to Thomas. “Well, if I  _ don’t  _ need your permission, may I be here?”

 

Thomas hesitated and glanced briefly at the others. Virgil shook his head, Roman was still glaring at Deceit, Logan crossed his arms, and Patton had lowered his head. 

“I-I don’t think now is a good time for you to be here.”    
“Why? Because  _ they  _ don’t think so?” Deceit made a sweeping motion with his hand and gestured to the four Sides. “I thought  _ you  _ were the boss, Thomas. Not them. Why are they deciding for you?”

 

“Don’t talk to him!” Roman’s sword was out in a flash of steel, much to the shock of the others.    
“Roman! Put the sword away!” Thomas kept his voice firm and while he was looking at Roman, his eyes kept drifting towards the blade in his hands.    
Logan felt his breath hitch. Roman wasn’t close enough to actually harm Deceit, but the fact that he’d actually drawn his weapon was enough to make him feel uneasy. He looked at Deceit and silently hoped he would leave.

 

The Dark Side didn’t seem phased by the sword, only amused.   
“Roman,” Thomas raised his voice, “put it away, now!” 

“Your master gave you an order, Princey. Are you going to disobey?”

Roman’s hands tightened around the hilt of the sword, his entire body was trembling. 

“Ro-Roman?” Patton chuckled nervously. “S-Someone m-m-might-might get... hurt…” He hid behind Thomas when Roman took a step towards Deceit. 

 

“What are you doing?” Virgil’s gaze was filled with concern towards the Creative trait, who was continuing to advance forward. Deceit, meanwhile, refused to move. He had a look of contempt on his face, daring Roman to carry out his threat. 

 

Logan didn’t take his eyes off of Deceit. 

 

_ Look at me! Please, Deceit just look at me! _

 

Unknown to the Logical Side, Deceit glanced over and saw it. The desperation and fear in Logan’s eyes. He nodded ever so slightly before turning his attention back to Roman.    
  
“We’ll continue this later.” With those parting words, Deceit sank out, disappearing from view. Roman glared at the spot where he’d been standing before sheathing his sword. 

 

“What the heck was that Roman?!” Virgil shouted.    
“Virgil.” This time Thomas’s warning glare was directed towards the Anxious Side who mumbled an apology. Thomas turned back to Roman and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word in the Prince sank out. 

 

“That’s not good…” Virgil pulled his hood over his head.    
“Guys what’s going on?” Thomas looked to the three remaining Sides for an explanation. 

“Later, Thomas.” Virgil glanced at him. “We’ll explain later.” 

“Virgil wait!” Thomas’s words went unheeded as he sank out. “Great! Just great! Logan do you-” He froze when he realized that his Logic was already gone. 

 

Patton whimpered and rubbed his arms. Thomas turned around to face him, looking flustered and worried. “Patton what’s going on? Why is everyone acting like this?”   
“I don’t know… I’m sorry Thomas...” He looked at him with tears in his eyes. “I really don’t know…” He sank out without another word. Leaving Thomas to try and sort through everything on his own. 

 

When Patton rose up back in the Mind Palace his eyes widened and his hand flew over his mouth. 

 

Roman had Deceit pinned against the wall, his sword against the Dark Side’s neck. Virgil was watching from a distance, looking as if he was trying to disappear into his hoodie.

 

Logan was frozen on the stairs, his hand gripping the handrail for support.  

“G-Guys…?” Patton squeaked. “What’s going on…?” 

Virgil’s eyes flooded with relief. “Roman’s lost it! We can’t calm him down!”

Patton gulped before turning to Roman. He noticed how Deceit didn’t appear to be concerned at all by the sword at his neck. He actually looked bored, but that could easily be another lie of his. 

 

“Roman? Kiddo?”    
He received no response. All of Roman’s attention was on Deceit. Patton glanced briefly in Logan’s direction and they made eye contact. For a split second, he saw the blind fear in his eyes. Who he was afraid for Patton wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to guess. 

 

“You…” Roman growled. Both Patton and Logan turned back to the scene simultaneously, each mirroring the other’s fear. 

“I’m not entirely sure why you’re upset with me Roman,” Deceit smiled, “perhaps you could put the sword away and we can talk about this in a civilised manner?” 

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Roman pressed the sword further into Deceit’s skin, not enough to draw blood, yet.    
“Ah, but Roman, I’m not lying. I  _ honestly  _ don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Roman pulled him forward before slamming him against the wall, returning the sword to his neck. “YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!” His voice shook the room, Virgil stumbled and Logan nearly slipped off the stairs.    
  
Patton fell against the wall. If he didn’t find a way to defuse the situation, someone was going to get hurt. Using the wall as support, Patton stood himself up.    
“Roman, you need to stop.”   
“Oh, I’ll stop…” Roman leaned close to Deceit. “As soon as this little serpent pays.” 

 

Deceit’s eyes were cold, but Patton could see his hands shaking. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Roman, this isn’t you. This isn’t how a prince should be.”

“How would you know?” Roman glared at Patton. A faint, red glow surrounded his eyes.   
“Because you told me,” Patton said softly, “you were the one who told me all those stories about brave, noble princes who always did the right thing. Not because they wanted people to love them for their deeds, but because they knew it was the right thing to do. Even when it’s hard…”   
  
Roman stared at him, his eyes darting back and forth. 

“I-I don’t know what Deceit did, only that it hurt you. You’re angry and it’s okay to be angry, but this? This isn’t right, hurting someone that hurt you only causes more hurt for everyone…”

 

Roman’s grip on the sword faltered as he lowered his arm slightly, moving the blade away from Deceit’s neck. 

“We care about you Roman, all of us, we want to help you. And if you let us, we will.” Patton smiled warmly. “I love ya, kiddo.” 

 

Roman closed his eyes. The other three held their breath, watching and waiting. Patton sighed in relief when Roman released Deceit and backed away from the wall, holding his sword loosely in his hand.    
“I… I don’t know what happened…” Roman looked at Patton, the red glow fading from his eyes. 

 

The fatherly trait opened his arms to him, the loving smile never leaving his face. Roman slowly began walking over, ready to let the sword fall from his hands. 

 

What happened next Patton could barely comprehend, seeing as everything moved so fast. All he knew was that one moment Roman had been walking towards him, then there had been a flash of light, and suddenly the prince had his back turned to Patton. He was hunched over and breathing heavily, sword clutched in his hand. 

 

Virgil was crouching on the floor, holding an unmoving Logan in his arms. The stairs had been destroyed and were still smoking. 

 

Deceit was bent on one knee, a hand clutching his side, his yellow glove slowly turning a dark shade of red. 

 

Patton’s eyes trailed from Deceit to Roman’s sword. He watched as red dripped from the blade and onto the floor, leaving a stain on the carpet. 

 

“Oh… Roman…” Patton whimpered. “What have you done…?” 


	15. Falling Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood

When Logan returned to the inside of Thomas’s mind the first thing he looked for was Deceit, hoping that he’d hidden away from the others. Specifically, Roman. Never in his life had he seen the prince so angry. Sure, he was used to Roman’s childish outbursts, but they were just that. 

 

Childish. 

 

What he’d witnessed in the living room wasn’t normal. It wasn’t Roman. 

 

A brief scan of the area showed that no one else was around, which in Logan’s case, was a relief. Deceit was away from Roman, and the latter was most likely in his room calming himself down. Virgil and Patton were still with Thomas and would most likely be arriving soon. 

 

Allowing himself a moment to relax, he headed towards the stairs. 

 

_ Deceit and I will be meeting again tonight… Hopefully, he’ll have some sort of explanation for today’s actions… _

 

Yes, Deceit had informed him that he would make random appearances when they were all gathered together. It was to “save face” as he’d described it. He was still determined to be seen as a villain to the others, despite Logan’s insistence that he could convince them to give Deceit a chance. 

 

He refused to take any risks.

 

Logan was halfway up the stairs when he heard a crash behind him. He whirled around and saw Roman pinning Deceit against the wall, sword at his neck. 

 

Virgil appeared seconds later beside the stairs, almost as if he’d sensed the danger that was so near to his usual spot. “Roman! What are you doing?!”

 

“Stay out of this  _ Anxiety _ ,” Roman growled, “it doesn’t concern you.”

Virgil flinched but the action went unnoticed by Logan, who had his eyes locked on Deceit.

  
He didn’t seem bothered by the sword at his neck, but Logan knew better, and he refused to stand by and watch as the one he loved was being threatened. He’d barely made it down one step when Deceit made eye contact with him.

 

_ Don’t. _

 

Logan froze and shook his head slightly. Deceit’s gaze was unwavering. 

 

_ Don’t. _

 

He felt his chest tighten as he gripped the handrail, his knuckles turning white. He wouldn’t interfere, even though everything inside of him was screaming to run down there and put himself between Roman and Deceit. 

 

Suddenly Patton rose up and for a brief moment, Logan felt a rush of relief go through him. If anyone could bring Roman back to his senses it would be Patton, right?

 

At first, this appeared to be the case as Patton calmly spoke to him. Reminding Roman of tales of virtuous princes and of course, that he had a right to be feeling the way he was feeling, but shouldn’t let those feelings control his actions. 

 

Logan didn’t realize that he’d been holding his breath until he released it in a long sigh of relief. He watched as Roman backed away from Deceit and had to resist the urge to run down and hold Deceit in his arms. 

 

_ That will come later, you’ll be able to comfort him tonight. _

 

As Roman shakily made his way over to Patton, Logan and Deceit locked eyes once again. 

 

What happened next, Logan didn’t even know. 

 

All he knew that one minute he was standing on the stairs, then he saw Deceit lunge forward while his eye glowed. There was a blinding flash of light, a scream of pain, then Logan was falling. 

 

And finally… 

 

Darkness.

 

\---

 

Everything hurt.    
  


His head was pounding, his arms and legs felt like lead, he couldn’t move.

 

He could faintly hear someone talking, but it sounded like he was underwater. There was urgency in their voice, perhaps he should try to open his eyes…

 

A thin sliver of light filled his vision, then it was blinding him. He immediately forced them closed again. It was too much… There was too much pain… 

 

Someone was shaking him, that only made it worse.    
  
He needed to escape, to get away from the pain. 

 

The darkness was quiet, there was no pain in the darkness…    
  
He let himself fall back into the abyss. The pain vanished instantly, along with his consciousness. 

 

\----

 

“Logan! Logan wake up!” Virgil shook him again, trying and failing to wake him. Everything had happened so fast, but he’d witnessed it all firsthand.    
  
Deceit’s eye beginning to glow once Roman’s back was turned, then his hand…    
  
Before he’d been able to call out a warning Deceit had shot a burst of light at Logan, throwing him from the stairs and destroying them in the process. Virgil had managed to break Logan’s fall but not before witnessing Roman, moving with deadly precision, swing his sword and leave a gaping wound in Deceit’s side. 

 

He’d watch the lying trait drop to his knees, one hand supporting him and the other desperately trying to stop the blood flow, turning his yellow glove dark red. 

 

Roman stepped back, his chest rising and falling with every quick breath he took. His sword trembled in his hand, his face a ghostly white as he took in the sight of Deceit crouched on the floor, coughing and shaking. 

 

Virgil held Logan close to him, struggling to process everything. Deceit had attacked Logan, and in response, Roman attacked him. 

 

No one moved, no one spoke. 

 

Finally, Patton stepped towards Deceit, his entire body stiff and alert.    
“De-Deceit…?”   
The Dark Side was shaking, Virgil could see blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. For a brief second he looked up and Virgil immediately shielded Logan from him, his eyes glittering dangerously.    
  
Deceit’s own eyes looked hazy and glazed over. He staggered forward, reaching his free hand out towards Virgil, only to pull it back to stifle a coughing fit. 

 

Patton knelt down behind him. “De-” He yelped as the Dark Side suddenly vanished. Virgil did a brief scan of the room but it was obvious that Deceit was gone. Logan moaned softly snapping Virgil’s attention back to him. “Patton! He’s hurt!”

 

Patton shook himself before running over, dropping to his knees in front of Virgil and taking Logan into his own arms. Virgil’s attention was drawn from Logan and Patton to the sound of something falling onto the floor. He looked in Roman’s direction and saw his sword laying beside him, the bloodied tip encircled by the red stain on the carpet. 

 

Roman was shaking so much he could barely stand, his legs looked like they were going to give out at any moment. Virgil quickly got up and walked over to steady him. “Easy Roman…”   
  
“I didn’t-I didn’t mean-Virgil I didn’t-I didn’t…”    
Virgil gripped his shoulders. “Roman, you need to calm down.”   
“I didn’t want to… Virgil I didn’t want to hurt him… I didn’t… I didn’t…”    
He sat Roman down on the couch and sat beside him. “You were just trying to protect Logan, he attacked him first, you did what you thought was necessary.” 

 

“But I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t… Deceit… He wasn’t… Logan…” Roman buried his face in his hands, sobs wracking his body. Virgil pulled him into his arms and allowed the prince to cry into his hoodie. He rubbed his back and closed his eyes. Wondering how he could’ve let this happen. 

  
_ I’m supposed to prevent things like this from happening! Why did I freeze up like that?! _ **_I_ ** _ should have stopped Deceit from hurting Logan _ **_, I_ ** _ should have been the one to protect him! Not Roman! He shouldn’t have had to take on something that is  _ **_my_ ** _ responsibility! He shouldn’t have been put in that position! He-He shouldn’t have… _

 

Virgil fought back his own tears. He couldn’t cry, not now. This wasn’t about him, he didn’t deserve to feel sorry for himself. Not when he’d failed to do his job, leaving the ones he was supposed to protect hurt. 

 

_ If you can’t protect them, then what good are you? _

 

Virgil’s breath hitched.

 

_ You’re nothing. _

 

He shook his head and tried to focus on something, anything that could ground him. He focused on Roman, making sure he was safe and secure in his arms. He focused on his breathing, keeping it slow and even. 

 

He focused on Patton’s humming- wait, humming?   
  
Virgil glanced over at the floor where Patton was still kneeling, holding Logan in his lap, and smiling softly as he began to sing. 

 

_ “I don’t know you, but I want you, all the more for that. Words fall through me, and always fool me, and I can’t react.”  _

 

Virgil lifted his head more. Roman’s sobs quieted. 

 

_ “And games that never amount, to more than they’re meant, they’ll play themselves out.”  _

 

Logan’s eyes fluttered slightly, Patton brushed his hair out of his face, continuing the song.

 

_ “Take this sinking boat, and point it home. We’ve still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You make it now.” _

 

Both Virgil and Roman looked up, their eyes transfixed on the scene. 

 

_ “Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moves that take me, and erase me, and I’m painted black.” _

 

Logan’s breathing evened out, he leaned into Patton’s touch. 

 

_ “And you have suffered enough,”  _ Patt combed his fingers through his hair,  _ “And warred yourself. It's time that you won.”  _

 

Roman laid back against Virgil, who unknowingly put an arm around him. 

 

_ “So, take this sinking boat, and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You make it now.” _

 

Patton’s smile faded slightly as he looked down at Logan. He looked so peaceful and calm, beautiful… 

 

_ “I don’t know you, but I want you, all the more for that…” _

 

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Not caring if Roman or Virgil saw. 

 

“I love you…” 

 

Logan didn’t wake or respond. Patton doubt he’d even heard him, and perhaps that was for the best. Gathering Logan in his arms Patton stood and carried him over to the couch, Roman and Virgil quickly moved out of the way so he could lay him down. 

 

Patton hummed softly as he got him a pillow and a blanket, making him as comfortable as possible. 

 

“Patton?” Virgil spoke softly.    
“He’ll be okay.” Was all he said as he finished tucking him in.    
Virgil glanced at Roman who wouldn’t meet his gaze and sighed before turning back to Patton. “What about Deceit?”   
“There’s nothing we can do for him Kiddo, not unless he comes back.” 

Roman flinched slightly at that. Virgil held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“How’re you feeling Roman?” Patton sat down on the couch beside Logan. Roman just shook his head.   
“Just take all the time you need Ro, it’ll be okay.”

He didn’t respond to that.

 

“What are we going to do about, you know…” Virgil motioned towards the demolished stairs with his head. 

“Well, until Roman feels better enough to fix it, we’ll just have to hang out here in the living room for a bit.” 

“But… Patton… my headphones are upstairs…”

 

That got a half-hearted chuckle out of Roman, though he quickly cut himself off. 

 

“I can put a CD in! What would like?”    
“Eh, you guys wouldn’t really like my song choices…” 

“I don’t mind,” Roman mumbled.

 

Virgil and Patton both looked at him, the latter smiling before rising up to grab a CD off the shelf of CDs he kept near the TV. He looked through them before picking one out and putting it in the player, turning the volume down so it wouldn’t be too loud.

 

Virgil smiled to himself as the opening for  _ Welcome to the Black Parade  _ began to play softly through the speakers. “Is this the mix of all my favorite MCR songs that you made for me?”   
“Yep! Just for you Storm Cloud!” Patton sat down beside him on the couch, putting an arm around him. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Virgil leaned against him and closed his eyes. Patton smiled looked over at Roman, his smile faltering. He’d never seen the prince so distraught, he could practically feel the guilt and shame radiating from him. 

 

“Roman… It wasn’t your fault…”   
He didn’t respond.    
“Roman… Kiddo…?” 

Nothing.

 

Patton sighed and looked down at the floor. The sword was still lying there, the blood just now beginning to dry. He swallowed nervously. It wasn’t his place to whisk something that wasn’t his away, but in this case, he didn’t think anyone would mind…

 

The sword vanished from sight along with the red stain on the floor. He would have fixed the stairs, but creating things in their living space was Roman’s department, he couldn’t do it alone.

 

_ Guess we’ll have to wait…  _   
Patton sighed and glanced at Logan, still sleeping peacefully on the couch. The sight made him smile and for the time being, made him forget about everything bad he’d been feeling. 

 

_ Sweet dreams Lo… _

 

Patton closed his eyes and laid his head on Virgil’s shoulder, allowing the soft-playing music to lull him to sleep.

 

\---

 

Deceit stumbled blindly through the darkened halls. He had to hide, he couldn’t let himself be found. 

 

He tripped over his own feet and fell against the wall, hitting his injured side. He was forced to bite down on his own tongue to keep himself from screaming. The slightest sound would be enough to give him away…

 

He started forward again, keeping one arm wrapped around his side at all times. He’d been wounded before, but never to this extent. And the blood… There was so much blood… Not even he could hide this…

 

Deceit closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for support. A short rest, that was all he needed. Then he could keep going… Then he’d be safe…

 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.”   
  
Deceit stiffened, his skin turning even paler than it already was, except now it wasn’t from blood loss.

 

“What mess did you get yourself into this time Deccy? Did the little snake find himself at the wrong end of Princey’s sword?”

 

“Get away from me…” Deceit hissed. 

 

“Aw, but you’re hurt. Here, let me help you.”   
  
“I don’t need your help!” Deceit backed away, but in his injured state, he couldn’t get far.   
  
“Come on De, I know just the thing that’ll help.”   
  
“Let go of me! LET GO!” 

Deceit’s cries went unheeded, and no one heard his screams. 

 

He was completely alone as he was dragged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Patton sings is "Falling Slowly" by Josh Groban. It's a really calming song and like with most of the songs that will be used in this fic, I highly recommend giving it a listen.


	16. Speculations of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fever, slight delusions, emotional abuse.

Logan woke to the sound of music playing softly. He cracked open one eye and noticed that the coffee table had been moved and in its place was a small pallet made up of blankets on the floor, Virgil and Roman sleeping back to back on it. 

 

_ Why are they sleeping in the living room?  _

 

Logan tried to sit up only for his arms to give out. He fell back onto the couch with an audible gasp. 

 

_ What happened? Why does everything hurt…?  _

 

He closed his eyes again and tried to remember yesterday’s events but everything was unclear, that and trying to think of just about anything hurt his head…

 

All he could really remember was being on the stairs, and something with Deceit.

 

_ Wait- Deceit! _

 

Logan’s eyes shot open immediately landing on the stairs, which really, there was nothing left of. Everything that had happened came back to him in a flood of memories. Roman, Deceit, the sword, that blinding flash of light. 

 

_ Where is he? Where is Deceit?! _

 

Logan tried to sit up again but only succeeded in falling back onto the couch over and over. He could feel his frustration rising with every failed attempt and against his will tears started to form in his eyes. 

 

“Logan? Logan what’s wrong?” Patton ran into the living room, carefully avoiding Roman and Virgil, before going to Logan’s side. “Lo? Are you okay?”

  
“Have to find him… Have to find him…” Logan’s eyes were almost glazed over.    
“Logan, you’re not feeling well.” Patton gently laid him back down. He felt his forehead. “You’re burning up.” 

“Have to find him…” Logan mumbled. 

 

Patton got up and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a damp washcloth he returned to Logan.   
“Find him…” He repeated.    
“Find who?” Patton sat beside him and brushed his bangs away from his face before laying the cloth on his forehead. 

  
Logan’s eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry and unfocused. Who was sitting with him?    
  
Patton smiled softly and stroked his hair. “It’s okay Logan, I’m here for you.” 

 

The voice was calming, loving. Was it him? Deceit? 

 

_ Has he come to take care of me? _

 

Patton hummed and helped him sit up so he could fluff his pillow. Logan leaned against him, smiling softly. “You’re here…” 

“Of course I am Lo,” Patton hugged him, “I’m always here for you.” 

Logan hummed and laid his head on his shoulder. He was safe, Deceit was here, they were together. 

 

Patton finished fluffing Logan’s pillow before laying him back down.    
“Get some rest Lo, you’ll feel better soon.” He stood and went to leave when Logan’s hand gripped his.

“Stay with me…?”

Patton was taken aback slightly, but his surprise was hidden by a warm smile as he sat down beside him. “Of course.”

 

Logan continued to hold his hand as his eyes began to close. 

“You’re not wearing them…” He mumbled tiredly. 

“Not wearing what?”    
“Your gloves…” 

Patton was confused by that. “My gloves?” 

“It’s okay…” Logan yawned and hugged his hand against his chest. “I’ll help you find them later…” 

“Um, thanks Lo?”    
“I love you… De…” 

 

Patton blinked.  _ De? _

He was even more startled when he felt Logan kiss the back of his hand, he went to say something to him but his eyes had already closed. Patton stared at him for a few seconds longer before looking down at his hand, still being held against Logan. 

 

His heart was beating faster than it had in a while, but it was a light and fluttering kind of beat, Patton thought of it as a literal butterfly in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to pull the Logical Side into his arms and tell him just how wonderful and special he was, how much he loved him…

 

_ But the note… And De…?  _

 

Patton swallowed. 

 

_ Maybe, maybe he doesn’t mean it? After all, he’s a little sick right now...  _

 

Patton ran his fingers through Logan’s hair. 

 

_ Is it wrong for me to still love him? If he might love someone else?  _

 

He closed his eyes and sighed. 

 

_ Should I move on?  _

 

**_Move on? Oh but Patton, can you really go through that again?_ **

Patton stiffened and quickly pulled his hand out of Logan’s.

 

**_Could you go through that heartbreak again? The rejection?_ **

 

He whimpered and looked for someplace to run. His room wasn’t an option, everyone was downstairs… 

 

**_Of course, it wasn’t so bad the first time. After all, those were mostly Thomas’ feelings. What about your own?_ **

 

“Stop it…” He ran into the kitchen, trying to keep quiet so the others wouldn’t be wakened. 

 

**_You love him, you love him so much… The thought of not having him is crushing you…_ **

 

He covered his ears and dropped to his knees. “Leave me alone…” 

 

**_No. I won’t leave you alone. These feelings of yours need to be dealt with._ **

 

“Then what do you want me to do?!” Patton quickly clamped his hand over his mouth and looked around wildly. Had Virgil or Roman heard? Would they wake up? 

 

“Hmph… Patt…?”    
  
_ Shoot. _

 

Patton heard blankets rustling as Virgil got up. Why did it have to be Virgil? He hated lying to him. 

 

“In the kitchen Kiddo!” He called softly before reaching into one of the cabinets to grab a pan. “Just starting breakfast.” 

“That’s good…”    
Patton rose up and saw that Virgil had flopped back onto his pillow. His son was definitely  _ not  _ an early riser. 

 

Seeing that Roman hadn’t been disturbed Patton began to actually make breakfast. Cooking usually helped distract him, it certainly kept  _ him  _ quiet. He started scrambling some eggs and putting toast in the toaster. Virgil was awake, just scrolling through his phone. 

 

Patton smiled softly and went back to cooking. Eventually, Virgil was dragged into the kitchen by the smell of food and took his usual seat at the table. His hair a shaggy mess and half hid by his hood. 

 

“How’d you sleep Kiddo?” Patton asked dishing him up a plate of eggs.    
“Not bad… Back is sore…”    
“Aw, sorry Virge. Maybe I can sleep on the floor tonight and you can share the couch with Logan?” 

Virgil shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?” He set a piece of toast on his plate. 

 

Virgil nodded and scooped up a bite of eggs. Patton smiled and poured him a mug of coffee. He’d find a way to make the pallet extra comfy for Virgil, a sore back wasn’t fun. 

 

“Thanks Dad,” Virgil mumbled in between bites of food.

“No problem Storm Cloud!” Patton kissed his head before sitting down next to him to eat his own breakfast.

“Not feeling that hungry?” Virgil asked noticing the lack of food on Patton’s plate.

“Oh, just making sure there will be enough for Logan and Roman when they wake up.”

“Has Logan woken up at all?” Virgil questioned.

Patton stiffened, the movement causing his chair to slightly scoot backward.    
“You okay?” Virgil turned to him, the tiredness leaving his eyes.

“Um, yes. Yes he woke up…” Patton pulled his chair forward. 

 

“And?”

 

Patton shuffled nervously in his seat. What should he tell him?   
“He-He’s not feeling the best. Has a fever…” 

“He’s sick?” Virgil sat up straighter. 

“I don’t think it’s anything too bad, I helped him go back to sleep and he seems okay now.” Patton began picking at his food. 

Virgil watched him for a moment, studying his movements. “Are you worried about him?” 

 

“Well, of course I am Virgil. I’m worried about all of you guys…” 

“I know but, you know, you’re probably a tad more worried about Logan, right?” 

Patton swallowed. He couldn’t lie about that. “Y-Yeah, I guess I am.” 

“I just don’t understand why Deceit would attack him like that, what was he trying to do?” Virgil drummed his fingers on the table. “First he kidnaps him, brings him back, and now he attacks him right in front of us? How did he expect Roman to react?”

 

“What are you talking about Kiddo?” Patton tilted his head to the side. 

“He obviously did something to Roman! You heard him, didn’t you? Deceit hurt him! He wouldn’t have gotten that angry for no reason.” 

Patton looked down. “Still… It wasn’t right… What he did…”   
“You’re defending Deceit?! Why?!”   
  
Patton flinched. “I-I’m not defending him Kiddo! I just… What if there’s more to this then we know?” 

“Patton he hurt Logan!” Virgil pointed to him. “He hurt the one you love! Doesn’t that make you angry?!”

“Of course it does,” Patton spoke quietly. He didn’t raise his voice and, contrary to what he said, he didn’t look angry. Virgil was taken aback but the answer, having expected Patton to deny it. 

 

“I’m angry that Logan’s hurt, and that I wasn’t able to stop it.” Patton looked at Logan. “I’m angry that Roman was forced to do something he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hurt Deceit, but he felt like he had no choice,” Patton turned to Virgil again, “and I know that you didn’t want him hurt either.” 

 

Virgil was looking at Roman. “You don’t know that.”   
“I know that you and Deceit used to be friends.” 

Virgil gripped the edge of the table.

Patton laid his hand on top of his. “I don’t know what happened between you guys. Whatever it was, it clearly hurt you. Enough to cause you to leave him. But I know that deep down, there’s a part of you that still cares…”

 

Virgil yanked his hand away. “I don’t want  _ anything  _ to do with that snake.” 

Patton flinched. “Virgil-” 

“I’m going to my room. Don’t bother coming for me.” Virgil sank out before Patton could stop him. As much as he wanted to follow him, he knew that Virgil wasn’t in his bedroom, he was in his corner of the mind. 

 

Their corners were different from the rooms they had upstairs, with those rooms the Sides could visit each other as they pleased without fear of being affected in any way. However their corners, or their actual rooms, always had some kind of affect on them, especially Virgil’s.

 

Patton sniffled and looked down at his plate. He wasn’t hungry. He stood up and without bothering to clean up went into the living room. Roman and Logan were still fast asleep, which he couldn’t blame either for. 

 

He sighed and knelt down beside Roman. He carefully fixed his pillows and tucked the blankets around him more. He planted a soft kiss on the sleeping prince’s head before walking to Logan. 

 

He took the rag off and felt his forehead, glad to find that his temperature had dropped some. His skin was still pale and his breathing somewhat raspy, but he was getting better. Patton went to kiss his head then hesitated. It wasn’t the same as giving Roman or Virgil a kiss, they were his kiddos. 

 

_ I shouldn’t… _

 

Patton rose up and turned to leave.

 

**_Why shouldn’t you?_ **

 

He froze. 

 

**_Come on Patton. Roman and Virgil already believe the two of you are in love, and he’s not awake right now, what do you have to lose?_ **

 

_ It-It’s wrong! He doesn’t… He doesn’t love me back… _

 

**_Not yet…_ **

 

Patton blinked. Not yet?

 

_ What do you mean? _

There was no response.

 

Patton gulped before turning back to Logan. He looked so calm and peaceful. Whenever he was awake he always seemed stiff and tense, Patton rarely ever saw him simply relax. 

 

_ Could… Could he really love me? Do I have a chance? _

 

He trembled slightly as he considered the possibility. The thought made him happy, that was for sure. He smiled softly to himself and walked into the kitchen, glancing at Logan from where he stood beside the sink. He was so wonderful, anyone would be lucky to have him. 

 

_ And it could be me… _

 

Patton hummed to himself and began to clean the kitchen. Unaware of the dark figure who was watching his every move.

 

Watching, and waiting, for the perfect opportunity to strike. 


	17. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Warnings: Snakes, mild body horror, manipulation, violence, again another intense chapter, stay safe!

Logan woke up the next morning feeling lightheaded and confused. Was he really awake? He’d been having so many dreams where he felt as if he were awake, only for him to fall back into a deep sleep. He moved his hand along the couch, it seemed real enough, and he appeared to have control over himself. 

 

Looking around the living room he saw that not much had changed since his first brief awakening, which he barely remembered. The stairs were mostly fixed, save for a few missing steps at the top. He didn’t see the others anywhere, and it was quiet.

 

“Guys…?” He squeaked before clamping a hand over his mouth. Why was his voice so hoarse? He could barely hear himself! Lowering his hand he caught sight of a glass of water sitting on the coffee table. Not thinking twice he grabbed it with shaking hands and managed to pour it down his parched throat. 

 

_ I suppose I’ve been sick. But why? For how long? And where is everyone? _

 

Logan looked into the kitchen, expecting to at least see Patton, but there was nothing. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want to be alone when he was vulnerable.    
“Patton? Roman? Virgil?” When he didn’t receive an answer he forced himself to sit up. 

 

_ Maybe they’re upstairs? There are only a few steps missing, they’d be able to make it. _

 

He slowly stood up, his legs shaking. He could make it to the stairs, couldn’t he? He took one step forward, then another, knowing that at any moment he could fall victim to an unwanted collision with the floor. Logan eventually made it to the stairs when he realized something that would further complicate his trek upstairs: The handrails were gone.

 

_ Great…  _

 

He looked at the wall. He supposed he could use that for support, but given his condition, there was a chance he could still lose his balance, with a much longer fall. 

 

_ I could just wait for one of them to come down, but… This silence is rather unsettling… _

 

Logan looked up at the stairs. Normally, his logical reasoning would be enough to convince him that going up would only result in him falling and he should go back to the couch. As it was, he wasn’t thinking clearly, and he did  _ not _ want to be alone. Lifting one foot he stepped shakily onto the first step while placing an equally shaking hand on the wall for support. This was a bad idea, deep down he knew it was stupid, but the silence… It was too  _ loud _ . 

 

No, it didn’t make sense. He took another step up. Silence couldn’t be loud. Another step, his hand slipping off the wall. He needed the voices of the others. Another step, his head pounding. Their voices were calming, they were reassuring. He lost his footing. They would help him…

 

He was falling. 

 

\---

 

He didn’t remember how, but someone had caught him, and that same someone was holding him in their lap. He was definitely laying down, and there were fingers combing through his hair. 

 

His eyes slowly blinked open and Logan found himself staring up at Deceit. His heart immediately began racing and he wanted nothing more than to hold Deceit in his arms, which was exactly what he was going to do. 

 

Logan saw it perfectly in his head, he would jump up and engulf Deceit in his arms, the other holding him just as close. Yet when he attempted to bring this into fruition, something odd happened. He’d barely moved an inch when Deceit laid a hand on his chest to keep him still.

 

“Deceit?” Logan’s brow furrowed. The other simply smiled and continued to comb through his hair, the action calming. He closed his eyes and curled further into Deceit. 

 

_ Strange… He’s cold... _

 

“Deceit,” he opened his eyes again, “are you well?”    
Again he received no answer, just fingers brushing through his hair over and over, faster and faster. Logan’s heart began beating rapidly.    
“Deceit. What are you- ow!” His hands immediately went to cover his head after his hair had been tugged harshly. He looked up at Deceit in bewilderment, which quickly changed to fear. 

 

Deceit’s kind smile was gone, a twisted smirk in its place. Both eyes glowing bright yellow.   
_“What’s_ **_WRONG_** _Logan? Is this_ **_NOT_** _what_ ** _YOU_** _fell in love with?!”_ His voice was nothing more than a distorted, low screeching that assailed Logan’s ears. In a panic he shoved himself out of his arms, scrambling backward in a desperate attempt to put as much distance between himself, and whatever monster was masquerading as Deceit. 

 

He let out a startled yelp as he backed into a wall, the monster standing only a couple feet away, its glowing eyes piercing his own. 

_“Scared_ **_LOGAN?!_** **”**

His first instinct was to clamp his hands over his ears to block out the voice, but he couldn’t move them. He also became aware of something cold snaking its way around him. Looking down he found himself staring a massive, red snake slowly coiling around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. 

 

Logan thrashed and kicked, doing everything in what little power he had to free himself from the snake, but all he managed to do was anger the serpent. Logan gasped as his air was suddenly cut off. The snake’s body tightening around him, crushing him. He couldn’t even scream from the agony he was in. His body jerked in a feeble attempt to save himself, his face stuck in a silent scream. 

 

The monster only responded to this by cackling madly. Taking pleasure in Logan’s suffering. Tears ran down his face. Black was creeping on the edge of his vision. One thought going through his head.

 

_ I don’t want to die… _

 

The snake’s grip suddenly loosened, leaving Logan gasping as he drew air into his lungs, every breath felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. So focused on breathing, Logan didn’t even realize that the snake was replaced with a pair of arms wrapped loosely around him. 

 

“There, there, it’s alright Logan, I’ll protect you.” 

He stiffened at the familiar voice. “Ro-Roman…?”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Roman hooked his chin over Logan’s shoulder. “I won’t let him hurt you.”   
Logan trembled as Roman drew his sword, holding it in a defensive position in front of him, the blade inches from his chest. He could see Roman’s reflection in the sword, and his eyes widened in fear.    
  
The entire left side of his face was covered in red scales, his left eye now yellow and resembling a snake. 

Logan tried to escape from the prince’s hold but was kept in place by the sword at his chest. 

**_“You can’t trust him Logan,”_ ** Roman whispered into his ear, glaring at the copy of Deceit. Logan could see the doppelganger staring at him, its yellow eyes burning into his own, that same twisted smirk on its face. 

 

_ That isn’t Deceit… This isn’t real… _

 

The monster’s forked tongue flickered out of its mouth, it chuckled lowly and took a step forward. Logan quickly turned his head away only to have Roman’s force him to look forward again, holding him in place.

**_“He’s a liar. You think he loves you? He only wants to use you.”_ **

“Roman… Let me go…” 

The monster was getting closer, with every step he took the room became darker. 

 

**_“He’s a Dark Side. Incapable of feeling anything but hate.”_ **

“That isn’t true… Roman please…” He was crying, tears pouring down his face.

The monster was directly in front of him now. The room had gone completely dark, its eyes were the only light in the suffocating darkness. 

 

It stared at Logan as if contemplating what it should do with him. It reached its scaled covered hand out towards him, gently brushing away a tear with one of its claws. Logan flinched at the touch. He knew, he  _ knew  _ that it wasn’t Deceit. Yet it was cruel enough to keep Deceit’s face, twisting the one Logan loved into this monster. 

 

And despite Roman’s assurances that he would protect him, he stood motionless in front of the beast. He felt its claws grip his shoulders and pull him from Roman’s hold. Logan couldn’t stop shaking as the monster brought him closer, their faces only inches apart. His heart was beating so fast, his chest felt like it was still being squeezed by the snake. He wanted to scream, fight, anything that would free him, but he was frozen. 

 

The monster’s tongue flickered out once again, lightly brushing against Logan’s cheek. He whimpered and looked to Roman in a last, desperate attempt for help, but the prince was gone. He faced the monster again just in time to see it open its mouth, its jaw unhinged like a snake, its fangs bared. 

 

Logan didn’t even have time to scream before the monster’s fangs dug into his neck.

 

\---

“Logan! Logan wake up! It’s okay!” 

 

Logan’s eyes shot open. He was finally able to scream as he looked around wildly, his arms and legs thrashing as his mind frantically struggled to figure out where he was and what was happening.

 

“Logan, it’s okay, it’s okay.”    
  
His head snapped in the direction of the voice. 

 

Patton.

 

The Moral Side’s eyes were filled with concern, he slowly raised his hand. “It’s okay Lo, you’re safe.” 

Logan couldn’t slow his breathing. Was this really Patton? Or was he still dreaming? 

Patton reached his hand out towards him, not coming any closer. Logan stared at it for a few seconds before something inside his mind clicked. 

 

_ This is Patton. This is real. _

 

Without warning he practically threw himself into Patton’s arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. He couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t speak, only cry and shake as the last few moments of the nightmare lingered in his head. 

 

Patton wrapped his arms around Logan, making it to where he could pull away if he needed to. “It’s alright Lo, I’m here. You’re safe now.” 

Logan buried his face into Patton’s shirt, soaking his chest with his tears. He wanted to stop crying, but he just couldn’t. Patton hummed softly and rocked him, his presence was comforting, he was safe. 

 

_ Safe… With him you are safe… _

Logan’s cries gradually softened, his tears stopped falling.

“Lo?”    
“I-I am well…” He pulled away from Patton’s arms. Though the second he did he immediately wished he hadn’t. He distracted himself from this thought by checking his surroundings. 

 

_ I-I’m in my room?  _

 

Patton, sensing his confusion, quickly explained. “Roman had the stairs finished a few days ago. You were still sick so we moved you up here where you’d be more comfortable.” 

Logan nodded slowly, processing what he said. “I’ve been sick…?”

“Yeah, you’ve had a fever. A really bad one. You kept getting woken up by nightmares.”

“How-How long have I been sick?”

 

Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “About two weeks…”   
Logan swayed. “Two weeks?! How is that possible?!”    
“We don’t know Logan…”    
“What about Thomas? Is he alright?”    
“He just had a bit of a headache, he should be okay though, especially now that you’re awake.” 

 

“I… I can’t believe this happened…” Logan gripped his head.    
Patton twiddled his thumbs. “Logan? Do you remember anything before you were sick?”

Logan closed his eyes and tried to recall any memories hinting at his sickness, but nothing was clear.

“It’s all clouded…” Logan sighed and lowered his hands. 

 

Patton shifted nervously on the bed. “You don’t remember anything at all?”

“At the moment, no. Is-Is there something I  _ should _ remember?”

“Um, I think it should wait until you’re a bit more better…”   
“Patton, that isn’t proper grammar-”

“See? You’re already correcting my speakage, you’re on your way to a full recovery!”   
“Patton please…” 

 

Patton’s smile faded as he gently laid Logan down. “I want to tell you, but I really think it should wait until you’re better.”

He wanted to argue with him, but once his head was laid on his pillow he was overcome with exhaustion. 

 

Patton sighed. “Lo, I promise. I’ll tell you everything as soon as you’re 100% better.”    
He nodded as his eyes began to close, only for them to immediately open again. Patton had turned to leave when he felt Logan grab his hand.   
  
“Don’t go…”

Patton stiffened and looked down at him. “You want me to stay?”   
He nodded, tears pricking his eyes. “Please?”    
Patton smiled softly and sat down beside him. “I won’t go anywhere.”    
Logan moved closer before closing his eyes.

 

He gently ran his fingers through Logan’s hair. He was much calmer now to Patton’s relief, perhaps he was finally getting better. He felt a bit guilty for hiding the truth from him, but it was for the best. He wouldn’t be able to handle it right now…

 

_ Poor Lo, he’s going through so much… But, that’s why I’m here, to take care of him. _

 

He planted a soft kiss to Logan’s head. 

 

_ I’m here Logan, I’ll protect you, always. _

 

\---

 

Deceit coughed. His entire body was bruised, every movement he made sent a wave of agony through him, yet he continued to drag himself across the floor. He had to get out. He had to get to Logan.    
  
He was so close… He could see the stairs…

 

He screamed as a foot slammed onto his back, pinning him in place.   
“Going somewhere, Deccy?” 

Tears filled his eyes, but it wasn’t from the pain.    
“Let me go… Let me go… Please…”

“Why? Have a  _ date _ ?” He sneered before grabbing him by the back of his shirt, or what was left of it. “Because last I checked, you were free tonight.” 

 

Deceit kept begging even though he knew it was useless. He pleas fell on dead ears as he was dragged back down the hall he’d spent so long dragging himself through. 

 

_ I’m sorry Logan… I’m sorry…  _


	18. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Injuries. Blood. You know the drill but yeah, might be a little more descriptive this time.

Patton hummed to himself as he finished making breakfast. He placed a bowl of granola and oatmeal onto a purple tray and set a mug of coffee beside it before carrying the tray upstairs. He stood outside of Virgil’s room and lightly tapped the door with his foot. 

 

“Kiddo! Breakfast!” He waited for a response but received none. “That’s okay Virge,” his shoulders slumped, “I’ll just leave it out here…” He set the tray down next to another tray, the food he’d brought up last night remaining untouched, and carried it down to the kitchen.

 

He set it on the table before grabbing a red tray and bringing it to Roman’s room. “Hey Ro, breakfast!”    
Again, no response. Like before Patton set the tray down in front of the door, fortunately, the one from last night had been cleared of food. He set it next to the other tray before picking up the last one, a dark blue tray with a jar of Crofters to go along with the meal.

His spirits lifted somewhat as he approached Logan’s room, not even bothering to knock. “Hey Lo! I brought your breakfast!”    
Logan looked up from the book he’d been reading. “Thank you, Patton.”    
The moral Side beamed and walked over to his bed, sitting down beside him just as Logan set the book down on the nightstand and took the tray from Patton.

 

“How’ve you been feeling? Better?”    
“My temperature has gone down and sitting up no longer gives me a headache. So yes, my condition has improved immensely since last week.”

“That’s great Logan! I’m so happy for you!” 

“Well, thank you for taking care of me.” Logan began to eat his breakfast.   
“No problem! Anything for you Lo!” Patton smiled as he watched him eat, ready to help if needed. Logan really was getting better, his arms weren’t shaking anymore and he had no trouble feeding himself.

 

_ He doesn’t need me anymore… _

 

Patton’s smiled faded slightly.

 

_ Now that he’s getting better, there’s no reason for me to take care of him like this… _

 

“Is something wrong, Patton?” Logan inquired.    
“Huh? Oh, no nothing’s wrong! I was just thinking.”    
“About?”

“Um…” Patton twiddled his thumbs. “I was thinking about… When would be the best time to tell you… About what happened with Deceit…”    
  
Logan’s reaction was instant. His head immediately turning towards Patton and his breakfast forgotten. “What happened?”    
“Lo, are you sure you’re ready to know?”

“Patton please, it’s been weeks. I need to know.” 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “How much do you remember?”    
“I remember returning from Thomas’ apartment after Deceit had shown up. After that, nothing.”

Patton nodded slowly. “Well, we got back and Roman was a little bit angry…”    
  
“Yes, he was angry at Deceit, I remember that. What happened next?”   
“Well… Roman ended up catching Deceit and… He was going to hurt him…” 

Logan stiffened. “Did he…?”

“At first, no. But then Deceit, he… You…” Patton bit his lip. Maybe now wasn’t the best time. 

 

“What happened? Tell me, please.” 

“He-He attacked you…” 

Logan’s reaction was instant. He shot upright in bed, no longer slouching. His eyes were filled with both shock and hurt. “Attacked me? Why would he do that?”    
“We don’t know Logan… Roman was going to let him go and then he shot light at you or, something like that… You were hurt real bad and that’s when you got sick…”

 

Logan didn’t seem to hear him. He wasn’t even looking at Patton anymore, only staring blankly ahead.   
“Why would he do that?” He repeated softly. Patton looked down before gently taking Logan’s hand into his. “It’ll be okay Lo…”

  
“No.”   
Patton flinched as Logan yanked his hand away.    
“It’s not okay. Where is Deceit?”   
“I don’t know-” 

“It doesn’t make sense! It doesn’t!” Logan threw his blankets aside and stumbled out of bed. 

“What are you doing? Logan you’re still not-”    
“I’m fine Morality!” Logan glared at him. “Just get out! I don’t need your help anymore!” 

 

Patton whimpered softly and backed away. “You don’t mean that Lo, you don’t…”  

“Get out! NOW!” 

Patton didn’t have to be told again as he ran out of the room. Tears in his eyes and hand over his mouth. He couldn’t cry, he couldn’t cry. He didn’t notice both Roman and Virgil open their doors just in time to see him run down the hall.

 

“Dad…?” Virgil’s voice went unheeded as Patton barricaded himself in his room. He fell back against the door and sank to his knees, gripping his head in both hands.

 

_ Don’t cry, crying makes you weak. Don’t cry, crying makes you weak. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t… _

 

Patton buried his face in his arms and sobbed. All the tears he’d been holding back finally released.    
  
“Patton? Patton open the door!” Virgil was knocking on the door. Patton hadn’t locked it, but he knew that Virgil wouldn’t come in without his permission. 

“Patton are you okay?” Roman’s voice. Now he was worried about him. Both of his kiddos were worried because he couldn’t control his emotions. 

 

_ No wonder Logan doesn’t love me… I’m just a mess of emotions… He doesn’t like emotions… _

**_No, Patton. That isn’t why he doesn’t love you…_ **

 

Patton trembled and hugged his knees to his chest. 

 

**_Dry your tears, stand up, there’s no reason to cry._ **

 

Patton sniffled before drying his eyes with his hoodie sleeves. He shakily stood to his feet. 

 

**_I promised to help you, and I will. Take deep breaths, calm down._ **

 

Patton breathed in and out, feeling calmer already.

 

**_You want Logan to love you. I can make that happen. You just need to trust me._ **

 

“I trust you…”   
  
**_Good. Now wait here, he will come._ **

 

“Will he?” Patton whispered, but there was no answer. 

 

\---

 

Roman was the one who ended up going into Logan’s room. Virgil had been unsuccessful in coaxing Patton out or allowing them entry (both had tried the door and found it locked, which was strange because Patton rarely locked his door) so they decided to see if Logan knew what had happened. 

 

Logan’s door was opened slightly when Roman arrived. He knocked softly before entering. “Teach? Are you in here?”

He found the logical Side sitting at his desk holding his head in his hands. He looked, not awful, but definitely not good either.    
“Logan? Are you well?” Roman walked over and stood timidly by him. 

“I don’t understand…” Logan mumbled. He didn’t seem to notice Roman standing there.    
“What don’t you understand?” 

 

“What reason would he have… It makes no sense…” 

Roman wasn’t sure who he was talking about, and wasn’t ready to question him just yet. 

“He wouldn’t have done it intentionally… He wouldn’t hurt me…” 

 

Roman’s brow furrowed as he tried to piece this together. 

 

_ Patton ran from here crying after I had heard Logan yelling at him to get out resulting in Patton locking himself in his room. Patton was the one who’d been taking care of Logan while he was sick and Patton tends to show love and affection towards those in his care and in this case it’s the one he loves. Logan doesn’t really do affection though I suppose it’s different with Patton but, seeing as Logan hasn’t been feeling the best it is possible that Patton went a little too far with his caring which made Logan freak out resulting in Patton running from here crying. _

 

Pleased to find that his thought process was once again functioning properly, he believed that he now had an understanding of what was going on, and knew that Logan was the only one who could fix this. 

 

He lightly tapped on Logan’s shoulder. “Specs? Can I talk to you?”   
Logan flinched before turning to the prince. “Roman? How long have you been there?”   
“Just walked in.”

“I see…” Logan adjusted his glasses. “What did you wish to talk to me about?”

“It’s Patton, he ran out of here crying and locked himself in his room. Virgil can’t get him to come out and we’re worried…”

“He’s crying? Why-” Logan stopped himself. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to…” He immediately stood up. “Where is he?”   
“I told you he’s in his room. Logan what- hey!” Roman yelped as Logan pushed him into the wall, the latter Side rushing out of the room.

 

Virgil was still outside of Patton’s room, looking far more worried than Logan had seen him in a while. 

“Is he still in there?”    
Virgil jumped slightly having not noticed Logan coming but quickly composed himself. “Yes. He stopped crying but he still won’t come out…”

 

Logan went to open the door but stopped himself. If Patton had it locked, he definitely didn’t want them in his room. However, he couldn’t just stay in there alone. 

 

_ I hurt him. I’m the one who needs to make this right. _

 

He knocked on the door. “Patton, it’s Logan. May I come in?” 

 

No response.   
  
“Patton, I’m sorry. I had no right to become angry with you. Especially for something that wasn’t your fault. You were only doing as I had asked.”

 

Nothing.

 

“I-I understand if you do not wish to see me. I have never been the best with apologies, they always sound… Scripted…” He sighed and pressed his forehead against the door. “I just want you to know that- that I appreciate everything you have done for me. I truly do…” 

 

He wasn’t expecting to receive an answer, so moved away from the door and turned to see Virgil and Roman watching him. He only shook his head before walking away, however, he didn’t get far when he heard the sound of a door creaking. 

 

“Logan…?” Patton’s voice was so quiet, none of them had heard him sound like this before. Logan turned back to face him, it was clear that he’d been crying, and that fact alone was crushing. 

 

“Patton, I know it sounds as if I am repeating myself, but I truly am sorry for what I did. Is there anything I can do to make-” Logan was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him. Patton had his face buried in Logan’s chest, hugging him in a way he’d only ever seen him hug Virgil or Roman. 

  
“You came,” Patton mumbled into his shirt. Logan wasn’t sure what he meant by that. He wasn’t entirely sure if Patton had intended for him to hear that. Still, he supposed this was Patton’s way of accepting his apology. He wrapped his own arms around him to return the hug, hoping that Patton understood just how sorry he was. 

 

He was aware of Roman and Virgil watching and felt slightly uncomfortable by it, but this wasn’t about him.    
“We’ll leave you two alone,” Virgil said quietly before walking down the hall. Roman watched them for a second before following after Virgil. 

 

The anxious Side had his hands stuffed in his pockets.    
“Virgil?”    
“Why did you attack Deceit?” Virgil didn’t stop walking as he headed downstairs. 

“I… I don’t know…” Roman followed him with his head down. “I saw him getting ready to shoot that light at Logan and I just… Reacted…” 

 

“You were protecting him.”    
“Yes… I-I wasn’t thinking…”

“Yeah, well, your not thinking probably saved Logan’s life.” Virgil headed into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter to sit down. 

“What do you mean?” Roman asked standing in front of him. 

 

“I saw it. When you hit Deceit it knocked him over slightly. Instead of hitting Logan directly, it grazed him. Still blew him off the stairs, but it could’ve been a lot worse. Just made him sick.”   
  
“Oh.” He rubbed his arm. While hearing that he had saved Logan made him feel a little better, the guilt wasn’t entirely gone. In all his life he’d never purposefully harmed another Side that way…

 

“Roman, hey.” Virgil snapped his fingers. “You there Princey?”   
“Sorry I was just thinking…”   
“About?”   
“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t entirely understand what Deceit did to Logan. How did that make him sick? And since when could he shoot explosive light out of his hands?”

 

Virgil sighed and leaned back slightly. “Okay, do you know how some snakes will spit venom at their enemies? Same thing with Deceit.” 

“He spits venom at people?” Roman cringed. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any creepier. 

“Not literally.” Virgil groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And it’s not venom. The yellow light he shoots? That’s his “venom” and he doesn’t spit it out, he channels it through his hands. Think Scarlet Witch in Avengers.”

 

“Oh,” Roman nodded, “that makes a little more sense.” 

“Whenever Deceit would feel threatened, he’d shoot the light at whatever was threatening him. The more afraid he is the more powerful the blast.” 

“I suppose that makes sense, doesn’t explain Logan getting sick.”   
“Actually, it does. Anyone who gets hit with it gets sick. Like I said, it’s his own kind of venom. Instead of killing, it just kind of… paralyzes. Gives him time to escape.” 

 

“But why throw it at Logan? He wasn’t a threat to him. If anything…” Roman trailed off.   
“You were the threat,” Virgil finished for him, “and that’s what I’m trying to figure out. Why attack Logan when you were the one threatening him?”

“That is, confusing…” Roman shuffled nervously before something dawned on him. “Wait a second, how do you know all that about Deceit?”

 

“We have a past.” Virgil hopped off the counter and headed for the stairs. 

“A past? Virgil wait!” Roman went after him.

“Deceit and I knew each other. We used to be close,” he stopped halfway up the stairs, “we were friends…” 

“What happened?” 

Virgil shrugged. “We changed,” he resumed walking up, “our views changed, how we did our jobs changed. Eventually we just, went our separate ways. Then he came back…” 

 

“Why would he come back?” 

“I have no idea. Still trying to figure that out myself.” He went to his room and laid his hand on the doorknob. He glanced down the hall and saw that both Patton’s and Logan’s doors were closed. “Do you think they’re okay?”

  
“Who? Logan and Patton? I’m sure they’re fine.”    
“Yeah…” Virgil frowned. “Roman, do you think we were too quick to assume that those two were together?”

“No, why?” 

“I don’t know, just thought I’d ask.” 

“Come on Virgil, those two were practically  _ made  _ for each other! One’s a sweet, lovable guy bursting with emotions and the other is serious, but completely melts when with his emotional counterpart. You know what they say about opposites attracting!” 

 

“Right, but this isn’t exactly one of your romantic comedies where they start out hating each other then slowly fall for each other as they realize they have more in common than they originally thought and it’s obvious to literally everyone else that they love each other, except they don’t see it themselves.”    
  
Roman blinked. “Wow, Virgil. That was very specific.” 

He shrugged. “I usually can’t stand those types of movies but, sometimes they’re not so bad.”    
“You,  _ like  _ romantic comedies?”   
“Rarely. Very rarely. And if you tell anyone you’re dead.” 

 

“Oh my gosh! We should watch one sometime! I bet I can find one you’d like!”    
“Fat chance. And no. I’m not watching one of those stupid movies.”    
“Just you wait,  _ Emo _ nescence, I will find a romantic comedy that you will absolutely adore!” 

Virgil stared at him in a mixture of discomfort and confusion. “What did you just call me…?” 

 

“Evanescence? But I put “emo” instead of- Ugh, nevermind, you don’t ever understand me. I’m off to go movie hunting.” Roman waved his hand dismissively before going to his room. Leaving Virgil to shake his head before retreating into his room. Keeping in mind to check on everyone later.

 

\---

 

Logan and Patton hadn’t ended up talking to each other much after Roman and Virgil had left. They’d simply stood in the hallway, Logan allowing Patton to hug him. He’d tried voicing his apologies once again but the other had assured him it was fine.

 

_ “I understand, Lo.”  _ Patton had said with a smile.  _ “You don’t have to apologize. You being here is enough.” _ _   
_ __   
While confused, Logan accepted that Patton’s way of making up with him in this situation was through hugging. Afterward, the two had gone into Patton’s room where the moral Side said he had something for him. 

 

Logan watched him rummage through his slightly cluttered room for the present he sought. He took note of the drawings and crafts that littered the room. Pictures and scrapbooks covered his walls and shelves, and on the ceiling, he’d painted a large rainbow in a clear blue sky. 

 

“Oh! Here it is!” Patton practically dove onto his bed, his head disappearing under a mound of stuffed animals. Logan chuckled which he quickly covered up with a cough.    
“Got it!” He ran over to Logan and presented him with a stuffed unicorn dressed in what looked like a Sherlock costume.    
  
“What is this for?” Logan asked taking the plush toy from Patton.    
“Well, you kinda missed out on Christmas, and I was gonna give you this but ya know, you were asleep,” he smiled, “do you like it? It was my first time sewing.”   
  
“You made the coat and hat?”    
“Yep! Also the unicorn! Virgil helped me get the materials I needed and he walked me through the sewing process. Sorry if it’s a little raggedy, I could add more stuffing if you want.” 

“No that’s alright Patton, I like it the way it is.” 

“Really? Well, Merry Christmas then!”

Logan smiled back. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Even though it’s almost New Years, man time is whacky.” 

“It can be that way sometimes.” 

 

“Well, you’re probably a bit tired, you can go back to your room if you want.”   
“Thank you, Patton.” Logan tucked the unicorn under his arm and headed for the door, pausing before going out. “I will see you at dinner?”

“Yep! I’m making- uh… I’m not sure yet!”

 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be wonderful.”    
Patton giggled as Logan left. He felt much better after making things right with Patton. 

_ I will never yell at him that way ever again. No matter the reason. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt, especially after all he’s done for us. _

He stopped outside of his room and looked down at the raggedy unicorn in his hands. The stitches were loose in some place and one side of the coat was longer than the other, but knowing that Patton had taken the time to learn how to sew just to make this for him…

 

He smiled to himself before entering the room, and his smile vanished instantly as the unicorn fell onto the floor. 

“De-Deceit…?”    
The Side in question was laying in Logan’s bed, he looked over and smiled at him. “Hello, Logan.” 

 

Not stopping to think he ran over and engulfed him in his arms, the other doing the same and holding him just as close. He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t speak, which frustrated him as there was so much he wanted to say. 

 

When he finally found his voice he pulled away slightly to look at him.    
“Deceit-” He didn’t get farther then that as he was pulled forward again, Deceit’s lips connecting with his own. Logan’s eyes closed and he kissed back. It had only now dawned on him just how long it had been since he’d seen Deceit, which only made him want to kiss him more. 

 

However, their kiss came to an abrupt end as Deceit suddenly fell back onto the bed, his arms going limp at his sides.    
“Deceit?” Logan gripped his hand. “Deceit what is wrong?” 

He received no response.    
“Deceit,” he shook him slightly, “Deceit!” 

 

When he didn’t stir Logan quickly turned on his lamp, turning back to Deceit, he found that his skin was a sickly, pale color. His face was cut and bruised, his nose bent at a crooked angle, and his human eye swollen shut. 

 

But that wasn’t the end of it. 

 

Logan trembled as Deceit’s illusion faded away. His cape, gloves, and hat were gone. What was left of his shirt was nothing more than scraps of cloth, allowing Logan to fully see the damage. 

 

Dark, purple bruises littered his chest and stomach. Scars covered his body, some crossing over each other as if he’d been attacked in the same spot more than once. His right hand was swollen and dark, his fingers bent at odd angles. On his side, a long, deep gash was still bleeding, staining Logan’s bed scarlet. 

 

“Deceit…” Logan felt a tear run down his face. “What happened to you…?”


	19. Dark Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture, blood

_ Run.  _

 

He was almost out of breath.

 

_ Hide. _

 

No matter where he went he was found. 

 

_ Escape. _

 

There was only one place he could go now.

 

He was vaguely aware of the conversation taking place, and if he played this right, his sudden appearance would seem completely natural.

Taking a deep breath he sank out, reappearing moments later in a familiar spot.

 

“Oh Virgil, if you’re going to talk about me please,  _ don’t  _ use my name.”   
  


The reactions he received were expected, and nothing he wasn’t used to. He would gladly take their scorn over what hunted him any day. All he had to do was keep up the act of the villain and he would be safe. 

 

Or at least, able to buy himself some time. 

 

He looked at the five identical faces staring back at him, each one varying from fear, disgust, to scorn. The only one who didn’t show a speck of emotion, was Logan. 

 

Yes, he felt bad for putting him through this, but he didn’t have a choice. He would explain later, then he’d understand why he was doing this. First, he pretended to be interested in helping them with the new video, although there was a part of him that wished he could have been involved in the discussion.

 

_ That doesn’t matter now. _

 

He was perfectly aware of why Roman was so angry with him, even if the others didn’t. Antagonizing him probably wasn’t wise in his current situation, but there was a chance it could help him out of it. Perhaps he went a little too far with his belittling statements or referring to Thomas as Roman’s master, but it was working nonetheless. 

 

_ You are the bad guy, this is what you are supposed to do. You are meant to be hated. _

 

Even Roman drawing his sword did nothing to phase him. Or at least, that’s what the others were led to believe. He knew all too well the pain that could be caused by a blade, and seeing as he’d just antagonized an already unstable Roman…

 

_ It’s better than the alternative.  _

He was going to continue goading him when he happened to glance in Logan’s direction. He could tell that he was worried for him, confused and hurt at the same time. He wanted him to leave, that much was clear. He was going to turn away and continue by taunting Virgil next when something caught his eye.

 

No one else could see the dark figure standing behind Logan. His blood ran cold at seeing the one he loved next to the one he feared. He should’ve known that losing him wouldn’t be as easy as appearing in the real world with the others, of course he would follow him, and why shouldn’t he? The others couldn’t see him, they didn’t know the terror that was standing in their midst. 

 

_ They would if Thomas knew.  _

 

He spared a brief glance in their host’s direction. All it would take was him dropping the act, explaining why he was really there, that he needed Thomas to know about another Dark Side, then he could reveal him, that was all it would take. 

 

The figure moved forward, getting closer to Logan. He knew. He knew exactly what he was thinking. His breath hitched slightly when the figure laid a ghostly hand on Logan’s shoulder, the latter completely unaware of his presence. 

 

_ Go. Now. _

 

“We’ll continue this later.” With those parting words, he sank out.

 

\---

 

“Deceit, I need you to wake up.” 

 

He didn’t recognize the voice at first, only taking note of how soft and gentle it was. Someone was shaking him slightly, not enough to cause discomfort but was able to wake him up. The one eye that wasn’t swollen shut opened to see Logan staring back at him, a look of worry on his face. 

 

“Logan…?” His voice was rough and scratchy, most likely from screaming. 

“I’ve tended to most of your injuries, however, I still have to set the broken bones in your hand then make a cast.”   
“That’s going to hurt… Couldn’t have let me stay asleep…?” Deceit grinned slightly. 

“Yes, I know that it will hurt, but I thought it would be better for you to be awake and aware of what was going to happen rather than you be forcefully wakened by the pain.” Logan gently cradled the broken hand in his own. “I-I’m sorry that I will have to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t…” Deceit closed his eye again and relaxed. “I trust you…” 

“Deceit, there will be pain involved. Regardless of whether you trust me or not.”    
“It’s different… I know you’re not doing it… Because you want to…” He knew Logan wouldn’t understand what he meant by that, but someday he would.

 

“Alright…” Logan took a deep breath and stopped. “Will you scream?”    
“If I did… Too quiet to hear…” He loved Logan, but he wished he would just get it over with. The anticipation was starting to become irksome. 

Logan seemed to get the hint because, without further hesitation, he began working on resetting the bones in his fingers and hands.

 

Did it hurt? Of course. The only way Deceit was able to bear it was the knowledge that he’d survived worse. He managed to hold back his screams, another thing he was used to, and he supposed that only having to hold one eye shut helped somewhat. He wasn’t aware of Logan mumbling quiet apologies with every bone he set, though he had a feeling he would be apologizing during the process. 

 

Still, despite him using every coping strategy he knew of, the pain combined with his exhaustion was just too much for him. Unable to stop himself, he fainted.

 

\---

 

He hadn’t expected Roman to come after him once he’d returned to the mind. He’d hardly been there for a second when he felt himself being grabbed from behind, then he was in the Sides’ version of Thomas’ living room, pinned against the wall with Roman’s sword at his neck.

 

Was he afraid? At first, he wasn’t. 

 

Virgil and Logan were already there, the former trying his best to defuse the situation. Funny, for as much as Virgil liked to pretend that they were sworn enemies, he still couldn’t stand the idea of him being hurt. Eventually, Patton arrived and it seemed as though he was going to be successful in calming Roman down, and for a brief moment he felt a sense of relief wash over him.

 

Until he noticed the prince’s eyes had gone from brown, to red. 

 

His hands started trembling, knowing that Roman was no longer in control of his actions. If he had been, the only punishment he’d be receiving was a few cuts and scrapes from the sword. 

 

But now, he was faced with the realization that he could die…

 

By some miracle, Patton was able to break the control over Roman, and a quick getaway was all he needed to put this mess behind him. He would meet with Logan later and-

 

His eyes caught sight of a dark figure standing at the top of the stairs, only steps away from where Logan was, and a dagger in hand. He didn’t think, his own voice of reason silenced by fear. All he knew was that the one he loved was in danger, and he could save him. 

 

His hands began to glow, energy coursing through his veins. A beam of light burst from his hands while at the same time, pain exploded in his mind as something tore through him. He dropped to his knees, unaware of whether or not he hit his intended target.

 

All he could think about was the warm, sticky substance pouring from his side, soaking into his gloves… Dripping onto the floor…

 

He was already hurt… He couldn’t keep his illusions up… Not like this… 

 

Everything around him was becoming unclear… He couldn’t focus… 

 

Then he saw… Logan…    
  
He was hurt… He needed… Help…

 

He reached for him… Too weak… No time… 

 

Escape…    
  
Hide…   
  
Run… 

 

He vanished. 

 

\---

 

Deceit woke to the feeling of something cool on his forehead. Opening his eye he saw Logan gently dabbing his head with a cold washcloth. His eyes, though still holding traces of worry, were more analyzing and calm. He glanced at his hand which was now set within a cast. 

 

“Deceit?”   
“Hm?” He looked at him, trying not to wince at the movement.    
“How do you feel?” Logan asked leaning a bit closer. 

“Wonderful, and you?”

“Falsehood. Deceit, be honest.”    
He chuckled. “Always wanting  _ me  _ to be honest…” 

 

Logan shook his head as if disappointed with his answer, but Deceit knew he was amused. Still, he supposed he could provide an honest answer, anything for Logan. 

 

“Oh very well, to be  _ honest _ ,” he shuddered purposefully at the word, “I’m still quite sore. My hand feels a little better, and I don’t think I’m bleeding anymore.”    
“No, you are not bleeding anymore. Only because I stitched the wound in your side closed.”   
“You did that?” 

 

Logan nodded. “I’ve also bandaged and cleaned the rest of the cuts and scars on your torso, arms, and face. I have an ice pack for your eye which you must keep in place for it to heal properly. It is also imperative that you remain in bed and recover your strength.” 

 

Deceit frowned slightly. “You want me to stay here?”    
“Well, yes.” Logan lowered his head. “I figured it would be a safe place for you to recover.”   
“Logan, I can’t stay here.” Deceit attempted to sit up only to fall back onto the bed.    
“Why not? You obviously won’t be going anywhere in your condition.” 

 

“If I stay here,” Deceit made a second attempt at sitting up, “they’ll find me.”    
“Falsehood.” Logan placed a hand on his chest and gently forced him back down. “I won’t let them.”

“How? What if they come in?” Deceit narrowed his eyes. 

“They never come in my room without permission unless it’s an emergency. Trust me, you will be safe here.”

 

“It’s not as if I don’t trust you, I don’t trust  _ them _ .” 

“You don’t have to trust them,” Logan laid a hand on his shoulder, “all you have to do is trust me. Which, if I recall correctly, you said you did.” 

Deceit looked at Logan’s hand. Wishing he could hold it but at the moment, he didn’t have the energy to. Logan sighed before sitting down beside him, carefully pulling Deceit into his arms. 

 

Deceit melted into his touch, his body relaxed as he laid his head against Logan’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

“I will protect you, Deceit.” Logan planted a soft kiss on his head. “I promise, you will be safe with me.” 

 

Deceit’s eye closed and he moved closer to Logan, believing his promise with all his heart. Logan was here, he was safe, he was loved. 

“Logan…” He could feel himself drifting off again. “I love you…” 

“As do I, Deceit.” Logan kissed his head again. “I love you too. Now rest, recover your strength.” 

 

Deceit nodded slightly, the sound of Logan’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

 

\---

 

How long had he been trapped here…

 

Days?

 

Weeks?   
  
Months?

 

He’d lost all sense of time since being dragged into this forsaken room, without an ounce of light to bring him comfort, and becoming weaker by the second. 

 

What little strength he had left was used to slow down the bleeding in his side. Of course it hadn’t been treated and his current position kept the wound from closing and healing on its own.    
  
His back was against the cold, stone wall. Both arms bound above his head and chained to the ceiling, living him stretched out and dangling midair, his feet inches from the floor. He was long past hoping for relief from this position, he knew it wouldn’t come. 

 

He longed for his gloves, he wanted the comfort of his cape hanging around his shoulders, even his hat was gone. He allowed himself a moment to chuckle bitterly at his own expense. Here he was, trapped in a freezing dungeon with no way to keep warm, and he was sad because his hat was gone. 

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a door opening. Of course, no light was brought in, why would it? His tormentor could see in the dark, and he hated light. 

 

“Enjoying your stay, Deccy?” He sneered. By the sound of his footsteps, he could tell that he was moving closer. “Ya know, I’ve done some stupid things in my life. But what you did? That takes the cake.” 

 

He said nothing. He’d learned a while ago that talking only made things worse for him. 

“I still can’t believe you went running to them for help. Well, okay I guess you didn’t. More like you tried using them to hide. Dumb move on your part.” 

 

He couldn’t help but wince when the chains keeping him suspended were grabbed and shook violently, aggravating the wound as he was jostled in midair. 

 

“And then, I seriously can’t believe this, you actually  _ considered  _ doing a little reveal? Honestly Deccy, could you be any more desperate?” He stopped shaking him allowing the captor to catch his breath. 

“Well? What does the little snake have to say for himself?” 

 

He didn’t want to answer, but he also knew that the only thing worse than keeping silent, was not answering a question.

“It-It would’ve helped us… You’d be able to travel through the mind easier… Have more influence…” 

“ _ And  _ have Tommy along with his little band of Light Sides on their guard. Don’t play dumb Deccy. We both know that you work in secret. Revealing yourself was an accident. Or was it?”

 

“What do you mean…?” 

 

“What I mean is that maybe, the little snake’s gone soft. Doesn’t want to follow orders anymore.” Two red, glowing eyes appeared in front of him, the only light within the darkness.  **“Maybe, he** **_wanted_ ** **to reveal himself, as a way to alert the others.”**

 

He trembled, trying and failing to keep his composure. “It-It was never my plan… I-I’m loyal to-to you…” 

**“Is that so? Then tell me,”** a hand latched around his neck, claws digging into his skin,  **“Why didn’t you bring Logic here like you were supposed to?”**

 

He gasped and struggled to breathe. His body jerking, legs kicking weakly at his attacker. “I… have… a plan…” 

**“And what plan is that?”** He tightened his grip. Blood was trickling down his neck.

“Gain… His… Trust… Betray…” He coughed and started to choke on his own blood. 

 

Suddenly, he was released. Only to have a fist slam into his head, hitting him in the eye. His screams led to more choking as he fought to expel the blood from his throat. His head was throbbing, the right side of his face burning. 

 

**“You expect me to believe that? Face it, you’ve gone soft.”**

“No…” He choked out. “No…” 

**“You care about Logic, don’t you? Want to keep him safe, is that it?”**

“No.. Hate him… Hate… them all…” He coughed and spat out as much blood as he could. He knew he wasn’t going to die, no. Killing him would require mercy, something which his assailant lacked. 

 

For a moment it was quiet, save for his muffled coughs. Eventually, he heard footsteps moving away from him, along with a door opening and slamming shut.

 

He let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into more coughing. He’d be back, he wasn’t finished yet. He tried to pull his hands free from the chains keeping him suspended. If he could just get one of them out, he’d have a chance to escape. 

 

He twisted his wrist, trying in vain to pull his hand through the small cuff. He could feel his skin being rubbed raw from the metal, but he was making progress, he was almost free. After what felt like hours his hand slipped through the cuff, leaving him dangling by one arm. The pain was momentarily forgotten as a rush of adrenaline coursed through him.    
  
His free hand began to glow as he held it against the chain. After a few moments, it snapped. By some miracle he managed to land on his feet. Not even allowing himself a second to rest he ran from the room, knowing that the door wouldn’t be locked. He was never expected to escape. 

 

He ran as fast as he could. His damaged eye hindering what little vision he had, but he refused to stop. The only thing on his mind was escape, freedom from this cursed place, to be reunited with his love…

 

Something rammed against him, knocking the prisoner against the wall. He screamed in pain as claws dug into his wound, going deeper and deeper by the second.

 

**“Trying to slither away?”** The claws went deeper, he could feel them tearing through his insides. Blood… So much blood… 

**“I thought it was clear by now: You don’t leave until you’ve learned your lesson,** **_Deccy._ ** **”**

Tears fell from his uninjured eye, his body writhed and twitched as he tried to pull away. Finally, the claws were ripped out of him, he fell forward into his captor’s arms. 

**“Deccy, Deccy, Deccy…”** He tsked.  **“I thought you were smart. I suppose not.”**

 

He couldn’t stop shaking as he was pulled up against the Dark Side, his back to his chest, one arm wrapped loosely around his waist and the other gripping his right hand. 

“Don’t… Please…” 

 

He could picture the monster smirking in the dark, his red eyes shimmering with malice.  **“Too late~”**

There was a sickening crack as his hand was crushed. He could feel the bones shattering, it was agony, pure agony. 

 

The pain was too much… His screams were tearing his throat… 

 

Everything was going dark…

 

He was falling… 

 

Falling…

 

Gone.

 

\---

 

Logan gently brushed Deceit’s bangs away from his forehead before laying the washcloth down. He’d started burning up once again much to his dismay. He was no stranger to treating sickness or injuries, having treated all of the others at least once in his life (Roman being the one to have the most severe of injuries after returning from his quests) but it was different when the one being treated was someone he loved as more than a friend.

 

He sighed and looked at Deceit’s face. Who could have done this to him? And why? What had he done to deserve this? 

 

_ It doesn’t matter. What matters is keeping him safe, as I promised. _

 

He smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

 

The sound of his door opening, and the familiar voice of a fatherly trait. 

 

“Hey Lo, dinner’s-” Patton froze in the doorway. “Ready…” 


	20. Safe For Now

 Logan tried not to panic, but it was a little hard considering that Deceit was lying unconscious in his bed and Patton was standing shocked in his doorway. For a moment they just stayed that way. Patton staring at Deceit and Logan staring at Patton, the two identical faces mirroring the other’s shock. After a minute of this Patton snapped out of his frozen state and began backing away, opening his mouth to alert the others. 

 

Logan didn’t even think twice before running over and clamping his hand over Patton’s mouth and pulling him into his room. Kicking the door just hard enough to close it without slamming it shut. Patton’s eyes were wide and he was shaking. A look of confusion and fear on his face.   
  


“Patton, I’m going to let you go, but you have to promise me that you’ll be quiet. Understand?”    
The moral Side nodded and Logan released him. As promised, he didn’t utter a word, giving Logan time to attempt an explanation.

“You’re probably wondering why Deceit is in my room. Well, I can assure you that there is a perfectly logical reason and it has nothing to do with him causing harm to me because, as you can see, he is currently asleep.” 

 

Patton just stared at him prompting Logan to continue. 

 

“You see, he was in need of a place to rest. Seeing as my room is the quietest and calming, it was the best option for him. He is merely getting some sleep and will leave once he’s awakened.” Logan had no idea if Patton was buying any of this, he could only stand there and hope-

 

“Not to be mean Lo, but… You’re not a very good liar…” Patton played with his hoodie sleeves nervously. “I-I can tell that he’s hurt… And I can see the first aid kit beside your bed…”

 

Logan glanced behind him and sure enough, he had left the first aid kit in plain sight. He sighed and faced Patton again. “I suppose there’s no point in hiding the truth now…”

“And what is the truth?” Patton asked quietly. Odd, he sounded uncharacteristically solemn. 

“Logan? The truth?” Patton’s voice cracked ever so slightly catching him off guard.    
“Patton-” Logan was cut off by Patton poking him in the chest. 

 

“You-You said that Deceit had kidnapped you! That he locked you in a dungeon and hurt you!” Patton’s eyes filled with tears. “But now he’s here and you’re okay with it?! Logan tell me what’s going on!”

 

Logan didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected Patton to become this upset, then again, he had left them all under the impression that he’d been harmed by Deceit. 

“Lo, did you lie…?” Patton sniffled as a tear ran down his face. “You-You never lie…” 

 

He sighed and put his hands on Patton’s shoulders. “Yes. I lied, but only about part of it.” 

“What do you mean…?” Patton trembled as Logan sat him down at his desk. Pulling up another chair so he could talk to him eye-to-eye. 

“Yes, Deceit took me to a dungeon. But it wasn’t to hurt me, it was to protect me.”

 

“Protect you? From what?” 

“Another Dark Side who wished to harm me. Deceit was keeping me hidden.” 

“Another… Dark Side…? Logan I don’t understand…” 

Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll just start from the beginning…” 

 

Patton was silent throughout Logan’s tale. He started with the night Deceit met him in the kitchen, and reluctantly included him being taken dancing. He told them about their weekly lessons, to how they began seeing each other more and more often. He described his ordeal in the dungeon and how Deceit had asked him to lie about what really happened. He explained how they continued to see each other afterward up until the point when he appeared in the apartment. 

 

“After that, well, you know most of it already. I was sick and Deceit…” Logan glanced at him. “I can’t even imagine what he was going through…” 

Patton followed his gaze and stared at Deceit. “He just, showed up here?” 

“Yes, I immediately began tending to his injuries. He fell in and out of consciousness several times during the process.”

 

Patton nodded slowly. For once, it was nearly impossible to tell what the emotional Side was feeling. Logan waited nervously, bouncing his leg in anticipation. Patton was the last person he had expected to find out. If anything Logan had betted on Virgil being the first with how suspicious he was, or even Roman with how nosy he could be. 

 

Yet here he was, having just finished telling Patton everything. Well, almost everything… 

 

There was one detail that Logan had purposefully left out of his retelling, and he silently hoped Patton wouldn’t find out. 

 

“You love him, don’t you?” 

 

Logan stiffened, his hands latching onto the sides of the chair. Patton was staring at him silently. Waiting for an answer.    
“Patton I-I don’t understand what you-”    
“He’s your crush, isn’t he? It wasn’t me, or Roman, or Virgil, it was always Deceit…”    
Logan swallowed and lowered his head. There really was no lying about this now. “Yes…” He whispered. “I love him…” 

“Logan he- Deceit is- He’s a Dark Side.” 

 

Logan’s head shot up. A wave of anger suddenly overtaking him. “What are you saying Patton? Just because Deceit is a Dark Side- Which may I remind you that is a name  _ Roman _ came up with for them- That means he is incapable of good?”

 

Patton flinched. “I-I didn’t say that… It’s just Deceit… He’s been known to be well, you know, bad…” 

“You haven’t gotten the chance to know him. He is kind and gentle, soft-spoken.” Logan’s eyes seemed to have a faraway look in them. “He likes creating, there’s so much detail in the things he makes, it’s fascinating listening to him describe the meaning behind his art.”   
  
He smiled softly. “He enjoys singing. His voice is so calming, almost like a lullaby. And when he dances…” Logan closed his eyes. “He loves to dance. His movements are always smooth and flowing, he becomes a different person, as if he’s in another world. When he holds me in his arms everything around us vanishes… Our cares and fears...” 

 

Logan’s eyes opened and he blushed deeply. “Sorry, I-I haven’t told anyone about this yet…” 

Patton didn’t say anything. Logan’s smile faded as he remembered the situation he was in. He wasn’t simply admitting who his crush was to a friend, he was admitting that the person he was in love with was someone who had hurt them all in the past. 

 

“Logan, how can you trust anything he says?” Patton finally asked. “No offense but, he’s Deceit. What if he’s trying to trick you?”

“I thought the same thing, Patton. Trust me, for a long time I was suspicious of his actions. I know the truth about him now. He is good and more honest than we give him credit for.”

 

“But how do you know he’s not lying about being honest? He’s done that before, making us think he was nice only to turn on us…” 

Logan sighed. “I’m not trying to excuse his actions. I do hope that in time he will find a way to apologize to all of you.”

Patton was clearly not convinced which was no surprise to Logan. To the moral Side, lying was one of the worst things you could do. 

 

_ Perhaps Deceit was right… I was foolish to think they’d accept him… _

 

“Logan,” Patton took his hand, “I don’t- I don’t want to stop you from, you know, being with… him…” He glanced at Deceit for a second then turned back to Logan. “I just don’t know if it’s the best thing for  _ you _ .”   
  
“What do you mean by that?” Logan narrowed his eyes.   
“It isn’t just you!” Patton insisted. “I’d say the same thing if it were Virgil or Roman!” 

Logan’s gaze softened somewhat. “I figured you would be cautious about this. It is in your nature after all, as the self proclaimed father of the group.”   
  
Patton chuckled softly. “Heh, you know, a father has to take care of his… kiddos…” He looked down and squeezed Logan’s hand slightly. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. You-You mean a lot to me and I’d hate it if something bad happened to you… To any of you!” 

 

“I do appreciate your concern Patton, but I can assure you that I am safe with Deceit. He loves me,” Logan looked at the sleeping Side, “and I love him.” 

“Well, as long as you’re sure…”    
Logan turned back to Patton who was fidgeting in his chair. “What should I tell Roman and Virgil?”   
  


“Nothing!” Logan nearly leaped out of his chair. “You can’t tell them anything!”   
Patton flinched. “But why not…? Don’t they deserve to know?”

“They can’t know!” Logan sat back down. “Not yet.”    
“But Logan, you’re keeping him in your room, what if they find out?” 

“They won’t. I’ll keep my door locked. As far as they know I’m still recovering from my sickness.”

 

Patton clearly wasn’t assured by this. He looked uncomfortable and kept fidgeting in his seat. “Logan, it’s just, you don’t lie to us… Lying is wrong…”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I understand that, Patton. I understand that you believe that Deceit is influencing me to lie, but that is far from the truth.” Logan sighed and hoped that this would get through to him. 

“The reason I am hiding this from Roman and Virgil is because of their views towards Deceit. We both know that Roman was angry with Deceit and Virgil has never trusted him. I worry that if they were to be told that he was here among us, they would act irrationally and harm him. I only want to protect someone I love…” 

 

Patton lowered his head. “Don’t you love us, Lo?” 

“Of course,” Logan laid a hand on his shoulder, “you are all very important to me.”

“And, Deceit?”   
“He is…” Logan trailed off. How could he be honest about his feelings without hurting Patton? 

 

_ More than you already have with lying to him about all this. _

“Logan?” Patton stood, holding his hand gently. “I won’t tell Roman or Virgil.”   
Logan’s eyes widened slightly. “You won’t?” 

“I won’t, as long as you promise you’ll tell them eventually. I don’t like keeping secrets from them.”

Logan felt a rush of relief course through him. Without thinking he hugged Patton, hoping it would be enough to show his gratitude. 

 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” he pulled away and smiled, “I promise I’ll tell them as soon as Deceit is ready.”    
“Well, I appreciate that.” A smile found its way to Patton’s face.    
“Now, didn’t you say dinner was ready?”    
“Oh yeah! We should head down, Virgil and Roman will be waiting!” Patton headed out into the hall leaving Logan to follow. He stopped briefly in the doorway and looked back at Deceit. 

 

_ Will he be alright on his own? _

 

After checking to make sure no one was in the hall Logan walked back to the bed and softly kissed Deceit’s forehead. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, “sleep well.” With that he stood and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him he left Deceit to his rest.

 

\----

 

This was his only chance…

 

If he didn’t escape now…

 

He grit his teeth and pushed himself to his knees. It was agonizing, it wasn’t very far, but it was something. 

 

Everything hurt. The smallest of movements sent waves of pain crashing into him, but he couldn’t stay here. If he stayed, he’d never see Logan again. 

 

Using the wall for support he dragged himself up to a standing position. He was so weak, the door wasn’t even shut, he wasn’t expected to escape. He’d given up fighting ages ago, as far as his tormentor knew he’d given up. 

 

Stifling a groan he stumbled towards the door, using what little power he had left to deafen the sounds his uneven steps made. He cradled his broken hand close to his chest. The cuts covering him stung, the gash in his side from Roman’s sword was still bleeding. 

 

His skin was an unnatural paleish color and his scales had become dull. If anyone happened to see him wandering down the dark hallways they’d most likely mistake him for a ghost or some other horrible monster. 

 

If only they could see the  **real** monster.

 

He was halfway down the hall, blindly making his way through the darkness. He knew a way out, a backdoor of sorts he’d created in case of emergencies. It would move around the dungeon to avoid discovery, but he always knew where it was.

 

And he was so close…

 

**_Deceit, where are you going?_ **

 

His entire body lurched forward. His uninjured hand grasping at the wall for support but he fell onto his knees anyway. At the sound of the voice in his head he began shaking violently. 

 

**_Are you running away? Again? Deceit, Deceit, Deceit… You never learn, do you?_ **

 

He whimpered and curled up on the floor, clasping his hands over his ears. Ignoring the excruciating pain in his right hand as he forced the broken bones to grip his head. 

 

**_Come back, I will forgive you. We can pretend none of this ever happened._ **

 

He trembled and squeezed his eyes shut. He just wanted the pain to end…

 

**_I’ll heal your wounds, I’ll take your pain away, just come back._ **

 

He’d heard those words before, and when he had obeyed, those words came to fruition. He had been forgiven, his wounds had been healed. 

 

And yet… The moment he stepped out of line…

 

Deceit hissed and gripped his head tighter. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, nothing was good enough. 

 

**_Deceit? Is something wrong?_ **

 

Deceit’s eyes opened, his one snake eye glowing faintly in the dark. 

 

**_Deceit?_ **

 

_ ~Save me the time, and the trouble.~ _

 

He pushed himself to his knees, ignoring the shaking in his limbs. 

 

_ ~Just leave me trapped, in the maze.~ _

 

He leaned against the wall, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. 

 

_ ~I’ll live and die in this bubble.~ _

 

He took one step forward, then another, and another, abandoning the wall to walk on his own.

 

_ ~But I’ll never give in to your torturous ways.~ _

 

**_“Deceit.”_ **

 

He felt his presence behind him, causing Deceit to freeze in place.

 

_ ~Oh, I cower when you’re near.~ _

 

**_“If you leave, I’ll never stop hunting you. You will never be free.”_ **

 

Deceit closed his eyes. Trying to fend off the fear creeping into his heart. 

 

_ ~It’s torture.~ _

 

**_“Logan will die.”_ **

 

He screamed and ran into darkness. His voice cut through the void, growing into a violent crescendo that echoed on long after Deceit’s voice had given out. 

 

**_~Torture.~_ **

 

He threw himself against the hidden exit, aggravating his injuries further, but he didn’t care. He had to get out, had to get back. The door was opened and he stumbled through. He ran down a narrow hallway that would take him wherever he desired to go, and he had only one destination in mind. 

 

Deceit fell onto the dark blue rug. His room was usually darker than the others, but it was a comforting darkness. Not too much light, safe for him to hide. He dragged himself across the floor to the bed. He wasn’t here right now which Deceit was grateful for. If he saw him like this, he would panic. 

 

He gripped the side of the bed and hauled himself up, flopping onto it and gasping for breath. He just needed a few minutes… To rest…

 

Closing his eyes he forced himself into a sitting position before reclining against the pillows. He didn’t even bother covering up, there was no time and he’d be back any minute. 

 

_ Focus… You have to hide it…  _

 

The illusion appeared slowly, starting by hiding his injuries. Deceit relaxed as he was allowed a brief rest from the pain. He smiled softly as he felt his gloves, cape, and hat return. Even if it wasn’t real, the thought of having them back brought some comfort to him.

 

For now, he was safe.

 

He heard footsteps coming down the hall. Then the door opened, and his love was standing there… 

 

“Hello, Logan.”

 

\----

 

Dinner was uneventful with the four Sides engaging in small talk. Both Roman and Virgil asked Logan how he was feeling and after assuring them that he would be making a full recovery, they wished him well and the topic changed much to Logan’s relief. 

 

Roman was rattling on about new ideas for short videos he had to which Patton responded to with childlike eagerness. Logan tried not to monitor the moral Side, but bearing the knowledge that Patton knew about Deceit made him uneasy. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him to keep it between them, it was just that Logan was aware of how careless Patton could be with his words. 

 

However, he seemed to be enraptured with Roman’s ideas for the time being allowing Logan to focus on his meal. He wanted to finish as soon as possible so he could get back to his room, but he had to wait for the right moment. After everyone had finished Patton stood and asked if anyone wanted a second helping, to which Logan saw his chance.

 

“Actually, Patton, I think I will go ahead and retire for the evening.” Logan stood and grabbed his plate so he could put it in the sink. 

“Are you sure?” Patton was dishing up another plate for Roman.

“I’m still rather tired, but I should be able to join you all again tomorrow.” Logan set his plate in the sink and addressed them with a slight nod of his head. “Goodnight.” 

 

“Night Teach!” Roman beamed. “Get well soon!” 

“See ya L.” Virgil waved.

“Sweet dreams Lo!” Patton smiled warmly at him. 

 

Logan just nodded again before heading upstairs. Once he was out of sight he ran to his room and locked the door behind him. Deceit was moving slightly, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. Logan smiled softly and walked over. “Deceit?”

Deceit looked at him, blinking sleepily. “Love…” 

Logan knelt beside the bed and Deceit rolled onto his side so he could see him. “How are you feeling?”   
“Better, now that you’re here.” 

Logan chuckled and brushed the hair out of Deceit’s eyes. His smile faded slightly when he remembered the news he had for him.    
“Logan? What’s wrong?” Deceit asked noticing the frown. 

 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just… Well…” Logan rubbed the back of his neck. “Remember when I said the others never came into my room without permission?”

“One of them came into your room without permission.” Deceit narrowed his eye. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’ve been sick and Patton was taking care of me! He must have gotten used to coming into my room without asking and now that I’m well again he-”   
  
“Logan, calm down, it’s alright.” Deceit reached out and held his hand. “Take deep breaths, there’s no reason to panic.” 

“But I promised that you would be safe here!” 

“And I am safe. You’re taking care of me, and I have a place where I can rest and heal.” 

 

Logan trembled. “But Patton… He knows… You didn’t want anyone to find out… I’m sorry…”

Deceit said nothing at first, he shifted slightly on the bed moving towards the edge before patting the space beside him. Logan blinked once in bewilderment, glancing at Deceit who only nodded.

 

Still slightly unsure, Logan timidly sat down beside him on the bed before laying down beside him. Deceit smiled and cupped Logan’s face. 

“Love, you don’t have to be sorry.” 

“But I promised-”

“You promised to keep me safe, and I am safe.” Deceit moved closer to him. “Yes, Patton found out, but that wasn’t your fault. It’s like you said, he’d become used to entering your room in order to take care of you.” 

  
Logan nodded slightly. “He promised not to tell Roman and Virgil…” 

“See? There’s nothing to worry about.” Deceit moved even closer, their faces now inches apart, causing a light blush to appear on Logan’s cheeks. 

“Don’t think about your fears,” Deceit whispered, “just focus on this moment.” 

 

Logan calmed slightly and put his arm around Deceit, careful not to disturb his injuries. Deceit cuddled up to Logan, tucking his head under his chin and curling into his chest. 

“Be careful,” Logan murmured, “I don’t want you tearing your stitches.” 

“I’ll be fine…” Deceit mumbled into his shirt. “Lemme sleep…” 

 

“You’ve been sleeping all day…” Logan buried his face into Deceit’s hair and hummed. “Floofy…”   
“Hm?”    
“Your hair is floofy…” Logan closed his eyes. “So floofy…” 

Deceit smiled before yawning. “G’night… Love…”

Logan kissed his head. “Good night…” 

 

With that both fell into a peaceful sleep, Logan holding Deceit in his arms. And for once, no nightmares plagued Deceit’s dreams. He was safe with the one he loved. 

 

For once, he could pretend that everything was alright. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was in the background is called "Torture" by Les Friction and again, it's amazing and awesome and you should definitely give it a listen!


	21. The Heart Begins to Break

Once dinner was finished Roman and Virgil went to their respective rooms while Patton cleaned up. Having the two around had managed to distract him during their meal, but now that they were gone, there was nothing to stop the onslaught of unwanted emotions he’d been holding back. 

 

At the forefront of these feelings was confusion. Why did Logan love Deceit? Why him of all people? He wouldn’t mind as much if it were Roman or Virgil (although it would still hurt) but Deceit was a Dark Side! Also, from what he’d gathered, they’d only been together for a few months, Patton had known Logan for  _ years _ ! 

 

Patton wiped his eyes as he felt tears forming. He tried to focus on his task of washing the dishes. 

 

In addition to his confusion, there was fear. What if Deceit was controlling Logan somehow? What if he really  _ had _ hurt him and was making him say otherwise? What if this wasn’t the case and Deceit really did love him…? 

 

Patton scrubbed harder at the plate he was washing. It was more than clean, but he didn’t care. 

 

The sadness came next. Did Logan not care? Had he never taken the time to notice all the things Patton did for him? To show that he loved him? All those times where he’d been the only one to support him… To stick up for him when everyone else shot him down… Did all of that mean nothing…?

 

Patton eventually realized that he was now just standing beside the sink with the water running. Still holding back tears he turned off the water and began drying the dishes off with a towel. 

 

_ It just isn’t fair… It isn’t... _

He finished drying the plates, stacked them, and began putting them away.

 

_ I’ve loved him for so long… And just when I’m about to tell him how I feel…  _

 

Patton’s hands tremble.   
  
_ He falls in love with someone else! _

 

He slammed the cabinet door shut, using a bit more force than necessary and flinched at the loud *bang!* that resulted.

 

_ Oops… Didn’t mean to do that… _

 

Patton looked around as if waiting for someone to come down and ask about the noise, but no one did. Sighing, he turned off the lights in the kitchen and headed upstairs. Everyone’s doors were closed, everyone where they were supposed to be, everyone except him.

 

Dragging his feet he made his way down the hall to his room. First passing by Roman’s then stopping in front of Logan’s. He frowned slightly and stared at the door. 

 

He was in there right now… 

 

With  _ him _ …

 

Patton’s hands trembled as he resisted the urge to curl them into fists. He kept staring at Logan’s door. Wondering why Deceit was inside, and he was  _ out _ side. His eyes wandered to the doorknob. He shouldn’t, but what if he needed him for something? Maybe to bring food or more blankets? 

Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to ask, Patton turned the knob only for it to become stuck. 

_ What…? _

Patton tried again, using slightly more force this time, but only received the same result. 

_ Locked…? But why…? Why does it need to be locked…?  _

 

Patton shakily released the doorknob and took a step back. 

_ It-It’s probably just to keep Deceit a se- safe… Keep him safe…  _

Tugging on his hoodie sleeves Patton hurriedly made his way past Virgil’s room until reaching his. Once he was there he closed the door behind him and looked around his room for a distraction. 

 

He could finish that drawing of a dog he’d started, or look through one of the scrapbooks, maybe reorganize his stuffed animals…    
He wandered around going over each possible option when he settled on reorganizing his stuffed animals.   
  
In Patton’s case, organizing his stuffies meant hugging each one and then sorting them based on how cuddly each one was. Smiling to himself, Patton ran to his bed and dove into the pile of stuffed animals, giggling to himself.

 

He sat up and retrieved the first animal from the pile, an old teddy bear that he’d had since Thomas’s childhood. Which made sense considering that it  _ was  _ the same bear, or at least a memory of it. Patton hugged the bear and was satisfied to see that it was still just as cuddly as he remembered. Setting it aside he randomly selected another one. 

 

There was an assortment of the usual animals. Bears, dogs, cats, but also lions, birds, monkies, even a few fantasy creatures (all gifts from Roman) such as cuddly dragons and fluffy winged unicorns. For a while, Patton was able to forget all of those bad feelings and focus on something that made him happy. He was nearly finished with his organizing and only had a few animals left to go through. Without looking he grabbed the next one and held it up, his smile slowly fading when he saw a giant, fuzzy snake plush staring back at him.

 

He remembered the day he got the snake. On one of his birthdays, Roman had created an entire amusement park for Patton. Where he didn’t have to wait in any lines and none of the rides were too scary. While exploring the park the four of them came across a game where one of the prizes was a giant snake plush.    
  
Patton, of course, wanted it and thus, Roman, Virgil, and even Logan agreed to help win it. They could have easily just taken it since the person running the game was imaginary and wouldn’t react, but Patton had considered that stealing and didn’t want to shatter the illusion of them being at an actual amusement park. 

 

After many failed attempts at trying to knock over some bottles with a baseball, Roman had declared the game rigged and was about to just take the plush when Logan calmly took one of the balls, calculated his shot, and knocked over all the bottles winning Patton the snake. 

 

He’d engulfed the logical Side in a hug, thanking him over and over again, then wore the snake around his shoulders for the rest of the day. 

 

It had been the best birthday of his life because that was when he’d first accepted that he truly did have a crush on Logan… 

 

Patton didn’t realize that he’d started crying until a tear fell onto his hand. He’d laid the snake on his lap and one of his hands was resting on it. He stared at the snake. At the green fuzz that covered it, the black buttons that served as its eyes, the yellow string that held them in place.

 

The cape… Those yellow gloves… and that stupid hat…

 

He screamed and hurled the snake across the room where it crashed against the wall, knocking several pictures onto the floor, saved from breaking by landing partly on the snake, looking almost as if it had caught them. 

 

Patton covered his mouth with both hands. Shocked at the scream and even more shocked at his actions. He slowly lowered them, both shaking as he stood up and walked to the snake. He carefully picked up the two pictures that had fallen. One was the picture they’d all taken together last year at Christmas, each of them wearing their sweaters. 

 

The other picture was one Patton had taken of Roman during his performance of a one-man show in the theater. He’d been so passionate about it and Patton was so proud of him for being so talented…

 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered as he hung the pictures back up. He then lifted the snake and held it gently. “I don’t know what happened…”    
  
**_I do…_ **

 

Patton yelped and clutched the snake against his chest. 

 

“What do you want…?” 

 

**_Only to help my dear Morality find his way…_ **

 

“My way…?” Patton sniffled and walked over to his bed, still holding the snake tightly as he sat down. 

 

**_You are hurt, confused, experiencing an emotion that you rarely feel…_ **

“What is it…?” Patton wiped his eyes.

 

**_Isn’t it obvious? Your actions say it all…_ **

 

“I don’t get it…” 

 

**_You slammed the cabinet shut, your hands became fists outside of Logan’s room, and you threw a stuffed animal that has special meaning to you across the room resulting in knocking pictures of your family off the wall. Does none of that set off any alarms in that pure little head of yours?_ **

 

“No…” He buried his face into the snake. 

 

**_You are angry, Patton._ **

 

“Angry…?”    
  


**_Yes, Patton, so very angry…_ **

 

He shook his head. “No, no that’s not right. I don’t get angry… That’s mean… Besides… I don’t have a reason to be angry…”

 

**_Why not? Patton, if you have a right to be sad, why can’t you be angry? It’s not mean, it’s an emotion that everyone feels. You’ve seen it in the others, haven’t you?_ **

 

“Well… Yeah… But-”

 

**_Then there is nothing wrong with it. You have a reason for being angry, and I know what it is._ **

 

Patton started shaking. He set the snake aside and swapped it out for the old teddy bear. 

 

**_Why does this anger you so much?_ **

 

“I’m not angry…” He squeezed the bear tighter. “I’m not…”

 

The voice in his head tsked.  **_Patton, Patton, Patton… I suppose we’re doing things the hard way…_ **

 

Patton trembled. “The hard way?” Without warning, Patton vanished from his room. His familiar surroundings exchanged for a different room. Where unlike his messy, cluttered bedroom, this one was neat and orderly. 

 

_ I’m in Logan’s room?  _ Patton looked around slowly when his eyes landed on Logan’s bed. He saw Logan and Deceit, both fast asleep in each other’s arms. Logan had his face buried in Deceit’s hair while the latter’s head was tucked underneath his chin. Patton had never seen Logan being that affectionate with someone before.

 

_ He looks… Peaceful… And happy… _

 

As Patton backed away he stepped on something that had been left of the floor. Looking down he found himself staring at the unicorn he’d made for Logan. Its Sherlock hat had fallen off, and as Patton carefully lifted it up, he found that one of its legs was torn and stuffing was falling out.

 

Patton’s breath hitched, the tightness in his chest became worse and more painful. He stared at the unicorn through teary eyes. 

 

_ Does he even care about me at all…? _

Patton’s lip quivered and he looked back at Logan and Deceit. Both blissfully unaware of his presence, both oblivious to the breaking Side in front of them.

 

_ I’m not good enough…  _ Patton’s fingers dug into the unicorn, tearing it further.  _ I’ll never be good enough!  _ His head snapped back to the stupid doll he was holding.  _ Of course Logan would hate it! It’s stupid!  _

 

Patton tore the coat off the unicorn and threw it onto the floor. 

 

_ It’s dumb! Childish! _

 

He ripped the remaining stuffing out of the stuffed animal and threw it onto the floor. 

 

_ Just like me!  _

 

Patton stood there. Breathing heavily and staring down at the tattered remains of his gift. It was nothing more than torn pieces of cloth, loose string, and small clumps of stuffing. 

 

_ Oh… Oh no… What did I do?!  _ Patton reached down and gathered everything in his arms.  _ No… No no no no no… _

He tried to put the stuffing back inside, and tie everything back together, but it all kept falling apart.  _ Please fix… Please… I didn’t mean it…  _

 

After one last desperate attempt, it seemed as though it would all hold together, yet it was even worse than before. It didn’t resemble anything now, just a mess of string and cloth. It was wrong… All wrong…

 

Patton’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged it to his chest. Mumbling apology after apology. He didn’t even notice when he was returned to his own room. 

**_You poor thing…_ **

 

Patton froze. Tears still falling from his eyes. 

 

**_So broken… So helpless…_ **

 

He shook and clutched the tattered remains against his chest. 

 

**_You understand now… Don’t you? You need me… You need me to help you… To guide you through this new emotion… You need me to teach you how to let your anger out…_ **

 

The voice was condescending. Speaking to Patton as if he were a child who didn’t know anything. 

 

**_Keeping all that anger bottled up will do you no good… Unleashing it the way you did is the proper way to release it…_ **

 

Patton looked at the destruction his anger had caused. If he could do this to a stuffed animal just by being angry, what would the voice have him do…? 

 

**_Is something wrong? Morality?_ **

 

Morality… He was Morality… He knew the difference between right and wrong, didn’t he? 

 

**_I told you, there is nothing wrong with anger. The others get angry all the time._ **

 

Yes, they did, and when they lashed out in anger one of them always got hurt. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

 

**_Not even the one who stole your love away?_ **

 

“He doesn’t even know that he hurt me…” Patton mumbled. “Even if he did… Hurting people is wrong… Hurting someone that hurt you only causes more hurt…”

 

**_Patton. I am trying to help you. How can I if you don’t-_ **

 

“Go away…” 

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

**_What?_ **

 

“I said go away…” 

 

**_Oh, Patton, you must be more heartbroken then I thought. You are not thinking clearly-_ **

 

“Go away! You’re not helping!” 

 

**_Morality-_ **

 

“GO AWAY! I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE!” 

 

He waited. Waited for the voice to return. To mock him, to comfort him, persuade him, but there was nothing. He blinked several times and looked around. Had he really left? 

 

“Hello? Are you still there…? 

He received no answer. The voice was gone. Patton slowly stood, looking around timidly as he walked to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and put the remains of Logan’s gift inside before closing it. How was he going to tell Logan? 

 

_ Maybe he won’t even notice…  _ Patton sniffled.  _ He’s busy with Deceit anyway…  _ He trudged over to his bed and laid down. He grabbed the old teddy bear and hugged it. The voice was gone. The one he’d been confiding in all this time. What was he supposed to do? Who would he talk to?

 

_ It doesn’t matter… I don’t need him… Besides, he was a meanie… _

 

He closed his eyes.

 

_ I have Virgil and Roman. They’re all I need. I don’t need him. _

 

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, Patton finally fell into a restless sleep. 

 

\---

 

The next morning Patton woke up early to make everyone breakfast. He barely started frying eggs in a pan when he heard footsteps behind him and the fridge being opened. Looking over his shoulder he saw that it was Logan going through the fridge.    
  
He quickly turned back to the stove and continued cooking, pretending not to have noticed him. It seemed as though that was how Logan wanted it to be seeing as he didn’t say a word to Patton. He grabbed what he needed out of the fridge before heading back upstairs. 

 

_ Probably bringing food for Deceit…  _ Patton sighed and flipped one of the eggs.  _ I hope he’s feeling better… _

It wasn’t long before the smell of breakfast drew the other two Sides from their rooms. Roman was wearing a fluffy red bathrobe and Virgil was wearing his hoodie over his purple and black pajamas. 

 

“Do you sleep in that thing?” Roman asked pointing to the hoodie.    
“Do you sleep in  _ that  _ thing?” Virgil mumbled as he sat at the table. 

“As a matter of fact, I do. It’s like a warm fuzzy blanket and maybe you should get one of your own.” Roman huffed before sitting down himself. 

 

Both were still slightly asleep so their insults were not up to par with their usual banter. Not that Patton noticed as he went about filling Virgil’s mug with coffee and Roman’s with green tea. He didn’t bother filling up Logan’s. 

 

He set the mugs in front of them, both mumbling a “thanks” before drinking. Patton served them both eggs and toast before sitting down at the table and pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk. 

 

“Where’s L?” Virgil asked.    
“Still in bed, I’ll bring him up breakfast later.” Patton spread butter on his toast.    
“It’s weird not having him awake, he was also the second one to rise,” Roman commented. 

“He’ll be back to normal soon.” Patton cut up his egg.

 

Virgil frowned. “Are you okay, dad?”    
“Hm? Oh, just tired. Didn’t sleep good…”    
“Then you should’ve slept in! Virgil and I can make our own breakfast from time to time you know.” Roman took a sip of his tea and flinched when it burnt his tongue. 

 

“It’s okay! I wanted to take care of my kiddos!”    
“You’re too selfless for your own good,” Virgil sipped his coffee which also resulted in a burnt tongue.    
“You have to take care of yourself in order to take care of us!” Roman pointed out. “Excuse me…” He got up and grabbed and ice cube from the freezer to put on his tongue. 

 

Virgil sighed before looking at Patton. “Are you sure you’re okay? It’s fine if you’re not.” 

Patton’s smile faltered and he didn’t have enough time to fix it before Virgil saw. The latter going on the alert.    
“Patton-”    
  
“Halp! Viwgil its tuck!” Roman was frantically waving his hands and jumping up and down, an ice cube stuck to his tongue. 

“Why the heck did you do that?!” Virgil stood and rushed over. 

“Mah tung wath bunin! Wat elth I pose tuh do?!”    
“Drink some cold water or something! Not stick a whole ice cube onto your tongue!”

 

Patton quietly stood up and walked over. He waved his hand and the ice cube disappeared.    
“Oh yeah… It’s imaginary…” Virgil narrowed his eyes. “Why didn’t you just do that?”   
Roman laughed sheepishly. “I wasn’t thinking about it…”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to thank Patton, only for him to not be there. “Where’d he go?”    
Roman pointed to the stairs where he had just enough time to see Patton go up them.    
“There’s something wrong with him Virgil. He didn’t even laugh.” Roman’s shoulders slumped.

 

“What do you mean?” Virgil turned back to him. 

“He wasn’t fooling anyone, he’s upset about something. I thought that maybe he’d laugh at that and feel better…” 

“You did that just to make him laugh?”   
“Yeah, it obviously failed though.” Roman looked at the stairs. “I wish I knew what was wrong.”

 

Virgil was silent for a moment. “I’ll try talking to him.”    
“Good luck…   
He nodded before heading up the stairs and walking down the hall. Patton’s door was opened slightly, but he still knocked anyway. “Patton? Can I come in?”

 

“Yes…”    
Virgil entered the room to find Patton sitting on his bed, hugging a stuffed bear. He didn’t say anything until he was sitting down beside him.    
“What’s wrong Patton?”

He shrugged.    
“Dad, come on, you can talk to me.” Virgil gently rubbed his back. “You’ve always been there for me, I want to be here for you.” 

 

Patton looked at him. His eyes were puffy and red.    
“Have you been crying…?”   
“No… I’m fine…” He quickly looked away.    
“Patton, you promised. You promised not to do this anymore.”    
“Do what…?”   
“Hide. You promised that you wouldn’t hide your feelings anymore.” Virgil held his hand. “Your  _ real  _ feelings. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on, and I want to help you.”   
  
“You can’t help me with this…”    
“Why not?”   
“Because there’s nothing to help!” Patton yanked his hand away to Virgil’s shock. Patton had never yelled at him like that before, which only confirmed that something was wrong. Patton quickly realized his mistake and could feel more tears coming once again. 

“I-I’m sorry… I just… You can’t help me with this…” He wiped his eyes. “Please go…” 

 

Virgil didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to stay and beg him for answers. To let him help. But, Virgil knew better than most that sometimes, people just needed to be left alone to think. 

 

“Okay, I’ll go.” Virgil stood. “Just promise me you’ll talk to someone soon.”

Patton nodded, still not saying a word or looking at him. Sighing, Virgil left, closing the door behind him.

 

Once he was gone Patton collapsed on his bed, hugging his bear tightly. 

 

_ I can’t talk to Virgil… I can’t talk to Roman… Because I promised Logan… _

 

He buried his face into the stuffed animal. 

 

_ I can’t talk to them because I promised Logan I wouldn’t tell…. But that’s what’s wrong with me… I’m sad about that… And I can’t talk to them because Logan made me promise not to… I’m stuck… Stuck… _ _   
_ __   
He didn’t have the voice anymore, he didn’t have Logan, he didn’t have anyone…

 

_ I’m alone… Alone… All-  _

 

He stared at the bear he was holding. 

 

_ Alone…? _

 

He slowly sat up and looked at the old bear. It was your typical brown, stuffed teddy bear with the black eyes, black nose, and it had a red ribbon tied around its neck that used to be a bow. It had been a Christmas present for Thomas a long time ago which he’d ended up losing. Fortunately for Patton, he still had the memory of it. 

 

He smiled softly before suddenly lifting his head. An idea coming to him. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? It was perfect! 

 

_ If I can’t talk to anyone here, I’ll just talk to him!  _

 

Patton stood and was about to sink out when a seed of doubt planted itself in his mind. 

 

_ What if he’s busy? What if I end up bothering him? Maybe I shouldn’t…  _

 

He went to sit back down but shook his head. 

 

_ No, I promised Virgil I would talk to someone. Besides…  _

 

Patton closed his eyes and sank out.

 

_ He didn’t say  _ **_what_ ** _ I had to talk to someone about. _

 

When he rose up and opened his eyes he found himself in the living room, but not the one in the mind palace. He looked around and saw that the TV was on, all set to play an episode of  _ Parks and Rec.  _ Humming drew his attention to the kitchen where he saw an identical figure adding some salt to a bowl of popcorn. 

 

Patton wasn’t sure how to get his attention without startling him, but before he could come up with a solution there was a loud scream which caused Patton to scream and fall back against the blinds covering the sliding door. 

 

“Patton?! How long have you been standing there?! And are you okay?!”    
“Um, yeah, I’m okay Thomas…” Patton stood up, shaking slightly. “Sorry to scare you…” 

“It’s fine…” Thomas laid a hand over his chest and caught his breath. “Maybe give me a warning next time?” 

“I will, sorry, I kinda just decided to show up.” Patton shuffled his feet.

 

“Oh, why? Is something wrong?” Thomas gestured to the TV. “I was just about to sit and watch some Parks and Rec but if there’s a problem it can-”   
“Actually, there isn’t anything wrong.” Patton interrupted, smiling cheerfully. “I just wanted to come spend time with you!”

 

Thomas blinked several times. “Spend time with me?”   
“Yeah! I mean, almost every time we see each other it’s because someone’s got a problem. When was the last time we hung out just to hang out?”

“Um, I can’t remember…”    
“Exactly!” 

 

Thomas stared at him for a moment causing Patton to become nervous. What if he saw through the act? What if he realized that he was lying? What if he demanded to know what was wrong? Why had he come here?! This was a mistake! He needed to leave right-

 

“Well, I’ve got enough popcorn for us to share, and I think there’s some ice cream left in the freezer if you want some.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to share your popcorn! I’ll be fine!” 

“There’s more than enough, trust me I’m not going to eat all of this on my own.” Thomas smiled then frowned again. “Or if you think about it… I still would be eating it on my own… Since you are me…” 

 

Patton giggled. “We can question our existence later Kiddo! Let’s watch some Parks and Rec!” 

Thomas’ smile returned as he carried the bowl of popcorn into the living room. Patton ran past him to the kitchen to get them some water to drink.    
“Good idea. Didn’t even think of that.” Thomas sat down and grabbed the remote. 

“Shouldn’t you have since I thought about it and I’m you?” Patton grinned teasingly. 

 

“I thought we agreed to save this for later. I’m going to get a headache…”

Patton laughed again and sat down on the couch, handing him a glass of water before getting comfortable.    
“Ready?”    
“Yep!”    
  
Thomas started the episode and leaned back. Taking a handful of popcorn and tossing it into his mouth. Patton attempted to mimic him but only managed to throw popcorn into his face. Thomas chuckled but hid it by pretending he was laughing at the show. 

 

Patton sighed in relief and relaxed on the couch. This was just the distraction he needed. Watching one of his favorite shows, being with someone who was currently oblivious to everything going on inside his mind, it was nice.

 

After a while, Thomas paused the show to serve them both some ice cream while Patton washed the now empty bowl of popcorn in the sink. The two resumed binge-watching the show until both started becoming drowsy. “Okay… That’s enough for now…” Thomas turned off the TV and rubbed his eyes. “We should probably go to sleep Patton…” 

 

No answer.   
  
“Patton?” Thomas looked over and saw that Patton had already fallen asleep on the couch. “Oh boy… moral dilemma…” Thomas stared at the sleeping side. Did he let him sleep, or wake him up so he could return to the mind? 

 

Thomas pulled out his phone and checked the time, cringing when he saw how late it was. He turned back to Patton, seeing how peaceful he looked, all curled up and snoring softly. 

 

_ This is so precious… _

 

Trying not to die of cuteness, Thomas retrieved a blanket and covered Patton up. He grabbed a pillow from the opposite side of the couch and carefully placed it under Patton’s head. He was surprised when the Side didn’t move in the slightest, he must’ve been in a deep sleep.

 

“Night Patton.” With that, Thomas headed upstairs to his own room. Down in the living room Patton slept soundly, unbothered by dreams or nightmares. 

 

For once, everything was peaceful. 


	22. What Comes Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You guys remember that fever dream from “Waking” right? 
> 
> Well this is basically Fever Dream 2.0 (also there’s a cuss word)

Everything was quiet inside the mind palace with all of its inhabitants fast sleep. In Logan’s room, he and Deceit were sleeping back to back. The deceitful Side was almost completely uncovered, but he didn't seem to mind as he laid sprawled out with one leg hanging off the bed and one arm buried under his pillow. 

 

Logan was wrapped up almost completely in the blankets with only the top of his head sticking out, curled up to where he wasn't even resting his head on his pillow. The room was mostly silent save for the quiet ticking of the clock hanging on the wall, the hour hand inches away from reaching midnight.

 

A few minutes passed, and Logan found himself slowly waking up. It was still dark so he knew right away that it wasn't morning. He was used to waking up at different times during the night, usually due to Thomas getting a random thought in his head while trying to fall asleep.

 

_ Which means, he stayed up much too late again… _

 

Sighing, Logan turned on the lamp next to his bed and put on his glasses. He looked at Deceit and smiled softly. Most of his injuries had healed over the course of a few days, which Logan was grateful for. The hand with the cast was resting on the pillow and Deceit was laying in a position where the gash in his side wouldn’t be disturbed. The swelling in his eye had gone down and most of his cuts and bruises were beginning to fade.  

 

Logan gently brushed Deceit’s hair out of his face and kissed his cheek softly before laying back down. He took off his glasses and laid them on his nightstand. Turning off the light, he laid back down and nestled himself under the covers. He’d barely begun falling asleep when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him against his partner’s chest. 

 

Logan smiled and settled in Deceit’s arms. Closing his eyes his attempts to fall asleep were once again interrupted when he felt breathing on the back of his neck. That in itself wasn’t an issue, it was the fact that the breathing was too fast for someone who should have been asleep. 

 

“Deceit? Are you awake?” He whispered. Odd, he didn’t receive a response. Maybe he was asleep and Logan was just imagining things. He shut his eyes and started to doze off when he realized how cold Deceit was. Feeling rather embarrassed, Logan moved to offer some of the blanket to Deceit, whom he figured was seeking warmth in his sleep hence why he was holding him. 

 

He managed to pull the blanket over himself and Deceit, rolling over to face him in the process, and let out a startled yelp when he saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at him. 

“Deceit? I thought you were sleeping.” 

Again, he received no answer. He simply held Logan closer. 

“Were you cold? I apologize, if you like I could get an extra blanket for you since I tend to steal the one we have…” 

 

He’d expected a chuckle or even a slight jab about stealing all the covers, but there was nothing. He just stared at Logan with unblinking eyes, which led Logan to wonder how he was able to see them so clearly in the dark. In fact, he was able to see everything in his room as if it were day, albeit a cloudy one, but the clock on his wall showed that it was still midnight. 

 

“Deceit…?” Logan flinched when he felt a hand rest on his head, cold fingers began brushing through his hair. That was when Logan noticed that the hand petting his hair was Deceit’s injured hand, except it was no longer in a cast… 

 

Logan jolted as the truth hit him. This wasn’t Deceit! He immediately began to push against the imposter, desperate to free himself, but this was only met with him being pulled up against him further. Way too close for comfort and forced to stare into the monster’s eyes. 

 

**_“What’s wrong, Logan? It’s me, Deceit.”_ ** He crooned. It was obvious that he didn’t expect Logan to fall for it, but he was enjoying every second of the logical Side’s fear. Of course, the first thing that came to Logan’s mind was to call for the others. 

**_“Go ahead, they won’t come. They can’t hear you~”_ **

 

“This is just a dream.” Logan quickly went to the next logical step, which was getting rid of any power this creature had over him. “You can’t hurt me here. I will wake up soon.” 

 

**_“Are you sure about that, Logan?”_ ** The monster grinned wickedly, revealing his sharp teeth, and two long fangs that were beginning to grow in.  **_“Have you forgotten about the mark I left last time?”_ **

 

Logan suddenly felt a burning sensation in his neck. The monster allowed one of his arms to be freed so he could inspect the area. His blood ran cold when he felt two bite marks in his skin. 

 

**_“This is no dream, Logan.”_ ** His eyes turned pitch black.  **_“This is your reality.”_ **

 

He only had seconds to act. One of his arms was free, the monster’s face was right in front of him. Clenching his hand into a fist he punched the creature as hard as he could, eliciting a scream of pain. Logan was freed from the monster’s hold as it went to shield its face. He kicked it in the stomach for extra measure before practically throwing himself off the bed. 

 

The next logical step, get to the door. Logan shot to his feet and bolted for his bedroom door. He only stopped when a loud hissing sound assaulted his ears, forcing him to clamp his hands over them in an attempt to keep the sound out. 

 

Unfortunately, he could still hear the monster’s voice rather clearly. 

 

**_“Careful… I’m not the only snake in this room…”_ **

 

Logan’s eyes searched around his room frantically. What else was in here with him?! A dark shape darted across the floor, disappearing behind Logan’s desk. He backed away from the desk while trying to reach the door. He was almost there, or at least he should’ve been. It felt like with every step he took the distance between him and the door grew. 

 

The hissing sounded once again and Logan had just enough time to move out of the way as a viper lunged at him, narrowly missing his leg. The first thing about the viper that caught Logan’s attention was its purple scales, but he didn’t have long to process this as the snake made another strike. This time it managed to tear his pant leg with one of its fangs, thankfully his skin was left unharmed.

 

Logan made another run for the door when something slammed against him, knocking the logical Side onto the floor. His assailant was trying to pin his arms swiftly but Logan was able to elbow them in the chest. Their grip slackened just enough for him to twist his body out from under them, but this only resulted in him being pinned on his back. 

 

He was able to see his captor now and had been expecting the monster, so it came as a complete shock to him when he saw Virgil staring down at him. 

 

“What’s wrong, L?” Virgil sneered. “Are you scared? That’s illogical. You don’t have feelings.” 

Logan kicked and thrashed, trying to throw Virgil off. He could see purple scales covering the left side of his face, and a yellow snake eye stared down at him glowing softly. 

**_“How stupid. Letting yourself fall in love with that snake,”_ ** Virgil hissed. Without warning his hands wrapped around Logan’s throat and squeezed. The logical Side’s eyes widened in terror. He gripped Virgil’s wrists and tried to pull them away from his throat. His legs bucked, tears streamed down his face, his lungs were burning. 

**_“Take it from me, Logic.”_ ** Virgil stared down at him coldly. Unphased by Logan’s thrashing and desperate attempts to free himself.  **_“I know the Dark Sides. I know Deceit. He lies. Manipulates. He will say or do anything to get what he wants. This “love” he claims to have for you? Is a lie. He’s using you.”_ **

 

Logan’s vision began to darken. He could hear Virgil’s words clearly, and each accusation made towards Deceit cut like a knife. 

“Not… True…” He gasped. He clutched Virgil’s wrists tightly, but he could feel his hold on them, and consciousness, slipping with each passing second. 

 

**_“He has you fooled.”_ ** Virgil released him. Logan coughed and struggled to draw air into his starved lungs. He could already feel bruises forming around his neck, aggravating the bite marks that were already there. However, it seemed that Virgil wasn’t finished yet, seeing as he grabbed Logan and pulled him onto his lap. 

 

He didn’t say anything, all he did was hold Logan in place, back against his chest, arms trapped at his sides. At the moment, Logan wasn’t too concerned with this. He was focused solely on getting his breathing back to normal. Which was torture considering every breath he took made it feel like he was being stabbed. 

 

Movement from the bed caught his attention. He saw the monster slowly crawling towards them. Its arms had nearly doubled in length, gangly and thin. Logan could see bones protruding from the monster’s body. He soon realized that it wasn’t crawling, but dragging itself as its legs (which had also become longer) were limp and unmoving. 

 

What made it worse was that the monster still wore Deceit’s face. Twisting the image of the one he loved. It had done this before, but not to this extent. The creature continued to drag itself toward them. Its claws tearing into the carpet. Panic finally set in and Logan began to thrash in Virgil’s arms, but the latter refuses to let him go. 

 

“Virgil! Please!” He received no response. Virgil’s face was a blank slate as he held Logan firmly in place. The monster crawled up to them, dragging its body and rising up like a snake ready to strike. Logan met its gaze and became paralyzed, whether by the monster itself or fear he didn’t know. It stared down at him with a predatory look in its eyes, like a predator assessing its prey.

 

Logan could only tremble as it leaned in close. He could feel its breath against his cheek. 

 

_ It’s just a dream… It’s only a dream… It can’t hurt me… I’ll wake up… _

 

He cringed when it nuzzled his face, in what Logan could only describe as a false attempt to comfort him. He knew this creature was relishing in the fear it was causing, and he hated it. 

 

_ It’s just a dream… Just a dream… _

 

The monster reached one of its hands out and gently cradled Logan’s wrist in its claws. Its fingers were far too long and bony to actually hold onto it. Despite this, Logan couldn’t pull his hand back no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

_ Just a dream… Just a dream… _

 

The creature leaned forward and sniffed along Logan’s arm, causing him to shut his eyes. 

 

_ Just a dream…  _

 

The creature’s jaw became unhinged, its fangs too long to be kept inside its mouth. It lunged forward and sank them into Logan’s wrist.

 

He felt searing pain for only a second, then there was nothing.

 

\---

 

Logan shot up in bed, panting and looking around wildly.    
  
“Logan?” Deceit was awake in seconds. It was nearly morning now so there was enough light for him to see. “Logan, what’s wrong?” 

 

He looked over at Deceit. The first thing he searched for was the cast, it was there on his injured hand. He was wearing the black t-shirt Logan had given to him, it was loose and hanging off one of his shoulders. His hair was a mess from sleeping. His eyes, though one still shut slightly due to the swelling, stared at Logan with concern, and a protectiveness that Logan would soon become familiar with. 

 

_ This is him… This is Deceit… Not the monster… _

 

Just before Deceit could ask him again if he was okay, Logan engulfed him in a hug. He buried his face in Deceit’s shoulder. He didn’t cry, even though he wanted to. He trembled and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and using Deceit to keep him grounded.

 

He feels Deceit’s arms wrap around him and he instantly feels safe. No one can hurt him here, he’ll be alright. 

“It’s okay, just breathe.” Deceit rubbed his back. “In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. You’ll be alright.” 

Logan followed his instructions, slowing his breathing and returning his heart rate to normal. His voice was calming, everything about Deceit’s presence soothed him. For a moment, he forgot all about the nightmare. 

Deceit kissed his head before pulling back slightly so he could see Logan’s face. “Do you feel better?” 

He received a nod for an answer, which was good enough for him. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He cupped Logan’s face gently. 

“I just… I had a nightmare…” Logan lowered his head. The dream was already beginning to fade from his mind, but pieces of it still lingered. 

 

“I’m sorry, my love.” Deceit kissed the back of Logan’s hand, causing him to blush slightly.

“It’s fine. I don’t even remember most of it anyway.” 

“Dreams are odd like that.” Deceit smiled. “If you ever have another one, don’t hesitate to wake me up.” 

“Thank you, Deceit.” Logan rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes. “I never knew how comforting it can be to have someone with you during the night.”    
  


“It is nice, isn’t it?” Deceit chuckled softly. “I’ve enjoyed spending this week with you.”   
“It’s only been a week?” Logan blinked in surprise. “It feels much longer than that.” 

“Tired of me already?” He teased. 

Logan grinned. “Never.” 

 

Deceit pulled Logan into a kiss, catching the logical Side off guard, but he didn’t mind. The kiss didn’t last very long (unfortunately) before Deceit leaned back slightly. “I love you.” 

“As do I.” Logan laid his head on his shoulder. 

 

Deceit sighed. “I’m sorry that I have to leave…”    
Logan shot up, eyes wide. “What? Leave?” 

“I’ve been here long enough,” Deceit’s tone was solemn, “It’s time I left before I’m discovered.” 

“I don’t want you to go,” Logan took his hand, “I want you with me…”    
“If I don’t leave they’ll find out I’m here. I’ve already risked too much.” 

“Then let’s tell them! Who cares if they accept it or not? At least we wouldn’t have to hide anymore.”

 

Deceit sighed. “I love you, Logan. I love you more than anything. But you have to understand that for now, this is what’s best for both of us.” 

“How is it better?” Logan snapped. “You were gone for weeks! I had no idea where you were or what was going on, and when you finally return you’re almost dead! That happened while you were away from me! How I can I protect you if you’re never here?!”

 

Deceit held Logan’s hand. “I know you’re worried, but please, understand that I have to do this.”   
“How can I understand if you won’t tell me what’s going on?” 

“I will, soon, I promise.” He kissed Logan on the cheek. “For now, you have to let me go.” 

 

Logan trembled and gripped Deceit’s hand slightly. “I can’t… What if… What if I have another nightmare?” He felt tears forming in his eyes. “Who will be here to comfort me?” 

“Logan…” Deceit hugged him. “I’ll be here whenever I can. And I’ll still take you dancing if you want me to.” 

“I just want to be with you…” Logan pressed against him. “Don’t leave me alone…” 

 

“You still have your family, you won’t be alone.” 

“But they-” He stopped himself and looked down.    
“What were you going to say?” Deceit gently lifted his chin. He saw the tears running down Logan’s face and wiped them away. “You can be honest, it’s okay.” 

 

“They… They are not you…” Logan felt guilty for admitting this aloud, he just hoped the others would never hear it. “Yes, they care about me. I know they do, but they don’t understand me the same way as you.” 

 

“Well, have you given them a chance?” Deceit rocked them both slightly. 

“I mean, I thought I have…” 

“You seem to know everything about them. Their needs and desires, you help them in whatever way you can and they trust you. But how often have you let them in to your life? Do any of them really know who you are?” 

 

“I suppose not…”   
“Logan, you need to accept that I won’t always be here. At least, not at this point,” he kissed his head, “but you don’t have to constantly wait for me or have me with you to live your own life. Roman, Patton, and Virgil are here. They love you, they want to know you and understand you better, but they can’t do that if you refuse to let them in.”

 

Logan sighed. “You’re right… As always…”   
“It’s about balance, Logan.” He smiled, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “You haven’t forgotten our lessons, have you?” 

That managed to draw a small laugh out of him. “Of course not.” 

“Do you still practice?” 

“Every day, when I can.” 

 

“Good.” Deceit kissed him on the lips again. “I’ll stay one more night. Until then, we can enjoy this last day together.”

“I would like that,” Logan murmured. 

Deceit held him close. “I know you would.” 

 

For the rest of the day, Logan and Deceit simply enjoyed each other’s company, making each moment last as long as possible. They both avoided speaking of certain subjects and managed to push them into the back of their minds. Logan only left the room to get food and water for them both, managing to avoid questioning from the others who were strangely absent from the mind palace. 

 

At the end of the day, the two laid down in bed. Holding hands and talking long into the night about things they wished to do in the future, Deceit had apparently planned their next outing together already. They fell asleep still holding hands, their sleep was untroubled and no nightmares plagued either them.

 

The next morning, Deceit was gone. 

 

\---

 

Virgil sat on the kitchen counter, taking full of advantage of not having anyone around to scold him for doing so. He had a mug of coffee clasped in both hands which he’d occasionally take a sip out of, but he was in no rush to let this moment pass.

 

“This is amazing…” Roman breathed from where he sat in the kitchen with his arms propped on the dining room table. 

 

“What is?” Virgil asked skeptically. 

“Your brooding is truly captivating…” 

Virgil blinked and stared at him in annoyance. Didn’t Roman realize he’d interrupted his morning routine of thinking about all the terrible things going on in the world and how his own problems were inconsequential in the grand scheme of things?

 

“What are you talking about Princey?” He grumbled. Settling on just figuring out what Roman wanted instead of explaining the complexities of his existential dread. 

“I am utterly entranced by the beauty that this culmination of dark thoughts and crippling reality has wrought. A myriad of horror and the soul-crushing comprehension that we as human beings are hurtling closer and closer to our own self-destruction with each passing day…” Roman gestured to Virgil. “All contained in the facial expression of a tired emo, sitting on a surface that is not meant to be sat on while drowning his woes in a cup of bitter coffee that could never hope to match the amount of bitterness which has taken root in the heart of its consumer.”

 

Virgil blinked. “What the actual hell was that Princey?” 

“Well, you know how artists will paint or draw something that has inspired them? Or how a photographer will paint a picture? I decided to do the same thing, but as a writer would.” Roman beamed. “Are you proud of me?”

 

“More like, extremely uncomfortable and now hyper-aware of my reality and existence. Which I do  _ not _ enjoy!” He angrily took a sip of his coffee, which he couldn’t even enjoy now that he was aware of how bitter it was. 

 

“Oh come on! It was a work of art! How could it not be when my muse is as stunning as you?” 

Virgil frowned. “Did you just call me stunning?” 

Roman’s face turned red. “Uhhhhh…. Yes! Only because by calling you stunning, I am in turn calling myself stunning. You know, because we have the same face? Therefore, by complimenting you, I am in turn complimenting myself. It comes in full circle.”

 

“Funny, the one time you actually accept that we all have the same face is when you’re trying to cover up the fact you technically called me hot again.” 

Roman spluttered and banged his fist on the table. “I would say the same about any of us! We all have the same face! We are all hot! Extremely hot attractive men!” 

Virgil nodded slowly and swirled his coffee around. “Soooo, does that mean you think Thomas is hot?”    
“Yes! I- Wait no I did  _ not  _ say that! I did not- VIRGIL STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!” 

 

Virgil was howling in laughter, forced to set his coffee down for fear of spilling it. He’d seen Roman flustered before, but this was priceless. 

 

It was this scene that Logan ended up walking in on. Roman was fuming at the dining room table and Virgil was on the counter and appeared to be dying of laughter, figuratively of course, although considering there had been cases of people actually dying from laughter, Logan didn’t rule out the possibility of Virgil literally dying yet. 

 

“What is going on?” He asked approaching them. Before Roman could get a word in Virgil blurted out, “Roman thinks Thomas is hot!” 

“I DO NOT!” Roman shrieked. 

Logan frowned, his confusion growing by the second. “I mean, I suppose it isn’t entirely absurd to think that our host is aesthetically attractive. Considering that Roman sees himself as the most handsome out of all of us, it makes sense that he would view Thomas in a similar way.”   
  
“You just made it ten times better!” Virgil was nearing hysterics, much to Logan’s confusion. “I do not understand why you find this situation so humorous. Unless,” Logan turned to the creative Side, “you interrupted him during a moment of existential crisis.” 

 

“What does that have to with anything?!” Roman shouted.   
“To put it simply, Virgil went from experiencing intense feelings of horror and dread, to pure joy in a very short amount of time. Therefore, he is overreacting to a situation that would otherwise only be slightly amusing for him.” 

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. So wait this is my fault?” 

“He should be calming down in a moment. Give him time.” Logan walked to the fridge and retrieved a jar of Crofters. Gradually, Virgil’s hysterics died down just as Logan said they would. 

 

“Sorry…” Virgil chuckled and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.  “Man, I needed that.” 

“Glad I could be of service.” Roman rolled his eyes. 

“You know, Roman, there is nothing wrong with finding others attractive,” Logan commented while doing a crossword puzzle. “In this case, one could think of it as self love. Which is something we all agree is good for you,” he stopped to glance at Roman, “in moderate amounts, of course.”

 

“Well that is true, I do love myself.” Roman summoned a mirror and admired his reflection. “Why can’t all of you have as much self-confidence as me?”

“Gee, I dunno Princey. Maybe it’s because you’re hogging it all?” Virgil quipped. He ignored Roman’s offended huff which was followed by a long spiel of how generous and humble he was which was something he took a tremendous amount of pride in. 

 

Logan finished his puzzle before looking around the kitchen. A confused frown appearing on his face. “Where is Patton? He’s usually awake by now.”

“Oh, I guess you didn’t know. He stayed at Thomas’ place last night.” Virgil hopped off the counter. “He came back earlier to make breakfast before leaving again. Said something about the two of them spending time together today?”

 

“Hm, that is odd. Usually, we only interact with Thomas whenever he needs help solving a problem or creative help with a project.” 

“That was actually part of Patton’s reason for wanting to spend time with him.” Roman chimed in. “He was all,  _ Well we shouldn’t only have to interact with Thomas when he needs something. He’s a part of this family too and we should make an effort to show him that! _ ”    
  
Virgil and Logan blinked. Slightly unnerved by hearing Patton’s voice coming out of Roman’s mouth. Even though they all had the same voice…

 

“So, yeah, Patton’s spending the day with Thomas.” Roman leaned back in his seat. “Which means it’ll just be us three today, and Virgil can finally start our romantic comedy marathon!” 

 

Virgil groaned. “I said I wasn’t doing that!” 

“But I selected only the  _ best  _ romantic comedies! And we’re going to kick this marathon off with the one, the only,  _ Mamma Mia! _ ” Roman shot up ran danced into the living room, humming the title song to himself as he prepared the room for a movie marathon.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Virgil sighed and turned to Logan. “You might as well escape while you still can…”

“That may be wise, Virgil.” Logan stood and began heading toward the stairs when Deceit’s words from yesterday came back to him. Roman and Virgil were about to spend the day together, watching movies and bonding with each other. 

 

Even though the two of them had started off hating each other, they’d clearly settled their differences and were now close friends. Logan frowned and gripped the handrail. Patton saw them all as family, but how much time did Logan actually spend with them? 

 

Sure, he engaged in the occasional movie night and ate meals with them, but he still spent a majority of his time doing his own thing. Even when he was with them, his mind wasn’t. Did he really know them as well as he thought he did? How much of their lives was he missing out on?

He glanced back at them. Virgil had already flopped on the couch while Roman was making snacks for them. 

 

_ Deceit wants me to become closer with them…  _

 

Logan sighed. 

 

_ He’s right, it isn’t healthy for me to seclude myself while waiting for him to come back. I have family here…  _ He turned around and began walking down the stairs.  _ It’s time I started to become a part of it. _

 

Virgil noticed Logan walking over and was a bit confused. “What are you doing L?” 

“I thought I would join you and Roman for your marathon.” 

Virgil stared at him in bewilderment. “You what?”  

 

“Logan wants to watch romantic comedies with us?!” Roman squealed. “I thought you would hate these!”    
“Oh, I have no intention of enjoying your selection of films. Romantic comedies are my least favorite genre of film and I’d much rather watch a documentary.”

 

Roman was visibly crushed and disappointed by that statement.

“However, I wish to spend time with my family, and am willing to put up with your nonsensical entertainment to do so.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Logan?” Virgil looked at him with mock suspicion. 

“Well, you don’t enjoy these movies either, do you Virgil? Yet you are watching them in order to spend time with Roman.”

 

“Actually, Specs, Virgil has admitted to me that-”

“Say Roman, what if I went and told Thomas that you consider him the fairest of them all?” Virgil grinned.

“We’ve moved on from that Virgil! It’s just like Logan said! There’s no such thing as too much self-love!”   
“That is not what I said-”   
  
“Hey look it’s starting!” Roman summoned a remote to turn on the TV and start the movie. He ran over to the couch and flopped down beside Virgil, placing a bowl of popcorn in his lap and patting the cushion next to him for Logan to sit. Once he was seated Roman offered him a bowl of popcorn, which he accepted.

 

The movie, of course, was pure torture for Virgil and Logan. However, they kept their criticisms and sarcastic remarks to themselves for Roman’s sake. The prince was truly enjoying himself and though neither of them would admit it, both liked seeing him happy.

 

Overall, Logan found the experience pleasant, if a little grating on his ears. He wished Patton had been there with them, but he could appreciate his efforts to make Thomas feel apart of their family. Perhaps all of them could spend time together soon.

 

And maybe, one day, Deceit could join them. 

 

\--- 

 

He slid on a pair of yellow gloves, effectively covering his injured hand. The cast was no longer need. He clasped his new cape around his shoulders, it wasn’t his old one, but it would suffice.

 

He inspected himself in the cracked mirror that hung on his wall. Any sign of injury was gone. There was only one thing he was missing… 

 

With a snap of his fingers, Deceit disappeared from his room. 

 

He had work to do, but first, he would be needing his hat back. 


	23. Out of Mind

He was standing alone in the darkness. There was no light to speak of, and why would there need to be? Call it cliche, but he was a villain who thrived off dwelling in the shadows. They gave him power, the element of surprise, and he had to admit that the aesthetic was rather pleasing. 

 

His back was against the stone wall. The entire room was cold enough to chill someone to the bone, and he loved it. He was standing there contemplating recent events. Deceit had escaped (which wasn’t a concern) and had immediately gone crawling back to Logic, who ended up undoing all of his hard work… 

 

**_I much prefer Deceit when he is broken and weak… Still, I suppose having a challenge is fun… And he’ll be mine soon enough anyway…_ **

 

A cruel grin twisted its way onto his face. 

 

**_All of them will be mine…_ **

 

Oh, how  _ wonderful  _ it would be, seeing the four of them on their knees in front of him. 

 

Anxiety would be full of despair, being brought back to the very place he’d fought so hard to escape from…

 

Creativity would be crushed, his pride beaten out of him as he was forced to submit to one greater than himself… 

 

Morality would be left a hollow shell, all traces of emotion ripped from an already broken heart… 

 

Logic would be shattered, unable to comprehend that he hadn’t been able to save his precious family… 

 

He would delight in tearing each of them down one by one, he could picture their tortured screams in his head, it was beautiful.

 

However, there were a few, hindrances, that he needed to overcome first.

 

Creativity was no longer in his crazed state, and no one was hating him the way he’d planned for them to after what had happened with Deceit. Which, didn’t surprise as much as one would think. Yes, he’d physically harmed another Side, and had drawn blood, but since it was Deceit of course they’d be more forgiving.

 

**_We’ll just have to switch targets… Won’t we, Roman?_ **

 

Anxiety, for the time being, wasn’t an immediate threat, but he was well aware that his guard was up. All it would take was one more incident for him to start searching for the cause, and it wouldn’t take long for him to trace everything back to him.

 

**_I’ll just keep him distracted… I won’t allow him to get involved until the opportune moment…_ **

Then there was Morality. Oh, how he had made a mistake.

 

**_He abandons me… And leaves me... For the host? I’m hurt…_ **

 

He sighed and laid a hand over his heart. It didn’t matter, in time, Morality would come crawling back to him. To which, he’d welcome him with open arms.

 

As for Logic, the nightmares were not having the desired effect he’d been wanting. 

 

**_It’s because he dismisses them as only that… Nightmares…_ **

 

He hummed in thought. Of course, after both nightmares, he’d had someone there to comfort him. First Morality, then Deceit.

 

**_We’ll see how well you fare on your own…_ **

 

An explosion pulled the Dark Side from his thoughts. His only reaction was a raised head, and eyebrows quirked in curiosity. He left the room and made his way down the hall, shadows swirling around him, following him like the obedient pets they were. 

 

He found the source of the explosion, which was a gaping hole in the wall, smoke was still rising from it. He studied the damage, wondering why someone would break into his storeroom (a place where he kept an assortment of stolen items) and noticed that a certain object was missing, and a note was left in its place.

 

He walked over and lifted the note off the table, reading it with a rather bored expression. 

 

_ I’m coming for you _

He hummed before crushing the note in his hand. The paper turned to black ash and fell onto the floor. 

 

**_Come and get me, snake…._ **

 

His eyes glittered dangerously, a smile appearing on his face.

 

**_I’ll be waiting for you…_ **

 

\---

 

“No! No this is  _ not _ happening again! I refuse!” 

 

“I don’t what you mean, kiddo!” 

 

“I refuse to lose another round of  _ Smash Bros  _ just because you keep pressing random buttons!” 

 

“But that’s all I know how to do!”    
  
“That’s all  _ I  _ know how to do and I’m still losing!” Thomas furiously smashed buttons on his controller. Trying (and ultimately failing) to land a hit on Patton’s fighter. 

 

“How am I losing this bad?!” Thomas shrieked as his character was knocked off screen once again. “You’re playing as Jigglypuff!” 

 

“What’s wrong with Jigglypuff?” Patton turned away from the TV to talk to him (still tapping random buttons on his controller) and somehow managed to knock Thomas’ character out of the ring once again.

 

“Pikachu!” Thomas wailed in despair.

 

“Yay! I won again!” Patton cheered. 

 

Thomas dropped the controller and fell back onto the floor. “I give up! You win!” He lifted his head to glance at Patton. “How are you so good at this game?” 

 

“Hm, I dunno! I just put my heart into it is all!” Patton grinned. 

 

“I think it was beginner’s luck.” Thomas laid his head down again.

 

“You’re probably right about that too! I win most games through beginner’s luck.” Patton shut off the game. “If it’s a game I’ve never played before, chances are I’ll win it.” 

 

“Is that a fact?” 

 

“Yep! For example, when I played Scrabble with the others for the first time, I won the entire game by spelling  hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia,” he hummed in thought, “which I’m pretty sure is a fear of hippos…” 

 

Thomas propped himself up on his elbows and stared at him, utterly confused. “Okay first of all, how were there enough letters for you to spell that? Second, that’s not a fear of hippos.” 

 

“I told you! Beginner’s luck! To this day no one knows how I did it!” Patton smiled proudly before chuckling. “And come on Thomas. If hippoptomusmonstersquipdailyphobia isn’t the fear of hippos, then what is it? A fear of long words?”   
  
“Actually-”   
  
“Because why would someone be careless enough to name the fear of long words with a long word? That’s silly!” Patton giggled. 

 

Thomas sighed. “I’ll just let someone else explain later…” He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. 

Patton tilted his head to the side. “Whatcha doing kiddo?” 

“Hm? Oh, just thinking.” 

 

“About what?” Patton laid down next to him, staring up as well. 

“Just these past two weeks, how we’ve been hanging out more.” 

“Oh, really?” Patton glanced at him, trying to hide his worry. 

“I’ve been enjoying spending time with you,” he smiled at him. “You were right. Why should the only time we ever interact be when I’m having a problem?” 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah you’re right!” Patton beamed. “I couldn’t agree more with ya!” 

“Patton are you okay?” Thomas sat up. “You’re doing that thing.” 

“What thing?” 

“That thing where you try to hide that something’s bothering you by pretending to be happy.” 

 

Patton laughed nervously. “Was it that obvious?”

“Well, yeah. But you’re also my feelings, so I usually have a vague sense of what my feelings are feeling.” He tilted his head slightly. “What’s going on?” 

 

“Um… I was just… Worried…” Patton fiddled with his hoodie sleeves. “That I was being annoying… And you wanted me to leave…” 

 

“What? No, of course not! Why would I be?” 

 

Patton shrugged and kept messing with his sleeves, refusing to look him in the eye. “I just know that sometimes I can be too much…” 

 

“Believe me, I feel the same way when I hang out with my friends,” Thomas sighed. “I’m constantly plagued by this voice in my head telling me that I’m overstaying my welcome or I’m being a hyperactive mess and need to chill out before they get annoyed.”

 

“That doesn’t sound fun…” Patton hugged his knees against his chest. 

“Nope, not in the slightest.”    
“How do you get rid of it? The voice?” 

“Well, I didn’t.” Thomas leaned back slightly. “In fact, I ended up accepting him as a part of me and now we’re cool.” 

 

“Wait, the voice was Virgil?” Patton looked genuinely surprised, even though he should’ve known. Then again, was it too much to hope that Thomas had dealt with the same voice he had? Though he hadn’t heard from it since he’d told it to go away, he could still hear the occasional whisper in his ears when he was alone.

 

He didn’t know if it whether or not it was his imagination, and he wasn’t keen on finding out.

 

“Patton? Hello? Where’d ya go?” Thomas was snapping his fingers, trying to get his Side’s attention. Patton blinked a few times.    
“Huh?”    
“You spaced out for a second. Something wrong?” 

 

Patton bit his lip. Should he tell him the truth? He’d been avoiding  _ that  _ particular conversation for a while. The last thing he wanted was to drag Thomas into this mess. 

 

_ But, what if he can help me?  _ He wondered.  _ Maybe I don’t have to tell him the entire truth, only part of it. _

 

“And he’s gone again…” Thomas sighed and leaned back. “Hm, if my Sides roamed around outside, would that be letting my mind wander?” 

“What’d you say Thomas?” Patton asked coming back to reality.    
“Oh, well, you were staring off again, so I was letting my mind wander about letting my mind wander.” Thomas grinned, but his smile faded slightly when he saw that something was bothering Patton. 

 

The two shared a look that confirmed Thomas’ suspicions. The moral Side was clearly troubled, and most likely wanted help, but wasn’t sure how to ask. 

 

“Patton? Do you need to talk about something?” He moved a bit closer. “I can tell something’s on your mind.” 

“Wouldn’t that mean it’s on your mind too?” Patton laughed nervously.    
“I’m sorry, but that was a weak attempt at trying to distract me with an existential crisis. Virgil does that enough already.” Thomas took Patton’s hand and held it gently. “You don’t have to hide. It’s okay.” 

 

Patton sighed, finally giving in. He looked down at the floor, not quite ready to face Thomas yet. “I just, I have a question…” 

“Go on,” Thomas encouraged. 

“Um, what would you have done if Virgil (and I’m not saying he would have) but what if Virgil  _ hadn’t _ decided to work with us and be nice?” 

He hated casting his Kiddo in a negative light, but it was the only way he could talk about this in a way that Thomas would understand without revealing the entire truth.

 

“You know, I haven’t ever really thought about that.” Thomas frowned slightly.

“What if he was still mean to you? Said things to make you feel small or unimportant?” Patton used his free hand to draw random patterns in the carpet. “What if he would yell at you? Or try to make you do things you didn’t want to do?” 

 

“Well, yeah, Virgil used to be pretty difficult, but I can’t imagine him going  _ that _ far…” Thomas closed his eyes. “Although,  _ if  _ that happened, I assume things would quickly go downhill for me.” 

 

“How?” Patton glanced at him. 

“I probably wouldn’t try anything new,” Thomas opened his eyes, “I’d keep myself trapped in a place where I felt safe, only sticking to what I know. Worst case scenario, I’d completely cut myself off from my friends and family. Heck, I’d probably stop making videos just to protect myself from being rejected.” 

 

“Right, but, how would you deal with Virgil?” Patton turned to face him fully. “If he was that mean, and forced you to do those things, what would you do? I’m not saying Virgil  _ would  _ do that, I know he wouldn’t!”

 

“It’s okay, Patton. I know this is all hypothetical.” Thomas assured him.    
“Right, hippothetical.” 

“No, Patton, hypo- You know what nevermind.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do…” 

“Wouldn’t you tell him to go away? To stop and leave you alone?” 

 

“I’m sure it would reach a point where I couldn’t take it anymore. And yeah, I’d probably lash out and make him go away.” Thomas looked down. “I don’t really want to think about Virgil doing that. Sure, we still have our problems but, now we work through them instead of just clashing and butting heads all the time.” 

 

“Well, say you told mean Virgil to go away, what happens if he does?” 

“I think there’d be a moment of relief, there wouldn’t be someone constantly in the back of my mind dictating my every move.” Thomas stared at Patton, causing him to fidget slightly. “Then, I’d probably start to feel a little paranoid. How do I know the voice is gone for good? What if it comes back? What if I end up needing it…?”   
  
Patton trembled slightly. Thomas’ voice was beginning to sound more like his own. “Thomas?” 

“What if I make a mistake? How will I know what to do? I could hurt them, I’m nothing. Stupid… Worthless… Why don’t I ever listen?!”    
  
“Thomas!” Patton gripped his shoulders and shook him. “Stop! Stop you’re scaring me!”

Thomas blinked and grabbed Patton’s arms. “I’m back! I’m back! I’m fine!”

Patton trembled before pulling Thomas into a hug, the latter holding on to him tightly. 

“Patton… I don’t know what that was... I felt all of these things… But-”    
  
“They weren’t your feelings,” Patton finished for him, his voice was quiet. 

 

Thomas stared at him. “They were yours? Patt, why are you feeling that way?” 

“Um… Because… There’s been a voice in my head… Doing all those things to me…” 

“What? Do the others know? Have you told them?” 

 

Patton blinked. He hadn’t told them. Even though he’d promised Logan he would, he’d kept it to himself. 

 

_ Doesn’t matter… Logan probably forgot all about it anyway… _

 

“Patt. I’m getting a wave of negative emotions over here.”

Patton flinched. This was, apparently, the downside of going to Thomas for help. He was a part of him, of course he’d be able to feel whatever he was feeling if he wasn’t careful…

 

_ I just have to control my feelings.  _

 

“Patton. Why haven’t you told anyone?” Thomas’ voice was stern, but his eyes were soft. He just wanted to make sure he was alright, it was nice that someone cared… 

 

Patton shook his head. He needed to focus. Thomas was asking questions, he needed to answer them without giving too much away. 

“I just, I didn’t want to bother any of them. They’ve been going through some stuff…”    
  
“Oh, right, Logan was sick for a while. Did you ever find a cause for that?” 

  
Patton shook his head. Virgil, Roman, and himself had decided not to tell Thomas about what had happened with Deceit after that fateful day in the living room. 

 

“Well, he’s better now, isn’t he? You should talk to him. He’s really good at silencing negative thoughts.”  

“I don’t want to talk to him…” Patton mumbled. Unfortunately, Thomas heard what he’d said. 

“Why not? It’s Logan. He’s always willing to help out. Even if he only claims that it’s to “ensure I function properly” I know he really cares.” 

 

_ Not as much as he cares about that slimy boy… _

 

“He has a lot of work to catch up on. I shouldn’t bother him.” Patton went back to drawing circles in the carpet. 

 

“Okay, then what about Virgil? He knows better than most about intrusive thoughts. He could probably help.” 

 

_ You’ve been pushing him away… _

 

“He’s been spending more time with Roman. He’s been a lot happier too. I don’t want to take that away from him.” 

 

Thomas sighed. “And let me guess, Roman’s been occupied or feeling good as well so you don’t want to bother him?”    
  
Patton nodded. Although to be honest, the reason he didn’t want to talk to Roman was that the Prince had a bad habit of blurting things out the moment he heard them.

 

Thomas frowned. His eyes narrowed slightly. Patton knew that look. It was his  _ I’ve just realized something and am about to confront you about it  _ look. 

 

“Patton, how much time have you been spending with the others lately?”

 

His body froze and he refused to meet Thomas’ gaze. He’d been hoping to avoid this question, but here it was, and now he had to answer. 

“Um, I’m there most nights… I make them dinner and breakfast…” 

 

“And when you’re not doing that?” Thomas crossed his arms, decided that it was more comfortable to lean back using his arms to prop him up, and resumed his earlier position. Sure, it wasn’t as serious as he was trying to be, but his back was killing him.

 

“When I’m not cooking for them… I’m… In my room or…” He finally looked at him. “Here… With you…” 

Thomas nodded slowly which only made Patton feel worse. Why hadn’t he been more careful with how he spent his time here and there? He should have seen this coming!

 

_ Now Thomas hates you! The only person you had left and you managed to upset him too! Why can’t you do anything right?! _

 

“Patton, I’m not mad.” 

 

He blinked in astonishment. The tears that had been forming in his eyes quickly disappearing. “You’re not…?”

“Of course I’m not. Just worried.” Thomas sat up again to hold Patton’s hand. “You’ve been going through all this, and none of us had any idea. You’re distancing yourself from them, and to tell you the truth that makes me nervous.” 

 

“Nervous? Why?” Patton tilted his head.

“Well, I just feel more at ease when I know that all of my Sides are close and working together. Not distancing themselves…” 

 

Patton frowned slightly at that. 

 

_ He’s blaming you for distancing yourself when Logan has been doing the exact same thing ever since  _ **_he_ ** _ showed up.  _

 

“Look, Patt, if you don’t want to talk to them about this voice, you don’t have to. I’m fine with keeping it between us.” Thomas smiled warmly. There was always something reassuring about his smile, and Patton found himself smiling back.    
  


“And I want to keep spending time with you. Like I said, I’ve really enjoyed it. But, I want you to promise me that you’ll spend just as much time, if not more, with the others. They need you, Patton.” 

_ He doesn’t know that for sure… _

 

“Patton? Can you promise me that?” Thomas asked again, slightly more urgent this time. 

 

_ You have to agree, you don’t want Thomas to send you away. He’s the only one who can help you. _

 

“I-I’ll try…” Patton hoped he would take that for an answer. Thankfully, it was good enough. He smiled and pulled Patton into a hug, which he accepted gratefully. “I’m proud of you.” 

 

Patton smiled. The praise lifting his spirits. Maybe he could do this, maybe he could reconnect with Roman and Virgil. 

 

“So, while we’re kind of on the subject, do you want to talk about this voice you’ve been hearing?” Thomas went back to his comfortable position, silently questioning why he didn’t just move to the couch, but then remembered he was gay.

 

“Oh! Um, well, we don’t really have to worry about that voice anymore.” Patton grinned. Well, that left Thomas confused and Patton quickly explained. “I told it to go away! And it did! I stood up to it!”

 

“Really? Wow. That’s great Patton!” Thomas smiled, albeit a confused smile. Patton smiled back, trying to hide the panic in his eyes.

 

_ Why did you tell him that?! Now that entire conversation was pointless! He’s going to figure out that something else is wrong! Then what are you going to do?! _

 

It seemed that Thomas had caught on because he was about to open his mouth and question Patton further when his phone rang, startling both of them. 

 

“Wait, what time is it?!” Thomas shot up and ran to the dining room table where his phone had been left.    
“Um…” Patton checked a watch that he’d just made appear around his wrist. “5:15?” 

 

“Shoot! I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Joan and Talyn at five! Why did they wait this long to call and ask where I was?!” Thomas grabbed the phone and answered. “Hey Joan! Yeah, no I didn’t forget! Okay yes, I did… Yes I know for an actor I’m a terrible liar! You don’t have to rub it in! I’m on my way right now! Okay, tell Talyn I’m sorry! I’m coming! Bye!” 

 

Thomas hung up and ran over to Patton who was standing there awkwardly.    
“I’m so sorry!” He gave him a hug. “I hate leaving like this.”    
“It’s okay, kiddo.” Patton hugged back when an idea came to him. “What if I went with you?”

 

“Say what?” Thomas pulled away and stared at him.    
“I can shapeshift! I can be a random person and come with you! I could be your friend!”

“I wish you could, but I’m already late and on top of that, I’d have to try explaining who you were without giving away that you’re my real life Morality. It’d just be too much and I’m already stressing  _ way  _ too much over this. Plus I’m a horrible liar…” 

 

“Oh, okay!” Patton smiled, only able to hide his disappointment due to Thomas’ current dilemma. “I’ll just go hang out with Ro and V! Have fun with your friends!”    
  
“Thanks, Patt.” Thomas ran off to quickly get ready while Patton sank out, his shoulders sagging. 

 

_ So what if I couldn’t go? Thomas has his own life, his own friends. He can’t always be with me. Why am I disappointed again? I’m never upset when Thomas leaves to be with his friends… _

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry of alarm. 

 

“I told you! I told you that the temperature was too high!” Virgil was standing in the kitchen with his hood on, pulling the hoodie strings on tight. Smoke was filling up the room and there was the distinct smell of something burning. 

 

“I was just following the recipe that Mr. Smartypants gave us!” Roman was trying to blow the smoke away with a towel, which was proving to be ineffective. 

 

“The recipe said 375 degrees! You put it on 575!” Logan was putting out a small fire that had begun raging inside the oven with a fire extinguisher. 

 

“Well ex _ cuse _ me for wanting the cake to bake faster!” Roman huffed. 

 

“Congratulations! It did! And now it’s a freaking charred rock!” Virgil smacked Roman on the back of the head. 

 

Fortunately, Logan was able to put the fire out and stood back, waving the smoke away with his hand. “Roman, open a few windows please, we need to air out the house.”    
  
“On it Specs.” Roman ran out of the kitchen, eager to do anything that would get him away from Virgil’s wrath. He ran past Patton and skidded to halt. “Whoa! Padre! When did you get here?”

 

“Um, just showed up.” Patton didn’t even finish his sentence before Roman raced to the nearest window and opened it. He looked over at the two remaining Sides in the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

 

“Roman insisted we bake a cake as a bonding exercise, but he turned the oven on  _ way  _ to high and nearly killed us all in a fire,” Virgil grumbled.   
  
“I wanted it to bake faster!” Roman shouted from upstairs where he was opening more windows. 

 

“I suppose we could have just had Roman summon a cake,” Logan took off his glasses which had become clouded from the smoke and began to clean them with a handkerchief. “Then we could have decorated it ourselves.”   
  


“Well from now on: Roman isn’t allowed anywhere near the oven. Or the kitchen for that matter.” 

 

“Agreed.” Logan placed his glasses back on his face. 

 

Patton couldn’t help but stare. His hair was a mess, his face red from the heat. His tie was loose and he had flour all over his black shirt. 

 

He found it unexplainably attractive and slightly unsettling at the same time. 

 

“You okay dad? You look like a deer in headlights.” Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Oh, I was just, worried.” Patton tore his eyes away from Logan and smiled at Virgil. “None of you are hurt, right?”

 

“None of us acquired any injuries. Virgil smelled something burning just in time for us to take action,” Logan explained. 

 

“That’s good! Way to go Virgil! Saving the day again!” Patton began moving towards the stairs.    
  
“Whoa, wait, you just got here Patton.” Virgil frowned slightly. “Don’t you want to hang out? We were going to watch a movie and-”   
“Sorry, I’m just kinda tired from hanging out with Thomas all day! I wouldn’t want to fall asleep on ya and ruin your fun!” Patton began heading upstairs, fake smile still plastered onto his face. “See ya later!” 

 

He ran up past a startled Roman who nearly threw himself over the handrail to avoid being hit. “What was that all about?”

 

“No idea… He’s been acting off lately…” Virgil sighed.   
  
“How have you noticed?” Roman walked downstairs. “He’s barely been around.” 

 

“I know, he’s always in his room or with Thomas…” 

 

“Did we do something wrong?” Roman seemed genuinely afraid that this was the case. “Is he avoiding us because we hurt him without knowing?” 

 

“I do not believe that is the case,” Logan assured him. Of course, he had his own theories as to why Patton was spending more time away from the rest of them. 

 

_ Out of sight, out of mind, as they say… _

“I got an idea!” Roman declared. “An idea that will bring all of us closer together!”

 

“As long as it doesn’t involve you anywhere near anything flammable I’m fine with it.”    
  
“Oh, then I suppose I’ll have to find a way to avoid looking at myself…”    
  
“Why is that?” Logan inquired.    
  
“Because I’m hot as heck.” 

 

Virgil groaned and turned to Logan. “Can I kill him? Please?”    
  


“No.”  

 

“Anyway! This idea will be brilliant! And I think Patton will enjoy it too!” 

 

“Okay Princey, what’s your idea?” Virgil sighed. 

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Roman gathered the three of them close and told them his plan. In the end, even Virgil had to admit that it was a good idea. Logan, however, had his concerns which Roman brushed off. 

 

“You’ll see Logan!” Roman put an arm around both of them. “You too sour puss.”    
Virgil hissed.   
  
“Patton’s gonna love it! This will bring us all closer as a famILY!” 

 

_ I hope so,  _ Logan thought to himself. Unknown to the three Sides, Deceit was watching them from the far end of the room. They couldn’t see him, none of them knew he was there. His eyes traveled to each of them before settling on Logan.

 

_ Oh my love… If only you knew what we were truly up against… _

 

Logan frowned slightly before turning around, looking directly at the spot Deceit was standing but saw no one. 

 

The Dark Side closed his eyes before sinking out. 

 

_ I will explain soon. I promise.  _


	24. One Step Closer

A few days passed and Patton was getting ready to have a movie night with Thomas. The two had made it a weekly tradition and Patton looked forward to each one. Tonight was especially exciting because they were going to have a Harry Potter marathon. 

Patton was gathering his Hufflepuff gear from the Fitting In episode and trying to contain his excitement. It would just be him, Thomas, and one of their favorite series of movies!    
  
Giggling, Patton sank out and rose up in the apartment. “I’m here Thomas!” 

“Hey! Just in time!” Thomas called from the kitchen. “Just finishing up the snacks! And I have a surprise for you!” 

  
“A surprise?” Patton’s eyes lit up. “What is it?”    
  
Before Thomas could answer Roman suddenly popped out from behind the couch, decked out in his Gryffindor robe, hat, and shirt. “IT’S US!”  

Awkward silence followed as no one else showed up. Roman looked down at the floor. “You two were supposed to do that with me!” 

“My legs fell asleep from being crouched for so long.” Virgil’s voice could be heard. 

“And you knocked me over when you rose up.” Logan huffed in annoyance as he pulled himself up, using the back of the couch for support. “I told you we were too close.”

Virgil was the last to rise, and to Patton’s surprise, both he and Logan were wearing Ravenclaw and Slytherin related clothes. Well, Virgil just had a green tie on and Logan was wearing a hat. 

“Ugh, you two are no fun.” Roman pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms.

“Um, what are ya doing here kiddos?” Patton asked, smiling nervously. 

“It was Roman’s idea.” Thomas walked over, carrying a tray of snacks. “We could all have a marathon together, you know? Hang out, together. All of us.” He gave Patton a sideways glance that caused him to gulp and tug at the collar of his shirt. 

Fortunately, Thomas was mostly blocking him from the others, so the action went unnoticed. 

“What do you think Padre?” Roman was beaming, forgetting about his failed surprise attempt. “A movie night with the entire famILY! And it’s Harry  _ freaking  _ Potter!” 

“Oh, yeah! Sounds fun!” Patton smiled again. Why did it feel like he was forcing himself to be happy? 

“Okay,” Thomas clapped his hands together, “I got the snacks, the movie’s already in, we just need to get the drinks and claim our spots and we’ll be good to go!” 

“Great.” Virgil climbed over the couch and flopped down onto the cushions, taking up the entire far end for himself with one leg crossed over the other. “I claim this spot.” 

“No fair! I wanted that spot!” Roman vaulted over the couch (planning on scaring him) only for Virgil to effortlessly throw the prince onto the floor. All while maintaining a completely “Dead inside” expression on his face. 

“Roman?! Are you okay?!” Thomas ran over to where he was lying face down on the carpet.    
“I’m fine…” Roman muttered into the floor. 

“Are you hurt?” Logan inquired. 

“No, just my pride…” 

“You all seem to forget that I’m a Fight or Flight reflex,” Virgil scrolled through his phone, “I’m always alert for danger.” 

“Really?” Thomas asked without looking up from where he was trying to get Roman on his feet, but the prince was in no hurry to move from his position.

“Yeah,” Virgil grinned slightly, “Rea-” He was cut off by a pillow colliding with the top of his head. His phone dropped onto his chest and he looked up in astonishment to see a smirking Logan, still clutching the pillow in his hand. “Always alert, hm?” 

Virgil glared while Thomas and Roman didn’t bother trying to contain their laughter (Roman had looked up just in time to see Virgil get hit) Logan smugly tossed the pillow onto the couch and managed to avoid Virgil’s attempt to hit him on the arm in retaliation. 

Patton, oddly enough, didn’t react much to the interactions unfolding in front of him. He just watched it all happen with a perplexed look on his face. 

“Alright, you guys figure out where you’re sitting.” Thomas stood and walked towards the kitchen. “Logan? Do you mind helping with the drinks?”

“Of course, Thomas.” Logan followed him while Roman selected a new spot on the couch, far away from Virgil. 

Patton shuffled his feet before going to sit in the middle of the couch. 

“You excited Padre?” Roman gently nudged him with his elbow. “It’s a Very Potter Marathon!” 

“Huh?” Patton blinked a few times before smiling and nodding eagerly. “Oh yeah! I can’t wait!” 

Roman beamed and began gushing about his love for the films while Patton listened, nodding every so often to something Roman had said. Both were unaware of the suspicious glances Virgil was directing towards Patton during the conversation.

Thomas and Logan came in with drinks and set them on the coffee table. “Okay, we’re all set!” 

“Excellent! Now hurry up and sit down already so we can start this thing!” Roman was way too pumped up. One might have compared to him an excited puppy with the way he was bouncing on the couch. 

Logan, not wanting to sit next to the hyperactive prince, chose to sit between Virgil and Patton, much to the moral Side’s discomfort. He kept his attention focused on the TV, watching the main menu until Thomas played the movie. 

_ It’ll be fine… It’ll be fine…  _ Patton kept telling himself.  _ Just don’t talk to him. Avoid eye contact. Everything will be just fine. _

“Patton?” Logan laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

Patton jumped and turned to him. Everything about Logan just seemed, different. He was much more relaxed, not as stiff. His tie was loose, his hair slightly unkempt, what was going on? 

“Hey, Patton, he asked you a question.” Virgil put his phone away. 

“Oh! Right! Yeah, I’m fine Logan!” Patton smiled and patted him on the head before promptly folding both hands in his lap. 

_ Why did I do that?! _

Logan seemed equally confused by the action but chose not to comment. “Very well…” He settled back in his spot just as Thomas sat down between Patton and Roman. “Everyone ready?” 

“We’ve been ready! Play the gosh darn movie!” 

“Okay! Okay!” Thomas hit “play” and leaned back. “Are you satisfied now?” 

“Very.” Roman beamed and stuffed his face with popcorn. Thomas rolled his eyes and tossed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Of course, upon seeing this, Roman attempted to do the same and ended up hitting himself in the eye.

As the movie began Patton sank lower in his seat. He didn’t understand, he was here with everyone, doing something they all enjoyed, so why was he feeling so… Bleh?

The wonder that usually came with watching these movies was gone. He wished he had Roman’s enthusiasm or even the small grin Virgil was wearing, but there was nothing. He glanced over at Logan, even  _ he  _ was enjoying himself. Which was odd, he never openly enjoyed things. 

Patton was always the one to notice the little details that gave away Logan’s true feelings. The way his eyes lit up, how his smiles were always reserved, never revealing too much, everything about him just seemed to glow.

And now, while not still completely showing everything, he wasn’t as guarded. His walls were beginning to lower, but again, why? What was causing him to change?

_ Probably Deceit…  _ Patton frowned and sank even lower.  _ Why does he want to change Logan? He’s perfect just the way he is!  _ He crossed his arms. He was the only one who loved Logan, flaws and all, he wouldn’t change anything about him.

The first movie ended and the next one was started right away. No matter  how hard he tried, Patton just couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it along with the others. His mind just kept finding more and more things to be upset about. 

 

By the third movie, the main complaint that came to Patton was how this was meant to be a marathon for him and Thomas, why was everyone else here? Why hadn’t Thomas asked him before inviting them? Sure, it had been Roman’s idea, but he should have asked  _ him  _ first before agreeing! 

 

This was supposed to be his escape! He couldn’t escape if what he was trying to escape from was following him! 

 

“Hey! Patton!” Thomas was shaking him, rather angrily, in an attempt to get his attention. Patton yelped and looked at him in shock. “What are you doing?” 

“What are  _ you  _ doing?” He was trying to keep his voice calm, but it was clear from how he kept closing and opening his hand into a fist that he was struggling. 

 

“What do you mean?” Patton tilted his head before looking around. The movie had been paused and the other three were all staring at them. 

“I was doing just  _ fine _ ,” Thomas continued, “When suddenly, I started getting a bit…  _ Agitated. _ ” He smiled forcefully, his other hand grabbing Patton’s rather tightly. 

 

“I-I don’t know what you-” Patton stopped. “Oh no…” 

“What’s going on?” Virgil stood, clearly on edge. 

 

Patton trembled and kept his head down. “I’m sorry Thomas… I didn’t mean it...” 

“Didn’t mean what?” Roman stared at them both, confuzzled. Patton didn’t answer either of them. 

 

“I’ll just go…” He mumbled. 

 

“Patton?” Logan’s hand rested on his shoulder again. Patton didn’t have to look behind him to see the concern in his eyes, he could hear it in his voice, which only made him feel worse. 

 

“Sorry I ruined everything…” He shrugged off Logan’s hand and sank out. Thomas was able to relax again, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

 

“What just happened?” Virgil stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“I-I think I was feeling Patton’s emotions…” Thomas gripped the edge of the couch. “He was angry…” 

 

“Patton? Angry?” Roman laughed. “Come on Thomas! I don’t think Patton is even capable of feeling anger! He’s too soft!” 

“Right,” Virgil narrowed his eyes, “and overly-confident princes can’t ever feel insecure.” 

“Exactly! Wait no-” 

 

“Ahem,” Logan cleared his throat, “Just because someone doesn’t commonly express a certain emotion, doesn’t mean they are incapable of feeling said emotion. Patton is Thomas’ feelings, he’s felt anger before. Regardless of whether or not it was his own or Thomas’.” 

 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Roman nodded. 

“But Thomas said it was Patton’s anger, not his. Why would Thomas be affected by it?” Virgil asked. 

“I am unsure, has this ever happened before?” Logan inquired. 

“I mean,” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “the only time I can think of is… You know, when we were all moving on…” 

 

“Hm, yes, but you were feeling the same way as Patton.” Logan’s brow furrowed. “Those emotions belonged to both of you. From what I understand, the anger you were just experiencing belonged solely to Patton, and ended up being passed along to you.” 

 

“Okay, but how does that work?” Roman propped his chin on the back of his hand. 

“I am unsure, but I will try to find answers for you, Thomas.” 

Thomas nodded. “Thanks L…” 

 

It was quiet for a second.    
  
“So…” Roman rocked back and forth. “Are we gonna finish the movie? It’s almost over…” 

“Of course that’s what’s on your mind.” Virgil chuckled and rolled his eyes, trying to lighten to mood. 

“We might as well, seeing as it is almost over.” Logan settled himself again. “We don’t have to finish all of the films tonight.” 

 

“Yay!” Roman clapped eagerly. 

Thomas chuckled and resumed the movie. Once it was over, they helped clean up the apartment before saying goodnight. When the three of them rose up in the Mind Palace they simply stood quietly, debating on whether or not they wanted to bring up the night’s events. 

 

“Well…” Roman rocked back and forth on his feet.    
“That was something.” Virgil finished for him. “Should we talk to Patton?” 

“Yes, but probably not tonight,” Logan turned towards the stairs, “he probably needs time alone.” 

“You’re probably right, Specs.” Roman yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “As for me, I’m off to get my beauty sleep. Goodnight!” Roman bounded upstairs.

“Speak for yourself,” Virgil put his hands back in his pockets, “I’ve gotta keep Thomas awake for another half hour because I reminded him of that one time he borrowed a pencil from one of his classmates in high school and never gave it back.” 

 

“Why would he even worry about such a thing now? He doesn’t even remember who the classmate was, does he?” Logan crossed his arms.    
“Nope. All the more reason to feel guilty.” Virgil grinned. “Sleep tight. Don’t let the vampires bite.” With that, he sank out, chuckling evilly. 

 

Logan just rolled his eyes and went up to his own room to get ready for bed. He entered his room and turned on the light when his eyes caught sight of something lying on his desk, something that brought a smile to his face. 

 

He walked over and picked up the yellow rose and the note it was lying on. He breathed in the flower’s scent before reading the note. 

 

_ Well,  _ Logan grinned,  _ It seems I have a date tomorrow night. _

 

\----

 

“Alright, it’s like this.” Deceit held Logan close, one arm around his waist the other holding his hand. “Right foot first, then your left.” The two walked forward. “One, two, three. Then slide,” Deceit pulled Logan along. “Then you go back. One, two, three, slide.” 

 

Logan focused on their steps, trying to move in time to Deceit’s counting. He’d been informed that today, they were going to learn how to tango, something that Logan had  _ not  _ expected from Deceit. 

 

For this particular lesson, the two were back in the ballroom, but Deceit had removed his cape and gloves and laid them aside near a wall. Oddly enough, he kept the hat on.

 

They practiced the dance a few more times before Deceit decided they deserved a break. Without letting go of Logan’s hand they walked out into the garden. 

 

“You’re learning fast, Logan.” Deceit smiled affectionately at him. “You’ll become better than me at this rate.” 

“You flatter me.” Logan kissed him on the cheek. 

“Only because I love to see you smile. The kiss was nice too~” 

 

Logan rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove. Deceit chuckled and held his hand, swinging their arms back and forth as they walked. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” 

“It’s always a beautiful night when I’m with you.” 

 

Deceit feigned a look of shock. “Logan, are you flirting with me?” 

“Perhaps…” Logan grinned. 

“You flatter me.” Deceit stole a quick kiss on the lips, causing Logan to blush. “Still, it’s unwise to go against the master.” 

“How foolish of me.”

 

Deceit chuckled and the two sat down on the edge of the fountain. 

A hummingbird flew by, humming a song as it passed. Logan knew of Deceit’s fondness for puns, but he preferred visual gags to wordplay, though he was very good at it. 

 

He’d also tried to lecture Logan on the significance of puns and how it wasn’t possible for everyone to master the “art”, but Logan had been unable to take him seriously since he’d discovered that Deceit tended to hiss when he was frustrated and kept saying “Punssss.” 

 

It was far too adorable. 

 

“So, Logan, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Deceit ran his hand through the water, “How have you been getting along with the others?” 

“We are getting along rather well,” Logan smiled, “Virgil has been more open with the rest of us, and Roman and I don’t fight nearly as often anymore.” 

 

“That’s good, and Patton?” 

Logan paused. “He… He has not been with us…” 

Deceit looked up, his body tensing. “What?”   
“He’s been spending more time with Thomas. We rarely see him anymore.”

 

“How long has this been going on for?” Deceit demanded. Logan couldn’t understand why his tone was so serious. 

“I’m not sure, I believe it started not long after you told me to start spending more time with the others.” 

“Where is he when he isn’t with Thomas?”

“By himself. Deceit, is something wrong?” 

 

Deceit turned away and stared at the water. He appeared to be deep in thought. Logan frowned and held his hand. “Deceit?” 

“I suppose it’s time to tell you now…” He sighed and gently gripped Logan’s hand back. 

“Tell me what?” 

 

“There isn’t much I can tell, simply because I would not be allowed to, but I can warn you.” He turned back to him. “All of you are in danger. The Side who hurt me is also after you and your family. That’s why I told you to become closer with them, it was for your protection.” 

 

“My protection?” Logan frowned. “Was all of that just to protect me?”

 

“Not just you, all of you.” Deceit sighed. “But, it was also for the rest of you to become closer. You need each other.” 

“I don’t understand, how would us being close with one another help protect us?” 

 

“Because, as cliché as it sounds, all of you are stronger together than you are alone. This Side knows that, which is why he wanted to keep all of you apart.” 

 

Logan nodded slowly. “I see, that is why you were sent to kidnap me and cause Roman’s madness?” 

“Yes, and I still regret that…” Deceit laid a hand over his side absently. 

“What would have happened to Virgil? Or Patton?” Logan asked. 

 

“Simple, I would have made Virgil aware of your capture and use you as bait to lure him into a trap, and while Patton was alone, Roman would have taken him.” 

 

Logan blinked. “You had all of this planned out?”

“I did. I also had a backup plan in case things went south.” 

“Did you have a plan for if you happened to fall in love with me?” Logan teased, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“No,” Deceit chuckled softly and gazed at the water gushing from the fountain. “I didn’t know what to do…” 

Logan followed his gaze. Out here, it was so easy to just forget all of their problems. Here, it was just the two of them, in their own world. 

“I wish it could be like this all the time,” he said quietly, “no one trying to hurt us, no hiding, we can just be free.” 

 

Deceit didn’t reply. His eyes had a faraway look in them as if he were reminiscing. 

“Something on your mind?” Logan leaned against him. “Besides me?”

Deceit glanced at him slyly. “How can there be anything else when you constantly take up my thoughts?”

 

Logan smiled and rested his head on his shoulder. “Deceit? Will we be alright?” 

“I want us to be.” He kissed his head. 

“What about the others?” He closed his eyes. 

“I will protect them in any way I can.” Deceit pulled him down to where his head was resting on his lap and removed his glasses. “I promise.” 

 

“Thank you…” Logan drifted off to sleep, resting peacefully with Deceit near him. Deceit watched him silently and gently ran his fingers through his hair. He lifted his head again and gazed at the water falling from the fountain. 

 

On the other side of the water, two figures could be seen faintly, walking hand in hand through the garden. They sat down opposite of Logan and Deceit, not letting the other go and staring into each other’s eyes.

 

_ “We’ll always be together, won’t we?” _

 

_ “Always, my love.” _

 

The two kissed, holding each other close. 

 

Deceit blinked and the image was gone. He looked down at Logan, still sleeping peacefully. He hummed softly and stared at the water again. 

 

_ What’s done is done, Deceit.  _ He told himself. 

 

_ What’s done is done…. _

 

\---

 

Four days had gone by since the failed movie night and Patton had secluded himself inside his room. He didn’t let anyone in, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He knew this would only make matters worse, but he was too afraid of approaching the others.

 

They would ask questions, too many questions, then what would he do?

 

Now, while the others were willing to give him his space (and quite frankly, were afraid of disturbing him) Thomas wasn’t so keen on letting Patton hide away. Which is why when the moral Side felt the familiar tug that came with being summoned, he didn’t bother fighting it. 

 

He had known that sooner or later Thomas would want to talk to him, although he was surprised that it had taken him four days to do it. 

 

When he rose up in the apartment Thomas was sitting on the couch. He almost looked like a father who was about to give a lecture to his children, which Patton would have made a joke about if he wasn’t feeling so nervous.

 

“Hey, wanna take a seat?” Thomas patted the couch. “You don’t have to sit here, but somewhere on the couch would be fine. Unless you prefer the floor.” He was trying to lighten the mood but was doing a poor job at it. 

Still, Patton reluctantly sat on the couch, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. 

Thomas sighed. “Look, I’m going to cut to the chase, what’s going on? And please, be honest.” 

Patton bit his lip. He couldn’t tell him the truth, he’d promised. 

 

When he didn’t say anything Thomas resorted to guessing. “Is it that voice you were telling me about? Have you been hearing it again?” 

Patton shook his head. 

“Were you upset because I didn’t tell you the others would be with us on movie night? Did you want it to just be the two of us?” 

 

Well, that was  _ part  _ of it… 

 

Thomas sighed. “Patton, please don’t make me force you to tell me.” 

He stiffened. If Thomas really wanted to know something, they had to tell him. It was the one rule that no Side could break, even if they really wanted to.

 

“Patton, talk to me, please. I’m worried about you. We all are…” 

 

How much would he be forced to reveal if Thomas made him tell the truth? Probably too much, there were things he definitely did not want Thomas to know.

 

_ What do I do…?  _

 

“Patton?” Thomas tried one more time to reach him. “What is going on?”

 

“I… I can’t say…” He shifted nervously. “I promised…” 

 

“Promised who?”   
  


“Logan! I Promised Logan!” 

 

“Promised him what?” 

 

“I promised him that I wouldn’t tell!” Patton’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Tell what?!” 

 

“That he’s in love with Deceit!” Both of Patton’s hands clamped over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. 

 

_ Oh no… Oh no Patton… What did you do…? _

__   
Thomas stared at him in shock. Had he heard that right? “Uh, Patt? Would you mind repeating that for me?”   
Patton shook his head. “Hmhm!”

“Did you say that Logan is in love with  _ Deceit _ ?” 

 

Patton sighed and lowered his hands in defeat. “Yes…” 

 

“You are telling me, that Logan, my  _ logic _ , is in love with freaking  _ Deceit _ ?!” 

 

“Yes! And now he’s going to be made at me because I told!” Patton hugged his knees to his chest. “I broke my promise… I broke it…” 

 

“Whoa, hey, it’s alright… Kind of…” Thomas sighed. “How long have you known?”

 

“Um, I don’t know, what chapter is this?” 

 

“Chapter 24, I think.” 

 

“Then I’ve known for about five chapters.” 

“Oh geez…” Thomas ran his hand through his hair. “You don’t know when this started?” 

 

“No, I have no idea how long they’ve been together…” Patton fiddled with his hoodie sleeves. 

“Okay, just tell me what you know…” 

 

“Not much, I just walked in on them both in Logan’s room. Deceit was injured and Logan was taking care of him. He told me they were in love and had me promise not to tell anyone.” 

 

Thomas nodded slowly. “You know, this would be easier for me to believe if it was literally anyone other than Logan.”  

“Why’s that?”

“Because he is the least romantic out of all of you. Plus he constantly goes on and on about not having emotions, yet he’s the first one to be in a relationship?” 

 

“Yeah, but, it’s Deceit…”   
  
“Oh, right…” Thomas frowned. “Is that even healthy?”

 

“I don’t know, he’s been keeping it a secret this whole time.” Patton bit his lip again. “And-And I don’t know if he can be trusted…” 

 

“Do you think he’s using Logan?”

 

“Maybe…” He rested his chin on his knees. “I’m afraid that he’ll hurt Logan, and there won’t be anything I can do to help him…” 

 

Thomas frowned slightly. Patton glanced at him, getting an idea. “Could you talk to him?”

“What?”

“Talk to Logan. You could ask him about Deceit, and if something was off, he’d have to tell you, wouldn’t he?”

  
“Yeah…” Thomas nodded slowly. “I could, but, then I’d have to tell him how I found out…” 

 

“Couldn’t you just- No, you’re right. He deserves to know.” Patton took a deep breath. “You can tell him I told you. It’s what I deserve.” 

“Hey, Patt, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Thomas reached over and held his hand. “I’ll tell Logan that I found out from you, but I’ll also tell him that you only did it out of concern. Okay?” 

 

Patton took his hand. “Okay…” 

 

Thomas smiled. “It’s going to be alright. We’ll figure this out.” 

 

He smiled back. He trusted Thomas, he’d take care of this. “Thank you.” 

“No problem buddy.” Thomas ruffled his hair. “Now, as long as you’re here, want to finish our marathon?”

 

Patton’s eyes lit up. “Can we?”

 

“I’ll make the popcorn, you put the movie in and find where we left off.”  

 

Patton cheered and ran to grab the movie. Everything would be fine. Thomas would take care of Deceit. 

 

He had nothing to worry about. 


	25. Many Conversations

_ I really don’t want to do this…  _ Thomas stared up at the ceiling from where he was sprawled out on the couch. He’d been laying here for almost thirty minutes debating with himself over the whole Logan and Deceit situation. 

 

He had told Patton that he would look into it, meaning he’d have a private conversation with Logan concerning the matter, but the thought of doing so made him nervous…

 

_ I mean, how would I even start that conversation? Hey Logan, I heard you and Deceit were a thing, how did that happen?  _

 

“Ugh, no…” Thomas grabbed a nearby pillow and stuffed his face into it. 

 

_ So, Logan, you’re dating Deceit? Yep, cool. I don’t think that’s safe.  _

 

“Are you serious?  _ I don’t think that’s safe _ ?! Oh yeah, he isn’t going to be offended by that at  _ all _ .” 

 

_ Maybe I should try a different approach? Hey Logan! You got yourself a boyfriend! Congratulations! Not sure how I feel about two aspects of my personality dating each other, but you do you buddy!  _

 

“No that’s even worse!” Thomas shouted into the pillow before letting out a muffled scream of frustration. He’d learned a while ago that it was best to have a pillow on hand whenever he found himself in a stressful situation, especially since he didn’t want to receive any more complaints from neighbors… 

 

_ It’s not my fault I’ve got a lively personality… That is literally alive… And is dating each other… Okay I need to stop now.  _

 

Thomas threw the pillow aside and sat up. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about talking to Logan. Maybe it was simply because he didn’t want to hurt him, or he was afraid of being hit in the head by an airborne object… 

 

Logan had a tendency to throw things when he was upset, and Thomas had been caught in the line of fire one too many times. 

 

_ Look, just keep things calm, and try not to say anything insensitive. You’re not trying to hurt him, you’re only making sure he’s okay because you care.  _

 

Thomas took a deep breath and glanced over at Logan’s spot. 

 

_ We’ll just ask him about it, hear his side of things, and talk it out. Got it? _

 

_ Got it Thomas!  _

 

_ Gah! Roman?!  _ Thomas nearly fell off the couch.  _ What are you doing in my head?!  _

 

_ Why, I live here, silly.  _

 

_ Well, duh. Wait how much of that did you hear?! _

 

_ Oh, not much really. I was bored and decided to tune in to your thoughts.  _

 

_ Tune in to my thoughts?! _

 

_ Think of it as a radio station. Whenever one of us wants to be filled in on what’s going through your mind, we just tune in and boop! We can hear everything you’re thinking about!  _

 

_ Okay… But how much did you hear just now…?  _

 

_ Nothing that important. Something about you not wanting to hurt someone’s feelings. Honestly, I got bored rather quickly.  _

 

_ Well, could you maybe, tune out for a bit? I’m about to have a conversation with someone… _

 

_ Oooh~ A private conversation? Please, don’t let me get in the way. Roman signing off!  _

 

Thomas sat there for a second, processing this new information, and wondering how he was supposed to know whether or not a Side was listening in, before gathering his scattered thoughts together and getting back on track. 

 

_ Alright-  _

 

He stopped. 

 

“Alright, let’s just get this over with…”    
  
He turned back to Logan’s spot, summoning the Side who rose up immediately.    
  


“Good afternoon, Thomas.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Was there something you needed?” 

 

“Uh yeah. Yeah definitely something.” Thomas clasped his hands together. “Wanna take a seat?” 

Logan frowned slightly. “You never ask me, or any of us for that matter, to sit whenever we are summoned.” 

“Well… I have a feeling that we’ll be here for awhile…” Thomas patted the couch. “And honestly, the longest I can stand and talk to you guys before getting tired is around 38 minutes.” 

 

Logan studied him for a second, causing Thomas to shift uncomfortably. He just knew that everything about him was being scrutinized. His body language, his facial expressions, Logan was clearly suspicious and knew that something was off. 

 

_ Well of  _ **_course_ ** _ he does!  _ Roman huffed.  _ He’s like, linked to your brain or something.  _

 

_ Roman! I told you to tune out!  _

 

_ I was going to! But Virgil sulking and Patton is ignoring me! Also you just summoned Logan! I’m lonely! Can I come hang out with you guys? _

 

_ I’m sorry that you’re lonely! I promise we can hang out later!  _

 

_ But I wanna hang out now! _ Roman pouted. Thomas could just picture him crossing his arms and making his signature pouty face. 

 

_ It’s like I’m raising a child…  _

 

_ I AM NOT A CHILD!  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ GET OUT OF MY HEAD! 

 

“Fine!” Roman rose up in the living room. 

“I was unaware that you would be bringing Roman into this discussion as well.” Logan crossed his arms. 

 

“I wasn’t! Roman what are you doing here?!” 

 

“You told me to get out of your head, so here I am!” 

 

“Why would you tell him to leave the mind if you were only going to be angered by him following your instruction?” 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just wanted him to stop listening to my thoughts!” 

 

“Then you should have said that! Now I’m confused!”

 

“He has a point, Thomas.” 

 

“Okay enough!” He stood and pointed at Roman. “You, go to your room. Logan and I need to have a talk.” 

 

“No fair!” Roman stomped his foot. “I don’t wanna go to my room!” 

 

“Roman you have until the count of three! One…” 

 

“Pssh, of please, Patton’s tried that trick on me before. It  _ never  _ works.” 

 

“Two…”   
  
“You can stop that now, Thomas. Really, it’s rather childish…” 

 

“Two and a half…” 

 

“If you think a countdown is going to intimidate me-”  

“Three!”   
  
“OkayI’mgoingpleasedon’thurtme!” Roman sank out before Thomas had even finished saying the word. 

 

Logan’s brow was furrowed. “I’m not sure what to make of that.”

  
“No kidding…”  

 

“It almost seems as if that entire scene was to illustrate some kind of paternal relationship between you and Roman.” 

 

“Can we just, get back on track?” Thomas sat down.

 

“Well, no. We cannot get “back on track” seeing as we are currently in your apartment and the nearest track is-”

 

“Just sit on the freaking couch Logan…” 

 

“Oh, of course.” He walked over and sat next to Thomas, staring at him quizzically. “I am still confused as to the purpose of this meeting.” 

 

“Well… It’s nothing  _ too  _ important…” Thomas ran a hand through his hair. “It’s more like, there have been some, concerns. About you specifically.” 

 

“What concerns?”

 

“Ya know… Just everyday ordinary concerns… About you… Specifically…” 

 

“Thomas. You are repeating yourself. Which is a sign that you are attempting to avoid the matter at hand, and is also a sign of bad writing.” 

 

“Heh… Why you gotta call me out like this?” 

 

“You know that I do not appreciate it when others,” he quickly flipped through his flashcards, “ _ Beat around the bush.  _ If there is a problem and/or concern about myself, I would prefer to know what it is so that the matter can be dealt with.” 

 

“Well… In that case…” Thomas smiled sheepishly. “I heard that you were in a relationship… With someone…” 

 

Logan didn’t respond. 

 

Thomas chuckled and ran a hand through his hair again. “A romantic relationship… With another Side… Who isn’t Roman… Or Virgil… Or Patton…” 

 

“Patton told you that I was in love with Deceit, didn’t he?” 

 

Thomas blinked. “How did you know?” 

 

“Ever since his last visit with you he has been avoiding me specifically and has shown visible signs of nervousness. All of us have noticed, but I was the only one who knew what it could possibly be about. Besides, I tuned in to your thoughts and discovered that you had become aware of this information.” 

 

Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses. “While I am disappointed that Patton failed to keep his word, which I am sure he is equally if even more distraught than I, it would have been foolish for me to expect otherwise from him. Especially considering my current relationship status with Deceit.” 

 

Thomas held up a hand. “Wait a second, so it is true then? You and Deceit are-”   
  
“Dating? Yes. We have been for several months now.”  

 

He pointed at him. “You… My logical Side… The one who is in constant denial about feelings… Has a boyfriend… And admits to being in love with said boyfriend… Which is an  _ emotion _ ?!” 

 

“Correct. And judging by your tone, you are more surprised by the fact that I have found love than with who I have fallen in love with. Or are you getting to that?”

 

“Yeah, getting there…” Thomas exhaled loudly. “So, you and Deceit? How did that happen?” 

 

“I am still not entirely sure myself…” Logan looked down. “It just happened.” 

 

“Well, we’ve got time.” Thomas reclined on the couch. “Tell me the story.” 

 

Of course, Logan retold everything to the best of his recollection This conversation lasted a while, and Thomas tried not to interrupt, choosing to save his questions until the end. 

 

Honestly, it would have been better if he’d been able to just read everything for himself, but alas, neither of them had access to the actual story. Thus, important details were left out that Thomas was completely unaware of. Seeing as Logan wasn’t comfortable sharing certain things. 

 

Once he was finished, Thomas gathered his thoughts together while Logan waited to hear them. He couldn’t tell is the Side was worried or anything, he was keeping a straight face (as straight as he could given the situation) and nothing about his posture gave any of his feelings away. 

 

“Might as well start from the beginning…” Thomas sighed. “Didn’t you find it suspicious that Deceit was just hanging around the kitchen when you just happened to be alone?” 

 

“Of course I did. And as I said, attempted to leave the room as quickly as possible.” 

 

“But he didn’t let you leave, and instead took you dancing in some magical ballroom where you started thinking,  _ You know what? He’s kind of hot,  _ which led to you questioning whether or not you might actually have a crush on him?”

 

“Well, yes. But keep in mind I was always aware that all of it could be a trick in order to gain my trust.” 

 

“I’d say he’s accomplished more than that. In-In a good way!” Thomas quickly added. 

 

“I am aware that none of you trust Deceit. Given our history with him, I do not blame any of you,” Logan pushed up his glasses. “However, there is no doubt in my mind that his love for me is real.”

 

Thomas stared at him. “Hearing those words come from you is so weird…” 

 

“It is rather odd that I would be the first of us to find love, but what do you think about this?”

 

“Honestly…” Thomas grimaced. “I’m not so sure that this is the best idea…” 

Logan’s eyes narrowed, the first sign of danger. 

 

“It’s nothing against Deceit personally!” Thomas briefly surveyed the area for any objects that could be thrown before facing Logan again. “It’s just that  _ I  _ barely know him! And from what I’ve been told and seen, he doesn’t seem like the best kinda guy for you.” 

 

“Exactly. None of you have gotten to know him the way I have.” 

 

“Well, then, why haven’t you guys told us yet?” 

 

“Deceit is afraid of how the others will react, he does not believe that all of you would accept him, and he doesn’t want me to be forced into a position where I would have to choose between him or you.” 

 

“You think I wouldn’t give him a chance?” Thomas frowned slightly. 

 

“Would you? Just now you told me that you didn’t think a relationship between Deceit and I would be a good idea.” 

 

“Based on what  _ I’ve  _ seen. But you’ve seen a different side of Deceit, one that the rest of us haven’t. And as much as I have concerns about the two of you being together,” he laid a hand on his shoulder, “I trust your judgment, Logan.” 

 

Logan stared at his hand, as if puzzled by the contact. Thomas smiled slightly and continued. “I know that you wouldn’t just run blindly into a relationship-”

 

“I wouldn’t run blindly into anything, my glasses prevent me from doing so. Even if I were to lose them I doubt I would be so blind as to not be able to see an object directly in front of me.”

 

Thomas chuckled. “I know, Logan. My point is that you’re cautious. You always ask questions and try to get the whole picture before doing something important. In this case, starting a relationship with Deceit.” 

 

Logan nodded. “It would have been unwise for me to trust him at the start.” 

“No kidding, he said he was supposed to kidnap you at the start.” Thomas smiled nervously when Logan’s eyes narrowed again. “But he didn’t! He just took you on a date! Which I still don’t really understand…” 

 

“Neither do I…” Logan’s brow furrowed. “In fact, I’m still uncertain as to why Deceit didn’t follow through with his original plan. While he gave me an explanation, he also said that he’d loved me before that night, but I don’t know how he could have given that most of our interactions were hostile…” 

 

“Maybe he developed a crush on you at one point and pretended to hate you so you didn’t find out?” 

 

“Perhaps, I will have to ask him.” Logan stared at Thomas. “You are being more supportive than I had initially thought you would be.” 

 

“I mean, it’s not as if I can just tell you not to be in a relationship with someone.”    
  
“Actually-”   
  
“I know. Technically I  _ could  _ because there’s this thing where you guys kinda have to do as I say, but why would I want to dictate your lives?” 

 

“I do believe that in some cases it is necessary that you reign us all in.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Returning to the subject at hand, does this mean you are not against Deceit and I being in a relationship?” 

“Against it? No, not really. All for it? Weeeeellllllll….” Thomas shrugged sheepishly. “I’m like,  _ right  _ on the fence.” 

 

“I see, what would it take for you to come to a definite conclusion?”

 

Thomas thought about it for a second. He wanted to do what was best for Logan, and to some extent Deceit. Well, Logan said it best, don’t beat around the bush and go directly to the issue. 

 

“I want to talk to Deceit.” 

 

Logan seemed surprised by that, but the only way Thomas could tell was by the slight widening of his eyes. “You want to talk to him…?” 

 

“Why not? I’ve heard your side of things, now I want to hear his.” 

 

Logan nodded before standing. “Very well. I’ll bring him here so we can have a discussion.” 

 

Thomas held up a hand. “Actually Logan, I wanted to talk to him alone.” 

 

He stiffened slightly. “Alone?” 

 

“Yeah. I figured you could go tell him and send him here whenever he’s ready.” 

 

“Why can’t I be here as well?” 

 

“I just think it would be best if we had a one-on-one conversation.” 

 

“You’re going to interrogate my boyfriend, aren’t you?” 

Thomas blinked. “Yes. Yes I am.” 

“I see. You do realize that none of us are your children, correct? There is no need to parent us.” 

 

“I’m sorry, but who was the one that used to make sure I had a bedtime?” Thomas grinned smugly. 

 

“Now, Thomas, that was different-” 

 

“And who was the one that would tuck me in, read me a story, and give me a goodnight kiss when I was having trouble falling asleep?” 

 

Logan glared at him. “We both agreed to never speak of that.”   
  
“It was so sweet of you, showing you really cared.” 

 

“For one thing, that was years ago. Second, my only concern was that you received a full eight hours of sleep.” 

 

“I love you too Logan.” 

 

Logan scowled and crossed his arms. “I’d still rather be here when you talk to Deceit.” 

“I know you do, but I think it would be better if we were alone.” Thomas’ eyes softened. “I don’t want to hurt him. I just want to ask a few questions, and if he really loves you, that’ll be the end of it.” 

 

“And then what?” Logan asked quietly. 

 

“We’ll move on to the next step.” 

 

He watched as Logan thought it over for a second before nodding. “I will inform him.” 

“Thank you.” Thomas watched him sink out and flopped back onto the couch. “One down, one to go…”

 

\----

 

Logan rose up in his room, dropping his earlier facade the moment he arrived. He started shaking, breathing rapidly, his heart was pounding. 

 

“Love?” Deceit hurried over and pulled him into a hug, the latter clinging to him. “What happened? Are you alright?” 

 

“He knows… You were right… He knows…” Logan shook and clutched Deceit’s cape. 

“Calm down, take deep breaths.” Deceit gently rubbed circles on his back. “We both knew it was only a matter of time…” 

 

Logan breathed in and out, his grip on Deceit’s loosening slightly. He allowed himself to be led to his bed, both sitting side by side, not letting the other go. 

 

“Tell me what happened.” Deceit removed Logan’s glasses and gently wiped the tears from his face before putting them back on. 

“Patton told him…” Logan took in a shuddering breath. “He wasn’t angry, just concerned…” 

“Of course he wouldn’t be angry, my love.” Deceit kissed his forehead. “I understand his concerns as well. I would be worried if he wasn’t.” 

 

Logan laid his head on his shoulder. “He wants to talk to you…” 

“When?”   
“As soon as you are ready…”    
“Alone?”

“Yes…” 

 

Deceit sighed and laid his head on top of Logan’s hair. “I figured he’d want to have a word with me.” 

“I wanted to be there with you…” 

“I know, love. But this is probably for the best.” He pulled away slightly and gently lifted Logan’s chin. “I’m willing to give him the truth, or at least, as much as I’m allowed to say.” 

 

Logan cupped his face, brushing his thumb over Deceit’s scales. “What if this is our chance? If Thomas is on our side…” 

 

“One step at a time, Logan.” Deceit laid his hand over Logan’s, bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm. “Let me talk to Thomas first, and we’ll see how it goes.”

 

Logan nodded before kissing him softly on the lips. “Are you going to go?” 

“Yes,” Deceit pulled away, “do you want to accompany me there?” 

 

Logan took his hand and stood. Neither said another word as they sank out. 

 

Thomas was waiting for them when they rose up in Logan’s spot, Deceit stumbled slightly and had to be steadied by Logan. 

 

“Hello again, Logan. Deceit…” Thomas looked between them, unused to seeing the two so close together, and holding hands. 

“Thomas.” Deceit tipped his hat in greeting. “You wished to speak with me?” 

 

“Erm, yeah. I did.” He turned to Logan. “You can go now.” 

 

Logan nodded silently, squeezing Deceit’s hand before sinking out. 

 

“So, Deceit…” Thomas patted the cushion next to him. “You might wanna sit down…” 

 

\---

 

Logan paced across the floor, occasionally glancing at the clock. It had almost been an hour, and he was starting to get worried. He hadn’t expected their conversation to last so long, what was going on?

 

He kept pacing, checking the clock, biting his lip, what else was he supposed to do? Roman and Virgil had both knocked on his door, checking on him or seeing if he wanted to hang out, which he politely declined each time, saying he needed time alone.

 

One good thing that had come from his closer relationship with the two was that all of them now had a good understanding of their social limits. Virgil had the shortest, then Logan, and finally Roman. He rarely needed time alone, save for the occasions where he suddenly got an idea and ran up to his room to shut himself away while he worked, something that made Logan nervous and led him to do hourly checks on Roman to make sure he was alright. 

 

He stopped pacing when he felt someone enter his room. He turned around and sighed in relief, running to Deceit and hugging him. “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Deceit didn’t reply at first, he just hugged Logan and led him to the bed. Both sat down with Logan looking at Deceit with concern. 

“Deceit?” He held both of his hands. 

 

“He wants me to live with the rest of you…” 

 

Logan’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Thomas wants me to move in with the rest of you, with the Light Sides…” 

 

“This… Deceit this is perfect!” Logan hugged him, smiling brightly. “We can stay together now! We don’t have to go days without seeing each other!” 

“Logan, I haven’t decided what I’m going to do yet.” Deceit moved out of his arms. 

“What do you mean? How could you not have decided?” Logan’s smile faded, he looked confused, even a little hurt. 

 

“I just haven’t.” Deceit turned away. Logan couldn’t process what he was hearing. 

“I don’t understand, Deceit, isn’t this what we’ve talked about? You being able to live here with me? Without having to hide?” 

 

“Of course I want that, but it isn’t as simple as Thomas giving me permission to move in,” Deceit snapped, “just because he believes me doesn’t mean the others will. Just because he’s willing to give me a chance doesn’t mean they will!” 

 

“We didn’t know that Thomas would be accepting of us together,” Logan kept his voice calm, “yet he’s willing to give you a chance. He heard your side of things, and he’s asking you to come live with us. Doesn’t that mean something?”

 

“Yes, he’s willing to give me a chance, but don’t be naive Logan. The main reason he wants me here is so he can keep a closer eye on me, he said so himself.” 

 

Logan stared at him skeptically. 

 

“Oh fine, he didn’t say it outright. He tried to hide that fact from me but I was able to figure it out. He really isn’t a good liar.” 

 

“Well, I suppose it makes sense that he’d rather have you in a place where he could observe you.”

 

“I am aware of that, and it’s not what bothers me.” 

 

“Then what does? Why are you so reluctant to come out of hiding?” 

 

“Because hiding is what I do! It’s in my nature to hide and keep secrets, not to willingly expose myself to everyone!”

 

“Does that mean because I am Logic, that I am supposed to be emotionless? If so, then I shouldn’t be able to love you,” he took Deceit’s hand, “yet here we are. I’ve become more accepting of my feelings because of you, I’ve learned that it’s okay for me to love you.” 

 

Logan rested his forehead against his. “We are more than our traits, I am not just Logic, and you are not only Deceit. If I am capable of having emotions, as much as I don’t understand them, you are more than able to come out of hiding.” 

 

Deceit closed his eyes. Logan knew how hard this was for him, better than anyone. “I know it’s frightening, you’ve felt the need to hide for so long, that you can’t accept a life where you could live freely among others.” 

 

“It’s the only way I’ve been able to survive…” 

 

“Not anymore, Deceit, we can protect you,” Logan cupped his face, “ _ I _ will protect you.”

“I can’t let you get hurt because of me…” 

“And you’ve been hurt enough. Please, don’t hide from me anymore.” 

 

“You don’t understand,”  Deceit pulled away, “there’s still someone who wants to hurt you, hurt all of you! If I don’t stop him then who will?” 

  
“We all will. Together.” He took his hand again. Deceit stared at their hands, uncertainty in his eyes.    
“Would they really accept me?” He murmured. 

“It will take time,” Logan kissed the back of Deceit’s glove, “but I believe that they will come to accept you as part of our family.” 

 

“If they don’t?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t hide anymore.” 

 

Deceit met his gaze, he still looked unsure. Logan sighed and put his arms around him, humming softly. “That would be enough…” 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

Logan continued his song, “I don’t pretend to know the challenges you're facing, the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind,” he cupped Deceit’s face, singing a bit louder. “Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay…” 

 

Deceit’s eyes softened as he sang in response, “Would that be enough?”   
“We could be enough.” 

They rested their foreheads against each other, singing the last part together. “That would be enough…” 

 

Deceit kissed him, a smile on his lips. “I thought you said you wouldn’t use musicals to change my mind anymore…” 

“I did, but how else am I supposed to get through to you?” Logan teased. 

 

He chuckled and kissed him again. “Very well, you win.”    
“Really?”    
“Yes, I’m willing to give this a chance.” 

 

Logan smiled and pulled him close. Sighing in contentment. Deceit was going to live with him now, they wouldn’t be apart anymore. As far as he knew, Thomas was on their side, and he had a much closer relationship with the others now. 

 

_ They’ll accept him, not right away, but soon.  _

 

Logan closed his eyes and rested his head against Deceit’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. There was no doubt in his mind, everything would turn out alright. 

 

It just had to, and if it didn’t… 

 

_ I only hope that I won’t be forced to choose between the one I love and my family… _


	26. Formal Introductions

Thomas stood in the center of his living room. He looked at each of the spots that his Sides would soon be standing in. 

 

_ Here goes nothing… _

 

Each Side felt the familiar pull that came with being summoned and each rose up (or in Virgil’s case appeared) in their respective positions. 

 

“Hello Thomas!” Roman greeted cheerfully. “Are we finally going to hang out now?” 

“Soon, very soon,” Thomas assured him, trying not to be swayed by Roman’s sad face. He looked over at Virgil, sitting on the stairs with a bored expression. However, his eyes were staring right into Thomas’ soul. 

 

In other words, he knew that something was off and he wanted to know what it was. 

 

Thomas just smiled nervously and turned to Patton, who appeared to be his usual cheery self. The two hadn’t talked since their last conversation concerning the Logan and Deceit issue, he could only wonder how he would respond to his final decision on the matter…

 

Lastly, he turned to Logan. He knew what was about to happen and only gave Thomas a subtle nod to show that they were ready. 

 

“Okay,” he clapped his hands together, “you’re all probably wondering why I called all of you here.” 

“Do you need help with a video idea?” Roman looked hopeful. 

“No, it doesn’t involve creating anything… Stop giving me the sad eyes!”

 

“Could we just get to the point?” Virgil huffed. “This suspense is killing me.” 

“Alright! The reason I brought all of you here is to meet someone. Well, I mean, you already know him, but...” He sighed and slumped. “Do you want to meet Logan’s boyfriend?”

 

The three Sides in question all shared equally shocked and confused looks before turning to Logan, who was keeping his cool despite the circumstances. 

 

“Um, sure?” Roman glanced at Patton briefly but it went unnoticed by the others. 

“I mean, as long as we’re here, why not?” Virgil stuck his hands in his pockets. 

Patton didn’t say anything, he just had a nervous smile on his face. 

 

Thomas took a deep breath and faced Logan. “Well, go ahead.” 

He nodded before taking a step to the left, allowing Deceit to appear beside him.

 

“DECEIT?!” Roman drew his sword, Virgil nearly fell off the stairs, and Patton stumbled back into the blinds, not knowing that the screen door was actually open behind them and fell out onto the porch. 

 

“Oh my gosh Patton!” Thomas ran over and helped him up. “I’m so sorry! I forgot I left that open!”    
“It’s okay Thomas… You probably have some really confused neighbors though…” 

“Eep!” Thomas quickly shut the door and fixed the blinds. 

 

“Um, ignoring our almost being discovered by the outside world,” Roman pointed at Deceit, “There’s a snake in your home.” 

“I know,” Thomas returned to his spot in the center, “I invited him here.”

Virgil hissed. “What got him an invitation this time? He isn’t a homophobe?”

 

“Well...” Thomas smiled sheepishly. 

 

“OF COURSE HE ISN’T A HOMOPHOBE THOMAS!” Virgil threw his hood over his head and gripped it tightly.

Roman was staring back and forth between Logan and Deceit when a figurative light bulb went on in his head. “Wait… You said we’d meet Logan’s boyfriend…” He pointed at Deceit again with his sword, the blade shaking slightly. “Are you telling me that  _ he  _ is Logan’s crush…?”

 

“I think he can tell you himself.” Thomas stepped back to give Logan the floor. He didn’t say anything at first, he just stared at the floor with an almost blank expression. Deceit had his eyes on him. He gave him a gentle nudge causing Logan to look up. The two exchanged a brief look before nodding and facing the others again. 

 

“Yes,” Logan announced, “Deceit is my crush, and is now my boyfriend.” 

 

“Well, that was obvious after that display of silent communication…” Roman lowered his sword but didn’t put it away. 

Virgil glared in their direction. “You’re telling me that all this time, it was  _ him _ ?” 

Logan nodded. “Yes, Virgil. It was Deceit from the beginning.” 

 

“I mean his name is in the title…” Roman mumbled. 

 

Virgil scowled and retreated further into his hoodie. Logan had never seen him this hostile before. Of course, he’d expected that Virgil would be upset about this, what he hadn’t expected was how much it would hurt… 

 

Roman didn’t seem angry, just confused, and perhaps betrayed. He had a lost look in his eyes which didn’t leave Logan or Deceit, as if he was still trying to piece everything together.

 

Patton was unreadable. He just stood in his normal spot with his hands clasped together behind his back, rocking on his feet slightly. His head was down hiding his face from everyone. Logan couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

 

Thomas was the one to break the silence. “Well, what are your thoughts?”

 

“Our  _ thoughts _ ?” Virgil spat. “I’ll tell you our thoughts.” He glared at Logan. “Why him?! Do you know what he’s done to us?! He’s a liar! He’s probably tricking you right now! Seriously I thought you of all people would know better Logan!” 

 

Logan said nothing in response. 

 

“I… I can’t believe you’d want to be with him…” Roman was shaking. “I thought you of all people would understand… After what he did… Logan he-he kidnapped you, didn’t he? Did he hurt you? Or was that a lie…?”

 

Again, no response. 

 

“Did you lie to protect him, Logan?” That was all Patton said, and he didn’t have to say anything more. Logan already knew what he thought. 

 

Logan was staring ahead, his hands shaking as he fought the urge to curl them into fists. Deceit looked at him concern. He wanted nothing more than to remove his love from this situation, but he’d promised to go through this. Still, it irked him to see that he was the only one who seemed to be aware of how hard this was for Logan. 

 

Thomas had expected these reactions from the others. Yet seeing their open hostility towards Logan was a surprise, and he wasn’t prepared for how much it hurt to see them openly angry at one Side in particular, one that wasn’t Deceit… 

 

What made it worse was that Logan wasn’t even trying to defend himself, something that could always be expected from the logical trait, but there was nothing. 

 

_ Okay, that’s enough.  _

 

Thomas stepped forward again. “Okay guys, listen. I know this isn’t the most ideal situation, but like it or not this is what’s happening right now.” He gestured towards Logan and Deceit. “They (for reasons I still don’t entirely understand) are in love. And whether you like it or not, this is how it’s going to be.” 

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” Virgil growled. “You don’t know Deceit the way we do.” 

Roman continued. “He doesn’t just appear, engage in some banter that involves insulting us, brings up deep, thoughtful points that offer insight into his character, then leaves in a dramatic fashion with some vague threat lingering in the air that is immediately undermined by a short one-liner. No, he’s much worse than that.” 

 

“Why? Because I’m the only one here who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty if it means helping Thomas?” Deceit hissed.    
  
“If you weren’t afraid of getting your hands dirty then you wouldn’t wear those ridiculous gloves!” Roman retorted. 

 

“All of you are so quick to throw  _ me _ under the bus, but what about all of the questionable things each of you have done that was  _ Just to help Thomas _ ?” 

 

“We don’t stab each other in the back.” Virgil’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Unlike you, we actually care about each other.” 

 

“Oh, right, putting each other down when someone makes the  _ slightest  _ of mistakes is caring about one another.” 

 

“What would you know about being kind to your fellow Side?!” Roman raised his sword again.    
  
“Cut it out guys!” Thomas raised his arms trying to get in control of the situation, but no one was paying attention to him.

 

“The only way you know how to “care” about someone is by pretending to just so you can get what you want!” 

 

“Are you alluding to some past relationship, Virgil?” 

 

“Were you his boyfriend too Virgil?!”    
  
“No! Of course not! Shut up Roman!” 

 

“Oh wow. That was  _ so  _ kind of you…” 

 

“Can we please stop yelling…?” Patton mumbled, trying to hide in his cat hoodie like he’d seen Virgil do in the past. Unfortunately, like with Thomas, no one heard him, and his hoodie wasn’t soundproof. 

 

The three of them kept arguing, their tempers continuing to rise along with their volume. Thomas could feel all of their emotions raging inside his head. The two at the forefront were anger and panic. He was well aware of where the anger came from, but the panic attacking him was coming from both sides, specifically his left and right where Patton and Logan were standing. 

 

Patton was shaking and whimpering softly, Thomas could see tears behind his glasses. Logan was gripping both sides of his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to breathe. It looked like he was being crushed as he was forced to his knees by some unseen force. 

 

For Thomas, that was the last straw. 

 

“That’s enough!” Thomas raised his hand, and in one fluent motion Virgil, Roman, and Deceit were silenced. Their own hands flying over their mouths, which brought their fight to a jarring halt. 

 

The three of them exchanged startled looks with each other before turning to Thomas with wide eyes. Even Deceit was genuinely shocked, and rightfully so given that it was his power that had just been used against him, and by Thomas no less.

 

Patton looked from them to Thomas, shaking slightly but was beginning to calm down somewhat. Logan was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. Thomas was unsure if he’d seen what had just happened, he himself was still trying to figure out how he’d done this.

 

Virgil grunted, trying to get Thomas’ attention. He pointed to the hand over his mouth and looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Oh, right…” Thomas stared at his own hands. “Um, I don’t know how to reverse this…”

Deceit rolled his eyes and walked over. He grabbed Thomas’ arm and positioned it where it needed to be. He then demonstrated what to do next with his free arm. 

 

Thomas copied his movements and all three Sides were able to speak again as their hands fell away from their mouths. 

“What in the name of Disney was that?!” Roman shouted as soon as he could talk again. 

“I don’t know!” Thomas stared at his hands. “I just- You were all fighting and it was freaking Patton and Logan out!” 

 

At hearing this, Deceit quickly moved to Logan’s side and put his arms around him. He quietly asked him if he was alright and kept apologizing as he calmed him down. 

 

Virgil glared at the sight before shifting his focus to Patton. Walking over to the moral Side and comforting him. Roman looked between the two pairs and glanced at Thomas, he seemed lost, turning to him for direction. 

 

Thomas just shook his head, which prompted Roman to join Virgil and Patton, keeping his head down. Logan finally raised his head. He saw the three of them standing together on the other side of the room, away from himself and Deceit. 

 

A line had been drawn between them, and they all felt it. 

 

The only one who hadn’t chosen a side was Thomas. He was standing right on the line and refused to step off of it. 

“Look, guys, I know this isn’t what any of you were expecting. It’s a bit alarming and I understand why you three have concerns.” 

 

Patton, Roman, and Virgil said nothing. However, Virgil’s expression clearly showed that Thomas’ last statement, was a huge understatement. 

 

Thomas sighed and turned to Deceit and Logan. “I also know that neither of you wanted any of this. I understand why both of you wanted to keep your relationship a secret, believe me, I would’ve probably done the same thing if I were in your shoes.” 

 

The two glanced at each other, doing that silent communication thing with their eyes. 

 

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s obvious that they’re in love. I mean, I don’t fully trust Deceit still. Which is why I want him to stay with the rest of you.” 

 

“Are you serious?!” Virgil roared. “I’m not sharing a living space with Deceit!” 

“Well, you are. Like it or not.” Thomas crossed his arms. “This is the best way for me, for all of you might I add, to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t have ulterior motives. I’ve already talked to Deceit and Logan and both have agreed to this.” 

 

“You didn’t stop to ask if  _ we  _ would be okay with it?” Virgil gestured to the three of them.

“That’s what I’m doing now. Except it’s clear that you’re not, but like, I already told Deceit he could move in with Logan so…” 

 

Virgil growled. “Of course…” 

 

“What is your deal with Deceit?” Thomas flinched at how insensitive that sounded. “I mean- You must have a good reason for being this upset…”

 

“Upset? I’m way past  _ upset  _ Thomas.” Virgil’s eyes threw daggers at Deceit. “You might have changed, you might not be the bad guy we all make you out to be, but that doesn’t matter to me.”

 

Deceit met his gaze. “I doubt me apologizing would make a difference, would it?”

 

“No. It wouldn’t.” With that Virgil sank out. 

 

“I didn’t think so…” Deceit murmured. Logan held his hand and squeezed it gently. 

 

Thomas sighed. That was one lost… 

He turned to Roman and Patton, waiting to see what their final thoughts would be. 

  
Roman was the one to break the silence, sounding as though he was trying not to cry. “Logan… I don’t understand…” He met his gaze. “I don’t want to get in the way of true love but… I just don’t get it… Why him? After what he’s done?” 

“Roman, I know he hurt you, I won’t excuse his actions…” Logan gripped Deceit’s hand. “But I swear, this wasn’t done to antagonize you. I care about you, I care about all of you, my family…” 

 

“But… I just thought…” He looked down at the floor. “Never mind…”

  
“Roman-”

 

“There is a part of me that’s happy for you,” Roman sighed, “I’m just not ready to accept this yet…” 

 

Logan nodded in understanding as Roman sank out. Now it was him trying not to cry, but those remaining in the living room could see his eyes glistening with tears. 

 

Patton was the only one left, and he still didn’t have much to say. Logan had already heard his opinions, just not all of them. And there was no way he was going to bring that up now, especially when he was struggling to hold himself together. 

 

Instead of saying anything, he walked across the room to Logan and stood in front of him. He hated seeing Logan sad, especially when they were the cause. He put his arms around Logan, giving him a comforting hug which Logan returned. Patton could feel him shaking, another result of holding back his tears.

 

Patton gently rubbed his back. “It’s going to be okay…” 

 

That was exactly what Logan needed to hear. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, not letting go of Patton until he had calmed himself. The two pulled back, staring at each other. 

 

“Thank you, Patton…” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you soon.” Patton sank out, and everything was quiet again. 

  
“Logan?” Deceit put his arms around him. “Are you alright? My love?” 

“Better than I was…” He sighed and leaned into him. 

 

“I’m sorry about all that guys,” Thomas ran a hand through his hair, “I knew they would be upset but…” 

  
“It’s alright, Thomas.” Logan managed to smile slightly. “We appreciate you helping us.” 

“Well, you’ve always been around to help me.” He smiled back, but his eyes still held concern. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

 

“To be honest, I don’t know.” He turned to Deceit, his smile brightening. “However, no matter what happens, we’ll face it together. Won’t we?”

  
“Always, my dear~” Deceit dipped Logan and kissed him, causing Thomas to blush and turn away to give them privacy. When the kissing continued and showed no sign of stopping he cleared his throat to signal that he was still there. 

 

“Oh, my apologies Thomas.” Deceit stood Logan up, smirking slightly. “We’ll continue this elsewhere~” 

 

“You do that…” 

 

Logan blushed and held onto Deceit as the two sank out. Leaving Thomas alone to stare at the spot where they had just been standing. 

 

_ I’ve got to get a boyfriend…  _

 

\---

He paced alone in the darkness. Contemplating the most recent events to take place within the mind. 

 

**_Deceit has left me, abandoned his desire for revenge, for love? Sickening…_ **

 

He chuckled darkly.  **_And here I was, preparing myself for an actual conflict. Oh Logic, you ruin everything, don’t you?_ **

 

An image of said Side appeared within the shadows. Motionless and still. He walked over and studied the copy, his dark eyes filled with contempt. 

 

**_And yet, you have no idea how much power you truly have... How much control you could wield over the others… But you don’t…_ **

 

He sighed longingly.  **_If only I could have a taste of that power… You and I would be unstoppable…_ **

 

He waved his hand and the image faded. Alas, Logan was currently out of reach. Deceit had managed to heal during his time with Logan, along with evading capture. He was nearing his full strength again, which made him dangerous. 

 

**_And now that he has someone to protect… It will make my job even more difficult… Oh what to do…_ **

 

His lips twisted into a grin. 

 

**_No… Oh no that would be too cruel… But then again…_ ** He waved his hands and an image of Roman appeared among the shadows.  **_This is what he was meant for…_ **

 

He circled the copy, looking it over. 

**_Strong… Resilient… One of the only core Sides who has been trained to use a weapon… Oh my prince…_ ** He smirked.  **_This is the role you were born to play…_ **

 

He waved his hand and the image vanished in a wisp of black smoke. The shadows swirled around him as he left the room. 

 

**_I won’t let you run away from this fight Deceit… It’s coming to you… And your new “family” will be caught right in the middle…_ **

 


	27. A Deadly Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see... attempted murder, not being in control of one’s own body/thoughts, shouting and arguing, more attempted murder, descriptions of being burned and actual burning. Blood, lots of blood imagery. Nothing super graphic it’s mostly for aesthetic. Deceit gets violent. Stabbing happens. I mean if you’ve stuck around this long you should be expecting this by now. 
> 
> (Editor Snek here to say that I had to keep coming back and adding warnings as this chapter progressed. This is why you should not write when you are emotionally and physically tired)

“I just- I cannot  _ believe  _ he fell for that snake!” Roman slammed his fists on the dining room table. 

 

“Believe me you’re not the only one who’s shocked,” Virgil growled. His hood was on and his eyeshadow seemed to be growing darker by the second. 

 

“Shocked?! I am beyond  _ shocked _ ! I’m- I’m...” Roman started waving his hands around as he struggled to come up with the correct word. 

 

“Betrayed…?” Patton whispered.

 

Both Sides turned to him, their anger changing to confusion, then slowly dawned to panic as they came to the same realization. 

 

“Oh… Patton…” Virgil slouched in his chair even more than he already was. “I feel like a jerk now…” 

“You… You and Logan…” Roman gripped his forehead. “You two were never together… I’m such an idiot…” 

 

“It’s okay guys,” Patton laid his head on the table, “I helped lie after all…” 

Virgil sat up. “Wait a minute, did Logan  _ tell  _ you to pretend to like him so we wouldn’t find out about Deceit? You’ve known this whole time?!” 

 

“Easy Virgil,” Roman warned. He placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

“Right, sorry. I’m not mad at you Patton. I just want to know what’s been going on.” 

  
Patton sighed. “I know you’re not, kiddo. I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you both…” He lifted his head. He looked tired, and completely devastated. Neither Roman or Virgil had seen Patton this open with his emotions, especially the negative ones, but it seemed like he didn’t care anymore who saw him this way. 

 

“I lied for Logan, but only about him loving Deceit. I promised not to tell. Then you two thought we were in love, but that was only half true. I just didn’t see any reason to correct you…” 

 

Roman frowned. “Half true? What do you- Oh…” He cringed. “That’s not good…” 

It didn’t take Virgil long to connect the dots either, and his anger only grew. The only thing keeping him from acting on said anger was that he didn’t want to upset Patton further. 

 

“Did Logan know?” He asked quietly to which Patton just shook his head, and Roman winced as if he’d just been punched in the gut. 

 

_ Unrequited love? Ouch…  _

 

“You just went along with it?” Virgil continued. “Despite loving him, and knowing that he was in love with Deceit?” 

Patton nodded and laid his head on the table again. He reminded Roman of a sad puppy, which the mental image of did not help things in the slightest. 

 

“Well, if Logan wants to throw his lot in with that  _ snake _ ,” Virgil crossed his arms, “then he can go right ahead. I won’t have any part of it.” 

Roman shuffled nervously. “Come on Virgil, we all know Logan, he’s a sensible guy…” 

“Your  _ point _ ?” Virgil snapped. 

 

“My-My  _ point  _ is that Logan wouldn’t just blindly fall for Deceit if he knew he was evil! He’s too smart to fall for his tricks!” 

 

“Not if Deceit was being  _ deceitful  _ and mind controlled him or something! You said it yourself! Logan wouldn’t blindly fall for him! He’s using Logan to get what he wants!” 

 

“Maybe he is! Maybe he isn’t! If he is, shouldn’t our focus be on protecting Logan?”

 

“Then you see why we need to get rid of Deceit! I don’t care what Thomas says, he isn’t staying here!” 

 

“Guys…” Patton whispered, pointing to the living room. Virgil and Roman looked to see Logan and Deceit standing together, holding hands and keeping their emotions masked. Giving no clue as to how much they heard. 

 

Virgil just scowled and slumped in his chair again, glaring at Deceit from under his hoodie. Patton lowered his head and Roman fiddled with his sash. When no one said anything, Logan cleared his throat. “Deceit is going to be staying with me.” 

 

Nothing.

 

Logan sighed and Roman flinched when he felt his eyes on him.    
  
“Roman, could you help increase the size of my room? I want to be able to give Deceit his own space.” 

 

_ And I know none of you want him to have his own room.  _ Roman finished the thought in his head. He looked at Logan, keeping his gaze strictly off of Deceit, and managed an obviously fake smile. But hey, at least he was trying. 

 

“Sure Logan! It shouldn’t take too long-”

 

**_“No.”_ ** Virgil’s tempest tongue caused all of them to jump, save Deceit who just stared ahead calmly. Roman was startled, he knew that Virgil hated the idea of Deceit being with them, but he couldn’t be serious about this. 

 

“It won’t be a problem Virgil-” 

 

“If Logan wants him here then he can take care of him.” Virgil’s eyes burned into Deceit, who remained unphased. Logan gripped Deceit’s hand tightly, his other hand curled into a fist. 

 

“Very well…” He spoke as if he was being choked, or trying not to cry, which was evident by the tears Roman saw threatening to escape his eyes. He started to lead Deceit upstairs, refusing to look at them. Roman bit his lip, expecting to hear a door slam, but there was nothing. And that was probably worse… 

 

“Why’d you do that?” Patton asked timidly. 

“Does he honestly expect us to be happy about this? To be accepting?” Virgil spat. 

“I mean… Yeah…?” Roman cringed. “Aren’t we all about acceptance?” 

 

“Roman I thought  _ you  _ of all people would understand!” Virgil stood up, slamming his hands down. “You should know better than any of us!” 

 

Roman stepped back. “Why should I…?” 

 

_ Does he know about what Deceit did to me…? No, Logan promised he wouldn’t tell…  _

 

“Virgil…” Patton warned, gently taking his arm, not rising from his seat. “Don’t go there…”

 

Virgil didn’t heed his warning and continued to shout, causing Roman to back into the wall. “Besides Logan, who else here has some kind of relationship with a Dark Side?!” 

 

Roman felt as if he’d been slapped. This wasn’t about Deceit, this was much worse.

 “Virgil please…” He begged, tears began to fill his eyes, and the edge of his vision was turning… red? 

 

“You need to calm down!” Patton tried to pull Virgil back into his seat only to yelp when he tore his arm away.

 

**_“Tell me Roman! Would you welcome him here?!”_ ** Virgil towered over him, rising to his full height.  **_“A Dark Side who’s hurt all of us?! Who’s hurt you?!”_ **

 

Roman gripped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was becoming more rapid by the second, he felt a burning in his chest that spread to the rest of his body. He felt it from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his fingers.

 

_ It burns… IT BURNS!  _

 

Virgil, realizing that something was wrong, lowered himself slightly and stared at the creative Side in concern. “Roman?” 

Patton stood and walked over to Virgil, his hand instantly latching onto his sleeve. “Kiddo…?”

 

Roman felt a scream rising in his throat, he had to get the fire out of him, he was going to be burned alive. He opened his mouth, and the words burst from his mouth before he could stop to think about them. 

  
**“THE ONLY DARK SIDE HERE IS** **_YOU_ ** **VIRGIL!”**

 

His hands immediately flew over his mouth, his eyes widening in horror. 

 

_ That-That wasn’t my voice… Was it…?  _

 

Patton had backed away, opting to cower behind Virgil as tears filled his eyes. 

 

And Virgil… 

 

He couldn’t move, he could barely breathe. He just stared at Roman, trying to pretend he hadn’t heard those words.

Roman shook his head slightly, still covering his mouth with one hand. His eyes said it all, that he was sorry, that he hadn’t meant it, that he  _ knew  _ he’d gone too far, but he couldn’t say it. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to, the words died on his tongue every time.

 

“Roman…” Virgil reached for him, trying to show that he wasn’t mad, but pulled his hand back when Roman sank out. The prince rose up in his room and dove onto his bed, finally releasing his tears into his pillow. Except, when he started to cry, he found that his tears were scalding.    
  
He screamed into his pillow and tried to wipe the tears away, burning his face and hands in the process, which only caused him to cry  _ more _ . Desperate to stop the cycle from continuing, Roman stumbled to a cabinet where he kept an assortment of potions. There were your typical sleeping potions, potions of flight, and a few invisible ones that he would loan to Virgil on Halloween… 

 

_ Virgil… I hurt Virgil… He hates me… HE HATES ME!  _

 

Roman bit down on his tongue to silence another scream. More tears poured down his face, leaving a trail of red behind them. Roman wrapped his hand around one of the bottles and yanked it out, not caring that several bottles fell out of the cabinet and crashed onto the floor below. 

 

_ He hates me?! So what if he hates me?! He started it! He deserved what he got! He needs to learn to shut up! _

 

He tore off the cap and downed the potion, nearly choking as another scream tore his throat. His vision was turning an even darker shade of red, not like the bright red of his sash, but like blood… 

 

_ What is happening to me?! _

 

Once the bottle was emptied he threw it against the wall, letting it smash into pieces. He didn’t know why, but the mindless destruction helped to ease his pain slightly. Or perhaps it was just the potion taking effect, he hoped it was the latter…

 

He wobbled over to his vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. He took deep breaths as the tears gradually stopped and his visions faded back to normal. He no longer felt the pain of hurting Virgil, or the anger he’d felt towards him earlier. 

 

There was nothing, he was blank. 

 

He looked into the mirror and saw his vacant expression staring back at him. His face was marked in red burns left behind from the tears, covering his face like cracks in a porcelain vase. He didn’t even blink as he began working on covering up the burns with concealer. He was no stranger to hiding injuries with makeup. Frequent adventures in his realm led to many cuts and scars, which he’d become an expert at hiding from the others. 

 

Of course, he could just shapeshift to hide them, but shapeshifting didn’t stop the pain they caused. Besides, he just considered it another acting exercise. 

 

Roman leaned back slightly, slowly turning his head from side to inspect his work, his eyes cold and calculating, like an evil queen from a fairytale. 

 

Except, he wasn’t evil. At the moment, he wasn’t anything. 

 

He rose from the vanity and returned to his bed. The potion’s effects wouldn’t last forever, and he’d rather be well rested in order to avoid another emotional outburst. 

 

As he laid down he couldn’t help but wonder  _ where  _ that outburst came from. Yes, Virgil had stepped over one of the few lines Roman had drawn in his relationship with the other three, but had that really warranted him stepping over the one line Virgil had drawn?

 

He closed his eyes and tucked one of his hands underneath his pillow. Was it really fair to him though? Him having to go through this pain just because he said something out of line?

 

_ It doesn’t matter now…  _

 

Roman closed his eyes. 

 

_ Nothing matters right now... _

 

This was something he could worry about once the potion wore off, once his feelings came back to him, then he could worry about what he would say to Virgil, about what he’d said to him as well as the Logan situation. 

 

_ Everything will be fine… I just need to sleep…  _   
  


He sighed softly as he began to drift off. 

 

_ Everything… Will be… Fine…?  _

 

\----

 

Logan was pacing in his room. His footsteps were quick and harsh against the carpet. He was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check, which meant he didn’t want to be angry with the others, nor did he want to cry anymore. 

 

Usually, he kept most of his frustrated musings to himself when he paced, but this time he had an audience consisting of Deceit sitting on his bed watching him go back and forth with a thoughtful expression. 

 

“I just- I cannot believe how close minded all of them are! Patton, I understand, he is Thomas’ morality, but surely he can see the benefits of lying from his own experience! And Virgil! I know he doesn’t have the best past, but that gives him no right to take that out on the rest of us! Especially you! Now Roman? His problem isn’t you as much as it is with me. I kept such a big secret from him when he trusted me with something that he didn’t want the others knowing, but it wasn’t your fault! You did what you had to and none of them can blame you for that! Don’t they understand how much you’ve done to protect us?! Protect Thomas?! Why do they not understand?! Why am I the only one who sees it?! Why-” 

 

During his ranting, Deceit calmly stood and walked up to Logan, stopping him mid-pace by grabbing onto his shoulders. His mismatched eyes stared into Logan’s tear-filled ones. 

  
“Logan. Calm down. Take a moment to stop and think about what you are saying.” 

 

Reluctantly, Logan did so. He took deep breaths to calm himself while Deceit’s hands moved down Logan’s arms to take his hands, the action helping to stabilize him.    
  
“Tell me, why are you angry with them?” 

“I’m not-” 

“Logan.” Deceit gripped his hands. “Why are you angry?” 

 

He turned away, wrestling with himself, Deceit could see the storm in his eyes. It was beautiful, yet dangerous. 

 

“Logan, I told you before. If you can accept that you love me, then you can accept all of your other emotions.” He gently turned his face back to him. “We all know you are capable of feeling, there is no need to hide them from me.”

 

Logan closed his eyes, leaning into Deceit’s touch. “Yes… I am angry with them…” 

 

“Why?” Deceit prompted. 

 

“Because… Because of how hypocritical they are!” Logan flinched. “I’m sorry, I-”

  
“How are they being hypocritical?” Deceit asked as if nothing had happened. 

 

“They… They view you as something terrible because of what you represent… Deceit… Yet none of them acknowledge all the ways they use deception in their everyday lives… 

 

“That can be frustrating, however, they don’t know me as you do.” Deceit studied him closely. “You are the only one who has truly gotten to know me, to see past my title and my deceitful nature.” 

 

“But that isn’t your fault! They refuse to go anywhere near you!” 

 

“Are you sure that isn’t my fault?” Deceit brushed his thumb over Logan’s cheek, his eyes never living his. “You are so quick to defend me because you love me, to the point where you forget that I am guilty of hurting the others. I have even hurt you.” 

 

Logan frowned slightly, his anger wavering. “But-” 

 

“That’s something you always seem to forget, my love,” he smiled softly, “and as much as I appreciate you standing up for me, it is unfair to all of you if I play the innocent victim when I am anything but.” 

 

Logan trembled and laid his hand over Deceit’s, holding it against his face. “But you were forced to do those things…” 

 

“It wasn’t always that way, it’s just like Patton said, I’ve always had my own agenda.” Deceit sighed, “It wasn’t until the arrival of my,  _ partner _ , that I was turned into a puppet.” 

 

“Deceit…” Logan held him closer. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? Why won’t you say anything now?”

 

“I already told you, I wouldn’t be allowed.” Deceit wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist. “As Thomas’ self-preservation, it is my job to keep him safe. And sometimes, that means you must be silent. No matter what.” 

 

“That isn’t fair to you,” Logan took Deceit’s hand and put his other arm around Deceit’s waist, “Why should one of us be forced to bear all this pain alone?”

 

“We all have our own burdens.” Deceit slowly began to sway back and forth with him. “Each of us carries something different; fears, pain, memories, secrets, knowledge, these are things we would never wish to inflict on another.”

 

“It doesn’t make sense…” Logan rested his forehead against Deceit’s. “We could all help each other instead of suffering alone…”

 

“We could, yet no one does…” Deceit murmured. “Would you willingly pass your pain onto me? Or the others? Would you forgive yourself?”

 

“No…” Logan closed his eyes.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because it is mine and mine alone… I wouldn’t ask any of you to carry the weight I do…” 

 

“The same goes for each of us.” Deceit gently spun Logan, lifting his arm above his head. “We are afraid of what would happen if we let someone we loved see our scars, because we don’t want to see those same scars inflicted on them.”

 

Logan held onto Deceit’s arms as he was dipped, he wasn’t afraid of falling, but he didn’t want to let Deceit go. “Then why let me see your scars?”

 

Deceit paused, staring into Logan’s eyes as he held him. If the eyes were truly a window to the soul, then Deceit’s was haunted by a past he refused to bury. 

 

He lifted Logan briskly and resumed their dance, the two quietly moving around the room. It was no longer relaxed, and the tension in the air was stifling. 

 

“Deceit, what are you not telling me?” Logan attempted to step away from the dance but was pulled back in by Deceit. 

 

“You don’t need to know.” He held Logan against him as they danced, as if afraid he’d lose him if he released him. 

 

“Deceit…” Logan tried to reach him, to unlock whatever secrets his love was keeping to himself, but this was one area of Deceit that he would protect with his life. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, Logan.” Deceit kissed him softly on the cheek. “What matters is that we’re now, we’re together.” 

 

“I have to know, Deceit please tell me something, anything.” 

 

The dance stopped. Deceit didn’t release him, he refused to look up. 

 

“Deceit…” Logan gently lifted his head. “Tell me the truth, it’s okay.”

 

He trembled and stared at Logan, almost fearfully. What was he so afraid of?

 

“Logan… The truth is… I-” 

 

**“THE ONLY DARK SIDE HERE IS** **_YOU_ ** **VIRGIL!”**

 

Both of them jumped, Deceit pulling Logan close and the latter holding onto him tightly. They knew that voice, despite it being distorted in a way that made Virgil’s tempest tongue seem like a small whisper in comparison. 

 

After a moment of silence, they heard footsteps run upstairs and down the hall before hearing a door slam shut. 

 

Once they snapped out of their shock, the two ran their room down the hall to Roman’s. Logan tried to open the door only to find it locked, he resorted to knocking on it frantically. 

 

“Roman! Open the door!” 

 

They heard glass breaking and muffled screaming. “Roman?!” Logan pounded on the door. He didn’t hear the other pairs of footsteps running up the stairs, and was only alerted to their presence when he noticed Deceit backing away out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“What’s happening?!” Virgil was panicking, he and Patton had heard the glass breaking and Logan shouting and only assumed the worst. 

 

“I can’t get in!” Logan didn’t get a chance to say more when Virgil moved him out of the way and kicked the door open. 

He, along with Logan and Patton, rushed into the room to find Roman fast asleep on his bed. 

 

“What…?” Virgil stared in disbelief. 

  
“But-But the glass…” Patton looked around the room warily, tugging at his hoodie sleeves relentlessly. 

  
Logan conducted his own search and found the source of the sound. “Roman’s potions…” 

 

Virgil and Patton looked over as Logan made his way to the broken bottles. Their contents had spilled onto the carpet, staining it in an assortment of colors. Another quick scan of the room showed another stain on the wall, and another broken bottle was shattered on the floor beneath it. 

 

_ Roman had to have done this, but why? What potion had he been looking for? And why leave the mess?  _

 

As if reading his thoughts Virgil commented, “Roman always takes care of his potions, he wouldn’t just do this for no reason.” 

 

“Then what happened…?” Patton asked timidly. 

 

“We also heard him scream,” Logan stood and walked over to Roman. He appeared to be sound asleep, there were no injuries on him and he didn’t show any sign of being in pain. 

 

_ What happened here? No, what happened downstairs? _

 

He turned towards Virgil and Patton, both of them shared equal looks of guilt. He motioned for them to leave the room, if Roman was hurt, then he probably needed as much rest as he could get. Once they were all out he shut the door and faced the two Sides. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Patton said nothing, he only lowered his head and continued to tug his sleeves. 

 

“It was my fault…” Virgil hung his head. “I overreacted… I hurt him and he… He lashed out… This is because of me…” 

 

Logan sighed. “Perhaps it was, yet none of us fully understand what happened. For now, we should all take a moment to calm down and collect our thoughts. Understand?”

 

No one argued with him and gradually, Virgil and Patton silently made their way to each of their rooms, avoiding eye contact with either Logan or Deceit. 

 

Logan waited until their doors shut before going to Deceit. He hadn’t reacted to any of this. Then again, what else was there to say? He was just as clueless as Logan, and just as worried. 

 

Instead of talking, he pulled Logan into a hug. He rubbed his back to relieve some of his stress. 

Logan sighed and rested against him, closing his eyes and letting his worries slip away, if even for a moment. 

 

Deceit led him to their room, shutting the door, and locking it behind them. 

 

\---

 

Hours passed before Roman began to stir. It was already dark out, the others had already gone to sleep, deciding to wait until morning for Roman to wake up on his own. 

 

However, he was awake now, and the potion had long since worn off. He slowly sat up in bed. His head was filled with fog and he swayed as if in a daze. The red tint in his vision had returned along with his feelings from earlier, yet something was wrong… 

 

_ This… This isn’t right…  _

 

He looked around his room slowly. He kept seeing a figure standing in the darker parts of his room, but every time he blinked it would vanish. 

 

_ I just… Need to go back… To sleep…  _

 

He started to lay back down when he was suddenly yanked upright by his sash. He could have sworn he saw a fist around it, but the vision was gone before he had time to register it. 

 

“Who’s in here…?” Roman slumped forward. His head hurt so much, the fog in his mind was making it heavy, he could barely sit up. He tried once more to lay down, only to feel a sharp pain in his side.

  
He hissed and clutched at the five tears in his shirt. No blood had been drawn, but now he was convinced that he wasn’t alone in here. He slowly stepped off of his bed, shaking his head to clear his vision of the red haze that was clouding it, but this only made his headache worse. 

 

A cruel laugh made his blood run cold. “I know you’re in here…” He summoned his sword, struggling to hold it with how weak he now was, but why? What was happening? Who was doing this to him?

 

“Sh-Show yourself!” He gripped the sword with both hands, flinching at how timid he sounded. 

 

**_Oh… But if I do that… It will ruin the suspense…_ **

 

Roman spun around, stumbling slightly as he was thrown off balance by the action. 

 

_ Are you in my head…? Or are you here…? _

 

**_Yes… And no… However this is not the time to discuss me… But you… My prince…_ **

 

Roman shuddered slightly at the voice whispering in his ears, yet no one was near him. Even though he swore he could feel someone’s breath on the back of his neck, when he turned around, he was still alone. 

 

_ What do you want with me?  _

 

**_I require your assistance… A small favor that will only take a second of your time… Once you are finished… We can discuss further plans in my room…_ **

 

_ Your room…? N-No! I’m not going anywhere with you!  _

 

Roman hissed in pain and gripped his head with one hand. He struggled to hold onto his sword with the other, but wouldn’t dare release it.

 

**_You should learn that it isn’t wise to refuse me… I have ways of getting who I want…_ **

 

Roman started shaking, fear creeping into his heart.  _ Who you want…? You want… Me…? _

 

**_You do catch on quickly…_ ** The voice purred into his ear. 

  
Roman swung at the place where he thought it was coming from but only managed to strike the air. 

 

**_Do not fret my prince… Once you’ve completed your task… All will be made clear…_ **

 

He gulped.  _ And what exactly is my task…? _

 

**_I thought you’d never ask…_ **

 

Before Roman could respond claws sank into his back. He gasped in pain and lurched forward, his sword dropping from his hand. He felt himself being lifted off the floor, with only the tips of his boots brushing against the carpet. He tasted blood in his mouth, and his vision swam with dark red. 

 

**_You have a sickness Roman…_ **

 

Roman fell to his knees as the claws were ripped from his back. The burning sensation returned, only this time instead of hurting him, it began to feed him power.

 

**_The only way to cure it… Is by destroying the cause of your sickness…_ **

 

Roman reached for his sword, his hand wrapping around the hilt. 

 

**_Tell me… Who is the cause? Who is the one who hurt you?_ **

 

Roman slowly rose to his feet, holding the sword tightly in his hand. His eyes were blood red. 

 

_ Virgil.  _

 

**_Go… Destroy him… And you will be cured…_ **

 

Roman was silent as he walked to his door, his red eyes illuminating the darkness. The same color of mist surrounded his sword. His footsteps made no sound. 

 

**_Good… Once you have finished him… I need you to bring someone else to me…_ **

 

_ It will be done.  _

 

He started down the hall, passing by Patton’s room. 

 

**_Virgil hurt you… He was the antagonist… Yet you were the one who had to apologize… How unfair is that?_ **

 

Roman growled lowly and walked faster. 

 

**_Perfect… Innocent… Virgil… He can do no wrong… You are the only one who sees through his lies…_ **

 

He could see Virgil’s door in front of him. 

 

**_If you want to protect your family… You will do away with the Dark Side who is threatening you all…_ **

 

_ I will. I will protect them.  _

 

A yellow flash caused Roman to stop in his tracks. His eyes narrowed as he saw Deceit standing in his path, his snake eye glowing as he stared Roman down. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he said calmly. 

 

**_He is one of them… The Dark Sides… Do what is necessary to get past him… But don’t kill him…_ **

 

Roman raised his sword in warning and took a step forward. “Move.” 

 

Deceit sighed. “You know I can’t do that, Roman.” 

 

He growled and moved closer. “Move!”

 

Deceit stood motionless, his hands clasped together. “Sorry, but I know that the real Roman would want me to protect his family.”

  
Roman didn’t waste another second and attacked, swinging his sword in a wide arc that would have cut Deceit’s head off, if he hadn’t dodged at the last second. 

 

His hands began to glow as he shot several yellow strings at Roman. They began to wrap around him, tying the prince up like a marionette and lifting him off the floor. Before both of his arms could be fully ensnared Roman cut through the strings and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet and charging at Deceit again. 

 

Deceit hissed and shot more of the strings at him. They coiled around Roman’s body like snakes, but again he managed to break out as if they were nothing. 

 

_ This isn’t your power you’re using…  _

 

Deceit moved aside to avoid being cut in half, then tied a string around Roman’s ankle. He pulled on the string and managed to send him crashing onto the floor. Roman, hardly phased in the slightest, immediately got back to his feet and resumed his attack. 

 

_ This isn’t the way Roman fights.  _

 

Deceit allowed himself to be backed towards the wall while dodging the sword. 

 

_ He is always graceful in his movements, he calculates each swing before he makes it. _

 

Once his back hit the wall Deceit vanished just as Roman’s sword slashed against it, leaving a long gash in the paint.

  
Roman turned around just as Deceit appeared in front of him. He grabbed Roman’s head with both hands as they began to glow again. For a split second he found himself inside of Roman’s mind, battling for control against the other being that had taken residence in there.

 

_ Let him go!  _

 

**_He is mine._ **

 

Deceit was knocked back by Roman and slammed against the far wall. How the others were managing to sleep through this was lost on him.

 

_ Probably an excuse to have an action scene…  _

 

He rolled his eyes and quickly darted out of the way of Roman’s sword, but not before his cape was torn. 

 

_ Seriously?! I just got that replaced!  _

 

He hissed in anger and summoned more strings. It was time to take this fight somewhere else. When Roman lunged forward Deceit did the same, wrapping all of the strings around the sword and tackling Roman. Instead of hitting the floor, the two vanished and reappeared in the living room. 

 

Roman lost his grip on his sword and threw Deceit off of him. Fortunately, he landed on the couch. Unfortunately, he wasn’t prepared for Roman throwing himself on top of him. 

 

Deceit quickly took the opportunity to get inside Roman’s head again. He grabbed it and this time, was able to actually see the state of Roman’s warped mind. 

 

Everything was drowned in red, Deceit could feel it rushing past his ankles, a river of blood. 

 

He looked around the barren landscape and saw a figure shrouded in shadows. Though he couldn’t see his face, he could just picture the look of sadistic glee on his face. 

 

“Why are you doing this to him?”    
  
**_Me? I am doing nothing… You however… Are trespassing…_ **

 

Deceit was thrown from Roman’s mind and was met with a fist striking his jaw. He put his arms up to shield his face from another blow as Roman continued to punch him. Deceit could feel his arms starting to bruise, he wouldn’t last long while Roman was filled with this power. 

 

His right hand began to glow bright yellow along with his eye. He curled his hand into a fist before opening it again. A burst of light threw Roman across the room where he slammed against the sliding door that would have shattered had they been in Thomas’ apartment instead of the mind.

 

Roman laid there, dazed but with plenty of fight left in him. 

  
Deceit appeared in front of him and didn’t waste a second. He grabbed onto Roman’s head and returned to his mind. 

 

This time he didn’t stop to stare at the sights, he shot light at the shadowed Side as he ran at him. The shadows repelled Deceit’s light, but that didn’t stop them from coming. 

Once Deceit was close enough he dove into the shadows, his hands going around the Side’s neck. 

  
“Let him go!”    
  
**_Oh Deceit… Whatever happened to you? Wasn’t this our plan?_ **

 

“It isn’t my plan anymore!” Deceit’s light spread from his hands and traveled along the Side’s neck, causing cracks to appear in his pale skin. 

 

**_Of course… Your plan was to get Logan… You never cared about what I wanted…_ **

 

Deceit bared his fangs. “Leave him  _ out  _ of this!” 

 

**_I would have… Yet you had to get him involved… I would just love to have Roman bring him to me… Oh the fun I could have with-_ **

 

Deceit screamed and slammed him into the red below. It was staining his clothes and clinging to his skin, but he didn’t care. He held the Side under there, punching him repeatedly with his other hand. 

 

**_You never change Deceit…_ **

 

The Side vanished and reappeared in front of him, once again standing without the faintest trace of red on him. 

 

**_Only your plans matter… You want so desperately to be good… But you cannot fight your true nature…_ **

 

“What are you- GAH!” Deceit dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. He appeared briefly outside of Roman’s mind, just in time to see that Roman had pulled out a dagger and was slowly pushing it into his stomach, but he couldn’t leave now, not when he was so close. 

 

He forced himself to return to his mind, blocking the pain out himself. He rose to his feet and glared at the Side with pure hatred. 

 

**_Just come back to me Deceit… Is all this pain worth it?_ **

 

He trudged towards him, fighting against the red that threatened to pull him under, rising higher and higher with each passing second. 

 

**_I can protect you… I can protect Logan…_ **

 

Deceit grabbed onto him with his strings, pulling him closer and grabbing him by the neck again. 

 

“Get. Out.” 

 

The Side only laughed. 

 

**_Oh Deceit… Haven’t you forgotten? I don’t have any power unless you let me…_ **

 

“Then why are you doing this to him?!” He tightened his hold. The pain from the dagger was becoming worse the further it went, he wouldn’t last much longer. 

 

**_Because I wanted a puppet of my own… Isn’t that what your dear Logan is? Isn’t that who all of your loved ones are? Can you even truly love them? No… Because they are all nothing but means to an end…_ **

 

Deceit screamed, whether it was from anger or pain he didn’t know. All he knew was that both of his hands were wrapped around the Side’s neck, and his light was becoming brighter and brighter, engulfing the entire mindspace they were in.    
  
“LET HIM GO!” 

 

There was an explosion of light and Deceit found himself being blown back. He landed on the carpet in the living room, stunned and once again aware of the dagger sticking out of his stomach. He wrapped his hand around the hilt and tried to pull it out, but his hand kept slipping and falling to his side. 

 

He was too weak to get up, too weak to move… 

  
He coughed and tried to sink out, teleport, anything. He’d crawled out of dungeons, dragged himself out of figurative hell, but he couldn’t pull a small dagger out of his stomach because he’d used his power to free Roman?

 

He closed his eyes and laid there, his chest rising and falling with every shallow breath he took. 

 

He was too tired to even care about the fact he was dying… 

 

Soft footsteps on the carpet alerted him to another presence, he opened his eyes slightly to see Roman’s silhouette standing over him. Had he truly freed him? Or was he still a puppet? What did it matter… 

 

Deceit closed his eyes again. 

 

_ Nothing matters…  _


End file.
